


The Lab Rats Demon: Season 2

by BrennaThomas



Series: The Lab Rats Demon [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I accept any and all comments, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 117,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaThomas/pseuds/BrennaThomas
Summary: Welcome to Season 2 of The Lab Rats Demon. To recap Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller are protecting the Davenport family with the help of Leo. Aggie and Chase are dating, and Adam and Roxy are getting closer.
Relationships: Adam Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Chase Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Spike (Lab Rats)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Lab Rats Demon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683475
Comments: 64
Kudos: 28





	1. Speed Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Speed Trapped”**

Aggie sat with Bree and Chase at a table in the lab, everyone was getting ready for school, Bree was brushing her hair, Adam & Leo were packing their bags and Chase was gushing over the new frozen yogurt store. “Tonight’s the night! The new frozen yogurt shop is opening! Fifty-two flavors, and four of them are sugar-free.” Bree sent her brother a look, “Oh, who are you kidding? You passed out the first time you discovered nail polish.” Bree was going to argue until she caught a glimpse of her painted nails and nodded her head.

“I’ve heard of those yogurt places. They get you by charging extra for toppings. So, I’m bringing my own.” Adam opened his large coat to reveal several small plastic bags filled with an assortment of candy.

Aggie gave him a look of approval, “Nice, Adam. Do you have any gummy frogs?” Adam nodded, grabbed one of the bags and handed it to her. She accepted the bag with a happy smile and earned a disapproving frown from Chase.

“We’ve gone over this Chase. You may not like to eat a lot of sugar, but I do. And since it’s my body you have no say in the matter.” She punctuated her statement by popping a frog into her mouth. Chase held up his hands in surrender and smiled at his girlfriend, he had discovered that she had an insatiable sweet tooth.

“Sorry, you guys are coming home straight after school. So no flavors, no froyo, no hanging with the bros, peeps and homies.” Everyone gave Davenport funny looks,

“‘Bros, peeps and homies?’ Don’t. Just… no.” admonished Bree.

Aggie stared at Davenport, “You do know that it’s not the 90’s anymore, right?” she asked, earning an unimpressed look from Davenport and snickers from everyone else.

“What’s got you all grouchy?” asked Leo, “They run out of human footstools at the rich-guy club?” he sassed.

“Did you forget the fact that Chase developed a hidden ability? There’s no telling when any of you will develop more. So I am keeping a tighter leash on you three. And Leo, because I can’t always be there, you have to step it up, and do a better job of watching out for them.” Leo nodded,

“No problem, Big D. I’ve got this.” he said, “From now on you can call me the enforcer!” He puffed out his chest, trying to make himself more intimidating, it didn’t work.

“You can count me in too, Mr. Davenport.” added Aggie when she saw Davenport’s wary look, “And if something happens Roxy’s ready and willing to come pick us all up at the drop of a hat.” Davenport sighed in relief to hear that, 

“Thank you Aggie. And thank Roxy for me too, it means a lot.” He said honestly, while he was wary of the two sisters at first he was happy to know that there were people watching out for his kids. They all watched him head into the garage.

Leo gave his three siblings a stern look, “The hammer is down, people.” He pointed to Bree, “No more talking to boys,” then to Adam, “No more talking to girls,” and then Chase, “No more helping old ladies to their cars!”

Chase gave him an incredulous look, “I was helping your grandmother.” Leo leaned into his face making him lean back so he did have a face full of Leo.

“Trust no one!” Leo ordered,

Aggie cleared her throat to get Leo’s attention, “Um, Leo. You can dial it back a little on the whole, ‘Enforcer’, thing. We can’t stop them from discovering their hidden abilities, all we can do is react when it happens.”

Leo frowned, “Yes, but since we don’t know what abilities they could develop, we don’t know if when they emerge they’ll hurt anyone.” He turned to his siblings, “So we are going to use the buddy system. If you aren’t with each other than you better be with either Aggie or me.” Aggie nodded in approval.

“Isn’t that a bit much? We aren’t toddlers crossing the street, Leo.” said Bree. 

Leo sighed, “I’m sorry guys, but we can’t take any chances.”

“It’s here!” They all turned to see Davenport bouncing into the lab from the garage, with a big smile and flailing limbs, “It’s here! It’s here! It’s here! It’s here! It’s here!”

“What? What is it?” asked Bree.

“Whatever it is, I hope it came with a big box of masculinity, ‘cause I never want to see _that_ again.” snarked Eddy, appearing in his little wall window.

Davenport glared at the emoticon, “Just come here!” He said, he ran back into the garage and everyone followed him. Davenport led them to a beautiful, gleaming, gray sports car, “Meet the world’s first self-driving car, designed by yours truly.” They all stared at the car in awe, “That’s right, just when you thought I couldn’t get more awesome, boom! I got more awesome!” Aggie rolled her eyes at his crowing.

She wasn’t the only one unimpressed, “And, boom! I still want to be dropped off a block away from school.” Davenport rolled his eyes,

“So how does this thing drive itself?’ asked Leo,

“Oh, well, uh, see this panel on top?” He gestured to the top of the car, “It receives a satellite signal and sends all the pertinent information to the car’s on-board computer and voila, it drives itself!” Now they all looked impressed, “Hey! Did I mention, by the way, that this car goes 200 miles an hour? No? That’s because it goes 300!”

“Um, Bree. Can’t you run 500 miles an hour?” asked Aggie, Davenport sent her a deadpanned look and with the click of a button started the engine.

A female voice originated from the car, _“Good evening, Donald. Would you like to take a ride?”_ Bree and Aggie frowned at the female voice.

Leo smiled, “She sounds classy.” Davenport nodded.

Tasha walked into the garage, “Guys, what are you doing? You’re going to be late for school! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!” They all rushed out of the garage and back to the lab to get their backpacks.

**Time Jump!**

The day passed without incident, the trio didn’t glitch or display any new abilities, they were all in the front hall of the school. Aggie and Chase were sitting at the round bench talking, Leo and Bree were discussing a project and Adam was smiling, “Becky, loving the new tee!” he complimented, Becky blushed at the compliment. 

Leo stepped between the pair with a fake smile, “Sorry, Becky, Adam can’t talk right now. He has a horrible disease. You’d better jet before his flesh starts eating itself.” Becky scurried away with a look of disgust, making Adam frown and take a seat on top of the round bench.

“Leo, you are taking this whole ‘enforcer’ thing way too far.” said Bree,

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Hey.” Leo stopped a passing student from passing between Adam and himself. He took out a metal detector wand and waved it over the student, “You’re good.” he said and let the confused student keep on walking.

That’s when Marcus walked up, “Hey guys! What’s up?” Unfortunately Marcus was able to get close to the trio, he changed the way he acted around them and was able to become a sort of acquaintance to the bionic teens. Much to Leo, Aggie and Roxy’s consternation. She was at least mollified to know that Chase still didn’t trust the boy completely.

“I’ll tell you what’s up, your time here.” said Leo advancing on the boy so he didn’t get to close and brandished his metal detector wand, “Get lost, creepy.”

Marcus wasn’t impressed, “Silly, Leo.” He walked past the frowning boy and sent them a smile, “So, guys, are you excited for the new frozen yogurt shop? They’re giving out unlimited toppings. Principal Perry’s been camped out for a week.” Aggie never let Marcus know how much he made her skin crawl, she and Roxy believed that he had been sent by Douglas to befriend the trio. And unlike Woodcomb he was determined, get close to them, he had approached her on a few occasions, as Chase’s girlfriend she could be seen as a way to get close to Chase. And if you get close to one of the trio you get close to all of them. She had been kind and friendly enough, she couldn’t be anything else lest he suspect that she knew his game.

“That would explain why it’s been so nice and peaceful around here.” snarked Aggie.

Adam frowned, “Wha-- Unlimited toppings? So I spent hours bagging all that candy for nothing?” 

Aggie perked up, “I’ll take them off your hands.” said Aggie seriously, “Roxy would love some chocolate poppers if you’ve got them.”

Leo pushed past Marcus and whispered harshly, “Stranger danger.” Chase nodded,

“Uh, sorry, Marcus we can’t go.” he said, Bree took it from there,

“We have chores to do.”

Adam scoffed, “No we don’t we have an uptight dad who’s afraid we’ll reveal out secret--” Chase, Bree and Leo glared at Adam, “--uh, recipe for chili. Ooh, that works. Let’s go!” The trio ran off leaving behind Leo, Aggie and Marcus.

“Okay. What about you Agatha?” asked Marcus,

“I’m not a fan of frozen yogurt.” is all she said as she and Leo raced after the trio.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie and the trio were lounging in the lab, Bree sat at Davenports desk looking over her phone, while Adam was impressing Chase and Aggie with his skill in Cat’s Cradle. Leo was playing video games in his room, trusting Aggie to keep an eye on the three.

Bree groaned, “Ugh, everybody from school is checking in at the yogurt shop! Even Susie Reynolds, and she’s lactose intolerant.” Adam made a disgusted face, when Davenport walked into the lab.

“Guys, I need your help to make Tasha’s dinner tonight extra-special.” he said, They all approached him.

“Yeah, sure. What can we do?’ asked Adam, eager to help.

Davenport made them lean in, “Stay far, far away.” he whispered. They all frowned and leaned away from him, 

As he was leaving Aggie called out, “I hope the recipe I gave you turns out all right.” She smiled when he froze and ran to the elevator. 

Bree’s phone beeped and she groaned when she read the text, “I knew we should have gone to the grand opening with Marcus! He just texted me and said that principal Perry is shotgunning tutti-fruity straight from the dispenser!”

Aggie gagged, “I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.” she said, Adam wore the same expression and nodded.

“We’re missing the biggest social event of the year. Let’s just go!” said Bree,

“We can’t. Mr. Davenport wants us here.” said Chase,

Adam smirked, “No.” he said getting their attention, “Mr. Davenport wants us, far, far away. And the yogurt shop is far, far away.”

“Your razor-thin logic works for me!” said Chase.

“What about Leo?” asked Aggie,

Chase frowned, “We just have to be quick.”

“You know what else is quick?” asked Adam, “Mr. Davenport’s car.”

“Are you crazy? Mr. Davenport would kill us if he knew we drove his car.” cautioned Chase.

Bree smirked, “Yes, but we wouldn’t be driving his car, it drives itself. Boom!”

“Can’t argue with that!” Adam and Bree ran to the garage, Chase turned to Aggie who was frowning.

“You don’t have to come, if you don’t want to.” He said, he didn’t want to make her do anything she didn’t want to.

She sighed, “The three of you are going to go no matter what I say. So I might as well go to keep an eye on you.” Chase smiled and the two raced to the garage.

When they got in the car Aggie and Chase sat in the back, Bree sat shotgun and Adam sat in the driver’s seat. Aggie sent a text to Leo telling him where they were going, Chase threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side for the drive.

**Time Jump!**

Marcus circled Davenports car with a look of awe on his face, “This thing is awesome!”

“Yeah, you just say any destination and it automatically takes you there.” explained Chase, 

“Yet, no matter how many times I tell it, ‘take me to a better life,’ here I am.” said Bree.

“So, guys, the line looks pretty long. Maybe we should just cruise this thing over to my house.” Chase frowned at the suggestion, sure they talked with Marcus on occasion, but they weren’t really all that close. He also felt Aggie tense under his arm and then relax at the suggestion, _Guess she doesn’t trust him either._

Chase had been noticing some things about Aggie lately that just confused him. The few times she blushed her skin would flush gray instead of pink or red, when he fell asleep on her chest he could have sworn he heard two hearts and she never talked about herself. The last one was what caught his attention the most, though the idea of her having two hearts slowed him down but he chalked it up to a mind miss hearing as he fell asleep. If Chase asked her something personal she answered, but it always seemed like she was holding something back. _Like there’s a piece of herself she doesn’t want to give away… Or can’t._ Chase sometimes saw her giving him a sad look when she thought he wasn’t looking, she would get this look that she wanted to tell him something but always stopped herself. Chase decided to give her time, if he forced her to tell him then that would cause a rift between them, bigger than any secret could.

Chase left his thought when he heard panting, “Hold it!” shouted Leo, _H_ _e’s been skipping out on his exorcises again,_ thought Aggie, “You’re all coming with me.” he said once he caught his breath.

“No we’re not.” defied Bree,

“Oh, yes, you are!” said Leo,

“You can’t tell us what to do.” said Chase,

“Yeah, you’re not the boss of us.” Adam frowned when he saw how exhausted Leo was, “What, did you run over here?’ he asked worriedly.

“Yes, because…” Aggie tuned out the argument between the siblings when she saw Marcus get into the car’s driver seat. Her eyes narrowed, _What the hell is he doing?_ She slipped out of Chase’s embrace, he was too involved with the argument to notice and made her way over to the car.

She heard him talking to himself, “Good thing I sprung for the underwater camera.” Marcus got out of the car and came face to face with Aggie, his surprise only lasted a moment, he recovered and smiled at her, “Agatha! What’s up?”

“Checking out the car?" she asked, “It’s pretty sweet. Though personally, I don’t like the idea of putting my life in the hand of a machine.” She filed away the twitch his eye did when she said that away for later thought, “But that’s just me. I’m old fashioned.”

“Oh, I think it’s awesome. Though I would expect nothing less from Donald Davenport. He really is a brilliant man.” He gushed. Aggie saw through it though, there was a hollowness to Marcus, one she recognized. She’d worked for her fair share of monsters and they all had that same hollow look.

“Yeah, he has his moments.” she said, “Unfortunately they are overshadowed by the fact that he is a giant toddler.” The two shared a laugh, 

“All of you are getting in the car, right now!” ordered Leo catching the attention of Marcus and Aggie, the trio began arguing again, “Okay, I am warning you. Do not make me call for backup.”

“You don’t have any backup.” said Adam,

“Actually I would be his backup.” said Aggie, making the three frown at her, she held up her hands in surrender, “What? I am.”

“Guys, Leo’s right. I don’t want you to get into trouble. Maybe you should go home.” He said, making Aggie suspicious, _Maybe he didn’t just plant a camera._ “But at least grab some yogurt before you go. I’ll watch the car.” 

The three nodded and went to get in line, Aggie and Leo followed until, Leo stopped, “No, no, no.” he said, he grabbed Aggie’s arm and brought her back over to the car and Marcus. She stood by the hood and watched him shove Marcus away from the open door, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I see what you’re doing. You’re not gonna lay one slimy little finger on this car.” _Too late,_ thought Aggie, “Beat it, eyebrows!” Leo got into the car and shut the door, Marcus smirked and walked away. Aggie watched Marcus go over to the line, she heard some thumping and turned to see Leo panicking in the driver’s seat. 

_What the--_ She went to the passengers side and opened the door, “Help!” screamed Leo. Her eyes widened, she felt the door trying to force itself closed, “It said it’s going to take me to the bottom of the ocean!” Her eyes widened, she couldn’t keep the door open and cut Leo out, so she climbed into the passenger seat.

Once the door closed the car spoke, “Safety locks engaged. Departing in three, two, one.”

“Aah!” screamed Leo as the car accelerated at a fast speed away from the yogurt shop and towards it’s last destination.

Leo turned to Aggie, “Get me out of here!” he shouted, trying to get out of the seat belt. Aggie searched the car for the camera Marcus planted and spotted it on the rear view mirror. She grabbed it, finding the switch she turned it off and stuffed it into her purse, “What was that?” he asked,

“A camera Marcus planted. Probably wanted to have a video of your last breath.” she said,

“Why is he trying to kill me?!” he demanded, “I’m as threatening as a butterfly.”

Aggie snorted, “True, but you’ve made your dislike of Marcus obvious. He can’t get close to Adam, Bree and Chase with you in the way, so he’s getting rid of you.”

“What about you?! You don’t like him either!” he shouted, he slammed his foot on the brake, but it wasn’t working.

“I’ve kept my disgust for him hidden, he simply thinks I’m Chase’s girlfriend. He’s been trying to get on my good side to get closer to Chase.” she explained, “And I’ve been nothing but kind and friendly whenever we’ve interacted. You on the other hand are constantly trying to get him away from your siblings, you’re an obstacle and they’ve finally decided to get rid of you.”

“They?” asked Leo,

Aggie nodded, “The man who hired the photographer last year is the same person who sent Marcus. Roxy and I have no solid proof, but we’ve worked with less. Call one of your siblings and tell them the car malfunctioned and we are currently heading for the bottom of the ocean.”

Leo nodded and took out his phone with shaking hands, “How are you so calm?”

“Because I know we’re not going to die. If your siblings fail then I will get us out of here once we hit the water.”

“Why not get us out of here now?!”

“With how fast we’re going you’d never survive the impact of hitting the ground, even with me shielding you as much as I can. Now call.”

Leo pulled up Bree’s number, she was always the most likely to pick her phone up. He sighed in relief when she answered, _“Leo where are you? Did you and Aggie leave?”_

“We’re trapped in the car speeding towards the bottom of the ocean!” He screamed making Aggie wince, “Do something or the next time you see us we’re going to be fish sticks!”

While Bree put him on hold Aggie called Roxy, _“Hey. Did you grab me any chocolate poppers?”_

“No, didn’t have the time. Though I need a favor. Marcus trapped Leo in Davenport’s self-driving car, I went with to try and get him out and now we are both in the car speeding towards the bottom of the ocean.” she said casually, and held the phone away from her ear.

“ _WHAT?!”_

Aggie placed the phone back at her ear, “Yeah, so if you could get into his satellite and fix this that would be great.”

 _“Hey, Leo, the left pedal is called a brake. Take your foot and step on it!”_ advised Adam.

Leo growled, “Don’t you think I would have tried that already?!” Aggie gave him a concerned look.

 _“Wow, he can be very shrill.”_ said Roxy, _“Anyway, plug your phone into the on board computer. A direct line to the car would be faster than hacking the satellite.”_ Aggie pulled the cord for her phone out of her purse and plugged her phone in.

_“Leo, I’ll use your cell signal to locate the car with my bionic GPS.”_ said Chase, he was freaking out on the inside, but he needed to keep a level head to save his little brother and girlfriend.

“Tell Chase that Roxy’s trying to connect to the car’s computer.”

Leo nodded, “Chase, Aggie’s called Roxy. She’s trying to connect to the on board computer using Aggie’s phone.”

_“I got it! Taylor Avenue at 28th.”_ said Chase,

_“Okay. I’ll use my speed to catch up to the car and get you guys out.”_ said Bree.

Leo shouted when Bree appeared in his window, she was hanging onto the side mirror, “Open the door!”

Leo tried the door, but it wouldn’t open, “I can’t!”

“He must have done something to the locks.” said Aggie,

“Look for the emergency brake!”

“At these speeds that would kill us!” pointed out Aggie.

“It’s better than nothing! Maybe this is it!” Leo pushed a button that was in between the two seats before Aggie could stop him.

_“Turbo Booster engaged.”_

Leo and Aggie were forced back into their seats by the increased speed and Bree lost her grip on the side mirror, “That wasn’t it!”

_“Shit!”_ Swore Roxy, _“Guys, I can’t slow it down. Marcus scrambled the entire network when he reprogrammed the car. I can’t make head or tails of any of this, if I had more time--”_

“You don’t have more time!” screamed Leo.

_“I am so sorry. Maybe I can--”_

“It’s alright Roxy. You tried, I’ll see you when I get home.”

_“You better.”_ Aggie hung up the phone.

_“Hang on guys. I’m going to try something.”_ said Chase, in the next instant the window wipers started up, the head lights flashed and the car started beeping.

Leo was done, “Well, Chase, you completed the 14-point maintenance checklist. Now all we need is an oil change and we’re good to go!” Aggie winced at Leo’s angry tone, he muted the phone and turned to Aggie, “You sure you can get us out once we hit the water?” She nodded. She leaned over and cut his seat belt, “What are you doing? I need that.”

She shook her head, “You need to get into the back seat. We’ll be nose diving into the water, the back seat is the better option. Get back there and strap into a seat belt.”

“What about you?” he asked, 

“I’ll go back to once you’re settled in.” Leo looked hesitant, “Just go already.” Leo maneuvered himself into the back seat.

“You do realize that if we survive this--”

“When we survive this.” She corrected, “You’ve got to keep a positive mental attitude, in these situations.”

Leo un-muted the phone, “Guys, I’m sorry. You’re trying to rescue us when we’re supposed to be protecting you. I guess I wasn’t a very good enforcer.”

_“No you weren’t.”_ Agreed Adam, Aggie laughed, _Count on Adam to be honest._ Leo hung up.

Aggie climbed into the back seat and straddled Leo, “What are--”

She rolled her eyes at his blush, “I’ll have you know I am happily spoken for. I’m doing this, because when we hit the water the impact is going to be very jarring. Even with the seat belt you’ll bounce around, so I need you to relax your body as much as you can. When we hit we won’t have long to get out, I need you lucid.” Leo nodded and tried to follow her instructions, 

_“Fifteen seconds to destination.”_ said the car. 

“Just try to match my breathing.” Aggie took some deep breaths, and Leo mimicked her. Though in her mind she was counting down, _15… 14… 13… 12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6..._

_“Five seconds to destination. Four, three, two…”_

Leo tensed when the car lurched forward, his head snapping against Aggie’s collar bone, they both heard the tires screech as the brakes engaged and the car came to a stop. _“Signal interrupted. Braking system engaged.”_ said the car.

“Ah! Ah-ha! Ah!” cheered Leo throwing his arms around Aggie’s shoulders. Aggie rolled her eyes and hugged him back. 

“Let’s get out of this thing.” said Aggie, 

Leo jumped at a knocking at the window, they turned to see the trio standing outside the car. Chase opened the door and upon seeing their position raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “Should I be worried my little brother is trying to steal my girlfriend?” he teased. 

Aggie rolled her eyes, “If one of your dad machines tries to kill me again then you won’t have a girlfriend for him to steal.” she groused. Chase smirked and helped her out of the car, Leo un-clipped his seat belt and flung himself onto the ground,

“Land! Solid land!” he cried out dropping to his knees and giving the ground a hug. They all chuckled at his antics and Chase kept his arms tight around Aggie. That was the only reason why she noticed his trembling.

She spoke softly so only his bionic hearing could pick up what she said, _“I’m alright. You did it. You saved me. I’m safe.”_ Chase only relaxed a little bit, but it was enough for Aggie at the moment. “Can I go home now?” she asked no one in particular. 

Chase nodded, “Yeah.” he said, “We can take the car--”

“No.” she said, “No offense, but I almost died in this thing. I’ll walk home.”

Chase frowned, “By the next morning you’d only be half way there.”

She shrugged, “I’m okay with that.” she said, but seeing an argument brewing in his eyes, she sighed, “Alright, but this is the last time I am riding in that thing.” Chase smiled, 

“Come on. We’ll drop Aggie off and then head home.” Everyone climbed into the car, and headed to Aggie’s apartment. Aggie had to sit in Chases lap for the drive since there weren’t enough seats, but neither minded.

**Time Skip!**

When Aggie got home she kissed Chase goodbye as he had walked her to her door. As soon as she crossed the threshold she was promptly glomped by Roxy. She let her fret over her and once she calmed down she gave her the camera Marcus had placed. They hashed out a plan to get rid of Marcus, trying to kill Leo had crossed the line, they could simply kill him and make it so it looked like he and his ‘dad’ had moved away. There was no doubt in their minds that Marcus' dad was Douglas. 

When Leo’s ring tone sounded from Aggie’s phone, both girls were surprised, especially when the first thing he said when she answered was, _“Marcus is bionic! He shot lasers at me from his eyes and threatened me not to tell my family!”_

Aggie put the phone on speaker, “Just calm down Leo and tell me what happened.” They both heard him take a deep breath.

_“Okay, so I had just made myself a little snack when I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it Marcus was there. After I slammed the door in his face he came in and tried to tell me that he was happy that I was okay and didn’t end up at the bottom of the ocean. I realized that he slipped up. So I pounced baby, and I went to go get my dad, but then he shot lasers at me. He said it was a warning shot and that he was bionic like Adam, Bree and Chase. He told me that if I told anyone about him then he’d reveal their bionic secret to the world.”_ Aggie and Roxy shared worried looks, _“What are we gonna do? Marcus has to be stopped.”_

Roxy got an idea, “This is perfect!” she cried and zipped over to her monitors. Aggie followed her and watched her pull up the Davenport home security footage, Roxy wound it back to before Leo’s call and worked backwards and froze on a single frame featuring Marcus’s green eyes and two lasers sailing across the screen. “I think it’s time Orion paid the Davenports a visit.”

Aggie smirked, “Get the footage on a flash drive Roxy. Leo when I text you, get everyone down to the lab. We’re about to level the playing field.”

_“Are you sure? What if Marcus--”_

“Marcus doesn’t have any cameras in the lab. I sweep it and the house whenever I come over. He won’t know about this. Trust me.”

_“Okay. Just text me once you’re ready.”_ Leo hung up, and Aggie went to get her gear.

“Leave the weapons. They made them nervous last time.” advised Roxy as she transferred the footage they needed onto a flash drive. Aggie nodded and went back to her task.

**Time Jump!**

Davenport grumbled in the elevator as he and his children traveled to the lab, The three had opted to sleep in their beds that night instead of their capsules, “Leo I do not appreciate getting woken up in the middle of the night.” he groused.

“Technically it’s midnight, so the next day has already started.” They all glared at him, “Look, I promise this is important and can’t wait.” They rolled their eyes not believing him for one second. When the elevator door opened they stepped off to enter the lab, though they were brought up short when Mr. Davenport tensed and stopped them behind him.

“How did you get in here.” He demanded, the trio looked around their dad to see...

“Orion?” questioned Bree. Orion was indeed in the lab, sitting in a rolling chair with their feet on Leo’s desk. They were wearing the same outfit from their first meeting, though they were now wearing what looked to be a long black wool coat and there were no weapons visible on their person.

“So you’re Orion?” he said, eyeing the person who had discovered his families secret, “Glad we could meet. Now get out.”

“Mr. Davenport--”

“No, Chase. They may have helped us twice, but that doesn’t mean we should trust them. We don’t even know who they are and how they found out about your bionics.” Leo pushed past Davenport, “Leo get back over here.”

Leo went to stand in front of Orion, he turned to his family and crossed his arms, “No. I called them here Big D.”

“You what?!” 

Leo didn’t flinch at Davenport’s angry tone, “None of you will believe me about Marcus--” The trio and Davenport groaned, aggravating Leo, “See! That’s what I’m talking about! Marcus almost killed me and Aggie today, but none of you will believe me.”

“Leo, that was just a malfunction. The car just wasn’t as ready as I thought it was.”

“No! Marcus did it.”

“Do you have proof?” asked Chase, gaining looks from his siblings and dad.

“Chase. You can’t seriously believe--”

“When we first met Marcus he tried to pin something he did on Leo, by lying to us, and then he tried to manipulate us into forgiving him when we confronted him about it. There’s something not right about him.” His family eyed him in shock, “So, Leo, do you have proof that Marcus was the one who locked you in the car and programmed it to drive itself into the ocean?”

Leo nodded and held his hand out to Orion, who placed a flash drive into his hand. He plugged it into the computer and pulled up a video file, the Davenport crowded around the monitor. Orion moved out of their way, “Oh, no you don’t. You’re not walking around in my lab anymore than you have. Adam.” Adam nodded and placed both of his hands on Orion’s shoulders. The squeeze he gave their shoulders was enough warning to show Orion that he’d crush them if they tried anything.

_Leo was walking to the stairs with a plate and a glass of milk when the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened the door to come face to face with Marcus. “Oh, hey. Perhaps I haven’t made this clear, but I don’t like you.” Leo shut the door in Marcus’s face and proceeded to walk away until Marcus opened the door and walked in closing it behind him._

_“Leo I am so happy you’re home safe!” he said with a relieved smile, “I can’t believe you almost ended up at the bottom of the ocean!”_ Davenport and the Trio tensed.

_Leo looked at Marcus in confusion, “Wait, how did you know where the car was set to go?”_

_Marcus panicked, “I didn’t?”_

_“Wait a minute you sabotaged me!” Said Leo in realization, “You programmed that car! I’m gonna tell my dad.”_

_Leo turned to go find his step-dad when Marcus shot two laser beams out of his eyes._ They all gasped at that and Adam’s grip on Orion’s shoulders went slack. _Leo flailed and turned to Marcus with wide frightened eyes. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Marcus advanced on Leo, “That was a warning shot. The next one won’t be.”_

_“You? With-th--”_

_“Surprise! I’m bionic, just like Adam, Bree and Chase. You tell anyone and the whole world will know about your family’s little secret.” Leo backed away from Marcus who advanced on him again, “Adam, Bree and Chase will be taken away. Davenport will be ruined forever.” He scoffed, “You know, I’d hate to see your family torn apart because of your big mouth.” Marcus’s eyes glowed with heat vision, just like Adams, but receded when the trio walked in._

That’s when Leo paused the footage, “And you guys know what happens next.” he said.

They were all stunned, Davenports hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white.

“You were right about him, Leo.” said Bree shakingly, “He- he shot at you.” She grabbed her little brother and pulled him into a tight hug. A few tears were in her eyes but they didn’t fall. Adam enveloped the hugging siblings in a big hug that easily encompassed both of them. Chase and Davenport by contrast were both suppressing snarls, Chase because of Marcus threatening his family and Davenport because he had a pretty good idea who the person responsible for Marcus really is. _Even though he’s supposed to be dead._ Aggie had to restrain herself from going over to Chase and comforting him.

Davenport turned to Leo, “I am so sorry for not listening to you, Leo.”

Leo smiled at his step-dad, “Apology accepted.” He said giving him a hug. “Although can I just say that you guys should listen to me more.” That earned him some chuckles.

“I hate to interrupt this family moment, but can we please return to the issue at hand.” spoke Orion, bringing everyone’s attention back onto them.

“You’re right. You guys are gonna have to stay as far away from Marcus as you can.” He ordered, 

“That’s going to be a little hard since we got to school with him.” pointed out Bree, 

“May I offer a suggestion?” asked Orion. Davenport eyed them, but nodded his head for them to continue. “Instead of pulling away from him, take a step closer.” They held up a hand to stop their protesting, “Marcus currently believes that Leo is the only one who knows about him. You can use this to your advantage. From what Leo tells me his goal since arriving at the school has been to become your friend.”

“That means putting us at risk.” said Adam,

“I don’t know.” said Leo, “Marcus has never tried to hurt you guys. I mean he tried to kill me today, but he could have easily waited until he knew all four of us would be in the car.”

“Exactly. Whatever Marcus is, he doesn’t seek to harm you.” 

“What do you mean, ‘whatever Marcus is’?” asked Davenport,

“Oh, come on. Am I the only one who noticed that he doesn’t have a pulse?” asked Leo, Aggie smirked at Leo, _Nice save._

“Regardless of what he is. He just tried to kill Leo which means he’s dangerous.” pointed out Davenport.

“On that we agree.” said Orion, they turned to face the trio, “In order to pull this off you will have to befriend him. Do you three think you can do that?”

The three shared a look, “Absolutely.” said Chase, Aggie didn’t like the dark look in his eyes.

“Definitely.” said Bree, 

“Now guys just wait a minute--”

“He tried to kill our little brother Mr. Davenport.” Davenport was shocked by Adam’s serious tone. He looked at all three of his kids, and what he saw was determination and stubbornness, _I’m gonna regret this._

“The three of you are going to go through with this even if I tell you not too, aren’t you?” He sighed at their smirks, “Alright, if we are going to do this then we need to be careful. That means treading lightly, if you see Marcus at school you need to act as if nothing has changed.”

“We understand Mr. Davenport. We won’t let him play us anymore.” said Chase,

“But what I don’t get is why.” said Bree, “Why is he doing this? And how is he bionic?”

“That’s for me to figure out. You three just focus on keeping an eye on Marcus.” said Davenport.

“What about Aggie and Roxy?” Asked Adam, “Shouldn’t we tell them?”

“They already know.” said Leo,

“What?” asked Chase, “How do they know?”

Leo sighed, “After the whole guitar incident I called Aggie to tell her what happened. She believed me, and she’s been helping me keep an eye on him. That’s why she was in the car, she was trying to get me out when she got locked in with me.” Aggie saw Chase grind his teeth, 

“Why didn’t she tell us?” asked Bree, 

“She did.” said Chase, “The night Marcus smashed his guitar we spoke and she told me to look at the security feed to see what really happened.”

Adam chuckled, drawing everyone’s attention, “Guess she was looking out for us again.” he said, “We need to tell them that we know. They deserve that much.”

“Adam’s right.” agreed Bree.

“And we will... in the morning.” Said Davenport, “You kids need to get some sleep. And you can forget about school tomorrow, you’re all staying home so you can train.” They all nodded and headed for the elevator, Leo stayed behind with Orion and Davenport. “You too, Leo.”

“Not yet. There’s one more thing you need to know.” he said confusing Davenport.

“I know who sent Marcus.” said Orion, they held up another flash drive, “It’s all in here.” Orion got up and held it out to Davenport, “You don’t have to trust me. Just know that I understand what it’s like to be used just because you're different. I won’t let that happen to your children.” 

Davenport nodded and accepted the flash drive, “Thank you.” Orion nodded and headed for the garage. 

_“So that went well.”_ commented Roxy.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Missin' The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: The trio now know about Marcus thanks to Orion(Aggie) showing them footage of Marcus threatening Leo and using his bionics. Orion(Aggie) also gave Davenport everything Roxy uncovered about Douglas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one! I just didn't want to keep skipping episodes so this was a filler.

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Missin’ the Mission”**

_“He used my suggestions as a sponge!”_ Roxy flinched away from her phone, she had placed Leo on speaker so that she didn’t have to stop working, _“And then he made me do all the paperwork!”_ She heard him make a frustrated noise, she knew how much work he had spent on his research. She had been impressed with his work, she had made some corrections here and there, but ultimately he had done a good job. _“What is it gonna take for them to take me seriously?”_

“Your dads a genius, Leo. And the thing about us geniuses is that we do not take suggestions well.” she said honestly, “We all think we’re the smartest person in the room and we don’t stop believing that until somebody proves us wrong.”

_“I don’t get it.”_

Roxy sighed, “You need to show him that your ideas aren’t useless and that he should listen to you.”

_“And how exactly do I do that?”_

“Show him how serious you are about being helpful. If he gives you something to do, do it. It doesn’t matter how insignificant it may be, or however boring it is, do it.”

_“So I should type up the mission summaries?”_

“With a smile.” she added, 

_“Fine. I’ll do the paperwork.”_ he groaned, Roxy smiled, _“So how’s Aggie doing?”_ Aggie had been called away to do a favor for an old acquaintance who needed some extra muscle. _“Cause she missed her boyfriend getting all weird with the health class baby assignment. He had a papoose and everything.”_

Roxy snorted, “Don’t worry I got plenty of footage, including him and Adam killing off the others baby.” She had laughed so hard she cried when Adam had stolen six health class babies and gave one to Chase. She didn’t know if she wanted to tell her sister, or just wait to see her face once she found it in Chase’s room. “And she checked in this morning to say that she’d be home soon… And yes she remembered to get you a souvenir.” She added the last part before he could ask.

_“Oooh. What is it?”_

Even though he couldn’t see it she shrugged, “I don’t know. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

_“Ugh. Okay, well I’ll talk to you later. I have to go type up those mission summaries.”_

“Have fun. Talk to you later.”

 _“Yeah, later.”_ He hung up. Roxy moved her phone aside and got back to her prosthetic.

**Time Jump!**

Roxy sighed as she answered her phone and put it on speaker, “Hey, Leo--”

 _“He gave Eddy a body and he sprayed me with a suspicious liquid!”_ He shouted, _“Oh, and Adam, Bree and Chase got detention.”_

“Why did he give Eddy a body?” she asked, 

_“He said that he wanted extra security because of Marcus.”_

“And he thought giving his evil little A.I a body was a good thing?” 

_“Apparently.”_

“And how did Adam, Bree and Chase get detention?” she asked, sure they could be snarky, but they weren’t into breaking school rules.

_“They’ve been missing too much school according to Perry.”_

“Didn’t your dad write them a note?”

 _“She tore it up.”_ He said, _“She said someone needed to be the disciplinarian. How does Aggie get away with it?”_ He asked.

“That’s simple, before we’d just slip her some money with the note from our ‘dad’. But now, Aggie just reminds her about the blackmail material we’ve accumulated and Perry looks the other way.” she explained.

_“There is no way I can convince Davenport to shell out some money just to pay off my principal every time Adam, Bree and Chase go on a mission.”_ Groused Leo.

“Well you’re going to have to come up with something, because that woman really doesn’t like you guys.” 

_“I know.”_

“So why did you call me?” she asked

_“Because I needed to vent to someone who actually listens to me and isn’t my mother.”_ he said, _“You don’t make me feel like I mess everything up.”_

That caught her off guard, “Oh. Well then, I’m glad I could help.” She said, it was sweet to know Leo considered them such close friends. “Is there anything else you want to vent about?"

" _Not really. I just... I want to do what you do for Aggie."_

 _Ahh, that's why he's being so_ _persistent with the research._ "You know you could help me with the research for the next job." She offered.

_"Really? You'd let me help?"_

Roxy smiled, "Not exactly. I'd be showing you what I do, you could ask questions and see my process. And then you can help me with the next job."

_"Awesome!"_

_"_ Great. And now if you don't mind I have some welding to get back too."

_"Sure. I'll talk to you later!"_

**Time Jump!**

Roxy was woken up from her nap by her phone vibrating with new texts. She lifted her head off of her desk and groaned at the crick she felt in her neck, _I really have got to stop falling asleep at my desks._ She blinked her blurry eyes and reached for her phone to read her messages,

**L: Don’t worry, Big D and I fixed the underground gas leak.**

Roxy’s eyes widened, feeling more awake, she scrolled through the texts she missed;

**L: Adam, Bree and Chase are stuck in detention and there’s an underground gas leak.**

**L: Perry ate the note Mr. Davenport wrote and won’t let them leave. What do I do?**

**L: Okay, so I’m going to go and help Davenport with the gas leak**

Her phone chimed with a new text,

**L: Guess who’s the new Strategic Mission Specialist?**

Roxy called Leo and as soon as he picked up she spoke, “Leo I am so sorry! I fell asleep at my desk and--”

_“Woah, slow down Rox’. It’s okay. Big D and I saved the day and I was finally made a part of the team.”_

Roxy sighed, “That’s a relief. I’m glad you’re okay, and congrats on finally being accepted onto the team.” Thinking about it for a second she added, “Don’t tell Aggie what you did. She’ll increase your workouts and ban me from my projects for a week.” Roxy shivered at the idea of being kept from her projects.

_“You got it! And Rox’... thanks for the advice.”_ Roxy smiled, 

“No problem. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

_“Night Roxy.”_ Leo hung up. Roxy sighed, _I really hate sleeping._

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Quarantined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Leo has officially become a part of the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so late

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Quarantined”**

“What the hell does Davenport think he’s doing sending them on a mission without knowing all the facts!” groused Aggie as she drove through night traffic to arrive at the warehouse before the trio. Leo sent them the research he did for the mission, and, as soon as Roxy did a deeper dig, both were upset. “He has no idea who owns that damn warehouse!” 

Said warehouse was owned by Nickolas Franke, a big time smuggler who owned the West Coast. Nickolas dealt with some nasty people and Davenport just sent his three kids in thinking they were just dealing with environmental criminals, _At least he waited until after dark to send them._

_“And let’s be honest stealth is not in their vocabulary.”_ added Roxy.

“No, it isn’t.” Agreed Aggie, she slowed her bike down as she got closer to the warehouse, “Alright, I’ll park my bike on the east side.” She rolled into an alley and parked her bike behind a dumpster. She engaged the kickstand and leaned against the bike, “Did you get the blueprints?”

 _“Yeah. Hold on.”_ Aggie heard the keys of Roxy’s keyboard click and clack over their coms and then a map appeared inside her goggles. She scanned over the map Roxy had created for her. _“It’s not as detailed as I would like, but all the important things are there. All the entry-ways, possible exits and most importantly…”_ Aggie saw multiple red dots appear on the map in various places, _“... Where everybody is. So do you feel like a Marauder yet?”_

Aggie smirked, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

 _“If you don’t say Mischief Managed at the end of this I’m disowning you.”_ She declared,

Aggie scoffed, “Don’t insult me. How far out are they?”

_“A couple of minutes, but…”_

“But what?” 

_“Bree’s not with them.”_

Aggie groaned, “Of course she isn’t. The one person with any stealth capabilities, _not that she uses them,_ is not on an information gathering mission.”

_“Regardless, head to the room with the barrels. You can’t shadow them from the ground without them seeing, no matter how good you are. But you can keep an eye on them from the rafters in the room.”_

Aggie nodded, spotting a fire escape, she used a rope from her bike to pull the ladder down. She growled at the creaking the metal made as it descended, but moved past it, she was just grateful that her gloves protected her hands from all the rust on the bars. She quietly made her way to the roof of the building, she pulled up the map and entered through the third window. She quietly dropped down to the closest beam and found her vantage point. Aggie snorted when she pulled up the map and saw that Adam and Chase were displayed on the map by their first names floating over walking footsteps. “You are such a dork.” she said, making Roxy giggle over the coms. Aggie zoomed her visor in on the green labels on the barrels, “What’s Neurothroxin?” she asked. 

_“A highly dangerous toxin that interrupts the connection between the brain and the muscles. IIt would knock even you on your ass for a few hours.”_

“Good to know. What would happen if someone bionic was exposed to it?” asked Aggie,

_“Nothing good. The trio’s bionics are controlled by a chip in their neck, if that is cut off from their bionics it could either make them useless or make them glitch out uncontrollably, because the toxin would corrode any biological connection between the two.”_

“Can you make an antidote if I get you a sample. It would be good to have on hand if we ever run into this again?”

_“You want to build up a resistance to it don’t you.”_

Aggie pretended to swoon, “You know me so well.” Roxy scoffed over the coms, which is when Chase made his entrance.

Aggie held back a scoff when Chase hid behind a column that was thinner than him. Though she did facepalm when Adam just walked in eating a bag of something, “You know, for a shady warehouse, this place has a _fantastic_ vending machine.” he said with a smile. 

Chase wasn’t impressed either, “Where’s Bree?” he asked removing the strap of his duffle bag and approaching the barrels, “If Mr. Davenport finds out she’s late for a mission, she’s gonna be in trouble.” he placed the bag on one of the barrels and opening it he pulled out two pairs of gloves for him and Adam.

Aggie eyed, Chase’s backside, _While the unitards are horrendous from the front, they aren’t half bad from the back,_ when her goggles zoomed in on Chase’s ass Aggie heard Roxy snicker. She rolled her eyes, she wouldn’t risk Chase hearing her sparring with her sister over their coms.

Adam pulled out his phone when it beeped with a text, “Oh, she just texted me.” Chase pulled out the canisters for the samples and placed one at each barrel, “She’s with Owen. I love this game!” Adam smiled and began to text back, “I’m… with… Chase…” Chase smacked the phone out of Adam’s hand making him frown.

“Man. It’s going to take forever to get these samples without Bree’s help.” Meanwhile Adam donned his gloves, “Now put your gloves on and grab a canister.” Adam brandished his gloved hands with a mocking look. 

That’s when Bree zoomed in, “Hey, guys. Guess what?” she asked,

“You had a collision with a poodle on a tricycle who works at a paint store.” Guessed Adam, referring to the whit t-shirt that looked to have been run over by a bicycle whose wheels had been coated in different colors of paint.

Bree frowned at Adam’s guess, “No. Owen made this for me.” she held the bottom corners of the shirt to show it off, “He says the tire tracks represent how we’re all wheels in society's machine.” At their unimpressed looks she sighed, “Okay, whatever. I don’t get it either, but the important thing is that he made it for me.” She boasted with a big smile. Aggie could relate to the feeling, it’s the same elation she felt whenever she wore her necklace, the elation of knowing that someone had taken the time to make something just for her. She knew that the romantic partner who crafted the gift felt satisfaction that their partner was wearing their mark, as it were, as well.

“Hey, hey, this is serious. You’re late and you’re not even in your mission suit.” scolded Chase.

“Yeah! How are we supposed to know you’re even on our team?” added Adam crossing his arms.

Bree glared, “Can we just hurry up? Give me your gloves, stand guard and get out of my way.” She took the gloves from Chase who grumbled, but complied,

“Mm. Bossy.” he said, as he went to stand guard.

Bree grumbled as she got to work, “‘Hey, Bree, what’d you do this weekend?’ ‘Oh, nothing. Just collected smelly chemicals with my stupid brothers. It was super fun.’” She sped to each barrel easily filling the canisters quickly, but when her phone chimed while she was doing the last one, she stopped and took out her phone, “That’s Owen! Aww! He said hi!”

Aggie eyed the green gas coming out of the barrel cautiously, _That’s not good. Why didn’t Davenport send them with masks of some sort?_ She used her mask to send a message to Roxy about making an antidote to the neurothroxin.

Bree coughed, put away her phone and finished with the last canister. She waved the gas away from her, then took off her gloves, “There. Done.” hearing this Adam and Chase came back in, “All right.” she said, throwing the gloves into Chase’s chest, “I’m going back to Owen. He’s painting a portrait of me.”

“Ooh, really?” asked Adam, “Isn't gonna hut when he rides his bike all over your face.”

Bree rolled her eyes, “Later, losers.” She said, and then turned to speed off in the wrong direction.

Chase’s eyes widened when he noticed this, “Bree, don’t run that way or you’ll…” Too late, Bree sped off tripping the buildings alarms as she did so, “... set off the security alarm.”

Adam lunged past Chase to start collecting the canisters, “Quick! We gotta get out of here!” ordered Chase bolting for the exit, though Adam kept trying to collect all of the canister’s, “Forget it! Let’s go!” Adam abandoned his task and the two bolted, just as armed men came into the room.

Aggie shook her head, _They left their duffle bag with their symbol on it, Adam’s phone and the canister’s._ She watched the goons search for the intruders and pick up the canisters, Aggie rolled her eyes, _Guess I’ll play maid._ With that she pulled out the tranq gun she brought, she didn’t think the team would appreciate her killing anyone, even though Roxy’s facial recognition identified the men below her as horrible individuals. She shot each of the four men in the neck from her perch and when the last one dropped she hopped off the beam. 

She grabbed the phone first, then the duffle bag and lastly the canister’s, making sure to mark the canister Bree filled with a knife, “How quickly can you create an antidote?” She asked as she made her way to the stairwell.

 _“Uh, yeah. About that…”_ Aggie frowned at Roxy’s tone, _“... Chemistry’s never really been my thing.”_

“So you can’t make an antidote?”

 _“Not fast enough for it to be any use. I’m awesome, but I’m not that awesome_.” 

Aggie sighed, “Alright, I guess Davenport’s on his own. I’ll drop off the duffel bag on my way home.”

 _“You know you haven’t said it yet.”_ Aggie rolled her eyes as she descended the fire escape.

“That’s because we aren’t done here. My mischief hasn’t even been started.”

Roxy snorted _, “Oh, I know. I saw the way your visor kept zooming in a Chase’s as--”_

Aggie shut off the comm and mounted her bike, she checked to make sure the strap was secure around her and then zoomed off.

**Time Jump!**

Orion snuck into Leo’s room through his window, _It wasn’t even locked!_ She snorted at the video game that was paused on his TV, Leo was face down on his bed with his head at the foot of his bed, and she spotted the console controller on the floor where it had slipped out of his hand when he fell asleep. She moved across the floor to tap his shoulder and when he didn’t budge she did it again. _Oh for crying out…_ This time she flicked his ear hard, causing him to jolt up and roll off of his bed. Her hand shot out and stopped him from face planting, feeling her hand Leo scrambled away from her and ended up falling off his bed anyway.

She was just happy that he kept his mouth shut, surprised, but happy. His head poked over the top of his bed, knowing that he couldn’t see anything she reached over to his side table and turned on the lamp. Leo’s eyes widened when he recognized her, “What the heck are you doing here?!” he whispered harshly. 

She took the duffel bag off and held it up, “Adam and Chase left this at the warehouse, along with Adam’s phone and the canisters with the samples.” She dropped it on the bed, “It was stupid of Davenport to send them to that warehouse.”

Leo frowned, “Why they’re just some eco terrorists--”

“Working out of a warehouse owned by a big time smuggler who doesn’t take well to people who stick their noses in his clients business.” she interrupted. 

“But my research didn’t show that.” he said,

“Leo.” She started, “You are very new to this, and there are a lot of things you don’t know. The only reason I was able to get there in time was because you sent us your research and Davenport ordered them to wait until the sun had set.” 

“So because I didn’t do a good job--”

“No.” He looked at her in surprise, so she kept going, “You did a good job. The fault lies with Davenport and Bree. Davenport because he didn’t double check your work before you presented it to the team, and Bree because she half-assed a mission because of a boy and ended up exposing herself to a toxin,”

“What toxin?” he asked in worry, feeling dread pool in his stomach.

“Neurothroxin. Thankfully Bree’s capsule is slowing it down, but Davenport will need to make an antidote.” She opened the duffle bag and pulled up the correct canister, “This is the one from the barrel that leaked.” Leo took the marked canister, and frowned,

“Why isn’t Roxy making the antidote?”

Aggie sighed, “Because she’s an engineer and a programmer not a chemist. She could make one, but it would take too long.”

Leo nodded, “Okay.” he looked in the bag and spotted something, “Is this Adam’s phone?” he asked taking it out of the bag, 

“Yep.”

“How did he lose his phone?” 

“Because Chase slapped it out of his hands when he was texting Bree. Who was with Owen.” She explained, Leo groaned.

“Big D is not going to be happy. And he’s going to be even less happy when he realizes that you followed them on a mission.”

She snorted, “You think I want to follow them on every mission? Just do me a favor. Have Roxy show you some code to help you when you put together their mission briefing and double check it with us too?” He looked hesitant, “Leo. They’re still, so new to real life missions, and everything they’ve dealt with so far hasn’t involved people like Nikolas Franke. They aren’t built for dealing with people like him.”

“But they’re bionic.” he defended,

She sighed and took a seat on his bed and gestured for him to sit next to her. When he did she took off her mask, goggles and hood, his head whipped around to look at the cameras making her laugh, “Don’t worry. The cameras will be disabled until I leave.” He relaxed and waited for her to talk, “Bionics can’t save them from everything, Leo. To deal with people like Nikolas you have to be willing to do bad things for the right reasons, and can you honestly tell me that they are ready to make those kinds of choices?” She had her answer when Leo’s shoulders sagged, “They will come to them one day, but it will be when they’re older and have more experience under their belts.”

Leo snorted, “Fingers crossed.” He snarked,

She chuckled, “Fingers crossed.” She agreed. Looking at the clock she sighed, “Alright, get some sleep, you’re going to have to get up extra early so that Davenport can get started on the antidote.” Leo groaned,

“But it’s Sunday.” He whined, she gave him a dark eyed glare making him gulp, “Which makes it the perfect day for an early start.” he added nervously. 

She donned her mask, goggles and hood and stood up, “Good. Sweet Dreams, Leo.” She paused on the window frame, “Please, lock this after me.”

“You say that like you won’t pick the lock next time you want to break in.” He snarked, she rolled her eyes and left.

**Time Jump!**

Leo followed his dad into the lab holding his tablet and the duffel bag, he hung behind the control panel as his dad knocked on the trios capsules, “Wake up!” He ordered waking up Adam, first, “I want a complete mission debriefing of what went wrong last night without any giggling when I use the word ‘debriefing’.” He glared at Leo when he snickered, he turned to address a now awake Adam and Chase, “Guys you failed the mission. What happened?”

They were all startled by the alarm that blared when Bree opened her capsule, “Get back in your Capsule! Get back in!” Bree quickly stepped back in and shut the door causing the alarm to stop. Davenport went to the control panel and pulled up what his system had detected, “The system is detecting a high level of contamination in Bree’s capsule. Looks like Orion was telling the truth.”

That confused the trio, “Orion? What’s she got to do with this?” asked Bree, 

“She followed you guys to the warehouse. She saw the barrel leak when Bree was filling the canisters and when you guys bolted she collected everything you left. Including…” Leo opened the duffle bag and pulled out-

“My phone!” cried Adam, “I’ve been looking everywhere for it.”

“You left your phone?!” Adam winced at Davenport’s shriek, and Chase down right flinched. 

“Not only that, but Bree wasn’t in her mission suit.” added Leo.

Davenport turned to his only daughter, “Why weren’t you wearing your mission suit?”

Chase stepped forward, “Oh, I’ll tell you why. Because she was out with Owen. She showed up late, contaminated herself and set off the alarm.”

Bree glared at him, “And you wonder why no one at school likes you.” Chase just rolled his eyes.

“Bree this is serious. You were exposed to a chemical called neurothroxin. Exposure to this interrupts the connection between the brain and the muscles. Not to mention there’s no telling what it’ll do to your bionics.” The all tensed, and Adam and Chase eyed their sister in worry, “Luckily, I can synthesize an antidote using the sample you collected, but we’re going to quarantine until I finish it.”

“Quarantined?” Asked Bree in outrage, “But Owen’s having a big art show at school tonight!”

“You are not leaving that capsule until the antidote is finished. Your capsule is keeping it at bay, if you leave it the effects of your contamination will manifest.” Davenport grew frustrated when she just crossed her arms and turned her back to him, “Do you understand what you did Bree. You caused the mission to fail, you abandoned your brothers and you exposed yourself to a dangerous chemical that could have killed you.” They all saw her shoulders sag, “You’re just lucky that your brothers weren’t exposed as well. I’m going to get started on the antidote, you three are going to stay down here and make sure she doesn’t leave.”

“Here you go Big D.” said Leo holding out the marked canister, “This is the one you need.” 

Davenport took it, “Thanks. And don’t think we aren’t going to talk about this whole Orion business.” he said, Leo raised his arms in surrender as his dad walked out presumably to another area to work. _He must still be upset over the whole security camera thing._

“This blows. I promised Owen I was going to be at the art show tonight.” complained Bree,

“Well maybe next time you’ll focus on the mission, instead of a boy.” lectured Chase, "What were you thinking? You could have put us all in danger!"

Bree frowned, "I just wanted to be like every other girl and hang out with the boy that I like. What’s the big deal?"

"You’re part of a team, and your decisions affect us all." Said Adam,

"Also, on a lesser note, we all could have been killed." Added Chase, 

"Yeah. It's lucky that Orion followed us, huh." Commented Adam, "Or who knows what would have happened if we went back there." 

Chase frowned, "We still do."

"Say what now?" Asked Leo, "Oh, no you guys are not going back there. It is way to dangerous." He cautioned.

Chase scoffed, "Leo, their eco villains. We can handle them."

"No they're not."

"Well, if they're not eco villains, then what are they?" Asked Bree,

Leo shook his head, "No there are eco villains there, but they aren't who's dangerous." Leo picked up his tablet and pulled up a photo, "The warehouse however is owned by this guy, Nickolas Franke." Leo handed Chase the tablet 

Chase scrolled through the information and frowned, "Who's Nickolas Franke?" Asked Adam.

"According to this Nickolas Franke is a smuggler. You name it he smuggles it, drugs, money, people." Chase frowned, "But the cops have never come up with anything solid to convict him."

They all frowned, "Why didn't you tell us before?" Asked Bree,

Leo fidgeted a little, "Cause I didn't know before. It didn't turn up in my initial research, don't look at me like that, dad didn't spot it either."

"Well if Mr. Davenport didn't spot it, how did Orion?" Questioned Adam

Leo shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she worked for him at one point." His eyes widened at what he just said.

(Aggie and Roxy facepalmed)

"What do you mean 'worked for'?" Demanded Chase.

Leo tried to deny it, "Nothing. I didn't say that." 

"Yes, you did. We all heard you." Said Adam,

"You know more about Orion than any of us." Pointed out Chase, he stepped closer to Leo, "Maybe even who they are." Leo gulped, 

"What?" His voice was high and strained 

"If you know who Orion is you need to tell us Leo." Said Bree.

Leo frowned, "Why? Does it really matter?" 

"It matters if they've worked for someone like this Nickolas Franke guy. It means they're obviously not as good as we thought." Said Chase, (Aggie flinched hearing Chase say that, _He isn't wrong though._ Both Heller sisters were surprised by what happened next.)

Leo frowned, "Now hold on. You don't get to judge her. All she's trying to do is make sure that…" Leo trailed off, not sure if he should say anymore. His siblings wouldn't let it go though.

"Make sure that what?" Asked Bree 

Leo sighed, "That you wouldn't be used like her." When he saw their confused frowns he continued, "When future me was here, Orion said that she was designed like you guys, she isn't bionic but she isn't normal either. She was designed to be a weapon and sold off to the highest bidder.” Their eyes widened at that,

"That explains how she survived the ceiling collapse and why her blood was black." Murmured Chase.

Leo nodded, "But whoever designed her wasn't like dad. They made her do a lot of bad things for a lot of bad people. So she is keeping an eye on you guys so that people don't use you the way they used her. She said that the world would see you as weapons not teenagers, and I think she's speaking from experience."

The lab was quiet, as the trio processed that information. It was Chase who broke the silence, "Do you know who they are?" Leo nodded, "Do you trust them?" Leo nodded again. "Okay." He said surprising his siblings. Seeing their expressions he explained himself, "Leo has shown that he wants to protect us. And he has good instincts when it comes to people. He knew Marcus was rotten right off the bat and he was right. He wouldn't be talking to Orion if he thought she was a threat to us. So I am willing to give Orion a chance, because I trust Leo."

Leo smiled widely at his brother, "Awwww. You do have a heart." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Alright. If you're willing to give her a chance then so will I." Said Adam,

"Ditto." Said Bree, "But I reserve the right to say 'i told you so'. If they stab us in the back." Her brothers chuckled, "Now someone get me my phone so I can tell Owen I can't make it to the art show tonight."

**Time Jump!**

“Alright! I’ve got it.” said Davenport walking into the lab, he was carrying a syringe and two face masks. 

“Really?” asked Bree, “That fast?”

Davenport smirked, “This should do the trick. Adam, Chase I need you to get into your capsules to avoid exposure. I don’t want to take any chances.” Both boys nodded, “Here Leo, put this on.” He handed Leo one of the masks, they both donned a mask, “Alright, come on out Bree and let’s get you all fixed up.” Bree nodded and stepped out of her capsule, the alarm sounded until Davenport turned it off. He came forward and tilted her head, her face scrunched at the prick in her neck, but it was over quickly and Davenport withdrew the syringe. “There. Get back in your capsule and we’ll run a scan to make sure it’s working.” She did as she was told and he ran his scan, “Okay. It seems to be working.”

“Does that mean I can go see Owen’s art show?” she asked hopefully, Davenport frowned, Bree sighed, “I really am sorry Mr. Davenport. I know that I messed up. From now on when a mission comes up, it gets my full attention.”

Seeing how serious she was Davenport nodded, “You can have a social life, Bree. Just don’t let it interfere with your bionic life.” She nodded, “And that goes for all of you as well. I know that you want to spend time with your friends and have boyfriends or girlfriends, but you have to remember that these missions save lives. So you can’t just blow them off.”

“We understand Mr. Davenport.” said Chase, and Adam and Bree nodded along.

“Okay.” he said, “I’ve got some good news. Even though you failed your mission, the cops heard the alarms and picked up those eco villains, so the ocean is safe.” At the reminder that they failed the mission the trio frowned in defeat, “Hey, guys look. I know it’s hard to know that you failed, but you can’t dwell on it. Everyone makes mistakes, and you guys are no exception.”

“So what do we do?’ asked Adam,

Davenport smiled at his son and patted his back, “You learn from it, so that you do not make the same mistake again.”

“So does this mean I can go to Owens art show or…” All the guys turned to her with frowns, “What? Look I get it. The mission comes first, yadda, yadda, yadda. So can I go?”

Davenport rolled his eyes, “I want you in there for one more hour, and then you can go.”

Bree smiled, “Yes!” she celebrated,

“And then I’ll give you your punishment.” he added, but Bree didn’t care.

“Deal! Woohoo!” Adam and Chase rolled their eyes, “Do you guys want to come?”

“No.” said Chase

“No way.” said Leo

“Not happening.” said Adam.

Davenport chuckled, “Oh, come on guys. He can’t be that bad.” He frowned at the grave looks his sons gave him,

“Yes. Yes he can.” said Chase. Bree glared at her laughing brothers,

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Robot Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: The trio have failed their first mission and learned a little more about Orion.

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Robot Fight Club”**

Aggie watched her sister read over the email over and over again. Finally having enough she pulled her out of her chair and away from her screen, “Alright. That’s it, come one. You need a reboot.” She led her frozen sister into the kitchen to sit her at the kitchen counter and began making her a cup of decaf tea with honey. Aggie waited until Roxy finished the cup before broaching the subject of the email, “So are you going to accept?”

Roxy sighed, “I don’t know.”

“Why not? All you have to do is watch the competition and then present the winner with the trophy. You don’t even have to be a judge.” she said.

Roxy fidgeted in her seat, “I don’t like being the center of attention. You know that.”

Aggie placed her hand over one of Roxy’s, “You don’t have to do it if you really don’t want to.”

“I need to--”

“I said want, not need. Do you need to do this if you want to help you get over your anxiety about crowds? Yes. But if you don’t want to, you shouldn’t.”

Roxy sighed, “I want to and I need to, but I’m nervous.”

Aggie smirked, “Because of all the nerds that will be vying for your attention?” Roxy groaned, “Well then maybe you should go with a bodyguard, that will scare them all away. Like a certain tall, broad shoulder, brown eyed Davenport, maybe?” Roxy blushed, 

“I don’t know…”

“Oh, yes you do. That boy has a protective streak as far as he can throw, which is pretty far considering we’ve seen him stop a full speed train.” Aggie leaned back in her chair, “All you have to do is say how much safer you’d feel if he was there with you.”

“That’s called manipulation.”

Aggie shrugged, “And?”

Roxy sagged in defeat, “Fine I’ll go. But you’re going to.” 

“I was already planning on it.”

Roxy blinked, “Really? I mean, I know you like the carnage of the throwdown but-- Chase is entering isn’t he.” It came to Roxy when she saw the gleam in her sister’s eye, a gleam she got whenever she was around or thought of her bionic boyfriend.

“He and Leo are building a robot together to enter into the throwdown.” She said, “Chase was so excited when he was telling me about it. Showed me his plans and everything.”

Roxy smirked, “And I bet you just swooned.”

“I very nearly did.” She joked, both girls giggled. “So should we go and see if we can’t get you a bodyguard for the throwdown, your highness?” Roxy scoffed at the dramatic bow her sister did.

“Yeah, yeah. Just get your damn coat.” she groused making Aggie snicker.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie and Roxy jumped aside as Caitlin ran passed them down the driveway and away from the Davenport home. They shared a look and shrugged before going to the front door and knocking, Bree opened the door and frowned when she saw them, “You’re not Caitlin.”

Aggie crossed her arms, “No, but she did run past us.” Adam and Bree shared a worried look, “What happened?” she asked. Bree ushered the sisters inside, 

“Well--”

“Caitlin saw Bree use her super speed.” blurted Adam,

“What?!” cried the sister’s. Aggie grabbed the back of Roxy’s jacket to stop her from running out of the house and after the girl.

“Wait, Rox!”

“Why?! She could--”

“And no one would believe her.” pointed out Aggie, “So let’s calm down and think.” Aggie pulled Roxy to sit at the couch, “Bree, Adam, tell us what happened.”

Bree paced in front of the couch, “Well, Caitlin came over to hang out, or well I thought it was to hang out, but apparently she has been wanting to hang out here because she has a crush on Adam.” Roxy tensed, “And since Adam wasn’t here, we decided to go to the mall. I went to get my new jacket, once I had it I sped back in. Caitlin saw me and then she ran out and we couldn’t stop her.” Bree wrung her hands as she paced, seeing how agitated her friend was, Aggie got up to stop her pacing. She covered Bree’s wringing hands and guided her to the couch, 

“Okay. The first thing we need to do is talk to Caitlin. Not in person.” She added when Bree went to get up, “We don’t want to spook her more than she already is. Text her first and if she doesn’t then call. If she doesn’t get back to you we can talk to her at school.”

“But what if--”

“It’s like I said, no one would believe her. What would she even tell them? She probably doesn’t understand what she saw and is trying to figure it out.”

“Are you absolutely sure she saw your super-speed?” asked Adam, 

“Why else would she have run off like that?”

Adam shrugged, “Maybe she saw a squirrel. Always gets me running.” Seeing how upset Bree was he frowned, “Should we tell Mr. Davenport?”

“No!?” shouted Bree, “We can’t tell him. Then he’d take us out of school for sure.”

“Bree’s right.” said Roxy, “We can’t tell him until we know for sure what Caitlin saw. So Bree, wait a couple of hours and then text Caitlin.” Bree nodded.

“So why did you guys come over?” asked Adam, trying to take his sister’s mind off of what happened.

“Well, I came to see how Chase and Leo are doing on their robot, but…” Aggie got off the couch pulling Roxy with her and deposited Roxy in front of Adam, “... Roxy wanted to talk to you about something Adam.”

Adam smiled, “Really?” Roxy nodded, “What did you want to talk about?”

Roxy fidgeted in place and after taking a deep breath spoke, “Well, it’s about the Robot Throwdown.” He nodded, “I used to compete in it--” Roxy ignored Aggie’s scoff, “And I have been asked to attend and award the winner the trophy.”

“Wow, that’s awesome! That means you must have been really good right?” Roxy blushed, 

“Um, yeah I was.” This time she sent a glare towards her sister when she scoffed again, “I’ve been on the fence about accepting the invitation, because…”

“Because you don’t like being the center of attention.” he finished, surprising her, he smiled, “What? Even I’ve noticed how shy you can be, especially when there are crowds involved.”

Roxy smiled, “Yeah. So I was wondering if you’d go with me, because I’d feel more comfortable with you there.”

Adam beamed and his chest puffed out a little, “Consider it done.”

“Really?”

He nodded, “Yeah. I was going to go anyway to watch Chase and Leo kick robot ass and now I can do it with you.” Roxy blushed,

Aggie smirked, “There’s another reason she’s asking you Adam.” she said much to her sister’s frustration, Adam on the other hand perked up, “You see our dear Roxy is quite the celebrity when it comes to the Robot fighting circuit. So a lot of her fans will be at the throwdown, and she’s afraid of getting swamped by random strangers vying for her attention.”

Adam frowned, he knew that Roxy would be incredibly uncomfortable in a situation like that and when looked at her for confirmation she nodded her head meekly. “Well, then I’m definitely going with you. Don’t worry, you can just sit on my shoulders and be out of their reach.” That made the Heller sisters and Bree break out into laughing fits.

Roxy stopped her giggling to smile at Adam, “Thank you Adam.”

“Well, “ Aggie got off the couch, “I am going to go and check in on Chase and Leo’s progress with their robot. Hey, Eddy?” she called out, and the emoticon appeared on his little screen, “Are Chase and Leo in the lab?”

“Yeah. And they aren’t happy.

“Why?” she asked frowning, 

“Cause Donny fixed their lame ass robot.” he answered and then disappeared.

Aggie sighed, “Of course he did.” she grumbled stepping into the elevator. “I knew they should have built it at my place instead of doing it here.” When the elevator stopped and the doors opened she stepped out and made her way to the main area where the trio’s capsules rested.

She spotted the two standing over what she reasoned was what was left of their robot, _Damn, he really did a number on it._ She approached both boys slowly, especially when she saw Chase’s thunderous expression, _He must be really pissed._ When he turned to her though his expression went from Thunderous to sad, “Hey, Aggie. Sorry, but we’re back at square one.”

“Let me guess. You’re dad did this?” They both nodded, “See this is why I offered my place as your workspace. How did he get a hold of it anyway?”

Leo winced, “We wanted to win so we let him on our team.”

“But instead of helping he took charge of the whole thing and decided that your robot was crap. Which is when he dismantled the whole thing, completely destroying it.” She guessed.

“Got it in one.” said Chase, “So now we have to start from scratch.”

“And this time we’ll be doing it at your place.” said Leo,

Aggie smiled, “No problem. Let’s get some bags to carry this stuff.” An idea came to mind making her smile widen, “Why don’t you two sleep over? That way you can work on it as long as you like and we can head to school together tomorrow.”

Chase thought about it, “You know that would be a great idea. That way we can get our robot ready in time.” He smiled, “Do you think Roxy would mind?” 

Aggie shook her head, “Nah. In fact she’d love to see what you guys come up with. I bet she’d even let you guys use her old parts and her tools if you asked.”

Leo perked up, he had seen Roxy’s work space, it was a treasure trove of parts, “You really think so?”

“Yep. Now go on and ask your mom about sleeping over. I’ll help Chase gather everything.” Leo nodded and ran off leaving the two alone in the lab.

“So your dad was an ass and destroyed your robot. Wanna talk about it?”

He snorted, “I should have known he’d do this. He always does it.” When he sat down with a slump she moved behind him to rub his shoulders, “Ever since I was little. Whatever I made wasn’t done right, because he wasn’t the one who made it.”

She frowned, “That must be awful to have had to deal with especially at a young age.” She said honestly increasing the pressure of her hands, causing him to lean back into her touch with a sigh. “I would have thought he’d enjoy working with you on projects. He did design you to be a genius after all.”

He sighed, “Not genius enough apparently.” 

Aggie frowned, stopping her ministrations she leaned down to wrap her arms around his chest, “You’re genius enough for me.” she said kissing his cheek.

He looked over his shoulder at her, “Yeah?” She nodded and leaned down to give him another kiss.

Which is when Leo walked in, “Okay, break it up, Lover Bird’s we’ve got a robot to build.”

Aggie and Chase stopped kissing, but Aggie remained draped over his shoulders, “Did you ask your mom?” she asked,

Leo smirked, “Yep! We’re all set to go.”

“Great! Let’s get some bags and gather all the pieces we need.” Leo nodded, but before the two got to work Aggie stopped them, 

“Wait. Is it okay for you to spend the night outside your capsule?” she asked, concerned that sleeping outside of his capsule may cause him more harm than good.

He smiled, “Don’t worry. It’s just for one night.” She nodded and the three set to gathering all the parts.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie carried two plates into the living room where Chase and Leo were working. She had ordered two pizzas, a veggie and a meat lover, instead of cooking, she figured the guys would want something to pick at while they worked. She gave Leo a slice from both and two pieces of the veggie for Chase, they each gave her a smile when she set the plates down within their reach. “Now remember, the cut off time is eleven. No, if’s, but’s or complaints. We still have school tomorrow and we can’t have either of you falling asleep in class. Again.” The last bit was directed at Leo, who shrugged.

“Miss. Stevens bores me.” he said, completely unapologetic. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to the kitchen. 

Though as she walked away she spoke low enough for only Chase to hear, _“Feel free to join me when you go to bed.”_

She smirked when she heard something drop and Leo yell, “Chase!” 

Roxy rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics, “You are awful. Do you have any shame?”

“Not when it comes to that boy.” she replied. “So what are you going to wear to the throwdown?”

Roxy thought about it, “Well, no skirts. Cause I’m pretty sure I’ll end up on Adam’s shoulders at some point.” Seeing her sister’s filthy smirk, she rolled her eyes, “Oh, get your head out of the gutter. Unlike you, my libido isn’t on steroids.” Aggie huffed, but didn’t deny it. Then she smirked, making Roxy feel uneasy, “I really don’t like that look. Nothing good ever comes from that look.”

Aggie rolled her eyes, “Oh, calm down. They’re your clothes after all.” That mollified Roxy a little bit.

**That Night**

Aggie didn’t even have to go down to tell the boys to call it a night, Chase dragged Leo to bed at 11 and then slipped into Aggie’s bed. She smiled when she felt him slip in behind her, threw an arm around her waist, snuggled up against her back and buried his face in her hair. _A girl could get used to this,_ she thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Next Day**

Aggie had a pep in her step throughout the day. She had woken up in Chase’s arms, cooked a big breakfast for him, Leo, herself and her sister, and gotten in a heavy petting session with her boyfriend that morning. Which should have been a warning that something disruptive would be happening in the form of her watching Adam ask Caitlin to hang out with him, when she heard Caitlin say tonight she stormed over.

“Nope. Not happening.” she declared stepping between the two. “Adam is busy tonight.”

Caitlin scoffed, “This is between me and Adam. You’re already dating Chase, which means that Adam is fair game.” 

Aggie raised an eyebrow, “He is not some wild game for you to sink your teeth into. And if he says he’s busy tonight, then he’s busy and the two of you can hang out some other night. End of story.”

“But--” 

Aggie advanced on the girl making her take a step back, “End. Of. Story.” Caitlin nodded and rushed off. Aggie rounded on Adam, “Adam you better have a good explanation for that or so help me I will turn you into a lawn gnome!” she hissed.

His eyes widened at her threatening tone and pointed at Bree, “She made me do it!” he said.

Aggie turned her eyes to Bree who waved nervously and sighed, “Seriously. Just ask her why she ran out yesterday. That’s all you have to do. In fact…” Aggie walked to the hallway corner, grabbed Caitlin's bicep and brought her over to the two siblings, “... Caitlin. Adam has a question for you.”

To everyone’s shock, Caitlin smiled widely and embraced Adam’s middle, “Yes! The answer is yes!” she cried.

Adam was done, he easily pried Caitlin off of him and looked her in the eye, “Look, I need to talk to you about the way you ran out the other night. I think there was a misunderstanding about what you saw.”

Now Caitlin looked confused, “What are you talking about? I didn’t see anything. I’m like, totally, blind without my glasses.”

“What?!” cried Bree and Adam, while Aggie crossed her arms and smirked, _Ha!_

Caitlin rolled her eyes and took out a pair of ugly big framed glasses, “Yeah, I wasn’t wearing them, because I was afraid if you saw me, you’d think I was a dork.” She donned the glasses and laughed nasally.

“So why did you run out?” asked Bree,

Caitlin fidgeted nervously, “I got flustered when I heard your voice. Just like this morning.” Bree and Adam sagged in relief, Caitlin sidled up next to Adam’s side, “So about tonight…”

Aggie grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled Caitlin away from the horrified boy, “Down girl.” she ordered, _He can break a car in half with his bare hands, but he’s terrified of a high school girl. Good thing Roxy’s already graduated._ She saw the crazy look in Caitlins eyes, _maybe he has a right to be._ When Caitlin ran off again she smiled at the two siblings, “Well, now that, that’s settled, let’s find Leo and Chase so we can head to the Throwdown. Roxy’s already there, she needed to go over a few things with the judges.” Adam and Bree nodded,

**At the Stadium**

Aggie smirked at Adam’s glazed look as he watched Roxy. She was dressed in a pair of black high-waisted short shorts, paired with some tights meant to look like thigh highs, a red tie front tee that had the word Geek spelled out in large white letters on the front, a black hat and black ankle heels. And he wasn’t the only one staring, Roxy looked like a geeks wet dream especially with her short blonde curls and glasses. 

Roxy was standing off to the side of the arena waiting for her cue, “Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Robot Throwdown!” The audience and contestant cheered loudly and clapped, “This tournament is all about seeing who can build the better robot and go home with this year’s trophy! And we have special treat for our contestants this year.” The crowd murmured in excitement, “This year the trophy will be presented by the Queen of the Robot Throwdown herself. Roxy Heller!” The crowd went wild at the announcement, when the announcer gestured her forward Roxy took a deep breath and stepped into the arena and over to the announcers side. She blushed not only when she heard Adam above the crowd, but also at seeing Chase, Leo, Aggie and Bree cheering for her. “She will also be handing over the cash prize of five hundred dollars to the winner of today. Is there anything you’d like to say Miss. Heller?” he asked.

Roxy met Adam’s eyes and he gave her a thumbs up, she nodded and took the mic the announcer offered her, “Hello everyone. I just want to wish all the contestants the best of luck. And to tell you not to be disappointed when your robot loses, we’re all here to show what we know and more importantly to share that with each other. So please be supportive and make some friends, who knows maybe your opponent could be your next partner. So let’s have some fun!” As the crowd cheered, Roxy handed the mic back to the announcer and left the arena to join her friends and sister.

She was nervous at the crowd of people she met once she was out of the arena, but was thankful when they were distracted by the announcer. She slipped around everyone and took a seat between Bree and Adam in front of Aggie who sat with her back against the wall. “So Queen of the Throwdown, huh?” Teased Bree nudging a blushing Roxy’s side. “So why are you the queen?”

“Because she’s the undefeated champ." boasted Aggie, making Roxy’s blush become darker. "She’s a goddess to these geeks.”

“Damn girl.” praised Bree.

“That’s really cool Roxy.” said Adam, “Do you still have any of the robots you used? Cause I would love to see them.”

Roxy beamed, “Yeah, I’ve still got a few.” 

After a few minutes of the two staring at each other with dopey expressions, much to Bree’s amusement, Aggie tapped their shoulders to get their attention, “As much as I appreciate the love that is happening here,” Both teens blushed, making Bree’s giggling turn into laughter, “You should pay attention. I have no doubt that after that little speech you made every geek here is going to come and talk to you about design advice.” All four tuned back into what the announcer was saying.

“Next up, the competitor who’s taken home the robot throwdown trophy five years in a row. Kevin Stone, and his robot, the Merchant of Menace!” The crowd cheered and the boy was hamming it up, much to Leo’s annoyance.

“And finally, competing together for the first time Leo Dooley, Chase Davenport, and their robot, Josh!” Aggie facepalmed, and the others groaned, the announcer turned to Chase and Leo, “Josh?” he asked

“I am never letting him live this down.” said Aggie,

“Agreed/Agreed.” said Bree and Adam.

Roxy rolled her eyes, got up and cheered very loudly, “Woohoo! Go Josh!” Chase and Leo sent her appreciative looks. The others joined in making Chase and Leo smile widely.

“Okay, let’s get started--” The announcer was cut off when an employee came into the arena and handed him a card, “Hold on. We have one more contestant. And he’s asked us to turn down the lights.” the lights went down and music started playing, “Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for the mechanic who makes them panic…”

Adam and Bree groaned, “He wouldn’t.” said Bree.

“The robot freak of Mission Creek,”

Adam nodded, “He would.” he refuted.

“The inventor with the splen-- Okay, I ain’t reading all these. Here he is, Donald Davenport!” The announcer gestured to the side of the arena and Davenport appeared in a black and white robe and with some special effect flourishes.

He took the mic from the announcer and approached Chase and Leo, “Hey, guys. Sorry I’m late.” He walked over to a cart that was wheeled onto the arena floor, covered by a black sheet, “But I was really busy building this!” He pulled off the sheet to show the crowd a monstrous steel colored robot. “Behold the Predaraptor!”

“Oh for fucks sake!” shouted Aggie, voicing the others thoughts.

“Complete with hydraulic jaws of death! Boom!” Davenport blew the imaginary smoke from the barrel of the finger gun he shot and holstered it at his hip obnoxiously, _So that's where Chase gets it,_ mused Aggie. Davenport took on a more serious attitude, “If you are pregnant, elderly, have a heart condition or are under the age of 13, you should probably go home now!” By the end of his warning his attitude became child like again, the crowd cheered though, eager to see what the monstrous robot could do.

“Alright contestants please leave the arena and prepare your robots. We will announce the first fight in just a few minutes.” 

Aggie got up, “I’m going to go check on them.” she said,

Bree nodded, “That’s probably a good idea.”

Aggie turned to her sister before she left, having seen a small group of geeks staring at Roxy, “Good luck.” she said. Roxy nodded her head, but when Adam laid an arm across her tense shoulder she relaxed and sent him a grateful smile. Aggie shook her head fondly and went to the other side of the arena to check on her boyfriend and Leo.

When she found them they were both frowning, “Hey, guys.” Both looked up at her, seeing Chase’s frown she kissed his cheek, “Don't give up yet. You guys worked hard on your robot, maybe you have a shot at beating him.”

Leo nodded, “She’s right. So his robot is terrifying, you said it yourself. It’s not about flash it’s about speed and stability.”

Chase didn't look so sure, "Seriously? He built an entire company building stuff like this. How are we supposed to beat that much experience?" He sighed in frustration, "This is exactly what he'd do when I was a kid. When I built something he had to build the same thing but better."

"Well then it's time you knocked him down a peg or two. All geniuses think they're the smartest person in the room until they're proved otherwise." Stated Leo, trying to encourage his brother.

Aggie raised an eyebrow, "Roxy, tell you that?"

Leo nodded, "And she was right. I proved dad wrong about my ideas and now I help you guys on missions. Now it's time to prove to him that you're a better engineer than he thinks." 

Chase gave them both a determined look, "Okay. Let's do this."

“That’s the spirit.” Cheered Aggie,

That’s when Davenport joined them with two black t-shirts in his hands, “Hey, guys.” He greeted, “I got you both something so you will never forget your first robot throwdown.” he opened one of the shirts and all three frowned at what it said.

“‘I got crushed by the Davenport Predaraptor?’” Read Leo,

Davenport smiled widely, “Not available in stores!”

“I can’t imagine why.” snarked Aggie. Davenport ignored her and threw both shirts into his son’s faces and ran off. She watched both boys toss the shirts away in disgust, “Ignore him.” she leaned forward and gave Chase a long kiss, then she pulled away and kissed Leo’s cheek making him smile.

Chase frowned, “Hey.” She rolled her eyes, 

“It’s just for luck. You know I only have eyes for you, lover. Now go kick some robot ass!” She high fived both of them and went back to her seat.

“Okay, everybody, it’s time for Robot Throwdown!”

**Later**

They all watched Davenport crush his opponents, advance to the finals and display his poor sportsmanship, but they also watched Chase and Leo advance to the semi-finals. They all made sure to cheer extra loud whenever Chase and Leo won a match to show that they were supporting them and not Davenport, which didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“And now it’s time for our second semi-final match. The winner will advance to the finals and take on Donald Davenport and his Predaraptor.”

“That’s me, everybody! The T-shirt guy. So--” Aggie cheered when the crowd booed him and threw his t-shirts at him, and so did Adam, Bree, Roxy, Chase and Leo.

The announcer rolled his eyes, “Robots, take your starting positions, please.” At the starting bell both robots came out swinging, the announcer narrated the fight, but everyone was more focused on the two robots. Aggie winced whenever Josh was nailed against the side of the arena and cheered when they turned the tables, the four of them jumped out of their seats when Josh won. They went to congratulate the two, Aggie and Roxy smacking both boys on the back of their heads for the taunting they did in the arena when they won.

“You guys did it!” gushed Bree hugging her brothers,

“Yeah, I honestly thought Josh wouldn’t make it, cause he’s the same size as both of you…” Leo and Chase frowned at Adam, “... But I think that makes it even more amazing. Come here you two!” he encircled both of his brothers and picked them up in a bear hug, making the girls giggle. 

“Will the Predaraptor and Josh please make their way into the arena!” The group shoved both boys to their platform and pushed their way through the crowd to lean against the fence lining the arena. “Gentlemen, take your starting positions. It’s time for Robot Throwdown!” The crowd cheered, “And hurry this up, I gotta get this suit back to the funeral home.”

Davenport cackled as his robot throttled his sons, it’s size easily giving it an advantage over the smaller robot. “I wish you guys had built a better robot, so your pain would last longer!” Taunted Davenport, though his obnoxious crowing would cease when his sons turned the table, flipped his robot and ended the match, which took less than a minute. 

“It’s all over! Josh takes the trophy! The robot with the stupid name wins!” Chase and Leo eagerly entered the arena as the crowd cheered.

The group of four cheered the loudest at Chase and Leo’s victory, Roxy excused herself to collect the trophy to present it to the winners in the arena. Roxy carried the trophy and the check into the arena with a wide, proud smile, “Congratulations, Chase Davenport and Leo Dooley! You have won this year’s Robot Throwdown!” The crowd cheered, she held out the trophy which Leo took, with some difficulty, “Here’s the trophy.” She then handed the check to Chase, “And the prize money. Let’s give it up for our winners everybody!” The crowd roared, no doubt happy that it wasn't Davenport who won. “Even though the fights are over and it's late, I encourage you all to talk with your fellow engineers to exchange ideas! And thank you again for attending this years Robot Throwdown!” the crowd roared, several people entered the arena to take a picture of the winning robot and the team that built it.

Roxy was bombarded with people as soon as she left the arena, but thankfully Adam had been waiting for her, "Hey!" He shouted getting the board of geeks to quiet down, "Everybody just calm down. I'm sure Roxy is just as eager as you to talk Robots," She nodded with a nervous smile, "So we are going to take this one at a time to give everyone a chance to talk to her. So let's form a line people!" When Adam clapped his hands everyone quickly formed a line, much to Bree and Aggie's amusement.

"Wow. I've never seen Adam take charge like that." Commented Bree,

Aggie nodded, "Yeah well it probably helps that all the geeks here are terrified of him, cause he most likely looks like their bullies."

Bree saw some of the scared looks a few of the people in line were sending to her lovable brother. "Huh. Good point. I don't get it though, Adams a big teddy bear."

Aggie shrugged, "Yeah. But they don't know that." Both girls giggled at how nervous people got when they walked up to Roxy to ask their questions. Some asked her to sign photos they had, others asked for pictures, the majority however eagerly showed her their designs and asked for tips on how to improve them. And all the while Adam stood guard behind her, his arms crossed and smile on his face as he listened to Roxy offer advice.

"He really is gone on her isn't he?" Asked Bree.

Aggie smiled fondly, "Yeah, he is. And she's just as gone as he is."

Bree smiled sadly, "It must be nice."

Aggie nudged her friends shoulder, "Don't be so down. You're only sixteen, not everyone finds their sweetheart in high school. Which isn't a bad thing, it gives you more of an opportunity to explore your romantic and sexual interests." Bree blushed at the second part making Aggie laugh, "Don't worry there will be plenty of time for the second part after high school. Especially for a girl like you."

"You mean bionic?"

Aggie rolled her eyes, "I mean someone as beautiful as you. You may be the fastest person in the world, but that doesn't mean you should rush anything." Bree nodded.

**Next Day: Mission Creek High**

"So I think I finally got Caitlin off my back." Boasted Adam walking up to a seated Bree and Aggie, both were not convinced.

"How'd you do that? With a tranquilizer and a crowbar?" Snarked Bree.

Adam smirked, "Nope. I just helped her realize who her real true crush is." He gave Aggie a pointed look, which made her feel uneasy.

"Who Adam?" She demanded.

She heard Chase groan in frustration as he speed walked around the corner, calling out behind him, "Leave me alone!" Caitlin was hot on his tail wearing a new pair of better looking glasses.

"Don't resist me bookworm!" She ordered.

Aggie glared at Adam's smirking face and went to help her boyfriend. 

Spotting her Chase scurried behind her, "Get her away from me?!" He pleaded, making his siblings snort, he ignored them.

Caitlin came to a stop in front of Aggie, who smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, "Caitlin. I'm only going to say this once. Chase. Is. Mine." Caitlin's eyes widened at the growl and throwing Chase one last look bolted.

Aggie turned to her boyfriend who was smiling in relief, "Thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Using your girlfriend as a shield." Adam shook his head in disappointment.

Bree snorted, “Some big strong guy you are. Needing a girl to protect you.” 

Aggie raised an eyebrow at Chase who shrugged, “I needed _my_ girl to protect me.” He said confidently, making his girl smirk.

“Good answer.” she praised.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Bro Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chase & Spike/Agatha (OFC). Adam/Roxy (OFC)(Side-Pairing)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Adam and Roxy grew closer at the Robot Throwdown
> 
> Note: First off I am sorry for the late update. This will be an incredibly short chapter. I had this fluff stuck in my head and just needed to get it out.

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Bro Down”**

Aggie was pissed with her boyfriend, who was in the dog house until the foreseeable future. It wasn’t only the fact that he had hurt his brother, but that he wasn’t really all that sorry about what he had done. She understood that he was only trying to get back at Adam for all the abuse he put him through, even she had to restrain herself from injuring Adam whenever she saw the bruises on her boyfriend's flesh. She also understood that Adam wasn’t doing it out of malice, for Adam it was horse play, Aggie was just thankful that Chase had never been severely injured. _Guess he really is pretty durable._ She had tried to get Chase to talk to Adam about being more gentle with him, but he would always refuse, stating that it would only make Adam believe him to be weaker than he already thought he was. _Damn male-pride!_

It made her sad whenever she thought about how little confidence Chase had in himself, but it also made her angry to know that it stemmed from his siblings and dad always making fun of his height and how he wasn’t as strong as Adam. It made Chase in turn make fun of their lower intelligence, which just created a cycle that made Aggie want to crush, set on fire and then dump the resulting ashes into a river. The fact that Davenport didn’t discourage the behavior made her feel a little ill, and Roxy was no better, in fact she was even more upset than Aggie was. Roxy didn’t understand why they acted that way, she had wanted a family for so long. She wanted people who would protect and cherish her, to see a real family treat each other so poorly made her angry.

Both girls knew how cruel the world could be and was on a regular basis, so too have another person to rely on and trust was the only thing that kept them from falling apart sometimes. Especially after they had spent so much time alone. 

After staying out of it for the first few days both had decided to step in when Adam decided to quit the team. Roxy would talk to Adam and Aggie would bring Chase out of the doghouse to talk about how to fix the problem he made.

**With Roxy and Adam**

Roxy knocked on Adam’s bedroom door lightly, when he opened the door she frowned at the arm brace he was wearing, _That must really hurt._ She had suffered from dislocated limbs before and knew just how painful it was until they were fully healed. He looked surprised to see her, “Hey. Can I come in?” Adam nodded and moved aside for her to enter. Aggie took in the room around her, a desk sat off on the back wall with his book bag and homework on the top. A TV was on top of a dresser that stood opposite his bed, and one corner held a weightlifting bench and some dumb bells. Sunlight bounced off the white walls to flood the room with light, it looked the same as the last time she had seen it. “So, Leo said that you’ve been overly cautious since your shoulder was dislocated and that you quit the team.”

Adam nodded, “I did.”

“He also said it was the first time you’ve ever seriously been injured.” Adam nodded, “That must have been scary.”

“It was.” He agreed,

“But why are you quitting the team? Once your shoulder's healed you’ll be good as new.” she tried.

Adam frowned, “I quit the team because I can’t protect Bree and Chase anymore.”

That wasn’t the answer she was suspecting, “What are you talking about? Of course you can still--”

“No I can’t!” he exclaimed, he sighed in frustration and took a seat on his weightlifting bench. Roxy turned to face him and re-positioned herself so that she was sitting with her legs criss crossed and her butt on the bedspread, “I’ve always been the one to protect them because I’m the strongest. But now--”

“You’re still the strongest, Adam.” She said cutting him off, “You’ve never been invulnerable. So there’s always been the possibility that you’d get hurt every now and then. What about your first mission? Leo said that you got rope burns on your hands, you didn’t let that stop you from going on missions. So what’s changed?”

Adam hesitated, “I’m scared.” he said honestly, bowing his head. “I’m a big strong man. I’m not supposed to get hurt.”

“Life is about getting hurt Adam, and it’s okay to be scared. What’s not okay is letting your fear rule your life the way your letting it.” 

“You don’t understand.” he said dismissively.

Roxy frowned and made a decision, _He was going to find out about them eventually._ Adam was confused when she turned around, took off the black cardigan she was wearing and lifted the back of her green shirt. 

His eyes widened at the scars that littered her back. They were old, but they made her back look like several spider webs had been laid over one another.

“What?--” He tried to talk but his voice failed him as he stared at the scars.

“My parents were very poor.” She kept her back to him, “So when a person came to them and offered them enough money that they wouldn’t go hungry, in exchange for their youngest child they didn’t hesitate to accept the offer.”

Adam felt sick to his stomach, “They sold you?” 

She nodded her head, she didn’t dare turn around to face him until she was finished, “Yes. I was the youngest of two, my sibling was a boy and they couldn’t lose him, so they sold me so that they could feed him.”

“Why did someone buy you?” he asked, even though he was afraid to know he needed to. He needed to know why anyone would do this to another person, let alone someone as sweet and lovely as Roxy.

She sighed, “There are some pretty sick people out in the world, who would pay anything to feed their immoral desires.” 

“Did they--”

She laughed bitterly cutting him off, “No. Out of everything that happened to me that wasn’t one of them. That’s as far as my luck went though, when I wasn’t sorted into that group.” Her voice became shaky, “I grew up in hell, Adam. Everyday was filled with pain and fear. I prayed to whatever god would listen to me that someone would come and save me. When I was little I prayed that my family would change their minds and come back for me. But as I got older I realized that my family wasn’t coming for me and so I prayed for anyone to put an end to what was happening to me.” This time she turned around to face him with tears in the corners of her eyes that wouldn’t fall and fixed her shirt, “When I was rescued and went to live with Aggie and her dad I was so happy. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t let them be hurt like I was, no matter how angry or frustrated I got I would never raise a hand to them.” She took a deep breath, this would be even harder for him to hear, “Which is why I am so upset with you.”

That brought Adam out of his shocked stupor enough to frown in confusion, “What? What did I do?”

Roxy frowned, “You talk about wanting to protect Bee and Chase, but you are hurting Chase all the time. You belittle him and use your strength to toss him around like a rag doll.”

“That’s just us messing around.” he defended,

“No, it’s not Adam! You really hurt him, I’ve seen the bruises.”

That brought Adam up short, “What bruises? He doesn’t get bruises.”

“Yes, he does. He just hides them from you, because he doesn’t want you to see him as weak. Well, weaker than you already think he is.” She explained.

“I don’t think he’s weak.” he said quietly.

“Have you told him that?” she asked, Adam’s face said it all, “He’s your brother Adam. You shouldn’t treat him like some rag doll you can throw around whenever you want. You shouldn’t make fun of his size either, it really hurts him whenever you do.”

“He makes fun of me too!” he shouted getting off the bench, “He constantly makes fun of me because I’m not as smart as him!”

“And that is supposed to make what you do right!?” she shouted back, “Two wrongs do not make a right Adam. The two of you are stuck in this cycle and it’s time for it to be broken. You’re brothers, you can’t keep doing this to each other, because you’re just going to tear each other apart.” She met his eyes, “Do you want to lose Chase? Because that is what is going to happen if the two of you keep going on like this!”

Adam sat next to her on the bed, “I don’t want to lose Chase. He’s my brother.” he said quietly.

Roxy nodded and took Adam’s uninjured hand in hers, “Then talk to him. Tell him that you’re sorry for hurting him and that you are going to try and do better. Tell him that you’re going to be a better big brother.”

Adam frowned, “I don’t think he’ll listen to me.”

Roxy smiled, “You might be surprised.” She got off the bed and used his hand to pull him up as well, Adam smiled at her attempt to pull him and got up himself without letting go of her hand. He followed her out of his room and down to the lab.

**Earlier with Aggie and Chase**

Aggie went to the Lab to find her boyfriend and found him working on a project with his dad, “I can’t believe Adam said he’s quitting. What a baby.” Hearing this Aggie hid to listen in on the conversation.

"He's had his confidence rattled." Explained Davenport, "It's kind of like when a baseball player gets hit by the pitch and he's afraid to step up to the plate again….That is what happens, right? My high school sport was A.P. Chemistry." Aggie rolled her eyes and knew that Chase did too.

"He'll get over it." He said dismissively, making Aggie frown, "In the meantime, I'm loving this because for the first time ever, I'm the one making him flinch. Look at this….See that? Bruise-free! I can finally wear short sleeves again." Aggie was upset at his happy tone and so was Davenport.

"Look, Chase, I know this is fun for you, but if Adam stops going on missions, we as a unit are in trouble. The only way to fix this is to stop tearing down his confidence and start building it up again."

"I can't do that." Said Chase honestly, "If he gets his confidence back, I'm just gonna go back to being his punching bag." She heard the his sad tone and felt bad for not trying harder to stop the two of them.

"Or maybe now that Adam knows what it's like to be picked on, he'll treat you differently." Tried Davenport.

Chase snorted, "Yeah. I don't know if you've noticed, but Adam isn't really the best at learning... things….Okay, fine. I'll talk to him." He relented, making Aggie feel a little better.

"Good. 'Cause I thought I was gonna have to. Ugh." She frowned, _Gee, what a great parent._

Shaking her head she left her hiding spot and walked to her boyfriend, making sure her steps made noise so as not to startle him. She saw him stiffen slightly and then go back to what he was doing, _Must have caught my scent._ She thought idly. Since she knew they both hated people beating around the bush she decided to just tell him why she was here, "I want to talk to you about why you hurt your brother, why I think that you both fucked up and how the two of you can reconcile and stop trying to kill each other."

"We were never trying to kill each other." He grumbled quietly.

She snorted and crossed her arms, "Could have fooled me." She groused but shook her head, "Regardless, you two need to stop being so rough with each other. You're brothers, you're supposed to take care of each other."

Chase sighed and turned to face her, “I didn’t mean for him to dislocate his shoulder.”

“But you’re not entirely sorry about it are you?” she fired back.

“Is that so wrong?” he asked, he started to count on his hand, “These past few days he hasn’t throw me across the room, he hasn’t punched me, or used me as a dumb bell.” 

She shook her head and stepped up to him, “Chase…” He groaned at her scolding tone.

“I know, I know.” he said, “I need to apologize and help him get his confidence back. _Even though he’s just going to go back to tossing me around like his own personal rag doll._ ”

She placed a hand on his cheek to look into his eyes, “Hey. Roxy went to talk to him about that.” She placed a finger on his lips to stop his protests, “It will help, trust me.” Her pupils dilated when he nipped her finger, seeing the look on his face she shook her head, _“Not now. Your dad is in the other room, and you need to fix this with Adam before you can touch me again. I’m still a little upset.”_ She whispered, Chase pouted, but he nodded his head in acceptance. She smiled, “Okay. So how do you plan to get his confidence up after you apologize?”

Chase smiled, “By getting his confidence up first, and then apologizing. If I can get Adam to think he’s saving me, he’ll get over his fear of being hurt.”

“So you’re going to trick him?” she asked,

Chase smiled, “Yep.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Fine. Just as long as you don’t get hurt.” She caressed his cheek, “I hate seeing you hurt.”

Chase did know that, whenever Aggie saw a bruise she would look so sad, even if they were from a mission, she would insist on checking him for other injuries. Not that he minded, especially when she insisted on kissing each and every bruise he had. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Plus Mr. Davenport will be helping me.”

She frowned, “Yeah... that’s not as reassuring as you seem to think it is.” Chase chuckled and kissed her cheek.

**Now In the Lab with Aggie, Chase and Davenport**

“This is a terrible idea.” said Aggie looking at her boyfriend who was standing in his closed capsule.

“Why? It’s simple. Adam walks in sees Chase struggling in his capsule, he’ll think he’s suffocating, rush over and break the glass to get him out. Thus saving Chase and restoring his confidence. Where’s the problem? Cause I don’t see it.”

She rolled her eyes, “The problem is that Chase is a terrible actor.” Chase gave her a betrayed look, “Sorry honey, but it’s true. You can’t act for shit.”

Davenport frowned, “Just go with it.” They all heard the lab doors open, “Here he comes.” Aggie rolled her eyes and went to the capsule and put on a worried look as Chase struggled to breathe, _I have got to give him some acting lessons_ , “Adam! Oh, thank goodness you’re here. There’s an emergency--” Davenport led Adam to the capsule controls with Roxy following with a confused look on her face. Aggie met her sister’s eyes and rolled her’s, making her sister relax, “The operating system in Chase’s capsule has malfunctioned! See?” Chase took that as his cue to up his ‘struggling’. “Adam, you gotta break open the door!” Ordered Davenport.

Adam wasn’t buying it though, “Yeah, nice try guys. I know a prank when I see one. If this were real, Chase would be screaming and gasping for air, like when I use him to clean the toilet.” He said matter-oh-factly.

“You use him to clean the toilet!” Shouted the sister’s glaring at Adam who shrunk back as he took a seat at the console.

“All right, Chase. Come on out. He’s not buying it.” said Davenport. Aggie gave him an I told you so look, which was wiped from her face when she heard a beep come from the console and a red light appear under Chase with some steam coming out of the top vent.

“Uh, Mr. Davenport?” he asked hesitantly, as the temperature rose around him.

“What is that?” demanded Aggie, seeing sweat appear on Chase’s brow.

Roxy looked at the console, “Adam, your foot turned on the heat sanitizer!”

Davenport frowned, “That thing gets up to 200 degrees!” he said worriedly.

Chase started to bang on the glass, “I really can’t breathe. Get me out!”

Aggie and Davenport tried to open the capsule, but it wouldn’t budge. “It’s locked!”

“So unlock it!” cried Aggie

“I can’t. Once the sanitizing process has started it doesn’t stop until it’s done.”

“Why would you program it like that?!”

“Because I didn’t think this would happen!” He yelled turning to Adam, “Adam, you gotta break down this door!”

Adam wasn’t buying it though, “Ah, bravo! So dramatic! You’re acting is much better this time.” He praised, which is when Chase collapsed in his capsule, 

“Chase!” cried out Aggie, she got down on her knees to meet his eyes, which were closing.

“Adam help him!” cried Roxy, shaking his uninjured shoulder.

Adam’s eyes widened, “Wait a minute. He really is in trouble!” He got out of his chair and went to the capsule, “I’m coming for you Chasey!” With one punch he smashed the glass door and using one hand picked him up and carried him out of the capsule over his uninjured shoulder. 

Aggie helped Adam set him down on the floor, “Chase. Chase!” She patted his cheek and sighed in relief when he opened his eyes. When he sat up she pulled him into a hug, “Thank god!” Chase hugged her back and let her help him up and into one of the cyberdesk stools.

“Are you okay?” asked Davenport,

“Wait, wait-- so you two set this whole thing up, and Chase almost turned into a S'more?" Adam laughed, "Ha! And I'm the dumb one."

"Just for the record, I did not support this plan. At all." Said Aggie.

"Adam... you just used your super strength to shatter an unbreakable capsule, and fear never even entered your mind." Said Chase, trying to salvage the plan.

Adam thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, I wasn't thinking about getting hurt. I wasn't thinking at all." Roxy patted his arm in congratulations.

Davenport smiled at his eldest son, "Look, all this time you've been living in fear, and when you didn't have time to think, you just got the job done." He praised.

"You're right." Crowed Adam.

"So, you're back on missions?" Asked Chase hopefully,

"I guess I am! Whoo-hoo!" He high fived Roxy.

"Phew. I'm glad that worked out. And I think you both learned a valuable lesson today? No more horseplay." Said Davenport

Both boys nodded, "Got it." Which mollified Davenport who left, but not Aggie or Roxy.

"Now there's just one more thing left to do." Said Aggie, nudging Chase's arm.

Chase rolled his eyes but turned to Adam with a serious face, “Adam, I am really sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean to hurt you so badly. I just wanted to get even with you for all the stuff you put me through.”

Adam nodded, “I’m sorry too, Chase. I’m your big brother, I shouldn’t mess with you as much as I do. And I shouldn’t treat you like my own personal rag doll. From now on I’m going to try and be a better brother.”

Chase smiled, “Me too.” Adam pulled Chase into a hug, being careful of his shoulder.

“Awe/Awe.” said the sisters, making both boys jump out of the hug, and causing the girls to giggle. _Let’s hope they actually start trying._

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. The Bake Sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Adam and Roxy have promised to be better brothers  
> Note: This will be a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Pairings: Chase & Spike/Agatha (OFC). Adam/Roxy (OFC)(Side-Pairing)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.

______________________________________________________________________________

**The Bake Sale**

**Friday**

Aggie was practically vibrating as she followed the Davenports into their home, and she was holding a bright blue flier. Tasha was in the kitchen preparing dinner when they came in, “Hey, guys. How was school?”

Leo smiled at his mom, “Great. If you can call draining me of every ounce of my creativity, great.” 

Tasha rolled her eyes at her son’s melodrama, “Well if it was so bad then why is Aggie so excited?” Aggie skipped over to Tasha and handed her the flier, when she read it she understood, “Oh, the school is having a bake sale this Sunday to raise money for the Art programs. How nice. I better figure out what I’m going to make.” 

Leo frowned, “But mom, none of us are in any of the school’s Art programs.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t support them. After all art is very important, Leo.” Lectured Tasha, “In fact… We’re all going to make something for the bake sale.”

“Woohoo!” shouted Adam,

Aggie smiled widely, “That’s a great idea!” She turned to the trio and Leo, “You guys can use my recipe’s. I’ve got a lot that are easy and a lot of fun to make… Oh!” She turned to Tasha with an excited smile, “You should all come apple picking with me tomorrow!”

“Apple picking?” questioned Leo,

“Yeah! It’s apple season and I know a local orchard that lets people pick their own apples! It’s a lot of fun.” she gushed,

“What exactly do you do?” asked Adam,

“Well, when you get to the orchard they’ll give you a basket to carry all your apples. So you’ll walk around and pick which apples you want, and at the end they’ll weigh it and tell you how much you need to pay.” She explained, “It’s really nice, relaxing and you get to spend some time outside.”

“Well, that sounds--”

“Boring.” said Leo, cutting his mom off, “Just go to the store and buy some apples.”

Tasha flicked her son’s ear, “Leo, that’s not the point.”

“Yeah, it actually sounds kinda fun.” said Bree, she had never done something like this and was happy to try something new.

Aggie rolled her eyes, “It’s not the only thing we’ll be doing Leo. Once you guys know what recipe you want to do we need to get the right ingredients.” Aggie put her back pack down to pull out a tablet and keyboard Roxy had made for her. “Roxy scanned all my recipe books and made digital copies for me just in case something happens to my physical copies. You guys can look through and pick one out. Who wants to go first?”

Adam perked up, “Me first! Me first!” Adam jumped onto the couch making Aggie almost bounce off, thankfully Chase saved his girlfriend from face planting. Chase glared at his brother who smiled sheepishly, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Alright Adam, any ideas on what you want to make?”

“I wanna make cookies!” he exclaimed, 

“Okay, I’ve got a lot of cookie recipes, go on and have a look. Once you know which one you want, let me know, so that I can put the shopping list together.” said Aggie,

“You are really excited about this.” commented Chase, he was happy at how excited she was, and he was also happy that she wanted to share her excitement with him and his family.

Aggie nodded, “Yep! I get to bake and help the underfunded Arts department. Perry always takes some money from it to help fund something for the sports teams when they go over budget. And they always do.” She smirked, “So Roxy is sending out electronic announcements to the residents of Mission Creek about it. That should help get a big turn out. She even said something about getting the local Art Museum involved.”

“Wow. She must really like Art.” said Bree,

“More like she loves sticking it to Perry.” 

Leo smiled, “Now that is something I can get behind. Bring on the orchard!” he wiggled his eyebrows, “I’m making me some apple pie.”

“That’s the spirit! In fact, why don’t you all pick a recipe that has apples in it. That way you can each pick your own apples.” suggested Tasha, They all nodded,“Great! So you guys pick out your recipes while I go let Donald know what we’ll be doing this weekend.”

“Ooh! I got it!” declared added, he showed Aggie the recipe and she smiled, 

“Glazed Apple cookies.” she read, “Great choice Adam.”

“You think we can find cookie cutters shaped like constellations?’ he asked, 

Aggie thought about it, “I don’t know. But I bet you could make them, with your heat vision it would be a snap.”

“We can make them tonight Adam.” said Chase, causing Adam to beam at his brother.

“Why don’t you go next Bree.” Aggie handed the girl her tablet, 

“So what are you going to make Aggie?” asked Leo, 

“It’s more like what _isn’t_ she going to make?” said Chase, making his girlfriend roll her eyes fondly.

“I was thinking about making little bags of cinnamon baked apple slices for people to buy, some cider and some baked apple roses. I think the art department would appreciate those.” she said, 

“Ooh, this looks like fun Apple Turnovers. I’ll make those!” said Bree excitedly

“That just leaves you Chase, have a look.” Bree handed Chase the tablet, 

“So you’re going to help us right?” asked Adam,

Aggie nodded, “Yep! I’ll show you guys how to pick you apples, and how to peel and core them. And if you guys need help with your recipes all you have to do is ask. I’ll go through the recipes you chose and make the directions more clear. And since this is for a bake sale we’re going to have to make the proportions bigger, especially if Roxy plans on drawing a big crowd. Mr and Mrs Johnson are going to be so excited, I’ll email them to let them know that we’ll be helping out and to expect a big crowd.”

“So when would we be going to the orchard tomorrow?” asked Adam

“Well, we have a few things we’d need to get first. Because once we have our apples we’ll want to start peeling and coring them. So the orchard will have to be last.” Aggie thought about it, 

“I think I got it, Dutch Apple Cake.” said Chase, 

“Perfect! Now that you’ve all chosen I can make the list we’ll need for tomorrow.”

“And I’ll help with the calculations.” said Chase, Aggie bounced out of her seat to kiss her boyfriend’s cheek.

“Thank you. This is going to be so much fun!”

**Saturday**

“Are we allowed to climb the trees?” asked Adam as they collected their baskets.

The employee smiled, “Well, there are ladders if anyone needs to pick from higher branches.” She said, though she didn’t think a branch would be too high for the tall teen. She handed him his basket, as well as the other teens he arrived with, _Such a sweet family_.

“Alright team you all need to collect 12 apples and then meet back here in half an hour. And remember don’t break any of the trees, I’d rather not find out how much they cost.” The trio nodded, the sisters smirked and Leo rolled his eyes.

“Let me get this straight. You trust them to disarm nuclear bombs, but you’re worried about them picking apples. Really?” Leo gave his dad an incredulous look,

“Just go get your apples.” he ordered and the six teens ran off with their baskets. 

**With Adam and Roxy**

Roxy watched Adam choose the perfect first tree with a big smile on his face, _He’s so damn cute!_ When he finally decided on a tree he waved her over, she skipped over and looked up into the branches, “Alright we’ve got our tree now we just need a lad--” She was cut off by Adam picking her up by her waist and setting her on his shoulder, “Or you could just do that.” She mumbled, Adam sent her a thumbs up, “So how many do you want from this tree?”

“Six. Three for me and three for you..” He said, Roxy nodded and picked six red apples from the tree one at a time, handing each one to Adam who placed them in their baskets. Unbeknownst to the two, they had attracted the attention of a couple of kids who stared up at Adam in awe, and when he lowered Roxy from his shoulder they crowded around him. They asked him to help them pick apples too, and Adam was more than happy to help just as long as Roxy was okay with it and they could collect enough apples for all of them.

Adam turned to Roxy as he set her back down on her feet, “You okay with this?” Roxy smiled, she knew that if she said no that Adam would send the kids away, and that is what made her say yes.

“Yes. It should be fun.” Adam relaxed hearing that.

“Alright!” Adam turned to the kids with a big smile, “Who’s riding on my shoulders?” Roxy giggled at how the kids scrambled to get onto his shoulders when he got down on one knee. 

**With Aggie and Chase**

Aggie and Chase gathered their apples quickly, filling their baskets to the brim, so that they could spend some time together. Aggie was currently pressed into the trunk of a tree, with one of Chase’s knees between her legs to hold her up, as he kissed the breath out of her. Chase relished in the closeness, he had been in the doghouse after he injured Adam and then he and his siblings had been doing so many missions lately, even after the strike, so the two hadn’t had much time to themselves, _Fuck did I miss this,_ he thought. 

Aggie was on cloud nine, especially when he moved his mouth to her neck and she felt his teeth. _Feels so damn good._ Though she knew if they kept going she would not be able to stop, _And I am so not giving him my virginity where some kid could find us._ _“Chase…”_ She gasped when he used the hands on her hips to grind her down against his muscular thigh, _Damn I guess there are some benefits to sleeping while standing up, “Chase… we… need… to… fuck!”_ Chase pulled back and gave her a filthy grin, _“No… we need… to stop.”_ She would have patted herself on the back for getting it out if it didn’t feel like her bones were made of jello. 

Chase sighed, “You’re right.” She could have slapped him for how even his voice was, “We should stop right now.” He didn’t move away from her though, in fact he leaned forward and buried his nose in her neck. She didn’t object though, she wanted to stay where they were for a little longer, she scratched the tips of her nails on his scalp making him shudder and the grip on her hips tighten. She giggled and couldn’t help but tease him, so she turned her head to whisper in his ear, and moved her hand to the bottom of his skull to keep his face in her neck, _“I think this is the first time I’ve regretted going apple picking. I think I’d rather be back in your room on my knees for you.”_ She smirked at his gasp, _“I still haven’t tasted you… you on the other hand have tasted me…. How many times is it now?”_

_“Twelve.”_ he answered.

_“You’re so insatiable and so good to me. I wonder... why do you love getting on your knees for me?”_

_“You taste so damn good.”_ He answered, his voice more shaky.

_“Greedy.”_

_“S’not my fault. Super-Senses.”_ He mumbled.

 _Don’t I know it,_ she thought knowing all too well what having enhanced senses could do someone. _“It also makes me wonder what you’re going to be like once you’ve had me… Mmhh? Do you think you’ll be just as insatiable?”_

_“Yes.”_

She smiled at his honesty, _Such a good boy._ Aggie in all honesty was ready to sleep with Chase, but she knew that she wouldn’t until he knew the truth, sleeping with him before he knew who she really was, was a line she would not cross. It wouldn’t feel right, she wanted him to know all of her before they took that step, because if he decided he couldn’t be with her, then her heart would hurt less if they never crossed that line. She pulled his head out of her neck and kissed him, Chase quickly took control of the kiss, when he did it always made her imagine him taking control once they finally had sex, _‘If’ we finally have sex,_ she amended. When he pulled away she smiled, “Come on, let’s find the other’s. I don’t trust myself alone with you.”

Chase gave her a mockingly affronted look, “You would take advantage of me.” He backed away from her, “A poor innocent boy. For shame.” 

She snorted at the word ‘innocent’, “If you remember it was the ‘innocent’ boy that pushed me into the trunk of this tree in the first place.” She smiled, “Not that I minded.” She giggled, reached down to scoop up their baskets and held out his basket, “Come on, lover.”

**One Hour Later**

The seven teens met back up with Tasha and Davenport exactly one hour later, each carrying a basket filled to the brim, and two kids in Adam’s case. Davenport sighed, “Adam, you can not bring them home.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “Roxy and I were helping them pick apples. Guys this is my dad, my mom, my siblings and Roxy’s sister Aggie.” Everyone waved at the kids as they climbed down and took their baskets from Adam and Roxy.

“Thank you Mr. Adam! Thank you Miss. Roxy!” called the kids as they returned to their parents with their baskets. The parents also expressed their thanks to Adam and Roxy, knowing that the two teens didn’t have to spend an hour helping their kids, but were happy to see how much fun their kids had had because of them. Adam and Roxy waved goodbye to the kids.

“Awe, Adam, that was so sweet. You didn’t have to do that.” said Tasha,

He shrugged, “I know but it was a lot of fun.”

Roxy nodded, “Yeah. Adam told them why we were picking apples and they said they’d try and get their parents to take them to the bake sale.”

Aggie perked up, “Really? Well done, Adam. Way to advertise.” She praised, making Adam smile. She clapped her hands, “Alright! Let’s pay for these babies and get to baking!”

“Woohoo!” Cried Bree, she ran, like a normal person, to the check out location, making everyone else laugh as they followed her lead.

**Mission Creek High School - Early Sunday Morning**

The Davenport family and the Heller sisters arrived early to help set up for the bake sale. Mr. & Mrs. Johnson came to greet the big group, “Mr. & Mrs. Davenport thank you so much for helping with the bake sale. I know your time is important Mr. Davenport.” said Mr. Johnson, shaking Davenport’s hand.

Davenport smiled, “Of course. Art is just as important as the Sciences and they deserve proper funding.” The older couple smiled,

“We think so too, unfortunately Art is usually left to the wayside in favor of more ‘entertaining’ activities.” said Mrs. Johnson, before turning to Roxy, “And you must be Miss. Roxy. It’s a pleasure to meet you face to face.” Roxy shook the older woman's hand, “Thank you for helping get the bake sale more attention. Hopefully we’ll have a good turn out.”

Roxy smiled, “I think we will.” She assured.

“Where do you want us to set down our contributions?” asked Tasha, motioning to everyone’s full arms. 

“Of course. If you follow us we’ll get you set up with everyone else. So what did you bring?” asked Mr. Johnson as he and his wife led the group to the tables.

“They each brought something they made.” said Tasha proudly, the couple looked surprised, 

“Really?” asked Mrs. Johnson

Davenport nodded, “Yep. Tell ‘em kids.” Since they were at the tables, the teens went one by one. Adam first, 

“I made glazed apple cookies.” he said, Roxy set the containers down, since Adam had been charged with carrying all the cider. Bree was next, 

“I made apple turnovers.” Then Chase, 

“I made individual, Dutch apple cakes.” Then Leo, 

“I made individual, apple pies with cinnamon on top.” Lastly Aggie, 

“I made little cups of baked cinnamon apple slices and apple rose pastries.” she said, 

“And we all made some cider.” said Tasha, gesturing to Adam who was carefully placing down the two boxes he was carrying, “We have more in the car.”

The couple blinked at the quantity, “That’s a lot of apples.” remarked Mr. Johnson, 

“Well, Aggie told us that it was Apple season and took us apple picking on Saturday so that we’d have enough.” explained Davenport,

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun.” said Adam, 

“And Aggie let us use her cider press, which was cool.” said Bree, 

“Yeah, it was old and made of wood,” Leo rolled his shoulders, “My shoulders still hurt from all that cranking.” The others giggled at him, and he rolled his eyes.

“That sounds like a lot of fun. Did you find the recipe’s online?” asked Mr. Johnson.

Chase smirked, “Nope.” He put an arm around Aggie, “We used Aggie’s recipe's, so you know they’re going to taste amazing.” He liked to boast about his girlfriends skill in the kitchen.

The couple smiled, “Oh, no doubt. Mr. Bennett never fails to brag about his favorite student to his fellow teachers.” Aggie blushed under their praise, and nudged Chase in the side. “Once everyone gets here we’ll assign everyone their stations and explain the pricing. You said you had some more cider in your car so why don’t I get some of the students that are already here to help you carry everything.” said Mrs. Johnson.

Davenport smiled, “That would be great. Thank you.”

Seeing that Owen was one of the teens that had arrived early Aggie nudged Bree’s shoulder, “You should ask Owen to help you carry some cider.” She suggested, Bree nodded and went to ask the boy for help.

Chase whispered into her ear, “Matchmaker.” he teased.

Aggie rolled her eyes, “I’m just being supportive. They aren’t a good match, but she’s exploring her romantic interests. Some would say that staying with the same person for a long time makes one stagnant.” Chase’s arm shifted from her shoulders to her waist, 

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re stuck with me.” Aggie shivered at the tone and smiled, 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” she said honestly, turning her head to peck his lips. 

**Later**

The bake sale was in full swing by the afternoon. Several students and their parents had stopped by to support their friends, and a few curious passersby had bought a few treats. The big surprise was when a large group of people showed up claiming that they had received an email from the Mission Creek Art museum about the school’s bake sale. It was even more surprising when the Museum Director showed up to buy a few treats, in a show of support. Roxy had greeted him and introduced him to the Johnson’s, who were extra thankful to the man for coming out to support them. Roxy and two other students were in charge of taking pictures and posting them on different social networks to encourage people to drop by, so she made sure to get pictures of the Museum Director eating one of Aggie’s apple roses. The biggest hit though was the cider, especially since they kept them in a catering tray to be warm and people got to keep the mason jars they came in. 

By the end of the day all the baked goods were sold and they had raised quite a lot of money, much to everyone’s joy. 

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Spike's Got Talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chase & Spike/Agatha (OFC). Adam/Roxy (OFC)(Side-Pairing)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Adam & Chase have promised to be better brothers. The Davenport family and Heller sisters picked apples, baked, and helped raise money for the Mission Creek High Art programs.
> 
> Note: The fun has been updated!
> 
> Note: So I am skipping Parallel Universe right now, because there is so much to fix in that episode. Just so much wrong with it, so I am going to work on it and when it’s done I shall post it. Also I am still getting into the swing of smut, so don't judge me too harshly.

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Spike’s Got Talent”**

Aggie was trying to console her boyfriend over the yearbook disaster. His picture had been replaced with a silhouette and a question mark, and his name was changed to Chip Davenport. _Guess Perry is still pissed about the P.E incident,_ Chase fed up with being picked on by some of the jocks had pulled a prank on them, and while Perry couldn’t prove it was him, she had been making his life miserable at school. Not even Aggie could get the woman to stop.

When they joined the others Chase was even more agitated, “Did you guys see the yearbook?” He asked, “Everybody but me got a ‘Most Likely Too’. Even Leo.”

Leo perked up, “What?” He grabbed Chase’s yearbook, “Let me see that. ‘Most likely never to get a most likely,’ I’m on the board!”

“That’s an Oxymoron.” pointed out Aggie, though she only got a confused look from Leo.

Chase frowned, “Well, that proves it. I’m completely invisible at school.” Aggie rubbed his back in comfort.

Adam frowned, “Chase that’s not true.” he said, 

“Yeah.” agreed Bree, “Just because you weren’t nominated doesn’t mean you’re invisible.”

Aggie winced, “Oh, really?” he said taking his yearbook back from Leo, “Yeah? What’s _this_?” He opened it to his ‘picture’, “‘Chip Davenport.’ I’m a misnamed question mark!” he seethed.

Bree and Adam frowned, “Why would they do that?” asked Bree.

“Because Perry is still pissed about Chase allegedly pranking her precious jocks.” said Aggie. 

“Listen up, snot buckets!” shout Perry as she walked into the area, carrying a sheet of paper.

“Speak of the devil.” mumbled Aggie, 

“Don’t forget to sign up for the annual Mission Creek High talent show." She held up the sheet of paper, "Auditions are after school, and will be judged, by _moi_.” She sent a glare to the group, focusing mostly on Chase, making Aggie’s hackles raise, “Chances are that if I don’t like you, you won’t get through, and I don’t like any of you, so good luck.” she laughed cruelly as she hung up the sign-ups sheet by the gymnasium.

Owen glared at the board advertising the talent show, “Talent shows are wrong! There are no winners or losers in creative expression.” he declared, getting out of his seat.

Perry wasn't impressed, "Stick a paintbrush in it, Emo-Sabe!" She scoffed and went into the gymnasium to set up for the auditions.

“I refuse to stand by while that woman crushes the artistic souls of our student body. I’m gonna go sketch my feelings!” Owen marched off in a huff, and Bree practically swooned.

“He’s so tortured.” she sighed, “Isn’t it great?” Everyone rolled their eyes as Bree went after Owen.

Aggie shook her head, "Okay, I am all for exploring her romantic interests. But, seriously, what does she see in him?"

"People say the same about you and Chase." Sassed Leo.

Chase frowned, "And what's so wrong with me?"

"Well… You've got an ego problem, you don't play any sports, you're a nerd, you're short--"

"I happen to like all those things about him… well maybe not the ego thing," Chase pouted, "And I definitely like how tall he is."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Really? He's barely taller than me."

She smirked, "Because it makes it easier for me to do this." She turned to Chase and gave him a kiss. Chase gave her a goofy smile, which made Leo and Adam gag.

Leo decided to change the subject, “Anyway. This talent show is the perfect opportunity for me to build my fan base.”

Chase gave him a deadpan look, “Leo, you don’t have a fan base.”

“I know! That’s why I have to build one. With _magic_!” He waved his hands around in Chase's face,

Chase pushed Leo's hands away and scoffed, “Well that is what it would take.” he snarked.

“ _No._ " Leo frowned, "I got a magic kit and I’ve been practicing, specifically for the competition.” he boasted.

Chase and Adam weren’t impressed, “A magic kit?” Asked Adam with a chuckle, “Isn’t that kinda lame?”

Leo frowned, “There is nothing lame about buying something off the internet to make friends.” He walked over to two girls who were talking in the hallway, “Hello, ladies. Would you like to see a card trick?” They both shrugged, Leo shuffled the cards and pulled out a card to show the two girls without looking at it himself, and then put it back in the deck, “Mm-hmm… Hey, what’s that in your hair?” He reached behind one of the girl’s heads to reveal the card, “Bam!” Both girls were impressed, and smiled at Leo before walking away. He turned to his brothers and Aggie, “See? _Magic_.”

Chase frowned, “You know what my problem is?” he asked, Aggie pinched Adam's arm to stop him from answering, “All of my talents are bionic and I can’t reveal them at school.”

“Okay, now that is not true.” argued Aggie,

Adam nodded, “Yeah. You’ve always been great at martial arts. Why not show off some moves?”

Aggie beamed at Adam, “Adam’s right. You could make a routine to show off, maybe break a few boards.” She offered, Chase didn’t look very enthusiastic. So Aggie took him by the hand and led him to find a private place to talk. "We'll be right back." She said as they walked away. 

She found an empty closet and pulled him inside, locking it she turned to him with her hands on her hips, "Okay. What's wrong?"

Chase sighed, "I can't do any martial arts. People will ask questions and it could bring people closer to our bionic secret."

Aggie started laughing, "Are you serious? Chase people won't question it if you just say it's a hobby. You love to train and practice in your free time, and that's how a hobby works. Doing something you love or are passionate about. Plus kids do it all the time for talent shows." She snapped her fingers, "Why not do a Bo-staff routine? You've gotten really good." She offered.

Chase thought about it for a minute, "I guess that could work."

"It might even get people to pick on you less if they knew you could kick their asses. Especially since you could actually break them in half, without martial arts." Chase rolled his eyes,

"Okay, I get it." He said,"Now let's get out of here before somebody brings a teacher. You weren't exactly subtle when you dragged me in here." Aggie smirked and plastered herself to his front.

"Oh, I don't know. Why not let them catch us and give people a reason to talk about you." She flirted, but Chase wasn't having it,

"And have you labeled a slut or worse yet, have Perry call Mr. Davenport. No way." He said, unlocking the door and pulling her out.

"Aw. How sweet, you actually think I give a crap about what anyone at this school says about me." She teased.

**TIME JUMP!**

Aggie sat in the audience to watch the auditions. She was very lucky she had little to no gag reflex as she listened to a kid gargle his way through Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Perry hit her buzzer, "Next! Don't you spit that out! You swallow that disgusting performance!" She ordered and people shuddered when the kid did as he was told and got off the stage. Leo took the stage with confidence in his steps and metal rings in his hands, Perry groaned, "Ugh! Dooley. Next!" She cried, hitting the buzzer.

Leo frowned and stayed on the stage, "Come on. Give me a chance."

Perry rolled her eyes, "Ah, fine. Just get it over with." She ordered leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

Leo held up the three separate rings, “Three solid steel rings pass through each other to become interlocked.” Leo tapped the rings and made them interlock, much to the audience’s amazement, “Locked solid, right?” Leo pulled the rings and held them out for all to see, he blew on them and made them disappear in a puff of smoke.

“Ho ho ho!” laughed Perry as clapped for Leo, with the audience following, “Wow! That wasn’t awful!” She praised, “All right, you’re in.” She rang her bell making Leo smile, 

“Yes! For my next trick, I’ll leave while I’m ahead.” And with that he walked off the stage. 

Chase walked onto the stage with his Bo-staff which Bree had run home to get for him. “Ha! Your wand is bigger than you!” taunted Perry making the other students in the gym laugh apart from Leo and Aggie.

Chase rolled his eyes, “This is a Bo-staff not a wand. I will be using it to demonstrate my talent.” Chase went into his stance and after taking a deep breath started. The whole gym watched his routine in awe and when he finished on one knee with one hand on the ground and the other behind him holding the Bo-staff, the entire gym erupted into applause.

Even Perry clapped, “All right, bookworm you’re in.” Chase popped up and pumped his fist in triumph. When he walked off the stage Aggie got up to join him off to the side with Leo following. A bunch of people congratulated Chase, much to Leo’s annoyance.

Aggie kissed his cheek, “Told ya.”

Chase rolled his eyes, but gave her a smile, “Yeah. You did.” 

Leo frowned at all the attention Chase was getting, _It was supposed to be my time to shine darn it!_ Leo glared at Chase and walked out of the gym.

**Davenport Home- Roxy, Adam, Bree and Owen**

Roxy and Adam were munching on toast in the kitchen while Bree and Owen sat on the couch. "I have to do something to protest Perry’s talent show.” Said Owen, “Something that will take her and the entire establishment down.”

Bree smirked, “Are you thinkin’, what I’m thinkin’? Let’s…”

“Storm the school!/Build a sculpture!”

Bree back peddled, “Of _course_ . A sculpture. We are _so_ in sync.”

“A sculpture will symbolize how authority suffocates creative expression. We can put it right in front of the entrance to the school where everyone will see it. The question is: What do we make it out of?” he said, getting off the couch to pace.

Roxy and Adam shared a look as Bree listed off mediums that were shot down by Owen, “Sooner or later she has got to realize that she doesn’t like Owen as much as she thinks she is.” said Roxy, Adam nodded.

Looking down at his toast, Adam shrugged his shoulders, “How about butter?” he offered.

Owen stopped his pacing to stare at Adam, “What did you say?”

Adam shrugged, “Butter. Everything’s better with butter.” He chuckled, “Maybe even your art.” Roxy didn’t feel the need to correct Adam, Owen really wasn’t a good artist.

“Butter is the perfect substance. Milk is fluid, like creativity, but when you judge creativity, you beat it and churn it, until it becomes butter clogging the arteries of expression!” said Owen in excitement.

“Um.” 

“Adam, you wanna help me make a sculpture out of butter?” asked Owen.

Adam’s eyes widened, “I have been waiting for someone to ask me that my whole life.” He said in awe. The two boys ran out of the house to gather their supplies, upsetting Bree. 

“Wait! But I-- thought we were gonna… do something together!” she called after them but they were gone. 

Which is when Eddy decided to appear, “I guess someone likes his art more than _you!_ ” Teased the emoticon. 

Bree glared, “Thanks, Eddy.”

Bree turned to Roxy, “I can’t believe Adam just stole my boyfriend.”

“I can’t believe he’s your boyfriend.” snarked Roxy, “I mean what do you see in him Bree? You guys don’t have anything in common, and you don’t even like his art.”

Bree pouted, “I do like his art.” Roxy gave her a look, “Okay, fine. His art sucks. But he’s an artists and I want to know what it’s like to date one.”

“And you couldn’t find one who was talented?” she asked.

Bree took a seat at the counter and laid her chin on her arms, "They were all taken."

Roxy nodded, "Well, then why not try and find another guy instead of stringing along Owen. Why not try girls?"

"I don't think I'm into girls." Said Bree,

Roxy shrugged, "You'll never know if you don't try." She took a bite of her toast, "I bet Aggie could introduce you to a few people if you want to give it a shot. There's no shame in it."

"I know. But I honestly don't find any of the girls at school attractive. There are a few boys I might want to take a shot at, but I'm going to give Owen a try still. He's really nice and sweet, even if he sucks as an artist." Roxy and Bree giggled.

**In the Lab - Aggie Chase**

Aggie watched Chase practice his routine for the talent show in a section of the lab set aside for physical training. Aggie knew that he was teasing her when he removed his shirt to run through his routine for a third time, she bit her lip as she watched his muscles flex as he moved. _Damn. He really is trying to get me to jump his bones,_ she thought as he sent her a wink, _Well two can play at this game._

Aggie waited until he finished the routine, and grabbing a small towel and a bottle of water walked over to him. She exchanged his Bo-staff for a bottle of water and used the towel to wipe the sweat from his face, and then moved it down to his neck and his collarbone. Being mindful of the cameras that were no doubt on them she whispered low so only his super hearing could pick up her voice.

_“You really are testing my patience, lover.”_ She used her fingertips to scratch down his abs. Chase smirked, placing his hand over the one on his stomach he moved it up to his lips to kiss it, never breaking eye contact with her. 

She smiled, and just as she leaned in for a kiss Leo walked in, “You stole my thunder!” he yelled stomping over to break the two of them up, “You abra'd my cadabra. You hocus'd by pocus. You ali'd my kazam.”

“Leo what are you talking about?” asked Aggie, though she was fighting the urge to throttle the boy and Chase looked to be fighting the same urge.

“All anyone was talking about was Chase’s little stick twirling number.” complained Leo,

“It’s a Bo staff--”

“It’s called thievery!” Leo frowned, “You knew I was going to use the show to get a cool reputation and you stole it from me!”

“I wasn’t--”

Leo glared, “Well, you did.”

“Leo to be fair, you weren’t made a miss spelled question mark in the yearbook.” Aggie grabbed Chase’s hand and pulled him out of the room, “Plus you still have a spot in the show, so just do a better job than Chase.” later she would regret her choice of words, but at the time all she could think about was giving her boyfriend a massage.

**Living Room - Roxy, Bree, Adam, and Owen**

Since they had been ditched by Adam and Owen the two girls had gone out for a slice of pizza together and when they came home it was to both boys in the living room standing around a large object covered by a sheet. Owen smiled when he saw Bree and pulled her over to the covered object, “Bree, your brother and I are so in sync. I can’t wait to show you what we’ve created together.”

Adam pulled the sheet off the object with a flourish, “Da-Ta!”

“Ta-Da.” corrected Roxy, 

“Ta-Da!”

Bree faked a smile, “I love it. You really, uh… it’s almost like a- Okay, what _is_ it?” She asked honestly.

Owen smiled, “It’s Principal Perry. She represents everything that’s wrong with society.”

“He’s not wrong.” said Roxy, 

“Totalitarianism and triglycerides; Perry and butter.” finished Owen, his face sparked with an idea and he turned to Adam, “Hey, you know what she needs?”

Adam nodded, “Big honkin’ glasses!”

“Yes!” Exclaimed Owen, “You _get_ me.” He sighed, “Come on, let’s go make some.”

Bree stopped them before they left again, “Wait. _He_ gets you?” She asked incredulously. Owen just nodded and the two left the room.

“To be fair they did forget the glasses which are integral to anything that is supposed to resemble Perry.” Bree glared at her, “Yeah, sorry.”

Bree glared at the sculpture, “That’s it. Eddy,” The emoticon appeared on the fridge, “crank up the heat… full blast.”

“Uh, Bree are you sure--”

“Yes.”

Roxy held her hands up in surrender, “Alright. But I am not helping when this back fires.”

“If I do that, it’ll melt the butter sculpture, and that would be… awesome!!!” exclaimed the emoticon as it raised the room temp.

“Yeah, I’m not sticking around to witness this, or smell it.” Roxy shuddered, “I’ll see you later at the talent show.

**That Night - Mission Creek High Gymnasium**

“Okay, next up we have Chase! Who will demonstrate that he’s not as doll-like as he seems.” introduced Perry. Aggie and Roxy clapped from their spot in the audience as an annoyed Chase took the stage. He started his routine like normal, but then he started to… twitch, like he was being shocked. _What the…_ The sisters shared a look, and started to look around for any cause, Roxy tapped Aggie’s arm to get her attention and pointed to the entrance to see Leo standing with a satisfied smirk. _Leo…_ She growled and both girls got up from their seats as the crowd started booing and laughing at Chase.

Aggie grabbed his arm, “What the hell did you do?!” She demanded, “He looks like he’s being shocked!”

Roxy spotted a device in his hand and grabbed it, “What is this?!”

“I don’t--” Aggie grabbed his shirt with one arm and lifted him off the floor. Leo’s eyes widened in fright, “It’s something that will interrupt his bionics.”

Both girls froze, “His bionics.” Leo nodded, “You mean the technology that _runs throughout his entire body? Those bionics?”_ Before Leo could say anything they heard a roar, making all three heads to turn to the stage.

“You want to see me break that chair?” Demanded a deep voice, 

“I hope he’s doing an impression, ‘cause that voice sounds an awful lot like Spike.” said Leo, still being held in the air. 

When Spike broke the chair on his head and roared again, the audience clapped, especially Perry, “Wow! Ha ha ha ha ha!”

“Yep, that’s Spike.” Deadpanned Leo. Aggie dropped Leo and the three rushed to the stage to stop Spike from launching himself at the audience. Roxy made sure to pull out her phone and start recording, she knew that Aggie had promised Chase to record what Spike did whenever he surfaced and Roxy figured her sister would be too busy to do it right now.

Perry joined them on stage as well, “Well, there’s a fine line between entertaining and disturbing, and… I think we just crossed it. So let’s take a brief intermission.” The audience clapped and left the gymnasium.

Aggie approached Spike who turned to her with a filthy smirk, “Hey, Kitten.” He greeted.

Playing along Aggie smiled and sauntered over to him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stage, “Hey, Hun.” she said, “Long time no see.” She flirted, slowly his breathing slowed and Spike seemed to relax.

“Too long.” He said softly, surprising her. He pulled her by the hips to be flush against his chest, unfortunately Leo stepped in again, even though Roxy tried to stop him.

“Hi. Um, Spike," Spike turned to Leo not releasing his hold on Aggie, “I was wondering if you could chill out and let weak little Chase pop back out before… Principal Perry--”

Spike growled, “I don’t want to chill out!” He shouted, his heart rate picking up again and his breathing became labored again. “I want to rip out someone’s spine and use it as a pogo stick.”

“Well, I recommend Trent’s.” said Aggie, not helping the situation, as it just seemed to egg Spike on, knowing he had her approval, “Or Leo’s since he’s the one who embarrassed Chase, because he couldn’t share the spotlight.” She smirked, at the spark of fear that entered Leo’s eyes. _Every choice has consequences whether they be good or bad. It’s about time he learned that._

Spike smirked, let go of Aggie and approached the boy, “Or… we could picture a nice tranquil forest filled with leaping gazelles,” Aggie had to give him credit, while he was afraid he wasn’t trying to run, _That may also be because he’s too afraid to move,_ “While you…” he grabbed a tea cup from an elderly woman, “have a nice cup of soothing tea.”

When Leo offered him the cup Spike grabbed it, took a bite out of it spat it out and gave it back to Leo, “Tasty!” Aggie distracted Spike by pulling him in for a kiss. Thankfully this seemed to really calm him down because when she pulled out of the kiss she met the eyes of Chase. The very confused eyes of Chase, “What just happened?” Roxy stopped recording.

Aggie smiled, “Welcome back.” she said, “Leo can explain.”

Leo smiled nervously, “I… might have used one of dad’s devices to interrupt the signal of your chip, but I only did it because you stole my thunder, so we’re even. More tea?” 

Chase glared at Leo, “Leo, you made me nervous and triggered my Commando App. You turned me into Spike!”

“Yeah, well, now you’re back to good ol’ nerdy Chase. So let this be a lesson: _No_ one steals from the magic man.” Leo went to walk away, but his words had triggered Spike again, 

“What did you say to me fruit fly?!” demanded Spike, 

“Hey… look, everybody. Spike’s back.” said Leo nervously.

Aggie sighed and decided to step in, _Even though he needs to learn his lesson he doesn’t deserve to be ripped in half… yet._ “Hey, Spike?” Spike turned to face her.

“Why don’t you leave the fruit fly alone and spend some time with me?” she asked batting her eyelashes, thankfully it seemed to work and took his attention off of Leo and transferred it to her. Again he pulled her into his chest and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders so that she could whisper in his ear, _“Let’s find somewhere private, so that we can get to know each other better.”_ She pulled away from him and took his hand, “I’ll deal with this you two go find Bree and Adam.”

Roxy looked hesitant, “You sure?” 

Aggie rolled her eyes, “Yes.” She then pulled Spike out of the gym and to the locker room. Which was locked, so she pulled a lock pick out of her boot and picked the lock.

Spike smirked as he watched her work, and when it clicked open he shoved her into the dark room and pushed up against the other side of the door to close it. She locked the door and Spike turned on the light, “Did you miss me?” he asked.

She smiled, “In a way.” When he raised an eyebrow she elaborated, “I always knew you were there. You’re a part of Chase, so I knew that on some level I was kissing you too.”

“Well, then. We’ve done a lot more than kiss, Kitten.” he smirked, 

“Yes, we have.” She agreed, she eyed him, "I know Chase doesn't remember anything you do, but you--"

"See everything he does and I step in when things get too tough for him." He explained, "I see everything you've done with him." He placed his hands on her hips, "I've watched the way you touch him from inside his head, and I think it's time I spend some time with you myself.” he declared.

Smirking Aggie shoved Spike onto a bench to straddle him and kissed him hard. He gripped her cheeks and tilted her head to control the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth. She grabbed the back of his head and roughly pulled his head back, making him grunt. She licked his lips while her free hand traveled to his growing erection, which she began to fondle through his jeans. “You’ve been so patient with me Spike.” she cooed, “Being such a gentleman and keeping your hands to yourself. Even though that’s not what you want. Is it Spike?” He shook his head, “What is it you want Spike? Hmm?” She removed her hand and placing her arms around his shoulders for leverage began to grind against him. “What does Spike want that he could so very easily take?”

“You.” he grunted, grabbing her ass cheeks in his tight grip to grind up against her.

“Uh!” she gasped, “And what do you want to do to me?” She asked, “Do you want to ravish me? Break me?”

“Ruin you.” he declared. One hand moved to dip into her panties and reach under her to bury a few of his fingers inside her.

“Ah!” her hands clawed at his shoulders.

“He can smell your arousal, you know. Every time you want him, he knows and do you know what he does? Nothing." He growled, "There you are wet and wanting and he does nothing. Me on the other hand…" he clenched his hand and the fingers inside of her.

"Ah!"

"I'd never leave you unsatisfied. All you need to do is ask." Her hands unzipped his pants and freed him from his boxers. He hissed as the cool air of the locker room hit the heated flesh of his hard cock. "Ask me."

She smirked and grabbed his short locks to yank his head back and placed her lips next to his ear. "Why ask you, when I can just wait for you to beg?" 

"I don't beg." He said.

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Even if I told you that if you begged me, I'd let you fuck me right here, right now?"

"You'd be lying." He said.

"But if you did beg me, what would you say?"

He smirked, removed his fingers making her cry out, to bring her pussy down to slide over his dick and turned his head to speak into her ear, "I'd beg you to let me fuck your tight little cunt. I'd beg you to let me cum inside you until you burst. I'd beg you to suck me off."

"Beg me." She gasped out, rubbing herself up and down his shaft in time with his thrusts, "Beg me to suck you off. Beg me to let you cum down my throat."

"Fuck." He cursed, "You won't let me take that pretty little cunt, but let me fucked that wicked mouth of yours. Please. I want to watch your lips stretch over my cock as you swallow me. Please let me have that."

She pulled his head back to look at his face, "Now how could I deny such a sweet request." She kissed him and then his cheek and neck.

She bit his shoulder making him moan and kissed her way down his torso, even though his shirt was still on, and got down on her knees between his spread knees. "I've been thinking about this since that day in the orchard." She pumped him with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. 

Leaning forward she kissed the tip, his hips jerked up and she sucked on the tip making his groan. One of his hands gripped the bench and the other grabbed the back of her head, and meeting her yes he watched as she slowly swallowed him. “Uh.” he groaned as he felt his tip hit the back of her throat and her nose bumped his pelvis. When she swallowed his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned. Without warning Spike began to pump his hips experimentally, but when she hummed around his length he sped up. "Uh, fuck Kitten. If this is what your mouth feels like, I can't wait to fuck you." One of her hands clawed at his thigh while the other rubbed her clit through her panties. 

Spiked growled and yanked her off of his length, she sucked in air as he stood up and dragged her to sit on the floor with her back against some lockers. "Open up Kitten." She did as instructed and he began fucking her face in earnest, chasing his end. 

She relaxed her jaw, breathed through her nose and closed her eyes as she fingered herself to satisfy herself. When he slowed down she knew he was close, but he gave her no warning when he came. He buried himself as deeply as he could down her throat and held her head in place with both hands, "Ah! F-fuck!" He grunted, his hips spasmed and bucked against as he emptied himself.

She swallowed as much as she could, but some of it dribbled down her chin. When he pulled out of her mouth she coughed a little and took some deep breaths, before Spike dropped down and devoured her mouth. His hand came up to squeeze her throat, he removed his lips to lap up his cum and looking down he could see that her fingers were still inside herself.

He smirked, "You didn't cum did you?" She bit her lip and shook her head as much as she could with his hand around her throat. "Then let me help you with that." He maneuvered her onto her upper back and lifting her hips he wrapped her legs around his head, and buried his tongue inside her. She moaned and tightened her thighs around his head. It wasn't long before she was cumming on his tongue, he scored the taste as he could feel Chase pushing his way forward.

He removed her still shaking legs and placed them on the floor to lean over her to kiss her again. "I'll be seeing you Kitten." He said, before letting Chase take over.

Chase blinked as the words Commando App disengaged danced across his vision. His eyes widened when he saw Aggie under him breathing hard and the taste of her on his lips. He could also feel his pants and underwear around his hips and the cool air hitting his wet cock. "Oh, god Aggie. What did he do?"

She surprised him when she laughed and pulled him down to kiss her. He tasted something salty on her tongue, "Never better." She said with a smile.

"Did he…"

She shook her head, "No. We didn't have 'make love'." She said, and he could hear the air quotes.

"Did he fuck you?" He asked instead.

"No. He didn't do that either." She said, "I just had to keep him from going on a rampage and let him know that I feel for him what I feel for you.” Chase sighed and buried his nose in her neck, “I don’t think you’re going to win the talent show.” She said, rubbing the base of his skull.

He shrugged, “That’s okay.”

“I think people will remember you now.” she offered. He snorted and pulled away to look at her, 

“Are you alright?” he asked seriously, he knew how intense Spike could be.

"Mmmm." She hummed, "Very."

He huffed, "Should I be jealous?" He asked hearing how satisfied she sounded. She laughed and kissed him instead of answering.

**Next Day- Mission Creek Cafeteria**

Aggie and Chase sat together with their lunches, after some begging Aggie had agreed to make lunches for the four every now and then. Just as long as they asked her a day or two in advance. A couple students walked by and pretended to twitch and then snickered at Chase, Aggie glared at them making them scurry off.

"Well, Chase, you finally got what you wanted. You are no longer invisible at this school." Said Leo as he joined the two, "You will forever be known as the kid who had a seizure on stage."

Aggie rolled eyes, "Ignore him. It wasn't that bad and it wasn't your fault." She gave Leo a pointed look.

Leo smirked, "Ya know, if twitching uncontrollably was a talent, you would have won." Chase let out a roar and slammed his hands down onto the table. This caused Leo to jump out of his seat and go running out of the cafeteria screaming, "Spike! Spike!"

Chase sighed and turned to Aggie with a smirk, "Ahh. That little trick is gonna come in handy." She giggled.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Hole in One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Leo made Chase turn into Spike, which led to Chase losing the talent show.
> 
> Notes: I found it unnecessary to do Leo vs. Evil because they all know Marcus is evil.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**“Hole in One”**

Aggie listened to Chase explain how he and Bree were able to forge the painting Adam had accidentally ruined. Chase was especially proud of himself and Bree, “So you guys are art forgers now?” she asked, 

“No. We just didn’t want to upset Mr. Davenport.” said Bree, “He spent a lot of money on that ugly painting.”

“But it was an accident.” said Aggie, “You guys did as you were told and Adam glitched. So in a roundabout way it’s his fault cause he gave you guys your bionics in the first place.”

Chase rolled his eyes, “It’s fine.”

“Unless he finds out.”

“He won’t.” said Leo.

“Is your dad really having a statue of himself made?” Chase shuddered, 

“In the nude.” He confirmed, this time all of his siblings shuddered too.

Aggie frowned, “No leaf?”

Chase shook his head, “No leaf. And he sent me pictures to show it's progress.” Aggie patted his arm in sympathy.

The five arrived at the house to find Davenport in the living room with the painting, “There you are.”

Adam, Bree and Leo broke, “It was him!” They shouted pointing at Chase, much to his shock and Aggie’s amusement.

“Oh, just take the hit. We all know you’re his favorite.” ordered Bree. So Adam pushed him towards their dad.

“I am never hiring you guys as my accomplices. You crack way too easily.” said Aggie taking a seat on the couch.

Davenport ignored their weird behavior, _What a great dad,_ “Good news. I’ve sold the painting.” _Well, shit._

“What? Why?” asked Chase worriedly.

Davenport scoffed, “Some Wall Street guy emailed me and said he’d buy it for a million more than I paid for it.” He chuckled, but the others didn’t share his mirth, “Guy came by, looked it over and he went straight to the bank.”

_Ding-Dong_

“Ooh. Hear that?” asked Davenport smugly, “That my friends is a seven figure Ding Dong.” _Does he ever hear himself when he talks,_ thought Aggie as he proceeded to dance over to the door, much to his kid’s horror. A look that became full blown terror when Davenport opened the door to a group of FBI agents.

Leo turned wide eyes on Aggie, grabbed her hand and tried to pull her off the couch, with no success, “ _Run!”_ He hissed, much to his siblings’ confusion. Aggie just rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of his grip. _This just got interesting._

“Donald Davenport?” asked the man in front.

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m Special Agent Ryker.” said the same guy stepping into the house with the other agents following. Aggie texted the name to Roxy and asked for a history on the agent, “We got a call from a prospective buyer that you were attempting to sell forged art.”

“Forged art? What are you talking about?” asked Davenport, following Ryker over to the painting.

“I’m talking about this.” said Ryker pointing to the painting, “The buyer reported that this canvas still had the price tag attached.” Ryker picked up the painting and turned it around, “And that it was purchased at the Art Depot on sale.” He held out the tag that was on the back corner of the canvas.

Aggie looked at her boyfriend, “I am so disappointed in you right now.” He glared at her.

Davenport was shocked, “I-- I don’t understand.”

“It’s when a store offers a product at a discount.” said Ryker seriously.

“Yeah, I think he was talking about how the painting he paid a million dollars for is a forgery.” said Aggie.

Ryker sent her a glare, “Mr. Davenport, selling fake art is a felony. You could be facing 20 years in prison.” he said taking out a pair of handcuffs, 

“Woah, woah. Wait a second.” demanded Aggie from her seat, “Have you considered the fact that Mr. Davenport unknowingly bought a forgery?”

Davenport snorted, “I didn’t buy a forgery.” Aggie glared at him, realizing what she was doing he back peddled, “I mean… Yeah, maybe I was sold a forgery. Did you consider that?”

“Did you check out the auction house?” asked Aggie.

Agent Ryker snorted, “Of course we did. The original was authenticated by the auction house where it was sold to Mr. Davenport, who after taking it home decided to sell it himself. Though he tried to sell this forgery instead of the original.”

Aggie shrugged, “Well, you’re on your own with that one.”

“I don’t understand how this could have happened.” said Davenport as two agents came up to escort him out, “That painting’s an original. It’s got an I.D chip embedded in the canvas, scan it.”

Ryker took out a scanner and did just that, when he got to the bottom center it buzzed, “That sir, is the bad buzz. Which means no chip, but there is a chip in prison. And he is mean.”

Davenport scoffed as the two agents started to lead him out the door, but Bree stopped them, “Wait.” She said stepping up to Ryker, “He is telling the truth. We painted the fake.” She admitted.

“You what?” demanded Davenport.

“We accidentally ruined the real painting, so we forged a copy so you wouldn’t find out.” Explained Chase.

“You what?!”

Adam stepped up, “It was my fault. I sneezed and accidentally put a hole in the canvas.” Davenports eyes widened in understanding.

“Look, I’m sure this is all a big misunderstanding. Chase go get the original and show it to the nice man with the big badge and the tiny little scanner.” Ordered Davenport making Aggie giggle, earning her yet another glare from Ryker.

Chase nodded, “Sure.” And went to go get it before pausing and turning to Adam, “Wait, Adam where is it?”

“Oh, I threw it in the dumpster at school.” he said

“What?” asked Chase,

“You told me to put it where he wouldn’t look. Did he look there? No. Your welcome.” explained Adam, 

“He’s got a point.” said Aggie

“Okay. Maybe it’s still there.” said Bree turning to Ryker, “If we get it back, will you let him go?” she asked.

“I suppose. If you produce the original, then your story checks out.” He said, “But until then, I’ve got a warrant to search the place.”

“For what?” demanded Davenport,

“Any forged art. We’ll have to check every room in the house. Don’t worry we’ll be careful.” His agents then proceeded to ransack the living room.

“Yeah, real careful.” snarked Aggie, “Where’s the warrant?” she asked.

Ryker pulled it out of his windbreaker and Aggie snatched it out of his hand, “You aren’t authorized to read that. Only the homeowner may.” He said snatching it back.

She crossed her arms, “You mean the innocent man you have in handcuffs?”

“Those handcuffs stay on until he’s proven innocent.” declared Ryker glaring down at Aggie who glared right back.

“I thought it was innocent until proven guilty, not the other way around. What, did we travel back in time to ancient Egypt?” she argued comfortably from her seat on the couch.

While the others were shocked at her arguing with the FBI agent Leo stepped forward and between the two, effectively blocking the agents view of Aggie, “Okay. How about we stop arguing with the big man and let him do his job.”

“What’s your name?” asked Ryker, 

“Leo.”

Ryker rolled his eyes and moved him aside, “Not you kid. You.”

“Agatha.”

Ryker snorted, “I didn’t think people still called their kids that.”

She raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t think people still named their kids Wallace.” she fired back, making the agent stiffen.

“How do you know my name?” he demanded, 

She held up her phone, “It’s amazing what you can find on the internet these days. Special Agent Wallace Ryker of White Collar crimes.” She scrolled through her phone, “You’ve got a nice record. A shame to see it botched because of one lazy job.”

While Aggie kept Ryker distracted the trio ran out to get the painting, Leo tried to defuse the situation, “So you’re an art cop.” he said catching Rykers attention, “Hope you don’t plan on framing us.” Aggie groaned, “I’m sorry this is my first… brush with the law.” Ryker sighed in agitation.

“Leo stop it.” said Davenport, “Let’s let these men do their jobs and… canvas the area.” Leo and his dad chuckled while Aggie and Ryker were less than impressed, 

“Please don’t make me get the German Shepherd.” warned Ryker. He then turned to supervise his agent’s search. Aggie got off the couch and circled to stand behind Davenport, she pulled a lock pick out of her boot and unlocked his cuffs.

Davenport turned around in surprise, “How did you--” she held up the lock pick.

“Ooh. Could you show me how to do that?” asked Leo eagerly, she smiled and nodded.

“Hey!” Shouted Ryker stomping over to the three, “How did you get out of my cuffs?”

“He has tiny wrists?” offered Leo, Ryker glared and took the handcuffs back from Aggie and put them back on Davenport, before returning to his agents.

Aggie smirked, “This is going to be fun.” Leo and Davenport backed away from her a little bit.

**Later!**

“Stop picking my cuffs!” ordered an agent as Aggie yet again got out of the cuffs Ryker had transferred from Davenport to her. She smiled and twirled the three sets around one her finger, until another agent snatched them away. Three agents had been tasked with keeping an eye on her which slowed down their search, she winked at Leo and Davenport who were gobsmacked. Davenport leaned in to ask Leo, 

“How exactly did Chase convince her to be his girlfriend?”

“I still don’t know.”

“And you never will.” She said, having heard them. Once the agents put the three pairs of cuffs back on her she sat down on the couch and leaned back to rest her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. _You’d think they’d learn by now, not to handcuff me behind my back._ Again she easily picked the locks but kept her hands behind her back, _Let’s let them take a breather._ She knew that Roxy was keeping an eye on the agents via the cameras as they searched the house and had shut down all the elevators to the lab until the FBI were gone.

When Ryker returned with an angry frown Davenport smiled smugly, “Well, last room of the house and no forged art. So as soon as my kids get back with that original painting, I am scott free.” He clapped his hands, “You know interestingly enough, I went to high school with a guy named Scott Free and ironically he went to jail.”

Ryker crossed his arms, “You talk a lot. You know who else talks a lot?” Davenport shook his head, “People with something to hide.”

“Well, then you should probably go find some of those. Haha. this has been nice.” Behind Davenport a female agent had removed a painting from the wall to reveal a hidden button.

“What’s that?” asked Ryker, Davenport turned and started to panic.

“That--that-- that is-- that’s a doorbell.” He said making Leo and Aggie facepalm.

“A doorbell?” asked Ryker incredulously

“Yeah.”

“Inside the house.”

“Mmhmm.” Davenport nodded, “Yeah, sure. I mean I have the one that rings inside the house, this one rings outside. So I can mess with the pizza guy when he comes. You know? Bing-bong, bing-bong. Haha. I hate pizza.” Ryker glared and pressed it revealing the elevator to the lab. Davenport and Leo flinched.

_Damn it! He has a fuckin’ manual override button?!_

“You have a secret elevator?” asked Ryker

Davenport scoffed, “Of course I have a secret elevator. Who doesn’t have a secret elevator? Right Leo?”

“Right.” cried Leo stepping up to his dad’s side, “We’re rich! We needed to blow our money on something.”

Ryker wasn’t buying it, “What are you hiding Davenport?”

“Nothing! Nothing.” He said nervously, “We’re not hiding anything. Right Leo?”

“Right!” he agreed, 

" _Your behavior is most suspicious!'"_ exclaimed Aggie, much to everyone's confusion. She shrugged, _At least I know Roxy got the reference._

“Well then, I guess you won’t mind if we take a look.” Said Ryker.

“Yes, he does!” shouted Aggie getting up from the couch to get between Ryker, Leo and Davenport. 

“How did you get out of those cuffs?!” demanded Ryker, glaring at the agents who he ordered to watch her.

She ignored the question, “That takes you to Mr. Davenport’s workshop where he develops technology for the military with which he has several contracts. You can’t enter that workshop without the proper authorization. No one but Mr. Davenport and his benefactors are allowed down there, which makes it exempt from your warrant.”

Davenport leaned in to whisper in her ear, _“Is that true.”_

_“Just back my play.”_ She hissed, 

“She’s right. I’m sorry but to take you down there would be a breach of my contracts.” said Davenport, though he didn’t sound sorry.

“But you can go to the art vault.” said Leo, Davenport turned to him with a shocked look.

But Aggie got it, “That’s right. And since this crime involves a forged painting you can’t leave here without checking it out.”

_“What are you two doing?!”_

_“Buying time. They aren’t back yet with the painting.”_ Answered Leo.

Davenport changed his tune, "Right this way.” He exclaimed ushering everyone into the elevator. 

Ryker grabbed Aggies arm, “I’m keeping an eye on you.”

“Only one?” she snarked, Ryker narrowed his eyes and dragged her into the elevator and didn't relinquish his hold on her bicep.

Once they were all on board and the doors closed music started playing, Aggie was very confused when a male voice singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ started to come through the speakers.

“Is that you singing?” asked Leo, 

Davenport smiled, “Yeah. Haha.” He looked at Ryker, “It’s new, I thought it would spice things up a little bit. If you want a copy I still have 3,000 CD’s left.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Snarked Aggie earning her a few snickers, “Also if you wanted to spice things up, why are you singing a lullaby… Please tell me you did not sing Adam, Bree and Chase to sleep when they were little?” Davenport didn’t meet her eyes.

“Oh, come on. Haven’t you let your ego scar them enough?” Demanded Leo. Thankfully that is when they arrived at the vault.

Davenport stepped out when the doors opened, “This is my art vault.” He said as everyone stepped out, Ryker didn’t relinquish his grip on Aggie’s arm. 

Aggie gagged at the art on the wall, “So you’re not a forger, but you have a secret room full of copied paintings.” deadpanned Ryker, 

“Are we looking at the same things? Cause there is no way in hell he could get anyone to buy these monstrosities.” said Aggie.

Davenport looked affronted, “These are originals.”

“Now that I do believe.” said Ryker dragging Aggie along with him as he inspected the paintings, “You ask me, these paintings should hang themselves.” Aggie snorted.

Leo walked up to Ryker, “Hey! Wanna hear a joke?”

“No.”

“20 questions?”

“No.”

“A poem it is.” said Leo, 

“Please no.” begged Aggie, 

Leo was undeterred, “When the night turns into dawn, Lights, Shadows, A new day has begun…”

“Hey, I’ve got one for you.” said Ryker, “Roses are red, violets are blue… stop talking.”

The elevator dinged to reveal the trio and the painting, “We have the painting.” declared Chase.

Davenport shouted in joy and threw his hands up, “Ha! They have the painting.” He hugged Ryker, which was awkward because he was still holding Aggie’s arm, “I’m free. I’m free.” He pulled away and composed himself, “I mean, thank you for coming, officer.” He said, sending Ryker a salute.

“This proves Mr. Davenport is innocent.” said Bree.

“Proves.” said Davenport,

“I’ll be the judge of that miss.” He said taking out his scanner, “Hold her.” he ordered one of the other agents, who grabbed both of her arms, _This is a little over kill for breaking out of some handcuffs._ This time when he scanned the canvas the scanner beeped, “She’s right. It checks out.” He turned to Davenport, “Sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Davenport. Good luck with the singing career… you’ve uh, really got something.”

“Yeah, could you let her go?” asked Davenport, gesturing to the agent holding Aggie, Ryker nodded and the agent let her go. Aggie stuck her tongue out at agent Ryker who to everyone’s surprise did it back, before he and his team boarded the elevator and left. Davenport turned to look at the group of teens, “That was close. Too close. The feds were just about to discover the lab.” he lectured, 

“We didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” said Bree, “Things just got out of hand. We’re really sorry, Mr. Davenport.”

“Yeah.” agreed Chase, “We promise we’ll always tell you the truth.”

“Yeah.” agreed Adam, walking up to Davenport he took a deep breath before talking, “You’re selfish, you’re bossy and I wish I didn’t, but I love your voice.” He breathed out, “Man, I am so happy I got that off my chest.”

Davenport frowned, “Give me that.” He took the painting from Adam and placed it on it’s easel. “It’s destroyed. Why are you putting it up?” asked Leo, 

Davenport smirked, “So that every time you look at it you’ll remember that you owe me a million dollars.” They all rolled their eyes at him, “Now everyone upstairs we’ve got some cleaning to do.”

“Nope." Denied Aggie, "I am out. I helped you stop the FBI from finding the lab, my work here is done.” She smirked, “Even if I did get some souvenirs out of it.”

“What souvenirs?” asked Davenport. Aggie smirked and held up three pairs of handcuffs, and a badge.

Leo’s eyes widened and he took the badge out of her hand, “You stole Rykers badge? But he was wearing it around his neck!”

“I know. You’d think he’d have noticed it was gone.” She took it back from Leo, seeing all of their shocked faces she tilted her head innocently.

“Why?” asked Davenport,

Aggie rolled up the sleeve of the arm Ryker had been holding showing a small bruise, “Because he was a dick.” She saw Chase’s eyes darken at the mark, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going home.” She walked up to Chase and kissed his cheek, and covertly slipped one pair of handcuffs into his pocket, _“Hold onto these for me, lover.”_ and walked into the elevator waving goodbye.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. The Bionic 500

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Aggie helped keep the feds from finding the lab.

______________________________________________________________________________

**“The Bionic 500”**

Aggie gave the trio a worried look as they walked into the school. Leo had told her about the dick driving all over their lawn at night and keeping everyone awake. She could see just how tired the trio were when she saw how they shuffled across to their lockers. She went to Chase and hugged him from behind, “Hey, Leo told me about the dick keeping you guys up at night.”

Chase sighed and leaned back into her embrace, “Yeah, it’s been really bad.” He finished cleaning out his locker, closed it and turned around to lean his back against it. 

She leaned into his chest, “I thought your capsules were sound proof.” He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

“They are. But they pick up the vibrations, which is worse.” Said Bree as she too cleaned out her locker.

Aggie placed her head on Chase’s shoulder, “I could sabotage the car.” she offered, “That will at least give you one night of rest.”

He smiled, “That’s so sweet.”

“No.” scolded Bree, making Chase and Aggie pout.

Aggie kissed Chase’s pulse and smiled as she pulled away from him to pick up his backpack. “Come on. We’ve got to get our locker reassignments.” Aggie took his hand to pull him off his locker, and wrapped it around her shoulders to let him lean on her as they walked.

“Thanks.” he said, kissing the crown of her head as they, along with a gagging Bree, went to the entrance of the school to join the line. Aggie wasn’t surprised to see that Leo was still there, “Leo, how did you get to be first in line for locker reassignments?” Asked Chase.

“Oh, well, since I couldn’t get any sleep I’ve been here since dawn.” He explained crossing his arms, “FYI, you do not want to see the lunch ladies without their make-up.”

"Wait." Bree’s face scrunched up in disgust, “They wear make-up?”

Leo nodded, “Plus, since I’m first in line I’ll finally get the corner locker.” Adam walked up and frowned.

“Wait a second. I thought this was the line for lice check. Tsk.” Adam walked away in disappointment.

Leo turned to gaze at his desired locker, “There she is. Locker 106. Away from the traffic, near the cheerleaders, and I can see Principal Perry before anyone else. And a two second head start can save a life.” Chase, Bree and Aggie nodded.

“Listen up weasels.” Shouted Perry coming out of her office, Chase, Bree and Aggie backed up, “It’s locker reassignment day. Why, you ask? A little trick I learned from my days as a prison guard. NEVER! LET! THE! PERPS! GET! COMFY!”She slammed her hand on the table to emphasize each word. “Haha. Also, dragged your hands through mashed potatoes to check for weapons. Hm, enjoy your lunch.” Seeing that Leo was first in line she addressed him, “All right Dooley which locker do you want?”

Leo smirked, “The corner one.”

“Already taken!” She exclaimed triumphantly making Leo frown.

“What? By who?” He asked.

“By me.” Leo, Chase, Aggie and Bree turned to see a boy about Adam’s height wearing a pastel blue sweater, khakis and a smug smile. “Clayton Harrington.” He said grandly, though none of them were impressed, especially Leo.

“Well, ‘Clayton Harrington’.” Mocked Leo doing the same gesture, “I know you’re new here, but I was first in line.”

Clayton smirked, “Oh, I know. That’s why I offered principal Perry an all expense paid trip to go wherever she wants.”

“Staten Island Cat Show, here I come. Rerrrrr!” said a giddy Perry.

“But that’s not fair.” said Bree, 

“Yeah, you’re the principal. You can’t accept bribes.” added Chase.

“I know. Isn’t injustice infuriating.” Mocked Perry, before walking away. 

Leo turned to Clayton with an angry frown, “Why do you care so much about getting the corner locker?” he demanded.

Clayton shrugged, “Oh, I don’t.” This fact irritated Leo, “But I hate lines. And Harringtons don’t wait, we let our money do the talking. And right now it’s saying…” He took out a single bill and talked in a high pitched voice while using it as a sock puppet _“You don’t have as much as I do._ Hahahaha.” Before he left he sent Bree and Aggie winks, which irritated Chase and Leo while making both girls shudder in revulsion.

“Let’s just get our new lockers and get to class. The faster we get school over with the faster we can get some sleep.” said Bree. They all nodded and joined the line.

**Later- Davenport Home**

Aggie and Chase were in his bedroom. Aggie was sitting with her back against the headboard reading a book, while combing her fingers through Chase’s short locks as he slept with his head in her lap. Each of the trio were in their respective rooms trying to get some semblance of sleep, knowing that they wouldn’t be getting any that night. Aggie couldn’t help, but smile at the fact that Roxy had come over to help Adam sleep as well, her sister and Adam had been getting closer and closer recently. Not as close as her and Chase, but she was happy nonetheless that Adam was respecting Roxy’s pace. 

Someone knocked on the door quietly, upon the door opening Aggie saw that it was Tasha. She smiled at the older woman when she saw that Chase was still asleep, “Hey,” She whispered in greeting, placing down the book and using that hand to stroke his back and keep him asleep.

Tasha smiled at the pair, _So cute._ “I’m so glad he and the others are getting some sleep, but Donald asked Pierce over so that they can resolve this issue.”

Aggie’s eyebrows raised, “Wow. That’s very mature of him.”

Tasha smiled proudly, “It is, isn’t it… Anyway, he wants everyone down there, since we’re all involved.”

Seeing that she was dressed for work Aggie asked, “Not you though?”

Tasha shook her head, “No. I have to go to work, let me know how it goes though.”

Aggie nodded, “Will do. When do I need to wake everyone up?” 

“Half an hour. That should give everyone enough time to shake off their drowsiness.” Aggie gave her a thumbs up and Tasha left, closing the door quietly behind her. Picking up her phone Aggie set a timer for 30 minutes. _Hopefully they’ll be able to get back to sleep afterwards._

**Half an Hour Later - Living room**

Everyone was downstairs sitting on the couch waiting for Pierce, both sisters were happy to see that the trio and Leo were more alert then they were earlier. “Alright, guys. Watch as I handle this like an adult.” said Davenport, though no one believed him.

“Okay, but what do you want us to do if you start crying?” sassed Bree. Davenport frowned.

_Ding-Dong_

“Okay, that’s him.”

Davenport answered the door, but Clayton was standing on the other side, wearing a smug smile. “Clayton?” asked Leo, getting off the couch, “What are you doing here?”

Clayton smirked at the three girls present, “Looking good and smelling great.” he boasted, though no one was impressed.

 _“No you’re really not.”_ Grumbled Aggie, she could smell his cologne from her seat, _What does he bathe in the stuff?_ She saw Chase’s nose twitch and knew he thought the same.

“Oh, my dad came to talk to your dad.” He answered, stepping inside.

“Wait. Pierce, is your dad?” asked Chase, getting up from the couch to approach the boy with Adam following, leaving the girls as the only ones still on the couch.

“Mmm. Makes sense.” said Adam, “Rich jerk. Rich Jerk’s son.” Looking offended Clayton stepped closer to Adam, Aggie snorted, _If he's going for intimidation he picked the wrong subject._ Of course Adam wasn’t intimidated at all, by the kid, _In fact if he keeps making eyes at Roxy, Bree and I this boy ain’t leaving this house with all his parts._ She knew that Clayton's interest in the three girls rankled, Adam, Leo and Chase. Mostly because Bree was their sister, Aggie was dating Chase and Adam and Roxy were sweet on each other.

Clayton held out the jacket he had thrown over his shoulder, with an expectant look, “Hello, is anyone going to take my coat?”

“Tsh. Heck yeah I’ll take it.” said Adam grabbing the jacket and putting it on, though once he got it onto his shoulders it tore. Aggie knew it was on purpose when she saw his smile, though he lost it when he turned to a now shocked Clayton, "It’s got a lot of give.” He commented, Roxy giggled and went to help him get it off.

Clayton walked over to inspect his now torn jacket while another man, most likely Clayton's father walked in with an arrogant air, not unlike his sons and tossed his car keys to Chase, “Two coats light wax and shampoo the carpet. And don’t touch the radio, I’m an easy listener.”

Chase frowned, “I’m not washing your car.”

“I will.” Said Aggie getting off the couch to grab the keys,

“No.” said Chase, taking the keys back, making her pout, and handing them back to Pierce, when he went to protest he said, “Trust me, you want these back.”

 _“I don’t need them.”_ she mumbled. Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders to corral her.

Pierce rolled his eyes and pocketed his keys, “Can we move this along? I got golf in the a.m and I like to show up early to scream during other people’s swings… Baaah!” Everyone but Aggie jumped at his scream.” Drives them crazy.”

“Look I’ll get right to the point.” said Davenport crossing to Pierce and his son, “You have been driving your car across my lawn at night and it needs to stop.” He said in a firm voice.

“Not gonna happen, but…” Pierce pulled out a wad of cash, “I will pay you to stop talking. What’s your price?”

Davenport scoffed, “Are you trying to pay me off? I’m a billionaire.”

Pierce and Clayton made sympathetic noises, “Wow. Just a billionaire, must be rough. Well, if you ever need a loan you know where I live. It’s the castle at the top of the hill that casts a shadow over your entire existence.”

Davenport rolled his eyes, “Please, you do not have more money than I do.”

“Uh, hate to burst your bubble Mr. Davenport, but there are people who have more money than you.” spoke up Roxy.

“My family, being one of them.” Boasted Clayton sending Roxy a wink, which she repulsed and made Adam step in front of her to block Clayton's view of her, with a glare.

Pierce sighed and held up his phone for Davenport to see, “That’s my net worth.” Davenport wasn’t impressed, “Well not all the zero’s fit on one screen.” Pierce turned the phone on it’s side, making Davenport's face fall in shock. Which everyone shared when Pierce moved the screen to the side,

Once, “Woah.”

Twice, “Woah.”

And thrice, “Woah.”

Aggie leaned over to whisper in Roxy’s ear, _“How fast could you drain that?”_

_“Not fast enough.”_

“Oh, yeah. Well, I see one zero that's not on that screen. Ha! Take that.” taunted Davenport, 

“Someone’s about to start crying.” sing-songed Bree, all the teens nodded.

“Okay, enough is enough.” said Davenport seriously, “What is it going to take for you to stop driving on my lawn?”

Pierce thought it over for a moment, “I can’t think of a thing. Goodnight.” Pierce and son made to leave, 

“Na--No!” said Davenport, stopping them, “You are not leaving until we resolve this.”

“Way to stay strong, Mr. D.” encouraged Aggie,

“Fine. How about a contest?” said Pierce, “We can settle this on the race track. My stock car against yours. You do own a stock car don’t you?”

Davenport scoffed, “Pfft. Of course I own a stock car.” He lied, “And when I win you stop driving your car on my lawn.”

Pierce shook his head, “Oh, no, no, no. I think we should play for much bigger stakes, like the deeds to each other’s houses.” The group of teens became nervous, “The winner stays. The loser goes.”

“He won’t.” said Roxy, 

“Deal!”

“He did.” said Aggie, shaking her head.

Pierce smiled, “See you on the track.” He and his son started for the door, “Or tonight when I tear up the rest of your lawn.”

Clayton turned to address Aggie, Bree and Roxy before he left, “And I will see you girls later.”

Aggie stepped closer to the boy, “You know, and I think I speak for all of us when I say this,” Bree and Roxy nodded, “That I would rather be mauled by a bear.” She shoved him out the door and slammed the door closed in his shocked face, turning to Bree and Roxy, "That felt good.” She high fived Bree and Roxy. 

“Mr. Davenport, are you sure about this.” asked Chase.

“Yeah, if you don’t win, we’ll lose our house.’ added Leo, 

“Not to mention the lab.” said Roxy, 

“Guys I got this. Don’t worry about it.”

“I have to admit, Mr. D, I didn’t think you had it in you. Racing for pinks at your age.” commented Aggie, _Well, deeds technically._

“I just have one question, what exactly is a stock car?” He asked, 

They all groaned, “Yeah, that seems about right.” snarked Aggie.

“We’re doomed.” sassed Leo.

“What I don’t get is why you haven’t called the police.” said Roxy, 

“Because all that would happen is that they’d get arrested for disturbing the peace. Bail themselves out, pay the ticket in court and go right back to doing it again.” said Aggie.

“Right.” said Davenport, “Plus I wanted to give them the opportunity to resolve this without going to court.”

“With how much he’s got you are never going to court. He’d crush you, and you’d go bankrupt from the legal fees.” added Leo.

“Yeah. Now all he has to do is buy a stock car, hire a pit crew and win so that Tasha doesn’t find out he bet the house, and divorce you.” snarked Aggie. 

Davenport froze in fear, “Yeah, let’s all agree to not tell Tasha until everything's packed if I lose.” They all nodded.

"I don't know. He has a room full of mirrors, not to mention what's in the art vault, so if she didn't leave after seeing those, she's not leaving." Commented Roxy.

"She's got a point." Said Leo, "You've given my mom plenty of reasons to leave, but for some reason she really loves you enough to look past your ego… But this might be what breaks the camel's back. So let's not tell her."

"Agreed." Said Davenport.

“You guys should get some sleep, just in case asswipe decides to use your lawn as a practice track tonight.” suggested Aggie.

“She’s right. Go get some sleep, while I get a pit crew and a stock car. Whatever the hell that is.” said Davenport.

“It’s the car that’s ruining your lawn.” Deadpanned Leo.

**Chase’s Room**

Aggie watched Chase pace at the foot of his bed, with worry. She was sitting with her back against the headboard, “You’re not going to move Chase.” she said, 

“You don’t know that.” he said, “Mr. Davenport may be a genius when it comes to technology, but he’s never raced before. If he loses--”

“He won’t lose.” she said firmly

“But what if he does?!” he exclaimed and stopped pacing, “My whole family will move and--” He went quiet and became sad.

“And?’ she pressed.

“And I’ll never see you again.” She chuckled surprising him, 

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

“And why not?”

“Because Roxy and I don’t have to live in Mission Creek.”

Chase raised his eyebrows, “So you’re saying if we lose tomorrow and we move. You and Roxy will just move with us?”

She nodded, “Yes.” When he looked dubious she chuckled, “I can easily convince my dad to let us move. Do you want to know how he chose Mission Creek?” He nodded, “By taking a pin, closing his eyes and sticking it into a map.” His eyes widened, “Yeah, so Roxy and I convincing him we need to move is not an issue.”

“That’s seriously how you came to live here?” he asked incredulously.

She nodded, “Yep. So change into your pj’s and come over here so you can get some sleep.” Chase nodded and started to get changed, perfectly aware of Aggie’s eyes on him.

"Were you really worried about losing me?" She asked.

Chase finished changing and turned to her, "Yeah. You mean a lot to me Aggie." He said seriously. 

She smiled and motioned for him to join her on the bed. He crawled over to her, while she moved to lie down on her back. Chase placed his head on her chest and her hands moved to his hair and his back. "You mean a lot to me too.” she said honestly.

**Next Day Mission Creek Race Track**

The group of six teens were with Mr. Davenport at his pit stop admiring his stock car, “Sweet ride, Big D.” praised Leo, “For a second there I almost forgot you weren’t cool.” Davenport frowned at Leo.

Bree scoffed, “Yeah, a guy with a huge ego and a sport where they put your name and face on everything.” She laughed, “It’s a perfect match.” Davenport didn’t understand the insult and smiled at his daughter.

“Are you sure that you’re gonna be able to beat Pierce?” asked Chase, “I mean, you have no stock car experience. Not to mention you get car sick going to the store.” 

Davenport rolled his eyes, “Please, look at this track. Even Adam can drive in a circle.”

Roxy glared at him and Adam frowned, “But this is an oval and those terrify me.”

“You’re not driving in a straight line Mr. Davenport. It’s not the same thing.” said Roxy, 

Chase nodded, “Roxy’s right. Driving in a circle gets exponentially harder at 200 miles per hour.”

“Plus no bathroom breaks.” added Adam.

Aggie nodded, “Yeah, no bathroom breaks, but you have to drink water or else you’ll get dehydrated and pass out.”

Davenport frowned, “Guys, don’t worry about this. I have spent hours training in a stock car simulator. I hired the best pit crew in town. I got this.”

“Well, Davenport…” Started Pierce as he meandered over to the group, with his son in tow, “We just wanted to wish you luck.”

“You’ll need it against our driver.” said Clayton, he and his dad shared a laugh.

“Driver?” questioned Davenport.

Pierce smirked, “Yeah. I said we’d race, I never said I’d be the one driving. Joey!” They all turned to see his driver getting out of Pierce’s stock car.

Davenport scoffed, “That’s your driver? When does he get his learner's permit?” he taunted.

Chase looked worried though, “Uh oh, I’ve seen that guy before.”

“That’s Joey Logano. He’s the youngest NASCAR driver to win on the circuit. Ever.” said Roxy, having used her sunglasses to do a facial search for him. 

Now Davenport looked worried, “Oh.”

“Well, you’re fucked.” said Aggie,

“At least you own a moving company.” supplied Roxy.

“Guys, I can win this.” argued Davenport, “You forget I hired the best pit crew in town. Right… Pit Guy #1?” Everyone frowned at him, 

“Yeah. Nothing motivates a team like a boss who doesn’t know your name.” Deadpanned Chase.

“Whatever.” said Davenport, “I’m ready.” He clapped, “Bring on the checkered flag.”

“Morning Grease Monkeys!” They all cringed at the familiar voice and saw Perry walking up to them, 

“I take that back.” said Davenport.

“Principal Perry what are you doing here?” asked Leo, 

“Working!” said Perry, “I moonlight as an announcer/flag waver/Hot rod calendar girl.” She made a pose that made them all gag. “No one sells Lug Nuts like me.”

“Now that I believe.” snarked Aggie.

“Um, principal Perry. Ah, don’t all these side jobs you have, take away your focus from being a school principal?” asked Bree.

“Oh, absolutely.” agreed Perry unashamedly. “Now let’s go over some rules.” She went to stand between the two pit stops, “Hey, Logano, rich guy! Get your sassy chassis over here and let’s talk some track.” They all circled Perry, “In each of my precious paws is the deed to your house. Which makes your bet a square deal. It’s 200 laps around and whoever crosses the finish line first wins.” She batted her eyes at Joey, who looked uncomfortable.

Joey held a hand out for Davenport, “Well, good luck out there.”

Perry stepped up close to Joey and blocked the hand shake, “Thanks. I’ll do my best.” Flustered Perry walked away and Pierce pulled Joey away to finish getting ready for the race.

“Why is she everywhere?!” complained Leo, 

“She’s like a cockroach.” said Bree, 

“She’s more like Herpes.” said Aggie, “You always think it’s gone and then it just pops up at the worst moments in life.” They all nodded.

**Start of the Race**

Davenport was not doing well, “You’re doing great Mr. Davenport.” said Chase over the headset as he watched the car with his binoculars.

 _“Really?”_ Asked Davenport in excitement.

“No. You’re 28 laps behind.” Groused Chase.

Bree sighed in aggravation, “Please, tell him he does not have to wave every time he passes us.” Davenport waved to the group as he passed them again, making Bree groan.

“What do you expect? He’s a little boy driving a really fast car.” Said Aggie. She and Roxy were sitting on top of the pit stop border as they all watched the race. “He’s excited.”

“So…” They all groaned, “Where are you guys thinking about moving?” asked Clayton as he came over to gloat over his perceived victory.

“Well, my gut says Cleveland, but I’m an Indiana man at heart.” answered Adam, Roxy smirked, 

“I’ve always thought Kansas sounded nice.” she said,

“Or how about Maine? The weather is amazing in Maine and their lobsters are to die for.” added Aggie.

Chase smirked at the Heller sisters as they jumped onto Adam’s plan to play nonchalant about the race to unsettle Clayton. _And from the looks of it, it seems to be working._ Though Leo was a little slow on the uptake, so he glared at the three and crossed his arms, “We’re not gonna lose Clayton.” he said seriously.

“Ha. Keep telling yourself that junior.” said Clayton slapping Leo’s bicep.

Leo frowned, “I’m the same age as you.”

“Your wallets not.” said Clayton confusing everyone, 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” said Adam.

“I think he was trying to make a point about his money being better than yours because he has family money that spans generations while Davenport made his fortune in his lifetime.” Said Roxy, 

“Well then he did a terrible job, cause I didn’t get that at all.” commented Adam, 

“No kidding. I wouldn’t expect a dumb sack of bricks like you to know how to count to three, let alone understand a good come back.” sneered Clayton. Needless to say the others were pissed and glaring at Clayton.

“What did you just say?” asked Bree angrily, she and Chase approached Clayton who was quickly losing his spine at the sight of the six angry teens. 

“Get yourself and your wallet back over to your dad.” growled Roxy, getting in between Leo and Clayton. 

Clayton sneered at them one more time and walked back to his father, Roxy turned around and looked up at Adam, “Ignore him he’s a dick. You’re not a dumb sack of bricks.” Adam smiled at Roxy.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah. Don’t listen to a guy who’s only friend is an inanimate object he carries around in his pocket.” said Aggie patting Adams back.

“And who uses it as a sock puppet.” added Chase.

**Later**

Davenport pulled in for a pit stop and his crew went to work or at least they appeared to. Aggie and Roxy watched them do their jobs at a slow pace. “What the hell?” wondered Aggie.

“They should be moving faster than that.” said Roxy, she and Aggie shared a look.

“They bribed the crew.” They said, 

“Shit.” groaned Aggie. She spotted the crew chief talking to the Harringtons, “That son of a bitch.” she growled. “They must have slowed down the car, that’s why Davenport can’t catch Joey.”

She got off the border and approached her boyfriend who was also looking at the pit crew chief talking to Pierce, “Chase. Pierce--”

“Paid off the pit crew.” finished Chase, “Yeah, I just heard.” He pointed to his ear and then turned back to talk to his dad, “Pierce is cheating. He paid your pit crew to sabotage your car.”

“I knew it.” said Davenport, removing his wheel and getting out of the car he addressed his pit crew, “You guys are fired. Get out of here Ken. Ken! That was it!” Unfortunately the crew listened to him and just left, leaving their jobs unfinished. “Probably should have waited until they put those back on.”

Aggie snorted, “Ya think?”

“Don’t worry. You’ve still got a pit crew.” said Roxy,

Chase’s eyes widened, “Right! Mr. Davenport, meet your new bionic pit crew.” Chase, Adam and Bree smiled, though Leo frowned.

“Hold on. Isn’t using bionics technically cheating?” he asked, 

“Look. they cheated first. Technically I’m just leveling the playing field.” said Davenport.

“He’s got a point.” said Roxy, “I’ll replace whatever the crew removed to slow you down.”

Chase nodded, “Okay. I’ll tap into the cars central computer and optimize it for peak performance.” He pointed to Bree, “You change the tires and gas it up. And Adam--”

“Can do this.” He walked over to the front of the car and lifted the front off the ground with two hands. He smiled at them, “Pretty cool, huh?”

“No Adam, the radiator--” Warned Roxy but it was too late.

“Ow! Hot radiator! Hot radiator!” he complained, he started switching his hands back and forth.

Roxy rushed over, “Just lift it a little higher Adam and I’ll see what the problem is.” Adam nodded, he stopped switching his hands back and forth and held it higher for her to get underneath. Uncaring of the grease she was getting on the back of her clothes she got on the ground under the car, while everyone else got to work. Seeing that everyone was busy Leo and Aggie shoved Davenport back into the car and went to retrieve some Davenport jumpsuits for everyone because by the time they finished they were all covered in grease and Adam’s hands were burnt. And to distract the other crew, so they didn’t see Adam lifting the car and Bree using her speed to change the tires.

As Davenport drove away Aggie and Leo handed out the jumpsuits, “Just put them over your clothes.” advised Leo, as he too changed into a jumpsuit. 

Before Adam put on his gloves Roxy grabbed his hands and hissed in sympathy, “Aggie, where’s your bag?” 

“Over by the tall toolboxes.” she called back.

“Roxy it’s fine.” said Adam, down playing the pain he was in.

Roxy glared at him and went over to her sister's bag, digging through it she pulled out a small round tin that fit in the palm of her hand with a triumphant, “AhHa!” She went back to Adam, “Open your hands.” she commanded and when he did so she opened the tin to reveal a white salve. “This may hurt a little but it’ll get better.” She said, gathering a generous amount on three fingers and gently applied it to his palms. Adam hissed a little at the cool temperature, making Roxy wince, “Sorry, sorry.”

Adam smiled, “It’s fine.” He maneuvered them to the border so that he could sit down with his back to the track.

Aggie giggled as she finished with her jumpsuit and saw the pair sitting on the border. She nudged Chase who looked up and smiled at his brother and Roxy, he in turn nudged Bree who nudged Leo once she saw what was happening. Aggie had opted out of the top and tied it around her waist revealing her red tank top, “You know you don’t have to wear one if you don’t want to.” said Bree, 

“And pass up the opportunity to show off my support. Never.”

“But we can’t see the Davenport logo.” pointed out Leo, 

“Why do you have to nitpick everything?” she asked

**Later**

_“50 Laps to go. Logano’s lead is shrinking. Davenport is actually catching up.”_ Narrated Perry, _“And don’t forget your lug nut calendars are available at the concessions stand. Keep an eye out for April, I’m wearing tires.”_

Everyone shuddered, “We’re the only ones here you nut job!” yelled Aggie, 

“You know she can’t hear you right?” asked Leo, 

She shrugged, “I know. But it's cathartic."

 _“Great job Guys! This car is flying now!”_ Praised Davenport over Chase’s headset. 

They all smiled and when he pulled into the pit stop Bree and Leo went over the border, “Okay. We need to change the tires in under 10 seconds or--”

Bree zipped around the car, changing the tires and went back to Leo’s side with grease on her face, “Done.” She said proudly, Davenport didn’t waste a second and sped away.

_“This is incredible. Davenport is evening things out. I’m almost beginning to care who wins.”_

While Joey pulled into his pit stop Davenport kept going, but what surprised the group was when Joey came over to them, “So it looks like my afternoon just freed up.” he said, “You guys need any help?”

The all looked nervous, “Uh.”

“Please say yes.” begged Joey, “I wanna hide from that flag lady.”

“Yoohoo!”

“Speak of the devil.” mumbled Aggie.

“Hey, Joey want to go halfsies on a hoagie?” yelled Perry, they all groaned in disgust.

“Welcome aboard.” said Aggie holding out her hand for him to shake, while Roxy handed him a headset.

“Wait.” said Adam, he put down his binoculars, “If Joey’s here, who’s driving Pierce's car?”

“Must be Pierce.” said Bree, 

“Who cares. Joey’s here so Big D’s got a shot!” crowed Leo gaining raised eyebrows from everyone, “What?”

“What happened to ‘he won’t lose’?” asked Bree, 

“I wasn’t going to let Mr. ‘I talk to my wallet’, know how worried I was.” He said honestly.

_“Two laps to go in the Rich Jerk 500. Davenport and Pierce are neck and neck. It’s anybodies race and I think we’re all wondering the same question. Is there a Mrs. Logano?”_

Joey shuddered and Aggie leaned over, “Yeah, when this race is over you should run.” she advised, “She’s not above giving you a roofie to get the two of you hitched.”

Joey nodded nervously before speaking into his headset, “Mr. Davenport you’re doing great. Just please stop saying vroom vroom every time you make a turn.”

 _“Gotcha.”_ said Davenport, _“I can’t believe this, I’m gonna win. I’m gonna win!”_ In his excitement he pulled off the steering wheel and screamed, “ _Ah!”_

Aggie facepalmed, pulled Joey’s head down so she could talk into it, “Just put it back on!” she shouted making Joey wince. “Sorry Joey.” she apologized when Joey winced.

_“Right. I knew that.”_

“What is Mr. Davenport doing?” asked Chase in confusion, “He’s slowing down.” 

“He’s going to lose.” worried Bree.

Joey shook his head, “No, he’s just drafting.”

 _“It’s something I learned from my simulator.”_ said Davenport, _“I’m reducing my wind resistance by hiding behind Pierces car and then I’m gonna sling shot past him in the straight away. On my controller it’s red, red, green, up arrow. But I’m pretty sure I can make this work.”_

Aggie leaned around Bree to look at her and Chase, “He does know this isn’t a video game right?”

“Honestly, “said Bree, “I don’t know.”

They all waited with bated breath as Davenport got into position, and when he pulled it off they cheered. Adam even picked up Joey in a hug, much to the race driver's embarrassment. 

_“Vroom! Vroom!”_ Shouted Davenport in celebration, _“Sorry Joey.”_ He amended.

The race driver smiled as Adam put him down, “That’s alright. We all do it.” They watched as Davenport soared past Pierce towards the finish line…

 _“And Davenport crosses the finish line!”_ Announced Perry waving the flag.

This time they cheered louder and when Adam went to pick Joey up again the driver threw a hand for a high five instead. Adam grabbed it and pulled him into a quick hug, but winced when he let go. His hands were still tender. Aggie, Bree and Chase shared a hug and so did Roxy and Leo.

“Good job guys.” congratulated Joey, taking off his headset, “Now it’s time for the real race, getting away from that flag lady.”

Spotting Perry charging over Aggie shoved Joey in the right direction, “Run! We'll block her.”

“You forgot your calendars!” Shouted Perry.

Joey booked it while Roxy shoved Adam into Perry’s path, unfortunately it didn’t slow her down and she barreled over the tall teen. They all hissed in sympathy and gave Roxy disappointed looks, “What? He can lift a car, but he can’t stop one overweight woman?” They all let it go when Davenport pulled up.

They clapped and cheered for him as he got out of the car, he fell out but he popped back up again, “Man. Nice work Mr. Davenport. You totally showed those guys who’s boss.” praised Chase.

Davenport smiled, “Yes. Yes, I did. But It’s important to remember, always win with dignity.” 

Roxy smiled, “Wow. That’s really matu--”

“AHHA!” Cried Davenport when he spotted Pierce, “I beat you! I beat you!” He boasted jogging over to Pierce and Clayton.

“Never mind.” They watched Davenport taunt the Harrington’s and dance in victory.

“Did you really think he wouldn’t do that?” asked Aggie.

Roxy sighed, “No. But one can hope.”

Leo smiled and approached Clayton, “Well, Clayton. It look like the corner locker is all mine.”

Clayton tried to be nonchalant, “I’m still richer than you.”

Leo’s smile was smug, “And you know what that got you today?” he asked, “Nothing.” Aggie and Roxy laughed.

Clayton floundered, “Yeah, well, your wallets nothing.”

“Oh, it’s something.” said Leo pulling out his wallet, “And right now it’s saying, _Please have my locker cleaned out by 7 a.m._ ” Clayton walked off with a huff and a sneer.

**The Next Day**

“So, how does it feel to start sleeping again?” asked Aggie.

Chase smiled, “Great. A full nights rest without any interruptions or headaches.”

“That’s great.”

“I know. I was getting pretty tired of using a bed.” said Bree, “It’s just not as comfortable as standing up.”

Aggie giggled, “I’ll take your word for it.” Spotting Leo she giggled some more, “Leo seems pretty happy too.” The four made their way over. 

“So, how does it feel to have the best locker in school?’ asked Bree.

Leo smiled, “Oh, I’m not the only one with a good locker. I got primo upgrades for you four too. Any locker you want until we graduate.”

“How did you pull that off, Leo?” asked Chase, 

“I don’t know. Principal Perry’s in just a really good mood.”

Aggie’s eyes widened, “That’s not all she’s in.”

“Hey, Dooley.” said Perry,

“Where’d you get that?” questioned Leo, eyeing the new bright yellow pants suit Perry was wearing.

“Joey Logano left his racing suit behind and I customized it in all the right places.” she made a pose and then walked away.

“And some of the wrong ones.” commented Chase.

“Who wants to bet that she stole that off the poor guy?” asked Aggie. 

“We should probably check on him.” said Chase

“Agreed.” 

**End of Chapter 9**

  
  
  
  



	10. Bionic Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reveal is here! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Notes: Okay, here is the rewrite. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**“Bionic Showdown”**

Aggie, Roxy and Leo were waiting in the lab for the trio to return from their mission. Roxy was working on her laptop, she had worked with Leo to redesign the Trio’s mission suits, because Roxy was tired of looking at the wet-suits they wore. The laptop was connected to her workshop which would begin making the suits as soon as the designs were approved. Aggie would give her input whenever they got too hung up on looks and forgot about function and she lost the battle on the logo. She was completely against it, she believed it was a terrible idea to display any type of logo which could be traced back to the Davenport family or Davenport Industries, but Leo had argued that they needed something to be their superhero team symbol. Roxy hadn’t helped either side and Aggie relented when she realized that Leo was not above sewing the symbol onto the suits himself if they were left off.

“Whoo hoo! Yeah!” shouted Adam as he bounced into the lab with Bree and Chase following him. All three were in great spirits, Adam bounced straight up to Roxy, picked her up out of her chair and hugged her. Chase being much more composed kissed Aggie’s cheek, Aggie smiled and pulled him into a proper kiss. _A guy could get used to this,_ thought Chase pleasantly.

Leo got up and approached his siblings with a big smile, “Guys, that was awesome! You just prevented the biggest oil spill in history!”

“Yeah, you guys should be proud.” praised Roxy.

“Pretty slick, huh?” tried Chase making everyone groaned.

Leo frowned, “If only we could've prevented that disaster of a pun.” he snarked.

Chase looked to Aggie who shrugged, “Sorry Hun, but that was terrible.”

Bree smirked when she saw Davenport, “Hey, uh, Mr. Davenport. Anything you'd like to say to us, rhymes with "good job"?” She shared a smile with Adam and Chase.

“What were you guys thinking?” He demanded, much to the trio’s disappointment. Aggie, Roxy and Leo frowned at his harsh tone. Davenport had been in a state of agitation for a week, which was one of the reasons why Tasha had gone on an assignment.

“Nope. Not even close. Two more guesses.” said Adam, hoping that Davenport was just messing with them.

Davenport was serious though, “You completely ignored my mission plan, improvised everything, and jeopardized the entire mission.” He lectured.

Chase was upset. “Mr. Davenport, your mission plan wouldn’t have worked. Once we got there the situation had changed, so we had to come up with a new plan. Just like you taught us.”

“You used to be okay with that.” pointed out Adam.

“Yeah.” agreed Bree, “Now all you ever do is sit around the lab making lists of things we did wrong.”

Davenport scoffed, “I do not just sit around making lists of things you did wrong.” He denied, lowering his tablet and the list on it.

“That's true.” Agreed Leo, “He also practices Tai-Quan-Do in his tighty-whities.” They all shuddered in disgust.

Davenport frowned, “They are not tighty-whities.” He denied, “They are breathable exercise briefs.”

Eddy appeared in his wall, “Whatever they are, keep your swinging high kicks away from my screen!”

Davenport ignored Eddy and the others chuckling, “Look, you guys got lucky this time, but without my precise planning, you are opening yourselves up for disaster.” He said, trying to get them back on topic, “So just follow my orders.” Davenport went to leave but Chase’s next words stopped him in his tracks, 

“Well, maybe your orders aren't always right.” Leo, Aggie and Roxy’s eyes widened in shock, and Davenport turned back to him with an incredulous look, 

“Um, excuse me.”

“He said 'Well, maybe your orders aren't--" tried Adam,

“I heard him!” shouted Davenport.

Chase stepped forward, “We did a good job.”

“If I don’t tell you what you do wrong you can’t improve.” argued Davenport, 

“But that’s all you do nowadays. You haven't been telling us what we’ve done right.” pointed out Adam.

“They’ve got a point, Big D. You’ve been very negative lately.” added Leo.

Davenport frowned, “Look. I am in charge of your missions and you need to listen to me. Now go get ready for bed.”

“But--”

“Now.” Davenport walked out.

“I can’t believe him. Why is he so upset with us?” Demanded Bree.

Aggie and Roxy shared a look, they knew why he was so agitated. Davenport had finally gone through the hard drive Orion had given him, _Learning about Douglas must have really shaken him._ “Maybe something else is bothering him.” offered Roxy, 

“Then why is he taking it out on us?” demanded Adam,

“Cause he’s a giant toddler.” said Aggie, making them smile, “Ignore him. You guys got the job done, and in the end that’s all that matters.”

“Thanks Aggie.” said Bree, hugging her friend.

“You guys must be tired. We’ll put your stuff away as you guys get ready for bed.” offered Roxy.

“Thanks.” said Adam.

“Yeah. We’ll put your stuff away, but do me a favor and bathe first.” said Leo, he waved a hand in front of his nose, “Cause you guys stank.” The trio scoffed but complied getting into their capsules to shower and change into their pj’s.

**The Next Day**

Roxy scrolled through job requests on her laptop as she and Aggie ate their breakfast at the kitchen counter. “Ooh, how about this one in Caracas?” suggested Roxy turning her laptop around for Aggie to read the job description.

After reading it she nodded, “Sounds great.” She could do with some sun.

“I’ll set it up.”

“So how are the suits coming along?” asked Aggie

Roxy looked up from her screen with a smirk, “Finished them last night. You can drop them off to Leo on your way to school.”

“So that’s what you were up to all night.”

Roxy smiled, “Yep! I put them through their paces and they performed exceptionally well.”

Aggie rolled her eyes at her sister’s enthusiasm, “Okay, Q.”

Roxy scoffed, “Please. Q wishes he was me.” Unfortunately Roxy was so distracted by the suits that she missed the alerts she set up for the Davenport home.

**At School**

Aggie was on edge. She made it a point to always trust her instincts, and right now they were setting her teeth on edge. Of course, Chase noticed how tense she was at school and tried to soothe her, she found it adorable when he asked her if it was her period and if there was anything she needed. 

Aggie and Roxy were pleasantly surprised at how at ease Adam and Chase were as far as periods went when compared with other guys their age and even some men. Bree had explained how horrified they were when she got her first period, Adam especially had been terrified that she was dying. They had calmed down after Davenport explained what was happening to their sister and the two boys became very attentive to her whenever her period popped up. Both boys didn’t like their sister being in real pain and did whatever they could to make her comfortable. Bree even showed off the heating pad Chase had made for her with Adam’s help, it didn’t have to be plugged in or microwaved, it had a built in battery that she just needed to charged and lasted for a whole day.

When he produced said heating pad from his locker she kissed him and told him that she appreciated his thoughtfulness, but that she was just being a worry wart. Chase hadn’t looked convinced, but accepted the poor excuse, though when she almost snapped her desk in half during English class he looked concerned. Roxy had sent her a text telling her to get to the apartment ASAP. She knew it wasn’t her sister, if Roxy needed her to leave school early she sent a single word, _Pineapple._

_I knew something was fucking wrong._ She thought as she left the school, she hadn’t told Leo, he would insist on coming with her and while the trio would be confused they would insist on coming as well. And she didn’t want them anywhere near the apartment if something went wrong.

**The Apartment**

Aggie opened the door to the apartment cautiously, she didn’t know what or who was there, but she needed to be careful. Walking through the door she froze at the sight that greeted her, Roxy was slumped on the ground in a pool of blood, her desk was wrecked, her chair tipped over onto the floor and with a knife in her stomach. Aggie fought back the urge to run to her sister, she wasn’t there by accident, her keen eyes picked up the small rise and fall of her chest, she was alive, _For now._

“Surprise!” Aggie didn’t flinch at the voice and turned calmly to Marcus who was leaning on her kitchen counter with Roxy’s phone in his hand. Aggie knew that she couldn’t be herself in this situation, she didn’t know what Marcus was trying to accomplish, but she did know that she had to go along with it. She didn’t know the full range of his abilities and wasn’t about to risk losing the element of surprise. 

So pushing down her instincts she let a look of fear settle on her face and forced her voice to waver, “Di-- Did you do t-hat to my sister?”

Marcus smirked as he pushed himself away from the counter to approach her, Aggie let her eyes widen in terror, and backed up until she hit the couch. “I did.” He confirmed, coming to a stop in front of her. “Dad said I had to keep the two of you away from Adam, Bree and Chase.”

“Why would he--”

“Because Adam, Bree and Chase don’t need you.” He sneered, “The two of you are nothing, but a distraction to my siblings.”

“Siblings?" she questioned. Marcus shared no genetic traits with the trio or even Davenport, so for him to call the trio his siblings was something she filed away for later. \"So you killed my sister and now you’re going to kill me?” she asked, letting a few tears slip from her eyes.

Marcus sighed and wiped away her tears, Aggie flinched, “Don’t cry. It’ll be over in a second, you won’t even feel it. It’s nothing personal.” Thinking about it for a second Marcus tilted her chin up, “I even admired you. Never could understand what you could see in a nerd like Chase though, and I guess now I never will.” Aggie made her body tense as Marcus grabbed either side of her face, _Just wait, you psycho. I’m going to enjoy crushing your skull._

With a twist of his wrists Marcus snapped her neck, killing her instantly. Instead of just letting her now limp body fall to the floor he caught her and lowered her to the floor, tilting his head Marcus removed the necklace Chase had given her with a smirk. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of both girls before leaving, making sure to close the door behind him. He was a monster, not rude after all.

**Later**

Leo entered the dark apartment using the key Aggie had given him for emergencies, _And this is definitely an emergency._ He had raced over after hearing Douglas declare himself the trio’s father, Leo had tried both sisters multiple times, but with no answer he was freaking out.

“Do Adam and Chase know you have a key to their girlfriend’s apartment?” asked Eddy, Leo glared at his watch.

“No. And they never will.” growled Leo, the last thing he needed was for Adam and Spike to team up on him. Using his phone he tried to find the light switch, but froze when the sound of cracking bones filled the apartment. _“What is that?!”_ Hissed Leo. 

“I don’t know. I can’t see in the dark.” snarked Eddy, “Turn on the lights already.”

Taking a deep breath Leo turned on the lights, and dropped his keys when he saw the Heller sisters. “Oh My God!” he screamed.

“Oooh. Guess they weren’t just ignoring your calls.” commented Eddy, though he and Leo screamed when Aggie’s body twitched.

“AAAHHH!” Leo backed up into the closed door.

“ZOMBIE!” Cried out Eddy

“I’m not a zombie.” croaked out Aggie,

“AAAHHH! She doesn’t know she’s a zombie!” Shouted Eddy.

Aggie’s body was moving up slowly, but her head was facing the wrong way. Leo watched in horror as both her hands came up and twisted her head around to face the correct way. “AH!” he screamed again when her black eyes settled on him.

“Leo.” she croaked, her face twisted in pain as she settled her back against the couch, “Go to the bathroom upstairs. Under the sink is a jug of a milky solution. Turn on the bath and pour the entire jug into it. Make sure to put the plug in first.” Her voice grew stronger and less hoarse as she talked, seeing that he wasn’t moving she growled, “Now!” she shouted. That spurred Leo into action and he ran up the stairs to do as she said.

Aggie slowly shifted over to her sister, completely uncaring of the blood she placed a hand on her neck feeling for a pulse and sighed in relief when she felt it. _Thank god!_ While it was thready and slow it was still a good sign, _Always such a fighter._ Sucking it up she got herself onto one knee and scooped up her sister, being careful not to jostle the blade in her stomach. She couldn’t just remove it, she would lose whatever blood she still had. 

She moved slowly to and up the stairs, and when she reached the bathroom Leo was dumping the jug into the running bath. He placed it on the floor and faced her, his face became pained when he saw Roxy, “Shouldn’t we be calling for an ambulance? Or taking her to the hospital?”

Aggie shook her head, “No. This is better, help me get her in there.” Leo looked ill but helped her by taking Roxy’s legs and slowly lowered her into the tub. “Turn around. I need to undress her.”

Leo complied, but when he looked down he saw the blood on his now shaking hands. Taking a deep breath to keep himself from puking he went to the sink to wash his hands, making sure to take his Eddy watch off and set him on the side of the sink. “Who did that to her?” He asked as he scrubbed at his hands.

“Marcus.” She said as she pulled the knife out of Roxy’s stomach, _Sorry sis,_ and used it to cut away her now soaked clothes, “He was the one who sent me the text, not Roxy. He was waiting here for me.” She explained, dropping the wet and destroyed clothes onto the floor, “What’s happened? Marcus said his dad ordered him to keep me and Roxy away from Adam, Bree and Chase.”

“Marcus and his dad kidnapped Big D. And Adam, Bree and Chase went to rescue him.” He explained.

“And then they got captured by Donny’s younger brother Douglas who’s evil.” added Eddy.

Aggie shook her head, “Guess he got tired of waiting. I knew he would make a move, but didn’t figure he’d send Marcus after Roxy and I.”

Leo stopped washing his hands, “Wait.” He turned off the tap and grabbed a towel to dry his hands as he turned to her. “Did you know about Douglas?”

Aggie nodded, “I did. Roxy discovered that he was Daren Port. The mystery man who hired the investigator last year. I knew he would send someone else to watch your family, but I didn’t think he’d send whatever Marcus is.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell me? Because he’s my dads brother.”

“Yes.”

“Why wo--”

“Leo, can you honestly tell me that you wouldn’t have confronted your dad about Douglas?” Leo frowned, “You saw how agitated he was after I gave him the flash drive and he learned that his little brother was alive. He would have dogged you for answers and you would have folded like a freshly laundered shirt.”

“So you’ve been lying to the rest of the family this whole time?” questioned Eddy, “Wow, you are good.” Both teens ignored him.

“So Adam, Bree, Chase and your dad are currently in the clutches of your uncle and Marcus who is bionic.” She summed up.

“Marcus also has all of their abilities combined.” added Leo.

Aggie groaned, “Of course he does.”

“I told them it was a trap, but they went anyway.” He said, “But at least they put on the new suits Roxy made.”

Aggie smiled, “She’ll be happy to hear that.”

“Is she going to be okay?” asked Leo, he looked at how pale Roxy was.

“She will be.” she said, “Go down to the kitchen, open the dishwasher and grab one of the blood bags then bring it up here.”

“You keep blood in the dishwasher?” questioned Leo,

“It’s a mini fridge.” She explained. She liked doing dishes, it was an easy way to keep herself busy and feel like she was getting things done. “Now go while I set up the I.V.” Leo nodded and left to get the blood. Aggie turned off the water once it reached Roxy’s collar bone and pulled her right arm out of the tub, before leaving to get the I.V kit out of the hall closet. Her body was finally rid of it’s stiffness and her mind raced as she went about her task. Roxy would make it, that wasn’t in question, she may hate her mother, but she was a genius and she trusted that genius to save her sister. Her thoughts were focused on how she would save her friends and her boyfriend, _Oh, god, Chase._ Her hand went to wear her necklace, but when she didn’t feel anything her eyes widened, “That son of a bitch!” she shouted,

Hearing her exclamation Leo ran up the last few steps, “What?! What’s wrong?!” He asked in panicked worry. He almost dropped the blood bag and pillow he had grabbed when he saw her furious expression.

“He stole my necklace! That asswipe stole my necklace!” she growled out, 

Leo approached her slowly, “Well, you’ll just have to get it back when you kick his ass.” He said carefully, afraid to anger her further.

“Oh, I am going to do so much more than that, because I know exactly why he did it.” She seethed, seeing that he had the blood she walked into the bathroom to set the I.V up. 

Leo followed, “Why did he take it?”

She sneered, “He’s going to use it to taunt Chase, the sick fuck.” She quickly set up the I.V., placed the bag on the holder and inserted the needle in her arm. 

She was grateful to see Leo place a pillow under Roxy’s head, “I figured she’s going to be in here a while and that this would make her more comfortable.”

She smiled, “Thank you.” 

He smiled, “So what’s the plan?” he asked.

“You are going to stay here. Marcus believes that Roxy and I are out of the way so he has no reason to look for you here. And they're expecting you, but they aren’t expecting me, or well Orion. I’ll need every advantage I can get against Marcus, I’ve never gone up against bionics and I’d rather save that for sparring with my boyfriend.” Leo looked ready to protest, “Leo I need you here and out of the way. I can get them away from Douglas and Marcus if I’m not worrying about you the whole time. Marcus hates you, and while that would be a great distraction, he’d crush you in a heartbeat.” 

Leo frowned, “I know, but--”

“I also need you here to keep an eye on Roxy. You'll need to change the blood bag once it's finished and keep her safe.” Getting up she went to the sink and opening up the cabinet pulled out a small pistol she kept in a holster taped under the sink. Leo's eyes widened when she held it up for him to see, "This is the safety," She indicated the little switch, "Keep it on until something happens and keep your finger off the trigger until you're actually about to fire."

He didn't make a move to take it, "I don't--"

She grabbed his right hand and wrapped it around the grip, "Just point and squeeze, do not pull. I'm trusting you to protect my family while I go and save yours."

He gulped and gripping it more firmly he nodded, “Okay. But you better save them or else I’ll kick your ass myself.”

She smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Douglas’s Lair**

Douglas smirked at the cage that held his children and his brother, “I finally captured you.” He said as he circled the cage and examined his children. “And you are even more amazing than I designed you to be, but that’s to be expected when you’re a genius like me.” He eyed, Chase, “Though… You should have been taller.” Chase frowned, and Douglas shrugged, “But I guess you can’t control everything.”

Just then Marcus walked in, “I’m back.” he said.

Douglas turned to Marcus, “And the girls?” he asked, gaining his prisoners attention.

“What girls?” asked Davenport,

Marcus met Chase’s eyes, smirked and dug something out of his pocket, Chase’s blood ran cold when he saw the necklace Marcus was holding. Marcus turned to Douglas, “They won’t be bothering us.”

“Marcus…” said Chase lowly, “What did you do to Aggie and Roxy?” he demanded.

Marcus just smirked, though Douglas frowned at the look of anger on the trio’s faces, “Marcus. What did you do to them?” He asked 

Marcus turned to his dad, “You said to keep them away from these three and I thought just tying them up would be a hassle, so I came up with a more permanent solution.” Everyone’s eyes widened.

“What did you do?!” demanded Adam, he didn’t like the look on Marcus’s face.

Marcus smirked at Adam, “Do you really want to know?” They all glared at him, “Well, Roxy was easy. Home all alone and so focused on her work. I just grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stabbed her at her desk.” Adam felt sick, “You should know she put up a fight. It was useless of course, but I admired that.” He turned to Chase who was seething, “I didn’t let Aggie suffer. I just snapped her neck like a twig. I’ll admit I feel a little bad about that, I liked her. I never understood what she saw in you.” He smirked and pulled out his phone, after messing with it he held up a picture that made Adam want to hurl, it was Roxy laying on the floor with a kitchen knife in her stomach and a pool of blood beneath her. Bree gasped and turned into Donald's chest to sob. Marcus flicked the screen to show a picture of Aggie laying on the floor, her neck clearly broken. Chase felt his blood boil as he saw the lifeless eyes of his girlfriend stare at him through the screen.

When Marcus chuckled Chase reached through the bars, yanked Marcus into them and held him there, making him cry out, “AAAAAHHH!” Marcus thrashed in Chase’s hold as he was electrocuted.

Douglas rushed forward to pull Marcus away from the cage, and Adam, Bree and Donald tried to get Chase to let go, even with his bionics disabled Chase was still pretty strong, so it took some effort, but they managed it. Marcus sneered at Chase who just sneered back. Douglas turned Marcus to face him, “Why did you kill them? That’s not what I told you to do.”

“But you didn’t tell me not to kill them. I thought you’d be happy.” defended Marcus. 

Donald sneered at his little brother, “I knew you were sick Douglas, but killing two kids.” He shook his head, “You’re worse than I thought.”

Douglas glared at his brother, “I didn’t want this to happen!” He shouted and turned to Marcus with an angry look. The boy’s eyes widened and he took a step away from his creator. Douglas took the necklace from Marcus, “I’ll deal with you later. Go patrol the grounds.” Marcus hesitated, “Now!” Marcus frowned and sulked as he left.

Douglas turned to the cage and flinched at the agonized looks that his children wore, “I’m sorr--” He tried, 

“Give me that.” demanded Chase, glaring at Douglas.

Douglas looked down at the necklace in his hand. Examining it, he noticed that it was made of titanium and looked to be hand sculpted, _He made it himself._ He grew sad, _She must have been a special girl._ Douglas approached the cage cautiously, he held the necklace close enough for Chase to reach out and grab it, but far enough away that he couldn’t be hurt like Marcus. Chase snatched the necklace out of Douglas' hand and clutched it tightly. 

“Did you, ah, make that for her?” asked Douglas awkwardly, “It’s nice.” He tried, but Chase wouldn’t look at him, he was just staring at the necklace in his hand, “She must have been some girl. Which one was your girl Aggie or Roxy?” Chase clenched his fist around the necklace and looked up to meet Douglas’s eyes. Douglas flinched and seeing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere left the room.

Donald looked at his three kids sadly, “Guys, I am so sorry. I didn’t know Douglas would let Marcus do that.”

Bree wiped her eyes, “They're gone?” she asked weakly. She looked at her brothers, “Oh, god, Adam, Chase, I’m so sorry.” Bree pulled both of her brothers into a hug, Adam grabbed her in a strong grip and his shoulders shook with his tears. 

Chase on the other hand was frozen stiff, Donald frowned at his youngest son, “Chase?” Chase looked up to meet his eyes over Bree's shoulder and Donald felt his heart break at the crushed look in his eyes, and pulled his son into a hug. “I am so sorry. I know how much you cared for her. Douglas won’t get away with this.” He said, Bree and Adam turned tear filled eyes to him. “I promise.”

Chase pulled out of the embrace with a hard look in his eyes, “No he won’t.” He agreed, though Donald frowned at his dark tone. Chase put the necklace in one of his pockets carefully. Spike was raging inside his head demanding in anguished cries that they rip Marcus in half and make Douglas suffer, he met Adam's eyes and knew his brother was thinking the same thing. He steeled himself to the fact that he would not be going home with clean hands and listened to Spike's suggestions on what to do with Marcus and Douglas.

“Is he really our father?” asked Bree, she knew they needed answer’s, but Adam and Chase weren’t in the right mindset to ask right now.

Donald sighed, “Technically he’s your father, and my brother.”

“What?”

“Years ago, Douglas and I started Davenport Industries together. It was great,” he explained, “We developed bionics so that robots could do jobs that were too dangerous for people. But, then Douglas went behind my back and implanted them into genetically engineered humans.”

Bree looked ill, “Us.”

Donald nodded, “But, your bionic chips were never designed to be interfaced with the human nervous system. Which is why you glitch.” Seeing their looks he kept going, “Douglas also hid all kinds of secret codes in your chips. That's why you have all these mysterious new abilities popping up out of nowhere.”

“So, if your brother created us, how did we end up with you?” asked Chase,

Donald looked sad, “He wanted to make you into cyber-soldiers of mass destruction. But I knew if I raised you in a safe environment, I could train you to be bionic heroes. So I built the lab and I hid you there.”

“Then why did you let us go to school?” asked Adam, his voice was a little hoarse from his crying.

“Because I thought Douglas was dead. That is until Orion gave me a flash drive that had documentation to prove that Douglas has spent the last few years searching for the three of you.”

“Is that why you were so agitated and criticizing us so much?” asked Adam, “Because you found out your brother was alive.”

Donald nodded, “Yeah. And I am so sorry I took it out on you guys. It won’t happen again.”

Bree’s face scrunched up in thought, “Where is Orion?” she wondered, “She said she wanted to protect us, so where is she?”

“I don’t know, but that’s not important right now. We need to get out of here and find Leo.”

Adam’s eyes widened, “Do you think Marcus--”

“No.” said Chase, all three gave him looks of concern, “If Marcus had killed Leo he would have taunted us with it just like he did with Aggie and Roxy.” Chase’s voice was harsh, “He’s still alive.”

“But who knows for how much longer.” said Donald.

Douglas walked back into the room, “Hello, family.” he said, making them all glare at him.

“We're not your family.” growled Bree.

“And we’ll never be your little cyber-soldiers.” said Chase.

Douglas smirked, “Actually, boy wonder, it's not up to you.” Chase rolled his eyes at the insult, “See, when I created you, I installed my Triton app on your chips. Once it's activated, I'll control your bodies, and your minds. You'll do whatever I want, whether it's start a world war, or some light housekeeping.”

“Why do you need us?” asked Bree, “I mean, you already have Marcus and apparently a barber with a sense of humor.” Bre smirked and the others snickered.

Douglas frowned and touched his hair self consciously. He shook his head and got back on topic, “Marcus is just an android.” he said, making their eyes widen, “Trouble with androids is they burn out too quick. He won't make it to his 16th birthday.” 

“That explains why he didn’t have a pulse.” said Bree, 

Douglas’s eyebrows hit his hairline, “You noticed that?” He asked in shock, “People don’t normally catch that.”

“We didn’t Leo did.” said Bree, but her eyes widened.

Douglas smirked, “Ah, my nephew. He’s been quite the thorn in my side.”

“Stay away from him.” Threatened Bree, 

“Don’t worry princess. I’m not going to hurt him. Marcus wanted that privilege all for himself.” he smirked.

“Sorry to disappoint, but Marcus won’t be laying a hand on Leo.” Douglas’s head snapped up to the catwalk to see a figure decked out head to toe in black. The trio smiled at the familiar figure, “Although crushing his skull won’t be nearly as satisfying since he’s just a machine.” Orion bemoaned. 

“What the hell are you?” Demanded Douglas.

“Pissed off.” said Orion, simply.

“Marcus!” called Douglas, Marcus ran into the room and Douglas gave him an upset look, “You know patrolling the grounds usually means not letting anyone in!” Douglas pointed at Orion who waved casually at the two.

“Who the hell is that?” asked Marcus.

Douglas rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t matter just get rid of them.” Marcus sped up to the catwalk and to the figures side, but he came to a stop, confusing everyone. “Marcus?” questioned Douglas, but his eyes widened when Marcus dropped to his knees and his head rolled from his shoulders and off of the catwalk.

“You know what the problem with having super speed is?” asked Orion calmly, completely unconcerned with the sparking body at her feet, “You get tunnel vision and you miss the obvious.” Orion flicked something in the air and created a thrumming sound, not dissimilar to a tight guitar string being strummed. “Like a simple piece of tripwire.” Orion kicked Marcus’s sparking body off the catwalk and jumped over the railing, the crashing body covering the sound of her landing. 

Douglas glanced at Marcus’s body briefly before glaring at Orion, “It doesn’t matter. I don’t need him, because now I have them.” He pointed at the trio and took out a remote, “Once I press this, it'll activate their Triton apps and they’ll do anything I say.”

To everyone’s surprise Orion didn’t make a move to stop him as he pressed the button. Adam, Bree and Chase flinched and waited for something to happen, but it never did, confusing them. Douglas frowned and pressed the button a few more times, “What the hell?!”

Donald smirked victoriously, “Ha! I went in their chips and put a block on your app a long time ago! Ooh, it is so good watching you eat it!” The trio smiled at Donald as he did a little taunting dance that made Douglas frown in irritation and glare at his big brother.

“Very clever, Donny. But, I'll get around it. I've always been a better programmer than you!” Douglas stepped towards his console, but stopped when a shot rang out and blew a whole into the monitor. He scrambled away from it and turned to see Orion holding up a smoking pistol in their left hand, two more shots rang out hitting the controls, allowing the cage to fall.

The trio and Davenport rushed over to Orion, “Where’s Leo?” asked Donald

"Safe. He is looking after Roxy.” Adam’s eyes widened, 

“She’s alive?” he asked. Orion nodded, Adam sighed in relief, “Thank god.” Bree punched his arm, “What? Oh…” Adam looked to Chase who was rigid and glaring at Douglas. Roxy might still be alive, but Aggie definitely wasn’t.

“You’ve lost Douglas.” said Donald, 

“Take your kids and leave. Call Leo he’ll tell you where to go.” said Orion.

“But what about him?” asked Bree, 

“I’ll deal with him.” said Orion, Chase wasn't having it though.

“No, after what he did I can’t just walk away from him.” Chase glared at Douglas, “You took away my shot at Marcus, but you won’t take him away from me.”

Seeing how upset and angry Chase was Orion weighed her options. She could either tranq Chase now and drag his unconscious body back to her apartment or she could ell him that Aggie was alive and well, or she could reveal herself. Sighing she went for the third option, _He's going to find out tonight anyways, so I might as well make this go faster._ Having made her decision she clicked something on the side of her neck, “He’s not worth it, lover.” Chase’s head whipped around to look at Orion, and everyone’s eyes snapped to Orion as well, they recognized that voice. “You don’t need his blood on your hands.”

“Aggie?” asked Bree shakily.

Using her free hand Aggie removed her hood to reveal her hair and moved her goggles to rest on her collarbone, “You should go.” she said.

“I’m not leaving you with him.” said Chase.

“Chase--” quick as a whip Douglas pressed another button on his remote causing a small explosion to rock the whole place and make everyone stumble. Douglas took this as his chance to make a break for it, seeing that Aggie took a few shots, but she didn’t think she hit him. “He’s getting away!” she called out but a hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her from pursuing him, “What are you--”

“We need to get out of here!” said Chase, 

“But he--”

“He’s right! We gotta get out of here. The whole place is coming down!” said Davenport, he gestured to the door and they all ran for it. Chase never relinquished his hold on Aggie’s wrist.

**The Apartment**

Aggie let the group of four into the familiar apartment, hearing them Leo ran down the stairs. When he hit the bottom of the stairs he held his pistol up with a trembling hand, but he lowered it with a sigh of relief when he saw it was them, “You’re okay!” he shouted, running over to his family and hugging them. Aggie snatched the pistol out of his hand and was both relieved and annoyed to see that the safety was still on.

"Did you seriously point this at us with the safety still on?" She demanded. Leo looked sheepish but before he could say anything Davenports eyes widened,

"You gave him a gun?!" He shrieked.

Aggie rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it, "Yes, I did. He needed something to defend himself and protect Roxy while I was gone." She looked at Roxy’s desk and was surprised to see that Leo had cleaned up everything, including the blood pool, it wasn’t the best job, but it would do for now.

“Where’s Roxy?” asked Adam.

“She’s in the guest bathrooms bathtub.” said Leo pointing to the stairs. 

Adam ran up the stairs, “Damn it Leo!” grumbled Aggie as she raced after Adam, she found him in the bathroom standing over the tub. The milky solution had hardened on the surface, encasing her body except from the clavicle up and a single arm which was hooked up to the I.V. 

Her eyes widened when she saw Adam reach down as if to break her out, “Stop!” she shouted, shooting forward to stop his raised arm. “She’s still healing!”

Adam looked confused, “What is this stuff? Why isn't she in a hospital?” He didn’t take his eyes off of Roxy's pale form.

“I’ll explain downstairs.” she said, “I’ll explain everything downstairs.” Adam let her pull him out of the bathroom and past everyone who had followed the pair.

She led them all downstairs and to the couch. She removed her mask, goggles, hood and coat before turning to face them, "So I guess we should just start with the questions and leave the other stuff for tomorrow." 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Q & A Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Orion’s identity has finally been revealed, as well as the trio’s origins. Now it’s time for some answers.

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Q & A Session”**

Aggie sat on the coffee table and waited for the first question. Which came from Donald Davenport, “Who are you?” 

Aggie sighed, “I was expecting something a little more specific, but okay. My name is Agatha Heller, a name which I chose when I was fifteen because my mother never gave me one. I am seventeen years old. I do not know when my birthday is, I was never told what it is and I never celebrated it when I was with my mother. I don’t have a dad, or well, I obviously have a dad, but I have no idea who he is or if he’s alive. My mother was a brilliant geneticist who altered my DNA while I was still a fetus. Like Douglas planned she rented me out to the highest bidder and was planning on creating more people like me.” She took a deep breath, “Any questions so far?”

“You don’t know when your birthday is?” asked Adam, 

Aggie snorted, “Really? That’s what you decide to focus on?” Adam shrugged, 

“No. Adam I do not know when my birthday is. I’m sure she knew and kept track to document my growth, she would tell me that I was a year older but I could never figure out what the date was."

“Why didn't she tell you?” he asked.

“I was being raised as nothing more than a weapon and weapons don’t have birthdays.” she answered evenly. Adam looked sad, sure he and his siblings never had a birthday party, but they always celebrated their birthdays in some way.

“Do you have any siblings?” asked Leo.

Aggie looked sad, “I wasn’t my mother’s first try, I was just the only one she deemed a success.”

“You said you worked for a lot of bad people.” spoke up Chase, “How old were you when your mother started hiring you out?” The group became sad at hearing that.

“Officially? I was ten years old I believe.” Their eyes widened.

“Ten?” asked Donald incredulously.

“Officially?” questioned Chase.

She nodded, “The first time my mother sent me after a target I was six years old." Davenport looked positively horrified, "It was a simple test to see if she had to start over. If I killed the target my training would continue until the next test, if I didn’t pass I would be determined a failure, promptly terminated, and then she would have another child.”

“And did you?” asked Bree sadly, 

“I’m still here.” Bree flinched.

Aggie sighed, “Look, I won’t lie to you. If you ask me a question I will answer it honestly, so don’t ask a question unless you’re sure you want an answer.” Bree nodded, “Every year until I was ten I would be given a different test and various… upgrades. Then for two years I worked for whomever paid my mother the most.”

“What did you do?” asked Donald

“Anything and everything I was told.” she shrugged.

“What do you mean by upgrades?” He asked.

Aggie sighed and blinked, they gasped as her eyes changed and a few black veins appeared around her eyes. “These allow me to see in the dark and long distances. My sense of smell has also been enhanced, along with my hearing. My nervous system was improved to enhance my reflexes, and my muscle structured was altered to increase strength. No to mention the changes she made to my genetic structure to make me sturdier and allow me to heal at an accelerated rate. Which have resulted in some side effects.”

“What kind of side effects?” questioned Davenport

She raised an eyebrow, “The kind that do not need to be shared, because they are private.”

“You said you worked for your mother for two years.” pointed out Leo, trying to get them back on track.

Aggie nodded, “The more I saw of the world the more I thought about myself and what I was doing. I learned a few things. 1) The life I was living was not normal, 2) My mother was a sadistic psychopath who enjoyed my pain, 3) I didn’t want to live my life under her thumb.” She shrugged, “So I took my life into my own hands. But when you’re twelve you don’t really know what to do and so I just kept doing the same thing, but this time I was the one choosing the jobs not my mother. I did this for two more years, until I was given some much needed advice.”

“And your mother just let you go” asked Donald, 

She shook her head, "No, she would never just let me go. I was her greatest success, a true testament to her genius, she would never let out from under her thumb."

Bree frowned, "But you're here now. So--"

"I killed her." A hand flew to Bree's mouth in shock.

"You killed your own mother?" asked Davenport. Adam, and Leo sported shocked looks as well, and Aggie made a point of not looking at Chase. 

Aggie's voice became hard, "She was a monster. A sadistic psychopath that enjoyed the pain that she inflicted on me and others. And the world is better off without her." She watched their reactions and flinched at the look Davenport gave her, it wasn't a look of anger, it was a look of pity. Anger she could have dealt with, she could have even dealt with fear, but pity made her feel small, and she didn't like to feel small. She sighed, "I won't lie to you. I have done awful things that I will always regret and never be able to wash my hands of, but killing my mother isn't one of them." She jutted out her chin daring them to say anything.

"What did you do after you killed your mother?" Aggie was relieved at Adam's blunt question. Out of the group Adam was processing everything he was hearing better, even if it was a simplistic view. He knew who Agatha Heller was, he may be learning new things about her, but it didn't change what he already knew about her. She was incredibly kind, fiercely protective of the ones she cared about and was a great friend. 

"I was 12, so as you can imagine I didn't really no what to do with myself, so I went with what I knew. I sold my skills to the highest bidder for another two years, until I met someone."

"Roxy?" asked Adam.

Aggie shook her head, "No. I met her after this person, though in all honesty is was meeting Roxy that set me on the road of my new life." Adam smiled at that, "This person told me that the choices I were making were not the only choices I could be making. I was hesitant for a while, until I met Roxy, that day I decided to start a new life to make choices that were actually my own. I chose a name, a place to live and made a home for myself and my sister."

"Mission Creek." stated Leo. Aggie smiled and nodded her head.

“So why did you decided to go to high school?” He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, “I needed to blend in. Kids my age go to school, so that’s what I would do.”

“All those times you missed school to go on business trips with your dad?" asked Chase.

“They were business trips. Just without a dad.”

“So you still kill people?” asked Adam, 

“Sometimes.”

“But bad people right?” asked Leo, “I mean, you follow a code. Right?”

“Killing is killing Leo. Whether it’s for good reasons or bad reasons.”

“You said ‘sometimes’. What else do you do?” asked Donald. 

“I collect bounties. Whatever gets thrown my way really. I’m like an odd job person.” she explained. “Although, I have a therapist I see every now and then, so all those absent days weren’t always just for jobs.”

“You see a therapist?” questioned Leo. 

She gave him a deadpan look, “I've been killing people since I was six years old and I've been on my own since I was twelve. Of course I see a therapist. It’s a miracle I haven’t had a psychotic break. In fact my therapist is probably the only reason I haven’t had one.”

Looking at the time she sighed, “Look, is there anything else you need to know right now? You guys have been through a lot today and should get some rest.”

“Why did you become our friend?” asked Chase. 

She had been expecting the question, as Leo had asked the same thing, “The day we first met in the gym, I knew that you guys were different, like me. I needed to know if you were a threat to me or not. If you were then Roxy and I would have to move and start over somewhere else. To do that I needed to get close to you and Leo’s party was the first step." Seeing how hurt they all looked she kept going, "But as I got to know you I grew to care for you and began to see you as my friends and something more.” she directed the last bit to Chase, and he nodded. Though she knew the two of them had a lot more to talk about.

“Is Roxy going to be okay?” asked Adam.

Seeing how worried he was she smiled reassuringly, “Of course. If I doubted for even a second that she wasn’t going to pull through I would have skinned Douglas.” Adam sighed in relief, which caused Aggie to giggle.

“Before or after you let us out of the cage?” joked Chase, Aggie counted it as a good sign.

She smirked, “After. I’m a monster, not an animal. I wouldn’t have made you watch.”

“That’s good to hear… I guess” said Davenport awkwardly.

Aggie sighed, “This is a lot to take in. Especially on top of everything else you learned tonight." The trio nodded, "Go home get some rest and think of some more questions for me.” Seeing Adam’s reluctance she smiled, “Don’t worry. The solution will heal her up in no time."

“What exactly is the solution she’s soaking in?” asked Davenport curiously. 

“A simple explanation is that it increases the body's healing process to a super human quality, temporarily.” She explained, "Gunshot wounds, stab wounds, cuts, bruise, they all heal in a matter of hours. Even broken bones only take a week or two to heal completely."

“Do you think I can get a sample?” he asked excitedly. If she was telling the truth then she and Roxy possessed something that would revolutionize the medical industry.

“Another time. After all, I expect you’re going to want a blood sample from me and to conduct a physical?” he nodded, he really wanted to get a look at her genetic make-up. “Then I’ll bring the sample with me when we have the physical.”

Seeing how exhausted everyone was he decided to call it a night, “Well, I think it’s about time we head home. We’ll be back tomorrow morning.” He added when he saw his kids reluctance to leave. They nodded, well Adam, Bree and Leo did, Chase shook his head.

“I’m staying.” he said. Donald hesitated, but when he saw Chase’s expression he understood, _He thought he’d lost her tonight._ Chase would need to reassure himself that she was alright.

So Donald nodded, “Okay.” Chase sighed in relief, he thought Mr. Davenport would make him leave, “Come on guys. Let’s go and get some sleep.” The others sent Chase questioning looks, but obeyed their dad.

Adam got up but headed towards the stairs, "I wanna say goodnight to Roxy first." Donald nodded.

"Just don't mess with anything, Adam." Warned Aggie, Adam nodded and headed up the stairs. 

Bree got up and pulled Aggie into a hug, "I'm really happy you're not dead." Aggie smiled and returned the hug.

"Yeah, I'm still confused on that front." Said Donald. She had mentioned accelerated healing, but what she displayed was nothing short of miraculous.

"Tomorrow." She promised and he just nodded.

Leo came up to hug her too, "Thank you, for saving them." He whispered.

"Thank you for looking after my sister." She whispered back. When Adam came back down the stairs he picked her up and hugged her tightly, "Don't worry, too much, it will just upset her. You know how much she worries." Adam chuckled and set her down. She followed them to the door and locked it behind them. Chase remained unmoving on the couch which worried her, "Look, I know this is a lot to take in…" she started as she walked back to the couch, "... And that we have a lot--"

As soon as she was in front of him, Chase yanked Aggie into his lap and into a fierce hug, cutting her off. While he buried his nose in her neck she repositioned herself to straddle him and wrap her arms around him. They just sat like that for a while, Aggie massaged the bottom of his skull and his back as he held her.

“Marcus showed us a picture of your dead body." He finally said.

Aggie frowned and pulled his face out of her neck to look at him, “That sick fuck took a picture of my corpse?!” She was now regretting not taking her time with him.

Chase chuckled at her indignation, "I almost killed him." Aggie's eyes widened and he caressed her cheek to soothe her, "Technically Spike almost killed him." He elaborated, "He made my arm reach through the bars and pull Marcus into the energy beams." He sighed and a tear slipped out of one eye, "We thought we'd lost you for good."

She cradled his face in her hands and wiped the tear away, she knew that when he said we he was talking about himself and Spike. "You didn't. I'm right here." She took one of his hands and placed it over her left heart, "See." Looking at her chest he frowned, his other hand dug into his pocket and pulled out her necklace. Her eyes widened when she saw her necklace and took it from him carefully, she knew that him returning it to her was a sign that he wasn't shutting her out for all her lies.

"I think he meant to keep it. He said he liked you."

She snorted, "Yeah, well the feeling wasn't mutual. He creeped me out, his eyes were so hollow." 

"Well, an android can mimic a lot of things, but emotions are too complex for any computer program to imitate." He explained,

She looked down at her suit and chuckled, "I think it clashes with what I'm wearing." She joked, he smiled.

"Then let's get you changed." Without another word he picked her up and got off the couch. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, “Show off.” She said, making him smirk as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

As he set her on the bed she frowned, catching his attention. He kneeled in front of her, “What’s wrong?”

"Chase. We need to talk." She said seriously.

"About?" He asked nonchalantly, 

Aggie raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Chase sighed, "I know that there is a lot I'm going to have to learn and get used to. But in all honesty, it won't change how I feel about you. I won't lie and say my behavior will change, it will now that I know you aren't a hemophiliac." He said honestly, "The truth is that I don’t want to lose you. I thought I did today and it broke something inside me.” He took both of her hands in his, “I need you and I don’t plan on getting that close to losing you again.”

Aggie felt her eyes water and gripped his hands tightly, “You don’t really know what you’re getting yourself into.”

He smiled, “I guess that’s just a part of the adventure.”

She chuckled and kissed him, “You are such a sap.”

He laughed and gained a mischievous spark in his eye, “You know, I knew you were keeping something from me.”

She crossed her arms, "Oh, really?" Chase let go of her hands and rested his forearms on her thighs.

“Yeah. Though I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting this.” Chase smirked when he saw her doubt, "Did you know you blush grey? Or that whenever I would lay my head on your chest I could hear your second heart beating?"

She hummed, carding her right hand through his spiky hair, and leaning back on her left, "I love it when you prove just how smart you are." She flirted,

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh."

"Yeah. It's a real turn on."

He snorted, "That's great and all, but I have no idea how to get out of this new suit. Let alone get you out of yours. And I really don't think Mr. Davenport or you would appreciate me ripping them."

"There you go again. Showing off." She sighed, "You’re right though. Roxy would skin you. She put a lot of work into these suits." Chase tilted his head, making her smirk, "Oh, yeah you didn't know. Roxy designed and made these suits." she plucked the fabric on his arms, "And she made my body armor."

He nodded, "That would explain Mr. Davenport’s confusion when he saw them."

"Yeah. She finished them last night and I gave them to Leo this morning." She tilted her head, “Come on. I’ll help you out of yours and into some pj’s.”

He looked dubious, “I know I’m small, but I’m pretty sure none of your clothes will fit me.” 

She smiled, “Top drawer of the dresser. Left side.” Raising an eyebrow Chase followed her instructions and was surprised to discover some sweatpants and shirts in his size. When he turned to her questioningly she giggled and flopped onto her side, using her hand and elbow to prop her head up. “I didn’t steal them from you. I simply bought some in your size. And before you say anything you should know that I have clothes for everyone in your family in the apartment next door.” Realizing how that sounded she winced, “Okay, that sounds weird.”

He nodded, “A little.”

“I like to make plans, and back up plans, and back up plans for my back up plans.” Chase nodded along, he could understand that, he liked to do the same. “So I made plans for if your family ever has to be relocated quickly. Which would mean leaving a lot of your things behind…”

“Including our clothes.” He finished making her smile, 

“Exactly. So I have bags packed in the apartment across the hall, as well as IDs, passports and money.”

He frowned, “You think we'd have to run someday?”

She shrugged, “Out of all my experiences there has always been a constant; Nothing stays a secret for long. The more missions the three of you do the closer you get to your secret being discovered. And there are a lot of people who will want to take you from your family. So I am hoping for the best and planning for the worst.” She said simply, “You’ll find that I can be very paranoid. But it’s kept me alive, so it evens out in the end.”

“It’s not paranoia if they're really out to get you.” He said.

“And that is why you are the best boyfriend in the world.” she praised.

He raised an eyebrow, “Is that the only reason?”

She snorted, “Chase anyone else in your shoes would have freaked out and bolted home with their family to collect their thoughts.”

“Yeah, well my thought process isn’t so slow.” She tilted her head, “I told you. I don’t plan on losing you. So you’re going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of me.”

She gave him a sad look, “You say that now, but I’ve done a lot of things Chase that--”

“I understand that.” He said cutting her off, he closed the drawer and tossed the shirt and sweats he chose onto the bed. He took her hand from underneath her head and helped her onto her knees, using his other hand he tilted her face up so that she could meet his eyes, “I do. You’ve probably done things that will horrify me.” She turned her eyes away from him at that, but he brought her eyes back to him, “But that doesn’t change the fact that I know the type of person you are. You are protective of the people you care about, and would do anything for them. And I know you care about not only me but my family as well. That’s why you helped us as Orion, and looked out for us.” He leaned in close, “And that is what matters the most to me.” He kissed her gently to drive his point home. “Get it?”

She nodded, “Got it. Though I can't promise that my insecurities will hit me from time to time and make me wonder why you are hitching your wagon to my crazy."

He chuckled, “Good. Now help me out of this thing so I can get some sleep.” She giggled and helped him out of the suit, making sure to explain everything she did so that he could do it himself. 

When she was done she stopped him from changing into his pj’s, “You need to shower first.” He frowned, “My nose is just as good as yours, so I know you know what you smell like.” 

He grimaced and nodded, but then he smirked, “Only if you join me.”

She hummed, “Now that is an idea I can get behind.” She smiled and pushed him down to sit on the bed. 

This allowed him to watch as she took off all her gear; She begun with her various holsters, her gloves, vambraces, body armor and lastly her utility belt. Which left her in her black military tactical pants, black long sleeved skin tight Henley and combat boots, “Just how many weapons do you carry around everyday?” He asked as he eyed the large pile of weapons on the floor.

“Why spoil the mystery? You’re always welcome to try and find them all." He smirked and filed that idea away for another time, "Though you’ll be happy to know I always put them in my bag whenever I am in your house.” She explained and Chase smiled. She resumed her undressing, placing one boot on the bed between his legs so that he could undo the buckles for her to remove it and did the same for the other.

Meeting his eyes she unbuttoned her pants, pulled down the zipper and let them fall off her waist. Next were her panties, when they were off Chase groaned when he saw that they were lace, he learned very quickly that he had a thing for lace, or more specifically seeing her in lace. Her smile was seductive as she dropped them on the floor and turned on her heel to walk into her personal bathroom. Chase followed her and helped her out of her shirt, when his hands wandered she pushed them away, 

“Shower first, fun later.” She admonished, but Chase didn’t mind. He didn’t feel like fooling around tonight, he just wanted to hold her.

**After the shower**

The two laid together on the bed in their pj’s, Chase in a white shirt and black sweats, while Aggie wore one of his black long sleeved sleep shirts he had given her and a pair of black sleep shorts. After they had changed they had checked in on Roxy, when she caught his curious gaze she explained how the solution worked as she changed over the blood bag, “I may hate my mother but I trust her genius.” She had said, when she was satisfied that her sister would survive the night she and Chase retired to her bedroom. Where Chase was currently fascinated with listening to her two hearts, she didn’t fuss, _The novelty will wear off faster this way._ As she combed a hand through his spiky hair she chose to ask him a question she had been meaning to ask for a while.

“Why do you call him Mr. Davenport whenever you talk to him or about him outside of school? Until today you three thought he was your biological dad.”

His face scrunched up in thought, “We just have.” He said honestly, “And he never told us to call him anything else, so we stuck with it.” She hummed again, “What did you call your mom?” he asked hesitantly. Her hand paused momentarily on his scalp but started again.

“Mother. Though it didn’t hold the same meaning that Leo has whenever he refers to Tasha.” When he looked confused she elaborated, “It was more of a formal title than an emotional one. Like lord or lady.”

“And what did she call you?” he asked, 

“Daughter or child, but just like with her it was a formal title, to let others know what my relationship to her was.”

“How did you kill her?" he asked.

Aggie frowned, "Why do you want to know that?"

"I want to know that she's really dead."

Her frown deepened, but answered him anyway, "I impaled her, and set her on fire." Chase winced at the image that sprang to mind, but made sure not to pull away from her, which she appreciated. "And then I collected her ashes and dumped them in a river." At his confused look she answered his unspoken question, "My other could grow limbs and organs from the smallest sample of DNA and she was a paranoid genius. There is no doubt in my mind that she had a way for herself to come back from the dead, so I wasn't going to take any chances. Reducing her to ashes and then destroying the ashes seemed the best was to ensure that she could never come back."

Chase nodded, "Okay. It's horrifying to imagine an adorable 12 year old you doing that to your mother, but I get it." Now it was her turn to look at him with wide eyes, "You were terrified of her and wanted to make sure you never had to deal with her again. It took a lot of strength to do what you did."

She fought back the wetness in her eyes, "You know it's a little worrying how comfortable you are with all this."

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her, "It's my normal."

She smiled, "We should go to sleep. I have no doubt that the whole Davenport family is going to be on my doorstep in the morning, so I’ll have to get up early to have breakfast ready for everyone.” They shared a smile and settled under the covers together. Chase snuggled into her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, she in turn settled a hand on his arms and they both went to sleep with smiles on their faces. 

**The Next Morning**

When Chase woke up it was to an empty bed and the sounds of a busy kitchen. Chase stretched his back and sighed at the pops he felt, looking around he could see that Aggie’s gear was nowhere in sight, and that his suit was neatly laid out on the back of her vanity chair. Rolling himself out of the bed, he made his way downstairs and paused as he heard two voices conversing, his eyes widened as he recognized the second voice, _No way._ He quickened his steps and froze at the bottom of the stairs to see Roxy lying down on the couch with a tablet in her lap as Aggie worked in the kitchen. 

Looking up from her tablet Roxy waved to Chase, “Morning Chase.” She greeted, “How did the suits work out?”

Chase shook his head, _Just roll with it,_ “They were great.” He walked over to lean on the back of the couch. Roxy was dressed in a long sleeve lilac nightgown and a pastel pink fluffy robe. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

She smiled, “My stomachs a bit sore, but I feel great. You know, considering I was stabbed.” She eyed him, “How are you? You had a lot of new information dumped on you yesterday. Not to mention a scare.” Chase turned his gaze to Aggie who was working at the stove and a griddle set up next to it.

Chase nodded, “Yeah.” He agreed, yesterday was a lot to deal with for himself and his siblings, “But it all worked out in the end.” He smiled at Roxy, “I’m happy you’re okay, and I’m sure Adam will be too when he sees you're not passed out in a tub and hooked up to an I.V." Roxy blushed. She still couldn’t believe that Adam had seen her in the tub, sure once the solution hardened it became like wax and obscured everything it covered, but it was still embarrassing for the guy she liked, whom she hadn't even shared a proper kiss with yet, to see her like that. 

“Stop teasing her.” scolded Aggie. Chase sent Roxy a wink before joining his girlfriend in her kitchen.

Chase went to her side at the stove wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, “Morning.” He greeted. Looking at the pans on the stove he saw, bacon and eggs cooking, while she poured pancake batter onto the griddle.

She smiled at him over her shoulder, “Good morning. Leo texted me and let me know that your family is on the way and that Tasha would be joining us.”

“She’s back from her assignment already?” he asked, taking a seat at the counter to watch her work.

“She came back last night and was surprised to come home to an empty house and a husband who wasn’t answering his phone.” Chase winced, and Aggie nodded in sympathy, “Yeah, I do not envy your dad for having to explain everything that happened yesterday.”

“Do you need any help?” he asked, 

She nodded, “Could you get the juicer out of the cabinet and make the orange juice for me? The juicer is in the top corner cabinet, and the oranges are in the fridge.” Chase smiled and got to work on the juice.

Chase and Aggie both tensed when they heard a key scrape into the lock, but relaxed when Leo stepped through the door with his family following him. Aggie shared a look with Chase and held up three fingers, _3… 2… 1_ “Roxy!” cried Adam as soon as Aggie's last finger fell. Everyone watched Adam race over to the couch and drop to his knees to hug Roxy gently, “I’m so glad you’re okay. Wait. Are you okay? Do you have stitches? Oh, god did I pull them? Do--”

“Adam!” called Tasha, said teen’s head snapped over to his step-mother, “Calm down and let her talk.” She scolded. Adam blushed making Tasha giggle, walking over to the couch Tasha bent down and kissed Roxy’s forehead, “How are you?” she asked gently. She had come believing that she would have to see the poor girl lying comatose in a bathtub, as her husband described it. Though she was happy to find that the girl seemed to be in good spirits.

Roxy blushed, “My stomach is a little sore.” 

Tasha nodded, “That’s to be expected when you’ve been stabbed in the stomach, and I can not believe I just said that.” Everyone laughed at that.

Bree and Leo walked over to the couch and gave Roxy gentle hugs, while Donald marveled, “Amazing. Absolutely amazing. You were stabbed in the stomach and lost a large amount of blood and yet here you are. Sitting on your couch like it’s just another day, and without any surgery. Is there a scar?” he asked, his mind already coming up with all the applications for such a miraculous discovery.

Roxy chuckled at his enthusiasm, “No there isn’t a scar.” She answered.

“Really?” Now he was definitely excited, “Do you have any idea what this could do for the medical industry?” His mind whirled with the possibilities, “Okay, first we have to patent it. Then we can figure out how we are going to go about introducing it to hospitals--”

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down honey. You’re overwhelming the poor girl.” scolded Tasha as she saw how nervous Roxy was. 

Donald nodded, “You’re right. There will be plenty of time for that once your feeling better.”

“Well, if you all want to grab a plate breakfast is ready.” said Aggie, 

“Ooh, what did you make?” asked Leo walking into the kitchen.

Aggie smiled, “Turkey bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, fresh fruit and freshly squeezed juice.”

“Sounds great.” said Tasha, “Thank you so much for going to all this trouble.” Tasha walked over to Aggie and gave her a hug. “Thank you for watching out for them yesterday.” She whispered and then pulled away to examine her, “How are you feeling?”

Aggie smiled, “I’m alright. I’v e been through worse.”

Tasha frowned, “A phrase no mother ever wants to hear.” 

Aggie shrugged, “It’s the truth.”

“That doesn’t make it okay.” she said softly, Aggie sent her a grateful look. It was nice to know that Tasha cared, and that her attention wasn't false. The kindness in Tasha's eyes was genuine.

“Alright, everyone grab a plate and help yourselves.” Aggie, Tasha and Bree smiled when Adam scooped Roxy off the couch and carried her to a stool in the kitchen.

**Time Jump!**

Once they had all eaten, everyone migrated to the living room to start a new Q & A session. And Tasha started it off.

“I want you both to know that I am really grateful for what you did yesterday and for what you have been doing for us.” Tasha smiled at the way both girls blushed. She honestly didn’t understand the whole situation, but she did know that both girls had harsh lives and wanted to keep her family safe. 

“We’re all grateful.” said Donald, “You’ve been helping keep our family's secret and that means a lot to us. But there are a few things I would like to understand.”

Both girls nodded, “We’ll answer as best as we can.”

“Why do you want to help us?” he asked.

Aggie answered, “I was exploited and used for years, by some of the worst people this world has to offer. I don’t want that to happen to Adam, Bree or Chase.” she answered honestly. She faced the trio, “Douglas won’t be the only one who will want to use you. And it won’t just be the ‘villains’ of the world. There are plenty of ways to do the right thing, and a lot of people who can talk you into doing them in the name of good.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions.” added Roxy, 

“Exactly. Your secret is going to come out, there’s no two ways about it. For every mission the three of you embark on the closer you get to being discovered.”

Donald didn’t look so sure, “I don’t know about that.”

“Nothing stays a secret forever.” said Roxy. “Someone is going to notice that something is taking care of the world's problems.”

“Would that be so bad?” asked Bree, “I mean we help people.”

“People will still be afraid of you. People fear what they don’t understand, and when you make a mistake they will pounce and tear you apart.” explained Roxy.

“Which is why I prefer to work in the shadows.” said Aggie.

“I thought you said nothing stays a secret.” pointed out Leo, 

“A shadow isn’t a secret. Everything has one.” she said, “Our business is completely word of mouth based.”

“A satisfied client passes our name around, usually to someone who has a problem they need to be fixed.” explained Roxy, “But we do not take every job that comes our way.”

“Sometimes we know someone who would do the job better and needs the money. Or it’s because it doesn't fit our business model.” added Aggie

“And when that happens we pass it onto our contacts in law enforcement.” Finished Roxy.

“So you go on missions like us?” asked Adam, 

“No.” denied Roxy, “We get paid.” 

“How much?” asked Bree, 

“Depends on the job. We don’t always get paid with money, our clients give what they have. And payment isn’t collected until after the job is done.” explained Roxy.

“Well, judging by this apartment you two are doing really well.” commented Tasha.

Aggie smiled, “We actually own the building, along with several other properties.” Roxy giggled at their shocked faces. 

“That’s impressive.” commented Donald, he looked to his wife who gave him an encouraging nod, “I want to make the two of you an offer.”

Roxy and Aggie shared a nervous look, “What kind of offer?” asked Aggie.

“I want the two of you to work with us. You have a lot of experience that Adam, Bree and Chase could benefit from.” He explained.

“What would working with you entail?” asked Roxy, she needed specifics before she agreed to anything.

“Simply put, you would train with them, and be the support on missions.”

Aggie didn’t look to sure so Roxy spoke up, “What if we help teach them.” she offered, seeing their confusion she explained her idea. “The three of you have a lot of potential, but you aren’t reaching it, because, no offense Mr. Davenport, you are just a scientist. So you can only teach them so much.” Donald frowned, “Let us take them on jobs.”

“Absolutely not--”

“Nothing big and no killing.” said Aggie, “We keep it local, nothing international and nothing dangerous. Maybe collecting a bounty or an investigation. Something to teach them important skills.”

Donald scoffed, “Like what? What could you teach them that I can’t?” The trio looked curious.

“How to not rely on their bionics for one.” That brought Donald up short, “The three of you act like you’re hopeless when cut off from your bionics, but you’re really not. While your special skills are cut off, like speed, super strength or a super computer brain, you are still capable of great things. You are more than the average person, you are all stronger, faster, more durable and you’ve been training for years. I don’t like seeing that potential go to waste.”

“She’s right.” said Bree, “When we were in that cage we were pretty helpless, because we didn’t know what to do without access to our chips.”

Chase nodded, “We were sitting ducks.” agreed Adam, “If Aggie hadn’t stopped Douglas from overriding your block of our Triton app we would have been his little mindless drones and I would have been forced to vacuum.” 

“What Triton app?” asked Roxy, she had gone through all of Davenport's files and none of them mentioned a Triton App.

“It was a feature Douglas added to their chips that would allow him to take complete control of their bionics and allow him to make them do whatever he wanted.” explained Donald, Roxy’s eyes widened and she tried to get up, but winced and sat back down. Everyone was immediately concerned.

“What’s wrong?” asked Adam.

“I need my tablet.” she said, Adam nodded and retrieved it from the coffee table for her, “Thank you.” She started tapping on the keyboard she had attached to it, “I never read anything in your files about a Triton App.”

Donald frowned, “How did you get into my files?” he demanded

Roxy snorted, “Very easily. Your cyber security is shit. I’m surprised Douglas didn’t just hack you years ago.” 

Donald pouted, “It’s not that bad.”

“How exactly did your brother and Marcus capture you?” sassed Leo, earning him a childish glare.

“I didn’t want any mention of the Triton app in case anyone did manage to get into my system.” he said.

Aggie nodded, “Smart thinking. It’s one thing to discover bionic teenagers it’s another thing to discover that you can take complete control of them with the touch of a button.” She turned to Roxy, “Can you get rid of it?”

“If I can get a look at the code, then yeah. It’ll take time, but it’s doable.”

Adam perked up, “Really?” he asked hopefully. He did not like the idea of being controlled like a remote control toy.

Roxy nodded, “Consent is a thing.” she said simply, “And I am not letting my friends be controlled like some high tech toy soldiers.” Adam smiled at how passionate she sounded.

Donald nodded, “We can look at it in the lab. I want this to be worked on in house. Literally. Which means no working on this here.”

Roxy nodded, “Fine by me. But we need to beef up your security before we start.”

“Well, now that that is out of the way can I ask about the new suits?” asked Bree, “Cause I for one am really happy that we’ve lost the whole wet suit look.”

Roxy smiled, “Thank you.”

Aggie chuckled, “She’s been working on those for the past year.”

“Leo helped with designs.” added Roxy making Leo’s chest puff out. Roxy pulled up the suits specs on her tablet and held it out for Donald who eagerly took it and started reading. “I’ll admit it was hard to make a material that was durable enough to withstand Adam’s strength and Bree’s speed.” Donald nodded, “But I figured it out eventually. Not to mention making it breathable and able to maintain their body heat in a low temperature environment.”

Before her sister could get lost in her world of science with Donald, Aggie cleared her throat, “Are there any other questions you guys have for us?” she asked.

The family shared a look and it was Bree who spoke up, “We trust you guys.”

Adam nodded, “You’ve done nothing but help us.” 

“And that speaks for itself.” said Donald, “All I ask is that you keep us in the loop. No more working in the shadows. Not when it involves my family.”

Aggie and Roxy shared a look, “Deal/Deal.” they said.

"That doesn't mean we won't ever have questions for you to." said Tasha.

"We'll answer them, but like I said last night. Don't ask a question unless you're sure you want an answer." Tasha nodded in acceptance.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Memory Wipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Douglas and Marcus made their move, and Aggie and Roxy’s secret has been revealed. After a Q & A session Aggie and Roxy have agreed to work with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little oh the fridge for this chapter. So let me know if it moves too fast or too low. Any part you think should be done better or changed, please let me know. I would love to hear any comments.

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Memory Wipe”**

Aggie and Roxy were in the Lab with Mr. Davenport, the trio and Leo. Aggie had agreed to come over for a physical three days after breakfast at the Heller apartment, and Roxy was there to work on the Triton app. Davenport was currently taking a blood sample from Aggie, “Why is it black?” asked Adam, he and his siblings had decided to keep the Heller sisters entertained, as they knew just how boring their dad's examinations could be. Adam had even agreed to be Roxy’s guinea pig and was currently hooked up to her equipment for her to take a look at the Triton app program. Though all three were also curious, they never thought that they would meet someone who was similar to them.

Aggie shrugged, “I have no idea, it’s just always been that color.” When Davenport removed the needle they watched the little wound seal closed.

“Amazing. Absolutely amazing.” He marveled, “Has there ever been a wound that you haven’t been able to heal from?” Aggie shook her head. “Amazing. What about limbs? Can you regrow them?”

“I’ve regrown fingers, toes, ears, eyes, but I’ve never lost anything as big as a hand, an arm or a leg.” she answered, much to his shock. The trio and Leo frowned at hearing this though, they didn’t like the fact that their friend had to regrow anything. “Do you need any more samples?” she asked, 

Davenport shook his head, “These will do just fine, for now.” He had taken hair, skin and spit samples already. Aggie nodded and got off the stool, “I do have one question though.” She nodded, “Why the two hearts?”

Aggie chuckled, “Because according to my mother, one is inefficient. And she was right, having a binary vascular system has been very beneficial to me since I have to do a lot of running.”

He nodded, “I can imagine.” he got up from his desk, “Alright, now that that’s done we can move onto more important things.”

“Like?” asked Roxy, as she examined the Triton code. She had to admit, Douglas might be an awful person, but he was a genius with technology. Adam, Bree and Chase were proof of that on their own though.

“Like the fact that I have achieved something I have wanted my whole life.” He puffed his chest out, “I won the presidential medal for Scientific Achievement.” He boasted.

“Hmm. That’s great.” said Chase.

“So what did you get it for?” asked Adam, 

Davenport smirked and pulled out a device that was silver and had a red eye like ball on the top of it. “This is my neural scrambler. It is going to revolutionize the field of neurology.”

Aggie eyed it with worry, neural and scrambler two words that should never go together, “What does it do?”

“It can erase specified time increments of neural associations in the cerebral cortex.” When everyone but Chase and Roxy looked confused, Roxy stepped in, 

“It’s an Men In Black memory eraser.” she clarified, 

“Oh.” they said.

“Isn’t that dangerous and irresponsible?” asked Aggie, “The brain is a delicate system. It’s not like a computer, where you can just crack it open and fix it if something goes wrong.”

Davenport just rolled his eyes, “It’s completely safe, that’s why I won. Basically it’s supposed to help doctors erase bad memories. Like past abuse and traumas.” he explained. 

“That would help a lot of people.” commented Roxy. She personally knew a lot of people who could benefit from erasing some horrific memories.

“Congratulations, Donald!” said Tasha as she walked into the lab, “I got your text about the presidential award.”

Aggie crossed her arms, “Wait. You win a big award and you text your wife the news instead of calling her?” she asked incredulously. 

Donald glared at her childishly, “Gosh this is so exciting.” Gushed Tasha, “What a big break for us.” Donald’s face scrunched up in confusion at the word ‘us’.

“Us?” he questioned, 

Tasha nodded, “I was thinking I could interview you for my TV station. Local reporter lands presidential award winner, a Tasha Davenport exclusive. This could be a really big break.”

He smiled, “Well, it would be a very big break, for you.” Tasha raised an eyebrow, “I mean, it would really help your faltering career.” She crossed her arms and glared, “No, I mean you’d finally get to cover something that really matters.”

“Dude, you’re past six feet, stop digging.” said Aggie incredulously, 

Davenport winced and smiled at his wife, “You’ve got yourself an interview.” She didn’t seem mollified, “And a new pair of shoes.” Nope, “Just take my wallet.” He finally said, handing said object to his wife who took it and stormed out of the lab. All of the teens were staring at him with unimpressed looks, “Oh, shut up.” He whined and left the lab.

Aggie turned to the four siblings, “So, three weeks, huh?” 

Bree pouted, “Yeah. I hate being grounded. I’m missing Stella Jordan’s birthday party and I so wanted to be there when she doesn’t get a car.”

Aggie snorted, “Well, it serves you right.” They all gave her confused looks, “You needed to sneak into the house and you used the front door. You deserved to be caught. I am so disappointed in you guys.”

“Well, sorry we’re not as accustomed to breaking into our house as you are.” sassed Leo.

Aggie smirked, “So what were you guys doing that made you miss your curfew?” They all blushed which piqued her interest, “Okay, now I have to know.” 

Bree sighed, “We--”

“Will never speak of it.” growled Leo, “Ever.” 

Aggie turned to Chase who didn’t meet her eyes, “Chase.” she said lowly, sidling up to her boyfriend's side and turning his head to face her while putting on a seductive look.

“No.” said Leo, walking over and pushing them apart, “Oh, no. No using your… feminine wiles on the poor boy.”

“My feminine wiles?” she questioned.

“Yes. Back off.” 

She held up her hands, “Alright, I’ll let it go.” She wasn’t worried about whatever it was they had done. They didn’t show any signs that they were afraid of what happened, they only looked to be embarrassed, so she would let it slide. _For now._

“So what do you guys plan to do to stave off cabin fever?” asked Roxy, as she slowly unhooked Adam from her equipment, she had learned a lot about the app and would brainstorm some ideas to run by Mr. Davenport.

“Well, Big D has banned us from any tech outside of anything needed for school work.” said Leo, “So video games, movies and TV are out.”

“Why don’t we play some board games?” suggested Adam, “I think we have a few in the upstairs closet collecting dust.”

“Or we could use this as an excuse to get some training in.” said Aggie, “Like how to properly sneak into a house.”

Chase groaned, “You are never going to let us live this down are you?”

She smirked and kissed his cheek, “Four teenagers, three of which are bionic, using the front door to sneak into their own house… Nope.” Feeling sympathetic she put her arms around his shoulders, “I’ll bring my Go board with me and we can have a match. Hmm?” Chase smiled at her, the idea of the two of them holing up in his room and playing Go sounded nice, but the others just rolled their eyes at the couple.

Leo’s eyes landed on the neural scrambler Mr. Davenport had left behind, he walked over and picked it up, “Or… we could make Big D forget that he grounded us at all.” While the trio looked intrigued Aggie and Roxy glared.

“No. Leo you can’t flash your dad. He did more than just ground the three of you and you would have to flash your mom as well.” lectured Aggie, 

Leo’s face scrunched up, “Can we not call it flashing. It just sounds wrong.”

“Good. Maybe then you won’t go through with it.” Said Roxy.

“It’s just three weeks guys. You can handle it.”

Oh how wrong Aggie was.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie and Roxy were walking up to the Davenport home when they heard a crash. Aggie bolted for the door, it swung open thanks to Roxy, and stopped at the sight that greeted her; Mr. Davenport gleefully spinning around in a rolling chair with a rocket attached to it and the four siblings looking nervous. 

“Chase, sweety.” Chase started to sweat a little at her sweet tone, “What’s going on?”

He floundered, “Uh, well-- you see, uh… Leo did it.” He pointed to Leo who gave his brother a betrayed look.

Though he started to sweat when Aggie turned her sights on him and glared, “You idiot. You did it didn’t you. You erased his memory and somehow you fucked it up.”

“Hey, how do you know Chase isn’t lying?”

“He knows better.” she answered.

“Wow!” cried out Davenport in excitement, “This place is sick,” he turned a little green as he got out of the chair, “And now I’m going to be sick.” He lunged for one of the rooms potted plants and hurled into it. Aggie and Chase’s noses twitched at the smell.

Leo sighed, held up the device and spoke quickly, “I tried to erase 24 hours an I accidentally erased 24 years. He’s 15!”

“Oh, for fucks sake.” groaned Roxy.

Mr. Davenport came over to the group, “Okay. Who are you people? And how did I get here?” Eyeing Aggie and Roxy he leaned in to Leo, “And who are they?” he asked, waving flirtatiously at the two girls. 

The four siblings looked disgusted, and Aggie shook her head, “Oh, hell no.” 

“Ew/Ew.” said Roxy and Bree, both girls shuddered. 

Aggie turned towards the door to leave, but Chase stopped her, “Wait, Aggie, stop.” He grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the front door. “Please stay and help. If Tasha sees him like this we’re screwed.”

Leo’s eyes widened, “Oh, man. When my mom finds out she’s married to an idiotic teenager…” Leo stopped and thought about what he was just about to say, “Okay, maybe she’s prepared for that.”

Roxy sighed, “Look he must have built something to reverse the effects of the scrambler. We just have to find it. I’ll go down to the lab and look for it.”

“What are you guys talking about? What lab? And what’s a scrambler?” asked Davenport, 

Chase crossed over to his dad and placed his hands on his shoulders, “Look, I know this is a lot for you to take in, but your brain lost 24 years of it’s memories because of a device that you created.” he explained. 

Davenport looked stunned, “Woah.” But he was soon distracted by something else, “Ooh, what’s that?” he asked, picking up Chase’s phone from the coffee table.

“That’s my phone.” answered Chase, 

Davenport's eyes widened, “Woah.” he marveled and walked away with it.

Chase turned to Roxy, “Get down to the lab. We’ll keep an eye on him.” Roxy nodded.

Chase’s phone rang and Davenport held it out to him, “Hey, uh, I think you got a phone call.” Chase frowned and took back his cellphone, holding it up to his ear he answered it and was immediately shocked.

Everyone’s eyes widened at his twitching body, while Davenport cackled, “Burn!” he crowed, “I’m a total tech wiz. I took that thing apart, rewired it and turned it into a zapper.”

Chase glared, “That’s not funny.” he held the phone out for his dad, “Turn it back.” he demanded.

Davenport frowned, “I’m sorry. Just push three and it’ll turn back into a regular phone.”

“No wait Chase--” Roxy was cut off as Chase was shocked again.

“Ha! Double burn!” crowed Davenport. He laughed at Chase, “This one, not too bright.”

Aggie was seething, “What the hell! You could have killed him!” She hissed and when she advanced on the older man Adam wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her and lifted her feet off of the ground. She glared at Adam, “If you honestly believe that I can not break out of this hold then you are sadly mistaken.” Adam didn’t back down and just held her in the air.

“Just take him down to the lab. We’ll make sure Tasha doesn’t find him.” said Bree, Roxy nodded and headed for the lab, making sure to drag Davenport and Leo with her.

Aggie pinched a pressure point in Adam’s arm to make him drop her and rushed to her boyfriend’s side. He was still panting a little, and his face was pinched in some pain. “Oh, hon, are you alright?’ she asked. Touching his arm she could still feel some of his muscles twitching, _If he wasn’t fucking bionic he’d be dead._

“I’ll live.” he said, but that didn’t alleviate her worry. Even his siblings looked worried about him, sure they knew he could handle it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“What about Spike?” she asked, Adam, and Bree’s eyes widened, they hadn’t thought about Spike making an appearance after their dad’s prank.

“Pissed, but under control.” he answered, 

**_For now,_ ** **growled Spike. He felt the same pain as Chase and wasn't happy about it.**

“Hey, guys.” Greeted Tasha walking out of her office to join them, “Have you guys seen your father? I want to go over a few things with him for the interview.”

“He went out.” said Bree, “To… Get waxed.” She chuckled nervously, “You know how vain he is.”

“Yeah, he said he didn’t want to embarrass you during your big break.” added Leo.

She looked touched, “Aw, that is so sweet of him.”

“Yeah. In fact he said that you should go and get a whole makeover so that you look your best for your interview. On him.” added Adam. 

Tasha smiled, “That sounds wonderful. I’ll go get my purse.” 

“I’ll go with her to keep an eye on her.” said Bree.

Chase scoffed, “You just don’t want to stay and deal with this.”

“That too.”

Pretty soon Bree and Tasha were leaving with Adam, Chase and Aggie waving goodbye to them. Chase patted Adam’s arm, “Nice job, getting her out of the house Adam.” he praised.

“Yeah. Now we can all focus on getting your dad back.” said Aggie. Seeing that Chase was still twitching a little she turned to Adam, “Go check on how they're doing in the lab. Chase and I will meet you down there.” He sent one last look towards his brother before heading down to the lab.

Aggie wordlessly led Chase to his bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed, “I don’t really think now is the time for this.” 

Aggie rolled her eyes, “I’m giving you a massage.” She rolled him onto his chest, “I’ve been electrocuted before and I know how painful it is until your muscles relax. This should help speed that process up. So shut up and be happy that you have a girlfriend like me willing to take care of you and deal with your family’s wacky shit.”

Chase chuckled, “Thank you.” he said, laying his head down onto his crossed forearms and letting his girlfriend take away his pain. Though he made a note to ask her about the electrocution later.

Aggie smirked as she straddled his back, "Don't thank me yet." Leaning down to whisper in his ear she said, _"You don't know what I'm going to ask for payment."_ She nipped his ear making him shiver.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie and Chase waited for the elevator to stop at the lab, he felt much better after Aggie’s massage, even Spike was a purring mess when she was finished with them. But his relaxed energy was shattered when the elevator doors opened and they walked into the lab to find several pieces of his dad’s tech stripped apart.

“What are you doing!?” He demanded, seeing that Leo and Adam were helping did not make him feel better, “You’re ruining Mr. Davenport’s million dollar technology.”

“If by ruining you mean making awesome.” said Donald.

Leo shrugged, “It was either this or tying him up and Roxy nixed that idea, so here we are.”

Roxy, who was going over Davenport’s files, sighed, “Your dad is probably going to watch the security footage, so I thought it best not to make it any worse.”

“Oh, and this is better?” sassed Chase, Aggie pinched his arm for his tone, “Ow.”

“This way he can see that he was the one who messed with his stuff, not you guys.” she explained. 

“I think this Davenport’s really fun. He builds cool stuff.” said Adam, 

“Ya-huh. Check this out.” Davenport walked over to a convection oven looking thing, and Aggie was pretty sure her boyfriend almost fainted. “I took this useless thingy…”

“Useless?” asked Chase incredulously, “That’s an oxygen vacuum fire hose. It was going to revolutionize firefighting.”

Davenport didn’t seem fazed, “Well, now it’s going to revolutionize grilled meat.”

Aggie walked over to her sister, “Please tell me that you’ve found a way to fix him?” she begged.

Roxy frowned, “In a way. I wasn’t able to find another device that reverses the effects of the scrambler, but Teen Davenport gave me an idea. If I take apart the scrambler and rewire it I should be able to reverse its effects.”

“Should?” asked Chase, as he came over to the sisters.

Roxy raised an eyebrow, “You are lucky I didn’t bail when your dad tried to flirt with me again. So don’t push it, nerd boy.” She threatened, holding up a pair of needle nose pliers. Chase held up his hands and went back over to his brothers and dad “I’ve pulled up the schematics which will help me understand it better and stop me from erasing anymore of his memories.”

“Woah, hey! Ow!” shouted Chase drawing the sister’s attention. They saw an artificial arm pick him up by his pants and suspend him in the air. Davenport cackled while everyone else winced in sympathy at the look of pain on his face. 

“Why create an artificial arm, when you can create a real life wedgie machine. _Science!”_ Crowed Davenport.

“Put him down!” ordered Aggie.

Davenport frowned, “Sure. Just push the button on the back.” Chase reached around to press the button and was promptly shocked again.

Aggie growled in anger. Marching over to Davenport she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, his eyes widened and with the click of a button Chase was released and thankfully caught by Adam. “Do anything to him again or anyone else here for that matter and we’ll see just how much voltage you can handle.” She threatened. She didn’t release him until he nodded, and then went to her boyfriend who was yet again twitching in pain. 

Adam frowned at the twitching body he held in his arms. When the twitching lessened he set his little brother on his feet and kept a hand on his shoulder to steady him, “You okay?” he asked.

Chase nodded, “Yeah.” He said once he caught his breath.

Aggie came up to his side and taking his hand brought him to a chair, “Okay, if this is how he treated Douglas, then him turning evil makes a lot of sense.” They all nodded, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, she brought it out and read the text from Bree.

**B: On our way back now.**

“Bree just texted. She and Tasha are on their way back.” she announced, she eyed her boyfriend, “Do you think you’re up to helping Roxy rewire the scrambler?”

He nodded, “Yeah.” He got up and went to Roxy’s workstation to lend a hand. 

Adam and Aggie shared a worried look, “I know you guys are durable, but…”

Adam nodded, “We’re not immune to pain.” Adam looked at his little brother as he worked with Roxy, his muscles were still twitching a little, but were quickly stopping as he got to work. Sure he and Chase messed with each other every now and then, but never anything that could really cause the other serious damage. _Well, not anymore._ The two brother’s had stopped being so rough with each other, thanks to the Heller sisters. So seeing his little brother in so much pain hurt him a little.

Aggie clapped her hands, “Okay, we need to get your dad ready for the interview. Grab Leo and your dad and head up to his bedroom, I’ll help pick out the suit.” Adam nodded and retrieved his brother and dad.

Aggie walked over to her boyfriend and sister, “I’m going to go and get Mr. Davenport ready for the interview. Are you two good here?”

Roxy nodded, “I think between the two of us we can fix him before the interview starts.” 

Aggie’s shoulders relaxed in relief, “Thank you.” She kissed her boyfriend, who had thankfully stopped twitching, and left the lab.

**Time Jump!**

After some arguing on Leo’s part they had settled on a dark grey suit, paired with a pink button down and a pink tie striped with light grey and a dark pink. But Davenport was still mentally a teenager, “Okay, I know you have no idea what’s going on, but I need you to get through this interview as if you were an adult.” said Leo, 

“Got it.” answered Davenport, “Would you rather have a British accent or a fake mustache cause I can do both.”

Aggie growled and decided to go with a different approach, she snapped her fingers in front of Davenport's face to get his attention, “Do you know what the Presidential Award for Scientific Achievement is?”

Davenport scoffed, “Are you kidding? It’s my dream to win that thing.”

Bree smiled, “Well it’s not a dream anymore.”

Davenport’s eyes widened, Adam nodded, “Yeah, you won it. That’s what this interview is for, so you’ve got to be professional.”

“Or else Aggie is going to drag your ass off camera.” added Leo, Aggie nodded when Davenport turned to her with frightened eyes.

“If I hear one rude remark or see any immature behavior you're off. Got it?” Davenport gulped and nodded. “Good.”

Chase and Roxy ran out of the elevator and to the group, “Okay, we think we got it.” said Roxy.

“We reversed the neural scrambler. So you guys are going to be able to sit down tonight, cause we just saved your butts.” said Chase.

“Just zap him!” ordered Leo, Roxy raised an eyebrow making him gulp and clear his throat, “I mean, please zap him?” Roxy frowned, but turned to Davenport and flashed him, they all held their breath.

He looked disoriented for a moment and then frowned, “That’s weird, I must have lost my train of thought.” The four siblings sighed in relief, but the Heller sisters weren’t as relieved. 

“How old are you?” asked Roxy, 

“Thirty-nine.” He answered. Looking down at himself he was confused, “Why am I wearing a suit?” Seeing that Roxy was holding the scrambler he snatched it out of her hands, “Have you guys been messing with my neural scrambler?”

Roxy shrugged her shoulders, “Technically yes.” Davenport frowned in anger, “But Leo is the one who messed up so…”

Davenport whirled around to face Leo who looked nervous, “I think we should table this discussion for after your interview. Which is now going worldwide instead of global.” Davenport’s eyes went wide, “And my mom arranged for a rep from the White House to fly out to present you with the medal during the interview.”

“What?!” Davenport panicked, “But I’m not ready, I haven’t prepared anything…”

_Ding-Dong_

Tasha came out of her office to answer the door, to reveal a woman wearing a white blouse and blue suit jacket with a matching skirt and carrying a black velvet box.

“AH!” shrieked Davenport, drawing the attention of Tasha and the White House rep.

“Are you alright, Donald?” asked Tasha.

Leo smiled, “He’s fine. He’s just really excited for the interview.” He shoved his dad forward, “Which we will watch in the other room. Bye!” The four siblings made a break for it.

Aggie turned to the shocked inventor, “It was Leo’s fault.” She said honestly, “He accidentally erased 24 years of memory instead of 24 hours, which turned you into a fifteen year old for a couple of hours.”

“What?!”

**Time Jump!**

Aggie and Chase were in his bedroom, sitting on his bed with a Go board between them. Aggie had given him a brief explanation of the game and he had agreed to try his hand at it before involving his bionics. Chase knew how much his girlfriend enjoyed puzzles and strategy games, and was always ready and willing to indulge her in a game.

He was black and she was white.

“So how long are you grounded for now?” she asked as she made a move.

Chase sighed, “Indefinitely.” His dad had been pissed that they had erased his memory about being grounded, and that Leo had tried to erase his memory just because of his poor performance report.

She frowned at how sad he was, but wasn’t feeling entirely sympathetic, the four had brought it on themselves. “Well, then I guess I’ll just have to come up with more ways for Roxy and I to come over until he revokes his sentence.”

Chase sent her a grateful look, “Thanks.”

She snorted, “Oh, don’t thank me yet. I’m opening up a tab. From now on, whenever Roxy and I help you guys clean up a mess it gets added to the list.”

“List?”

“Yep. Roxy’s got it digitized and everything.”

He chuckled, “Digitized?”

“Go ahead and mock, but just know that you still haven’t heard what I want as payment for that massage I gave you.” Her smile turned feral when he gulped, _Oh, I am so going to have some fun with you my love._

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Avalanche!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: The Davenport now know that Aggie is Orion and Roxy is Cedalion. Now the Heller sister’s have been invited to work with the team on missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter!

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Avalanche!”**

_Ring-Ring_

Aggie smiled when she read the caller I.D on her phone, “Hey, darling what’s--”

_“I need to go to West Antarctica.”_

Aggie pulled her phone away from her ear to look at it in disbelief, _Okay, not what I was expecting,_ “Why do you need to go to West Antarctica?” She asked

_“To prove that I don’t need super speed or strength to get a mission done.”_

She frowned, “Is this about what happened on the last mission.” Chase had been upset that his family didn’t give him any credit for the work he did. And in all honesty so was she, Chase worked hard because his bionics were so limited in certain situations, it was one of the reasons why he trained so hard with his martial arts. She had thought that Adam and Bree would stick up more for him, but it would seem that his siblings didn’t care.

_“Yes. Mr. Davenport was going to send us on a mission to retrieve an element called Cytanium for one of his projects, but he cancelled because of a storm.”_

“Smart move. Those storms are brutal.”

_“But we can do it. There is plenty of time for us to gather the Cytanium and leave before the center of the storm hits._ ” He said, but she wasn’t convinced.

“If that’s true then why did he cancel the mission?”

Chase sighed in aggravation, _“I can do it! And I don’t need Adam or Bree to do it.”_

“But you need me?” she asked,

_“No. I just needed you to know what I’m about to do.”_

“Fuck that.” She said, “I’m going with you and don’t argue with me. Now where are you?”

On his side of the line Chase smiled, _“I’m packing up Mr. Davenport’s high speed plane now.”_

She nodded, “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“ _Okay. See you in five then.”_

Aggie hung up her phone and frowned, _I hope you know what you’re doing, my love._ Aggie left Roxy a note and grabbed her snow gear, before running out the door, she could change on the plane.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie eyed Chase from across the cockpit, he had been quiet ever since she arrived and boarded the plane. He had been dressed in his mission suit and she noticed a snow suit in the cabin. Thank _god I brought the special snowsuit Roxy made me._

“Hey.” She said to catch his attention, he turned his head slightly to let her know he was listening, “You don’t have to do this to prove how amazing you are.”

“Not to you.” He said, making her frown, “But they don’t believe in me the way you do. This just confirmed it. I need to show them that my intelligence is just as good as Bree’s speed and Adam’s strength.” he looked at the plane's map, “You should go change, we’re almost there.” She nodded and got out of her seat, but not before leaning down to kiss his cheek, 

“You don’t have to ever prove yourself to me.” She assured, and was happy to see his tense shoulders relax a little.

Her snow gear was a pure white suit, with silver metal. The suit could survive temperatures below 0 degrees better than her regular gear and her holsters and belt kept her equipment from being damaged by the cold weather. She eyed the snowsuit Chase had brought, sure the mission suit Roxy made could withstand temperatures down to 45 below, but that didn’t do much against the cold of the antarctic. She would have to make sure to keep an eye on him, _At the first sign of chattering teeth or the color blue, I am dragging his ass back to this plane. Conscious or not._

**Time Jump!**

When they landed she let Chase take charge. And pretty soon they were gathering the Cytanium, though Aggie mostly monitored the storm using her goggles. She was worried about how close it was getting and let Chase know, but he didn’t pay it much mind, which irritated her a little. She was surprised when her headset crackled to life and it wasn’t Chase’s voice on the line.

 _“I swear to god, if you survive this I am killing you myself.”_ growled out the voice of her sister.

Aggie smiled, “If I survive this you’ll have to thaw me out first.”

 _“Chase where are you?”_ asked Davenport over the line. _Guess Roxy went to the fam when she found my note._

 _“I’m at the Cytanium sight.”_ Answered Chase walking up to join Aggie with a bag filled with the desired element.

 _“What!? I told you it was too dangerous. What are you doing?”_ he demanded

 _“I’m proving that even without super strength and super speed, I can still get the job done.”_ He explained.

 _“Then why is Aggie there?”_ asked Bree, 

Aggie frowned, “Seriously? There was no way I was letting him come alone. And this wouldn’t be happening if you guys were more supportive. You’re a team, you need each other.” They all heard an alarm over the coms and Aggie pulled up the storm, “Shit!”

“What?” asked Chase over the wind, 

_“You’re about to be trapped by the storm get out of there now.”_ Ordered Davenport

_“It’s okay Mr. Davenport. I’m almost done. I just have to get the last of the samples.”_

_“No abort and seek shelter. That’s an order.”_

“Chase we need to go!”

Chase shook his head, “No!” He went back to where he had been gathering samples making Aggie groan, 

_“You brought your tranq darts right?”_ Asked Roxy.

“Yes.”

 _“Don’t even think about it.”_ Warned Chase.

Both he and Aggie froze as the ground rumbled, looking up Aggie spotted the wave of snow that was falling down the side of the mountain, “AVALANCHE!” She yelled. She started to push her way through the snow to Chase, “Chase, move!” But it was too late, one second she was moving and the next she was buried in the snow.

**Earlier**

Roxy rushed up to the Davenport family’s front door and banged on it, forgetting that she could open it herself. Leo opened the door with a frown, “Roxy what are you--”

She rushed past him and to the elevator, “No time!” she yelled as she ran past him. Leo just shrugged, not thinking anything of her behavior.

She was panicking though, she hadn’t even thought to call Adam after she had read Aggie’s note she had run to the Davenport home, while keeping up a mantra of _Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!_ , in her head. As soon as the elevator doors opened she ran into the lab spooking Davenport, “Roxy, you scared me. What are you--”

“No time!” She pushed past him to his cyber desk and pulled up Chase’s GPS, “Chase went on the mission with Aggie.”

“What?!” he shouted, 

Roxy nodded, “Aggie left a note stating that she and Chase were going to West Antarctica to collect Cytanium.” She was a little out of breath from her marathon.

“They what?!”

Roxy rolled her eyes, “Just shut up and help me get them back.” she ordered, 

Just then Adam and Bree walked into the lab, “Mr. Davenport have you seen Chase? He isn’t answering his phone and neither is Aggie.”

“That’s because they went on the mission to gather Cytanium.” said Davenport, 

Adam and Bree frowned, “Without us? Are they nuts?”

“Apparently.” said Roxy, “We need to get them both on comms now.”

**Now**

_“AAAAHHH!!!”_

“Chase! Aggie! Can you hear me?!” yelled Roxy into the comms.

“There was a major avalanche at Chase’s coordinates.” Bree’s voice was small as read the map on the cyber desk.

Roxy felt her blood run cold.

“They may still be alive, but we don’t have much time.” said Davenport, 

“Adam let’s go.” said Bree, she and Adam ran to get their gear.

**With Chase and Aggie**

Aggie was pretty sure the heat her anger was putting out could melt the snow around her, “Next time I say we need to go. How about you listen to me.” She groused.

 _“You know we could die right now. Do you really want those to be your last words to me?”_ She sighed.

“We’re not going to die out here Chase. Your GPS signal is still going strong. I can see you on my screens now. Your family is tracking it and they’ll be here soon to dig us out. So we just need to wait and keep ourselves from freezing to death.” She chuckled, “And when we get back I am dragging your frozen ass to my place for a hot bath with me. How does that sound?”

Chase smiled, “Sounds like a plan.” He had been worried when he had been buried in the snow, especially when Aggie wasn’t with him. He had been relieved when her voice came to life over his coms, they may not be able to reach his family but they could still reach each other. Chase froze when his hearing picked up the sound of digging, “Aggie I think I can hear digging.”

_“What? Adam and Bree’s GPS signals are still far out. It can’t be them.”_

Chase tensed, “Then who is it?”

_“I don’t know. Be careful. We don’t know what kind of crazies are out here. Well, other than us.”_

Chase ducked his head when Snow fell from the whole that was created, brushing it away he looked up to see who his savior was. His eyes widened at who he saw, “What are you doing here?”

 _“Chase who is it?”_ Asked Aggie, having heard how guarded his voice was.

Douglas smirked down at him, “Saving my son’s life.”

_“Chase who is it?”_

“It’s Douglas.”

_“What?!”_

Douglas looked confused at hearing the voice, “Are Adam and Bree here too? I didn’t see their GPS’s out here.”

“No, they aren’t here.” He said, “It’s my girlfriend. She came with me.”

Douglas nodded, “Well, let’s get you and her out of here.” Douglas went about digging Chase out of the show.

_“Chase what is going on? What is Douglas doing?”_

“Douglas is digging me out of the snow and then we’re coming to get you.” he said, her side of the coms went silent which worried him, “Aggie?”

_“Fine. But I won’t promise to not kill him when we get to shelter.”_

“Fair enough.”

 _“Be careful.”_ She warned, “ _We don’t know why he’s out here and we still haven’t gotten rid of your Triton app.”_

“I know. Hang tight I’ll be there soon. You’ll need to guide me.”

 _“I will.”_ She promised

**Time Jump!**

Aggie and Chase sat together on a sleeping bag in Douglas’s base. Aggie sat behind Chase with her arms around him, her suit could radiate heat if she needed too, it wasn’t enough to get her out of the snow, but it was enough to make sure her boyfriend didn’t freeze to death.

“Would you like some soup?’ asked Douglas holding up a mug, “I went to cooking school in the nineties. It’s Tuscan Bean.”

Chase glared at him, “Is it poisoned?”

“Yes. I flew 10,000 miles around the world in a massive storm and risked my life in an avalanche to rescue you, so that I can then poison you.” Douglas deadpanned.

Chase reached out to take it, but Aggie placed her hand on top of it, “That doesn’t mean it’s not drugged.” She removed her mask, placed it on the ground and took the mug from Chase. When she went to drink it Chase frowned, 

“What about you?” he asked.

“If he did drug it, whatever he used will make me groggy, but won’t knock me out. And it will only last for a few minutes.” She took a good sized gulp of it and waited a for any effects to take hold, when nothing happened Douglas smirked, 

“See. Not drugged either. So will you two stop being paranoid and just have some of my soup.” He was interested in how she could fight off drugs, but knew he wouldn’t get any answers.

Aggie sighed and handed the cup to Chase, a look of surprise crossed his face after he took a sip, “You make a pretty good soup for a diabolical maniac.”

“You should try my quiche.” boasted Douglas.

“You used too much Oregano.” Said Aggie, making Chase chuckle at the scandalized look on Douglas’s face,

“Excuse you?!” He said, “There is nothing wrong with my soup.” He denied, 

“Don’t take it personally.” said Chase, “Her standards are pretty high.” Aggie didn’t deny it.

Douglas smiled, “So you like to cook?” He had honestly been astounded when Chase said he had brought his girlfriend on such a dangerous mission, but he had understood once they had digged her out of the snow. She was the one who had stopped him from taking his children back and she had been the one who Marcus had killed. He had been even more surprised to see how pretty she was, he felt proud of his son for finding such a girl.

Aggie frowned, “Yes, I do.” She glared at him.

Douglas frowned at how hostile she was being. Feeling how tense his girlfriend was Chase decided they needed to leave before she drew blood. Though he wouldn’t blame her if she did. “Well, this has been fun.” He said getting up and grabbing his snow jacket, “But we’re leaving.”

“Suit yourselves.” said Douglas, “But you’ll freeze to death, before anyone else gets here.” He picked up a tablet.

“I can survive in this suit. It was built to withstand temperatures down to 45 below.” he said, 

“It’s 50 below.”

“That explains the frostbite.” deadpanned Chase, “I’m not worried though. My family will come for us.”

“They already have,” said Douglas, Chase and Aggie shared a doubtful look.

“What?” asked Chase, 

Douglas gave them a pity filled look, “Oh, the weather must have been too much for them.” He got out of his chair and presented the tablet to Chase, Aggie got up and moved to look over Chase’s shoulder, “Looks like Adam and Bree are going home without the two of you.” Aggie and Chase saw Adam and Bree’s GPS signals moving away from Chase’s. “Those are their GPS signals. That’s how I found you.”

Chase frowned, “You've been stalking us?”

“You call it stalking. I call it lovingly lurking in the shadows.”

“He did hire a private eye to spy on your family.” Aggie pointed out.

Douglas gave her a funny look, “How'd you know about that?”

She smirked, “Simple I’m the one who got rid of him.” Chase frowned at her, she held up her hands, “He’s still alive.” Chase didn’t seem mollified, _Guess we’ll be talking about that when we get back._

Douglas raised an eyebrow, _There’s a story there._ “So how long have you two been together?” 

Aggie didn’t look like she would answer so Chase did, “Close to two years, now.” 

Douglas smiled, “You’ve got yourself quite the beauty there.” He praised.

Despite himself Chase blushed. He knew that a lot of people were surprised when Aggie introduced him as her boyfriend, and in all honesty it hurt his ego a little. “Thanks.” he said, causing Douglas to smile. Aggie pulled Chase back over to the sleeping bag, when they sat down she pulled him into her chest, just like before.

“Yeah, well this beauty is lucky to have caught his eye,” she said, making Chase’s blush darken. She was honestly tired of people thinking that Chase was lucky to have her when she knew it was the other way around. She was so lucky to have a guy who was so willing to put up with her past and her lifestyle. She remembered how he had behaved after she came back from the first job she had taken since he had learned she was Orion. He had been waiting for her in her room and asked her about the job, she had been reluctant to talk about it, but after some cajoling she told him.

He had listened as she put away her gear and watched as she laid out her weapons for cleaning. He wasn’t judgmental or angry as she talked, he just listened and when she was done he had pulled her into a hug and told her that he was happy and relieved that she was home safe. She had let a few tears slip out as she hugged him, and then she showed him just how appreciative she was for his understanding.

Chase kissed one of her hands in thanks. He turned to Douglas who was watching them with a smirk on his face, Chase frowned, “So, what’s on your agenda for the day?” he asked, “Build some bombs, take over a tiny country, steal money from old ladies?” He wanted to take Douglas’s attention off of them and remind himself that Douglas was not a good man.

Douglas looked nonplussed, “No… Well, not in that order.” Seeing Chase’s frown he tried to redeem himself, “Oh, come on I’m not that bad of a guy.”

Chase felt Aggie tense and gripped her hands to stop her from launching at Douglas, “You trapped us in a dungeon and then tried to turn us into your bionic soldiers.”

“And your psychotic little pet killed me and almost killed my sister.” added Aggie.

Douglas winced, “Okay, okay. So I might have made a mistake with Marcus and over reacted with that whole ‘abduction’ thing. But I never meant to hurt anyone and I wasn’t going to hurt you guys. I just wanted to get back at Donald.”

“When are the two of you just going to grow up?” demanded Chase

“I’ll grow up when he grows up!” Was Douglas’s petulant reply. Douglas sighed, “Look, Chase, you and I have a lot more in common than you think. I know what it’s like to be unappreciated. To have a sibling who always steals the spotlight. I know how hard it’s been for you.” Aggie’s arms tightened around Chase, _He’s up to something._ “And I can help.”

Chase wasn’t buying it though, “I don’t need your help.”

Douglas smirked, which made Aggie uneasy, “What if I told you, that you could be stronger than Adam and faster than Bree.” That caught Chase’s attention, “I can make it so you have all three abilities. Speed, Strength and Intelligence.”

“How?”

 _“Chase.”_ Hissed Aggie but Chase just held up a hand and she held her tongue.

“You were the third one. By the time I got to you I knew how to build in the capacity for upgrades.” Douglas frowned, “But my brother took you away, before I could finish.” he crouched down in front of the pair, “Join me Chase. I can help you be all that you were meant to be.” 

Chase frowned, “But if I go with you that means I’m abandoning my family.”

Douglas frowned and got up, “The same family that mocks you and never gives you the credit you deserve, for anything?”

Chase frowned angrily and got up, Aggie watched him with worry. Douglas was hitting Chase’s weak points, which wasn’t good. “What would I have to do?” her eyes widened at his words.

“I just need to upgrade your bionic chip.” said Douglas, happy that Chase was onboard, “As you can see I no longer have access to state of the art systems.” Chase nodded looking around the tent, “so we’ll have to use Donalds cyber desk.”

Chase nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I think I could sneak you into the lab, Mr. Davenport won’t be there. It’s Wednesday, which means something is getting waxed.” Aggie was puzzled, she knew that Davenport would still be searching for Chase. Her eyes widened and met Chase’s, he nodded minutely and she smirked, _Always the man with the plan._ She still had a part to play though.

Douglas nodded, “He is hairy. He gets that from our mom.” Aggie grimaced, she really didn't like the idea of Chase growing a hairy chest, she doubted he or Adam would, but genetics were weird like that. She could accept it, but that didn't mean she wanted to. “It’s perfect. We’ll be in and out before anyone knows we’re there.” Douglas held out a hand for Chase, “What do you say?”

Chase smirked and shook his hand, “Whatever you say. Mr. Davenport, I’m in.”

Douglas smiled, “Super. If you want… you could call me dad.”

Chase shook his head, “Nah, I’m good.”

 _Here we go,_ “Chase, what are you doing?” She demanded getting off the sleeping bag and pushing the two apart. “He let Marcus kill me.”

Chase placed both of his hands on her forearms to turn her to face him completely, leaving her back to Douglas. She ignored how that set her teeth on edge and winked at her boyfriend, “Do you trust me?” he asked, 

She placed a hand on his cheek, “Of course, I do. I trust you with my life.”

Chase pulled her closer, “Then trust that I am making the right choice, here.” She nodded, Chase looked to Douglas, “She’s coming with us.”

Douglas nodded, “Of course. I would never dream of splitting the two of you up.” He went over to his tablet and picked it up, “Once the storm has calmed down we can head out. You won’t regret this Chase.”

 _“You better know what you’re doing.”_ She whispered lowly, knowing that Douglas couldn’t hear her.

 _“I do.”_ He answered just as lowly.

Douglas took a seat in his chair, “Since we have some time to kill, why don’t you tell me a little about yourselves. After all, I’ve missed so much.”

Chase and Aggie hunkered down on the sleeping bag again. They were in for a long wait, _Might as well make the most of it,_ “The first time I met Chase he literally fell at my feet…”

**Time Jump!**

Aggie helped sneak Douglas and Chase into the lab, impressing Douglas, especially since she was dressed in all white. Douglas went straight to the desk to get to work, while she stood guard and Chase made sure to keep an eye on what Douglas was doing. Aggie trusted Chase enough to follow his lead, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous about Douglas being so close to the family. 

“In just three minutes I can give you everything Adam and Bree have, plus the capacity for more.” said Douglas.

Chase smirked, “Great. So where are we going to go?” he asked, 

Douglas smiled, “I was thinking Tokyo.”

Aggie nodded, “I could have us on a plane to Tokyo as soon as we leave here.”

“Really?” asked Douglas incredulously. Even though he couldn’t see it she smirked behind her mask.

“I know a lot of people. Some owe me favors and others are just grateful for the things I've done for them.” she said.

Chase smiled, “That’s my girl.” She mimed blowing him a kiss, making him chuckle. They both tensed though when they heard footsteps and voices, “Douglas hide.” Douglas moved behind one of his brother's machines out of view. Aggie moved to Chase’s side, _“Here we go.”_ He whispered. Aggie nodded.

Donald walked into the lab with Roxy, Adam and Bree behind him. Adam and Bree were wearing the bottom halves of their snowsuits. “Don’t give up guys there’s still a chance that we can find him.” Donald stopped short when he saw his missing son, “Chase!”

“Aggie!” cried out Roxy, but she frowned at her sister’s tense posture.

“You’re alive.” said Bree.

Douglas came out of hiding making the other’s tense, Adam even gasped, “It’s evil Uncle Daddy.” Adam pulled Roxy behind him making Aggie smile beneath her mask, _Always the protector._

Donald glared at his brother, “Back away from him Chase.”

Douglas smirked and threw an arm around Chase’s shoulders, “It’s too late, Donny. He’s with me now.” 

“What?” Donald stepped forward and quick as a whip, Aggie pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. His eyes widened in fright and took a step back, 

“Oh, and so is she.”

“Guys what’s going on?” asked Bree.

“I’ve finally taken back what was stolen from me.” boasted Douglas, though he was stopped from continuing by Leo running into the lab with Davenport's cold gun.

“Alright, Big D. I know I’m not supposed to touch your stuff, but you know how sometimes things happen and sometimes things happen when you really don’t want them to happen and that just happens to be what just happened. Up stairs.”

“Wow. I don’t think he took a breath.” said Aggie, “I’d clap, but my hands are full.”

Donald pointed to Douglas who was standing right next to Leo, who did a double take when he saw his uncle, “Ah!” He backed away a little.

“Whatever you’re up to Douglas you’re not going to get away with it.” said Donald.

The cyber desk beeped making Douglas smirk and go over to retrieve the flash drive, “I just did. The downloads finished, I now have the power to give Chase all three bionic abilities and now no one will be able to stop us.”

“Actually they can.” said Chase, Douglas turned to him with a frown, “That USB you’re holding is completely useless.”

“What!? Then what did I just download?” he demanded

“A list of everything Adams’ ever eaten.”

Adam frowned, “Not my Incredible Edibles.”

Douglas glared at Chase, “You double crossed me.” Aggie swiveled her gun to point at Douglas, effectively stopping him from advancing on his son.

“Did you really think I would betray my own family?” asked Chase advancing on Douglas. He trusted Aggie to have his back, which made her preen a little.

“Well, it’s always worked for me.” Offered Douglas

“Even if you could offer me every ability there is, I would never go to your side. We’re a team. And teams never quit on each other.” Adam, Bree and Donald smiled at Chase.

Douglas sighed, “Fine!” he threw his hands up, and moved to the other side of the lab. Aggie followed him with the muzzle of her gun, and Leo moved to stand behind her, and placing the cold gun on the cyber desk. “You got me. Hahaha. What do you say we all just put this all behind us and get down to the business of healing this family? Am I right? Bring it in people, let's hug it out.” Douglas held his arms open in invitation and Roxy stopped Adam from marching forward and hugging them man. Seeing that no one else was willing to take him up on his offer he frowned, “Well, you know what they say if you can’t join ‘em…” he pulled something from behind his back, but Chase and Aggie were already firing. Though Douglas was frozen solid by the time her bullet got to him. 

Leo’s eyes widened and he approached the block of ice, “Woah. The bullet is frozen in mid air. Cool… Literally.” His eyes followed the trajectory, “You were going to shoot him in the stomach?”

Aggie shrugged, “An eye for an eye and all that jazz.” She holstered her gun and Roxy ran over to her sister to hug her. 

Chase turned to Donald, “Mr, Davenport I’m really sorry. I know I should have warned you about Douglas, but I just knew that if I could get him back here then we could trap him for good.”

Donald smiled at Chase, “Good work Chase.” he patted his shoulder, “You make a great double agent.”

Chase smiled, “Thank you. Oh, I almost forgot…” He held his hand out to Aggie, who pulled out a little velvet bag and handed it to him. “Here’s your Cytanium.”

Donald snatched it out of his hands with a gleeful smile, “Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money.” he danced around the lab before composing himself, “I’m sorry, I mean. Thank you.” He then turned to the ice block and started making faces at it.

Bree snorted and walked up to the ice block, “So what are we going to do with frozen Uncle Dougie?”

Donald shrugged, “I don’t know we could probably ship him off to one of my offshore facilities.” His eyes widened, “Or we could get some rock salt and make the evilest batch of ice cream ever.”

Roxy frowned, “That’s cannibalism.” She deadpanned, Aggie giggled and removed her mask and goggles.

“Speaking of the un-freeze button.” said Leo nervously.

Chase frowned, “We weren’t speaking of the un-freeze button.”

“Well, we probably should.”

“Oh, god what did you do?” demanded Aggie.

**Time Jump!**

Everyone stared at the two ice blocks occupying the living room. Bree looked inside the one that held Janelle and knocked on it, “Yep. They’re frozen.”

“No shit.” snarked Aggie.

“We have to fix this.” said Leo, “Janelle’s mom will be here any minute.”

Adam shrugged, “Okay, I’ll just use my heat vision.”

Chase stopped him, “No, then Janelle would see you using your bionics.”

“Not while she’s frozen in suspended animation.” Roxy eyed Donald, who was standing on the couch, 

“Why are you standing on the couch?’ she asked

Aggie smirked, “You couldn’t see could you?’ she laughed at his pout.

“You heard the man light ‘em up.” said Leo, thinking about it he stopped Adam, “Oh, wait. On second thought, these ladies are going to be really upset. I need a running start.” Without another word he bolted out the door.

And then it was Donald’s turn to stop Adam, “Wait! Me too.” he followed Leo’s lead.

“They do realize they’ll have to come back here at some point and face her, right?’ asked Aggie. Roxy, Bree, and Chase snickered.

“Alright step back guys.” ordered Adam as he got to work. Tasha was soaking wet and when Adam finished with Janelle, she was too.

Janelle was freaked out, “What happened?” she asked.

Tasha frowned, “Leo happened.” she said matter-of-factly.

“Welp.” Aggie clapped her hands, “This has been fun, but I promised my boyfriend a nice warm bath. Roxy?” She grabbed Chase’s hand and brought him to the front door, 

Roxy shook her head, “I’m not going to miss this.”

Aggie nodded, “So if you’ll excuse us.” She dragged Chase out of the house and towards her apartment. She wasn’t worried about their state of dress, it was pretty late and she took him the back way, making sure to stay hidden. Chase thought it was fun and he was impressed that even though she was dressed head to toe on white she could still blend in with the shadows.

“You have got to teach me how to do that.” he said as he followed her into the apartment.

“All in good time, my love.” Chase froze at the last half of her statement. She removed her mask, hood and goggles as if she hadn’t just floored him with her statement.

“What did you just say?’ he asked. Aggie turned to him, with a cocked hip and crossed arms, “You said ‘love’, not lover. Does that mean--”

“That I love you? Yes.” His eyes widened, “I’m not taking it back, and I don’t expect you to say it back yet. I just know that I’m in love with you.” 

Chase felt all the air leave his lungs, _She loves me,_ he thought, _Holy Shit!_ Chase felt a giddiness fill him and felt like his smile would split his face. He laughed, “Hahahaha!” Aggie’s eyes widened when he picked her up and swung her around.

“Well, that’s a reaction.” She said, though she didn’t say anything when he put her down and kissed her for all she was worth. 

He sighed when he pulled out of the kiss and placed his forehead on hers, “I love you too.’ he said honestly.

Aggie felt her eyes water, “Good. Cause it’d be pretty awkward if we were stuck with each other and we didn’t love each other.” Chase chuckled and wiped her tears away.

“Yeah.” He agreed, “But I don’t think that would have ever happened. Even if it took me years to get it into words, I could never not show you just how much I love you every day.”

Her laugh was watery, “Fucking sap.” she said.

Chase smiled, “Only for you.”

**End of Chapter 13**

  
  



	14. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Aggie and Chase have exchanged I Love You’s for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is short and just smut. Don't judge too harshly, I'm new to writing smut, but I would love to hear feed back so that the next one will be better. Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Learning”**

The two kept their hands to themselves when they had gotten ready for their warm bath together, Chase had entered first and situated Aggie in front of him with her back to his chest. It all came to a head when Chase’s hand drifted to her center and began to play with her, she arched her back and mewled for him, one hand going to grip the hand at the side of the tub and the other going to the back of his skull to pull at his short spikes. Chase smirked at her reaction, he loved just how sensitive she was to his touch, it always boosted his ego whenever he reminded himself that it was only his touch that could make her feel so much pleasure. Aggie had blushed through an explanation about pushing down her wants and desires for years only for her control to be shot to hell by one brown haired genius falling at her feet. 

He watched her twitch and moan against his chest in amazement. Never in a million years had he thought that he would find himself a girlfriend, first because he and his siblings had been kept in a basement and then because he quickly realized that girls didn’t go for nerdy guys. Girls preferred guys like his brother Adam, big, strong, handsome and with a bright personality. He had thought that girls would flock to his brother and he would be left on the sidelines, until Aggie had shown her interest. He smiled at her blissful face as his fingers danced inside her, this amazing woman wanted him and he was done with making her wait. 

He removed his fingers from her making her whimper, and carefully maneuvered her to to straddle his lap, he ignored the water splashing onto the floor and focused on the moaning woman in his lap. She surged forward and kissed him deeply, Chase moaned at the way her tongue licked into his mouth, he knew just how talented that tongue could be and couldn’t wait to hear his name roll off of it in ecstasy. He pulled his mouth off of hers and moved his attention to her heaving chest.

Aggie moaned in pleasure as she straddled Chase in her bathtub. She didn’t care about the water spilling all over the bathroom floor or the fact that it was a waste of water, all she cared about was the guy she was straddling and was finally going to make love to. She relished in the strength of his hands as they gripped her slim waist, she knew how afraid he had been of hurting her before he learned her secret, and was happy to see that the hesitation was gone. He used the hands at her waist to grind her center against his erection as he nipped and sucked at her breasts, one arm was wrapped around his shoulders and the other was at the back of his head to keep him at her chest. Finally she had enough and pulled his lips away from her chest and tilted his head up to look at her, “I need you.” she said and Chase nodded.

“Bedroom.” he said and she nodded, but when she went to get up she was surprised when he simply picked her up in his arms. He didn’t want to let her go even for a second, he carefully stepped out of the tub, mindful of the water on the floor.

“Towels.” she said, he relented and placed her down so they could both dry up, she smiled and used her towel to pull him against her chest, “I plan on sleeping in my bed tonight and I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Chase chuckled and chucked his towel into the hamper before pulling her into a filthy kiss. The two just stood there for a moment enjoying the kiss, she smiled into the kiss when she felt his hard cock bump her stomach. Pulling out of the kiss Aggie pulled his bottom lip between her teeth with a smile, winking at him she walked out of the bathroom, making sure to sway her hips as she sauntered to her bed.

Chase groaned as he watched her walk out of the bathroom, his eyes glued to her toned ass, he licked his lips, he couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into her. Spike growled in approval at the back of his head. Chase perked up when he heard her moan and his nose twitched at the familiar smell of her arousal.

Leaving the bathroom he found his girlfriend laying on her back with her fingers inside her and only wearing the necklace he gave her. He just leaned against the door jam to watch her, his mind raced with everything he wanted to do to her, he had dreams about this that had left him hard, wanting and embarrassed on the rare occasion that one of his siblings woke up before him. Making up his mind he went to her, he removed her hand and crawled up her body to kiss her, she reciprocated in kind and let him maneuver her on the bed. He placed both of her hands above her head, “Keep them there.” he ordered, she smiled and nodded her head. He sat up and straddled her hips, she moaned when she saw his erection resting against his toned stomach, she licked her lips at the drop of precum she saw leaking out of the tip.

“Condom?” asked Chase, Aggie frowned and shook her head, which brought Chase up short.

Seeing his worried look she chuckled, “I have no plans on becoming a mother any time soon, my love. So, I have taken my own precautions. Trust me?” 

Chase smiled, “Always.” he said without hesitation, making her smile. Sure he knew the risk they were taking, but he knew that in the end it was Aggie’s body, her choice and he trusted her, so he would ask for an explanation later.

She placed both her hands on his cock and stroked him, swiping her thumb over the precum she brought it to her lips and licked it off making Chase moan. “I thought I told you to keep your hands above your head?” he asked, Aggie giggled and smiled coyly at him.

The next thing Chase knew he was on his back with Aggie hovering over him, “Make me.” She smirked and slunk down his body. Chase felt the warmth of her mouth envelope his entire cock and he swore when he felt the back of her throat, _“Fuck.”_ He hissed through his teeth when she began to bob her head slowly and one hand came up to massage his balls. His right hand buried itself in her hair and gripped the strands tightly, Aggie moaned at the grip and let him take control of her head as he started thrusting his hips gently against her face, Chase’s eyes rolled into his head feeling the vibrations of her moans around his cock. 

It always amazed Chase how much trust she put in him, she knew that if he put his mind to it he could crush her skull with his bare hands, even Bree was that strong. The first time she had gone down on him was before he knew of her abilities and he had been amazed at the trust she put in him not to hurt her. And it was that trust that pushed him over the edge each and every time, although this time right as he was about to topple over the edge she stopped and pulled her mouth off of him with a pop. 

Aggie smirked at his agonized look and the way his hand shook as it left her hair to fall to the bed and clench the sheets tightly. She knew how badly Chase wanted to shove her mouth back onto his cock and let him obtain his release as she had let him do in the past. She loved it when he lost control with her, it made her spine tingle every time she felt his powerful hands maneuver her around for his pleasure, but what she found so sexy was the fact that he would never force her into anything. The first time he lost control when she blew him, he had been terrified when he realized what he had done. It took her half an hour to calm him down and explain to him that she wasn’t hurt and that she had enjoyed it just as much as he had. That day she fell just a little harder for him.

She knew that if she called it quits now he would be disappointed, but would respect her decision and take care of his pleasure himself. She wasn’t that cruel, but she wanted him to find his release inside her cunt tonight instead of her mouth. She could feel her arousal dripping onto her bedspread, she had been waiting almost two whole years for this, and she was finally going to get what she needed. And the best part was that it was with a guy who loved her.

Chase meanwhile was calming himself down, he went through the most complicated equations he could think of to keep himself from doing something he'd regret. He had been so close and was painfully hard. His eyes snapped opened when she crawled up his body, “I need you now.” Chase shivered at the raw need in her husky voice. Nodding he sat up onto his knees, she wrapped her legs around his waist and settled her arms around his shoulders. “Please.” she begged. Chase took one hand from her waist to position the tip of his cock at her entrance. Not wanting to drag anything out Aggie lifted herself a little before dropping herself onto him and completely sheathing him inside her.

She cried out and clung to him, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders, not from the pain though, she had felt so much worse and it was gone in an instant. What made her cry out was the pleasure she felt at such a delicious stretch. Her walls fluttered and clenched around the cock seated so deeply inside of her, _So good_ _and he hasn’t even fucking moved yet._

Chase was in ecstasy feeling her slick, hot, pulsing walls enveloping him and moaned loudly at the feeling. Opening his eyes he met Aggie’s and to his surprise they had gone completely black. He was entranced, Aggie had made a point to never let her eyes change around them, but he noticed that when she was particularly... emotional her eyes would get hints of black in them. Too small for anyone else to notice, but his enhanced eyes caught it. He was incredibly curious about her biology, even more so than his dad, and was always excited whenever she answered one of his questions. He learned very quickly though that she disliked them seeing her eyes like this, he had asked her once and she told him that she never wanted them to look at her the way one of her targets or past victims looked at her. With fear. He told her that he liked her eyes, because they looked like polished onyx stones that caught the light perfectly, she hadn't believed him though. 

Chase held her steadily in his arms and kept his hips still as he stared into her eyes. "You are so beautiful." He lifted one hand to trace the black veins that always decorated her eyes when her eyes changed. Her eyes widened when she realized what had happened, "Don't." He said when the veins started to recede, he almost fist bumped when they stopped, "You look beautiful." He pushed a few strands of hair off of her face before pulling her into a kiss, when she relaxed against him he pulled out of the kiss and cupped her cheek.

She smiled at him, “You can move.” Chase carefully rolled them over so that he was now hovering above her and gave her a quick kiss before pulling his hips back until only his tip was inside her and slowly rocked back into her. They both moaned at the sensation, “So good.” she sighed. Chase’s hands moved to grip the sheets beside her head tightly, noticing how tense he was as he slowly moved in and out of her she smiled, “Don’t hold back.” she said. Chase met her eyes with a wary look, “I want all of you. You are so much more passionate than this. I’m not going to break.” She leaned herself up to whisper in his ear, “So stop being so gentle and make me yours.” Chase kept her gaze as he moved both of her hands above her head again and this time intertwined their fingers together. 

The next thrust of his hips made her whole body jolt and her eyes to roll back into her head. He picked up the pace making Aggie mewled in pleasure, as her hips moved to meet him thrust for thrust. Chase didn’t know why but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “You feel like you were made for me.” he said. He moved one of his hands to her breasts, “Everything is the perfect size for me.” he said cupping a breast in his hands, it really was a perfect fit, he pinched her nipple and tugged it making her cry out. He watched her chest bounce in time with his thrusts, his eyes were drawn to the necklace that sat against her heated skin, he couldn’t help but feel a spike in pleasure at seeing such a visual mark of his devotion to her. He also felt some anger when he thought of the way Marcus had taken it from her and had intended to keep it for himself. He pushed the anger down as quickly as it came, he wouldn’t taint what was happening with the anger he felt for the deceased android. He buried his head in her neck, his breathing was becoming short as he chased his release. "You are mine." He declared.

Aggie smiled at the declaration and turned her head to whisper in his ear, “I was made for you.” she said gasping when that gained her a particularly hard thrust that made her vision blur, “Only for you.” She believed that too. She felt that after everything she had been put through the universe had finally cut her some slack and given her such an amazing guy to love.

“Mine.” growled Chase biting into her shoulder.

Aggie gasped at the sting she felt and smiled, “Yours.” she agreed. Feeling how close she was she nipped his ear, “I’m so close.”

“Me too.” he panted. He pulled his face out of her neck and met her eyes, “So beautiful.” he said honestly. They picked up their pace and he buried his face in her neck again and shouted his release. Aggie’s legs tightened around his waist to keep him inside her as they came, she sighed at the warmth she felt spilling inside her. 

Chase felt himself soften and pulled out of her, though she didn’t let him pull away, she kept him on top of her. “I love you.” she said.

Chase pulled his head off of her chest to smile at her, “I love you too.” Looking at her neck he frowned, which worried her. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s gone.” he pouted.

Realizing what he was talking about she couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, sorry, but super healing trumps possessiveness every time.” She kissed his pout, “Don’t worry. I have no problem telling people who my heart belongs to.” She rolled her eyes at his goofy grin, “Now you’re turning me into a sap.”

“Good. You have my heart too.” He said honestly and it was true, it was hers to do with as she wished. He just hoped she never decided to crush it, but he knew that if she ever did it couldn’t stop him from loving her. Unbeknownst to him she was thinking the same thing.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Adam Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Chase proved that he could complete a mission without Adam or Bree. Douglas has been captured and imprisoned. Aggie and Chase told each other 'I love you' and made love to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting some Adam and Roxy fluff!

______________________________________________________________________________

" **Adam up"**

Aggie was happy as she walked down the Halls of Mission Creek High. It had been a few weeks since Douglas had been captured and she and Chase finally slept together, and she was still riding the high of Chase telling her he loved her. When the two had come down for breakfast the next morning Roxy had worn a shit eating grin and had teased the two mercilessly about having heard their morning romp. Chase had blushed but Aggie had been completely unapologetic about it, smirking and telling her sister that there were definitely benefits to having a bionic boyfriend and that she would find out when she finally wrangled Adam into asking her out. Then it was Roxy’s turn to blush, while Chase gagged and asked her not to discuss his brother’s future sex life. 

As far as their sex life was concerned Chase was very adamant that they only have sex in their bedrooms, which was fine by her, it lowered their chances of getting caught and the last thing she needed was for that to happen. Especially by his parents, they were pretty chill about him spending the night at her apartment after the two had almost been buried alive in an avalanche, most likely because they believed that Chase wouldn't do anything so irresponsible.

Oh how wrong they were. Her boyfriend was just as insatiable as she was, which eased some of her worry that her appetite would scare him off. The only problem was that he had to sleep in his capsule almost every night, so she had cajoled her sister into designing something similar to his capsule that could surround a bed. Roxy was hesitant at first until Aggie pointed out that if she and Adam finally started dating they would eventually have sex and it was less weird if your partner slept in the bed with you instead of having sleep in a capsule next to it. She also through in the fact that Bree would need one as well when she became sexually active as well. The trio had explained that they preferred to sleep standing up, but she knew that in the future they would need a way to sleep with their romantic partners comfortably.

When she spotted Chase and Bree by the school entrance she was confused by the young girl with them, though she grew angry when said young girl insulted her boyfriend,

"Shut it, squat-mug!" Ordered the girl who eyed him up and down before smirking, "The little elves called-- they want you back at the tree to make cookies."

Bree glared at the young girl, "Umm... you can't talk to him like that." She said sticking up for her brother, making Aggie smile. Three siblings really had come a long way in terms of supporting each other and being more kind to one another. She and Roxy may have helped, but it was really Leo she had to thank for the change. Though the three’s siblings behavior wasn’t surprising once she saw just a glimpse of the relationship between Donald and Douglas. It was no wonder that Adam always picked on Chase, Donald probably did the exact same thing to Douglas growing up, and didn’t understand that it was causing a rift between his two sons, _It’s no wonder Doug_ _las turned out so bad. His older brother was an ass too caught up in his own ego to care about his little brother._ Which, now that she thought about it, that glimpse was most likely what pushed the three to do better, they didn't want to end up like their fathers.

The young girl wasn't cowed by Bree's glare, "Ha! Just did, boy hips!" Bree gasped, one of her hands even went to her hip self-consciously.

Now it was Chase's turn to glare at her, "Don't talk to my sister like that." He growled.

The young girl just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm outta here." She started walking to the school entrance, but was stopped by Chase.

"You can't just go." He said, 

Bree crossed her arms, "Yeah. What are we supposed to tell your aunt? Besides the fact that she should round up some bail money." She sassed.

The young girl turned around and smacked Bree's books out of her hands, _Okay, that's it._ Aggie marched over to the three and caught her boyfriend's eye, his shoulders relaxed a little when he saw her. Once by his side she kissed his cheek and her eyes went to the young brat, "What is…" she gestured to the brat, "...that?" She asked.

Chase snorted, "Perry's niece." Aggie's eyes widened in shock, "I know." He said nodding his head, "She really does have relatives."

"And here I thought she was just a night terror come to life."

The brat turned to look at Aggie and sneered, "What are you? Another moronic babysitter?"

"What are you? A reject from the lollipop guild?" She fired back, crossing her arms and starring the brat down. 

Bree and Chase snickered which angered Kerry, "Shut up!" She ordered, Bree and Chases jaws snapped shit, "You two nimrods will tell my aunt I was with you all day! And, you better do my homework, or else you'll get this: (sweet, bawling) Aunt Terry! They were so mean to me! Make them pay! Make them pay!" Aggie rolled her eyes, _Is she for real?_

While Bree and Chase paled, Aggie chuckled, throwing Kerry for a loop, "Go ahead. Today's been pretty boring. A screaming match with your aunt is just the pick me up I need." She turned to Chase, “How long has it been since the Trent match?”

“Three days, four hours and fifteen minutes.” he answered. Aggie had gone toe to toe with the principal about Trent’s treatment of his fellow students, after hearing yet another horror story from Leo about Trent's bullying. Perry never cared what Trent or the jocks did just as long as they won games for her, which irritated Aggie to know end and she wasn’t afraid to let it show. Leo had gleefully filmed the match and saved it on his computer.

"You're bluffing." said Kerry, everyone was afraid of her aunt. She didn’t believe for one second that this girl was any different.

Aggie smirked and bent down at her waist so she was eye to eye with Kerry, "Try me." She dared. "Your aunt already hates us and does everything she can to make us miserable. And she can't do anything worse without being arrested. So go ahead and go cry to her. I'd like to see if her pipes are ready for a match." Kerry glared at Aggie before marching out of the school. She turned to Bree and Chase with her hands on her hips, "Were you two seriously going to let that thing blackmail you?" She asked.

“She's a Perry. They're terrifying." Groused Chase.

"She's twelve."

Bree crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "And exactly how many people did you terrify when you were twelve?"

That brought Aggie up short, "Point taken." She admitted. She was happy that Bree had brought up her past so casually, and she was right. She had been a down right terror much to her mother’s joy. “But it doesn’t change the fact that she is just a brat, Perry or not. Okay?” Both teens nodded, making her smile and loop her arm through Chase's, "So how's it been with both Donald and Tasha away and having the house all to yourselves?"

Bree smiled, "Pretty sweet. Though Mr. Davenport is making us train while he's away so that puts a damper on things."

"Yeah. Because of training I'm missing a four hour documentary on the history of the Printing Press." Bree rolled her eyes, but Aggie smiled. She knew that Chase was going to use the documentary as an excuse to have some alone time with her. Chase knew that his family would accept the idea that he wanted to watch something so boring and while he was interested he was more interested in his girlfriend. Though he was recording it for later, much to Aggie's amusement, she knew that she would end up watching it with him, just for the excuse to cuddle. Chase had made her a new puzzle cube, so she might do that as he enjoyed the documentary.

"You know I could run your training sessions." She offered, she had run a few sessions with the trio so far and she was eager to do more so that she could take them out for some field experience. But both teens shook their heads frantically.

"No way! The last time we trained with you I almost had my eyebrows singed off." Complained Bree.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to agree with Bree. Your training sessions are a little extreme." Said Chase making his girlfriend pout and cross her arms, he chuckled and placed an arm across her shoulders to pull her into his side, “Sorry, but it’s true.”

“Not even a spar?” she asked.

Chase smiled, “You know I’m always up for sparring with you.” He loved to spar with Aggie, it was a nice change to sparring with his siblings or a computer program. His girlfriend was a force to be reckoned with and sparring with her challenged him to improve his skills. But the teams first training session with her had been an experience, at the end of it all three siblings were panting, bruised and exhausted, while Aggie was still standing without a hair out of place. 

"Shouldn't we go after Kerry?" Asked Bree, while she didn’t want to be around the brat she didn’t want to be blamed for anything that happened to her.

"Why? If Perry has a problem then she should have kept an eye on her niece herself. Plus the two of you have classes." Said Aggie.

Bree shrugged, "Good enough for me." 

The three walked together to their shared class, “So how’s Adam?”

“Upset that he has to train while our parents are away.” said Bree, 

“He wanted to do something called ‘Human Bull’s-eye Bounce’ with Leo.” said Chase.

“That doesn’t sound safe.” said Aggie. She and Roxy had promised Leo not to spy so regularly on the family, they looked in every once in a while, but Roxy didn’t constantly monitor the family while they were home anymore. Which resulted in the sisters not being as aware of the four siblings' antics. 

“Well, judging by the hole above the kitchen door, I’d say that you’re right.” said Bree.

Aggie blinked, “Did you say there’s a hole above your kitchen door?”

“Yep.” said Bree.

“How? Wasn’t Adam training with you guys?”

Chase nodded with a tense look on his face, “Yep. I figure Leo decided to play without Adam.” Aggie sighed and rubbed her temples, “Yeah, I’m not too thrilled to explain that to Tasha.”

“I know a carpenter who might be willing to fix it.”

Bree brightened, “Really?”

Aggie frowned, “Don’t get too excited, I said ‘might’. He’ll have to take a look at it first.”

Bree sighed, “Thanks Aggie. We really appreciate it.”

“I’ll text Roxy and she can get in touch with them and take some pictures of the hole.” said Aggie.

**Meanwhile with Roxy and Adam**

Roxy had been surprised when Adam showed up at the apartment and said he wanted to spend some time with her. She had been worried about him missing school, but he said that he had made arrangements. She didn’t believe him, but it was his decision so she would let him face the consequences. Right now she was showing Adam the finished prosthetic she had made to present to his father once he got back. Davenport had been intrigued by many of her projects and wanted her to be a part of Davenport Industries, Roxy had agreed as long as she got the credit for her work and could keep her patents. He had readily agreed and her prosthetic's were first up. 

Roxy was going to be presenting her prosthetic arm to Davenport, a few prosthetist and some surgeons. Suffice to say she was nervous as hell, and Adam wanted to help her practice her presentation. She knew that he would be bored to death, but the fact that he was willing to help made her happy. Adam was always willing to listen to her explain how her various pieces of tech worked, even if he didn’t understand all of it. She in turn was always willing to be dragged around town to arcades, malls, movies and amusement parks to experience them with him. She was not a social butterfly, in fact if you asked her what she wanted to do, on any given day and her answer would always be, _I would like to stay home, please. T_ hat is what made her so thankful to Adam, he wasn’t afraid to pull her out of her comfort zone every once and a while, so that she didn’t miss out on life. But he never pushed her too far, he was incredibly skilled at reading people's moods and the mood of a room, so he knew when she needed to be left alone and when to get her to be social. Though due to his dislike of tension he would always try and defuse it, whether that be a dumb comment or doing something silly. 

When she finished her presentation she sighed in exhaustion and collapsed on the couch next to him. “So what did you think?” she asked. 

“Well…” Adam turned his body to face her and she did the same, pulling her legs onto the cushions to get comfortable, “There were some bits that I didn’t understand, but that’s because I’m not an engineer.”

Roxy frowned, “So I need to make those parts easier to understand?”

Adam shrugged, “Maybe. I mean, the people you are presenting this to build prosthetic's don’t they?” She nodded, “Okay, so you don’t have to dumb it down for them. No matter how you present it, they are going to ask questions.”

She nodded, “So I shouldn’t worry so much about the presentation as much as I should work on being able to answer their questions.”

“Exactly. Chase told me that it’s never stupid to ask a question. It shows that you want to know more and understand something.” He said. Chase had been helping him more with his school work, helping understand the material a bit more and he was proud to say that he needed his little brothers help less and less as the days passed. He was realizing that he wasn’t as dumb as he thought he was, and that he had been made to feel for years. Mr. Davenport was always amazed whenever he brought home the B’s he had started earning and was shocked when he brought home some A’s every now and then. 

Roxy smiled at him, “Thanks for coming over and listening to my presentation. I know it was boring, so I really appreciate you sitting through the whole thing.” Blushing, she took his left hand in hers and settled them on the back of the couch.

Adam blushed as well, “I don’t mind. I like spending time with you.” He said honestly. Roxy ducked her head to hide her blush with her hair. Adam leaned forward and used his free hand to turn her head to face him, they shared a smile and feeling bold Adam leaned in closer and gave her a light kiss. He pulled away slightly to see her reaction, Roxy slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Okay?” he asked. She bit her lip and then leaned in to give him a light kiss as well.

“Does that answer your question?” Before Adam could answer Roxy’s phone vibrated on the coffee table. Leaning over she picked it up and read the text, her eyebrows hit her hairline, “Adam. Is there a hole above your kitchen doorway?” she asked, 

“Uh.”

Roxy sighed, she had her answer, “How?”

Adam laughed nervously, “Well, you see, Leo and I were playing Human Bull’s-eye Bounce. And I went first--”

“Human Bull’s-eye Bounce?” she asked incredulously.

Adam nodded, “Yeah. It’s where you take a small trampoline and put some bull’s-eyes on the ground--”

“I don’t need to know.” she interrupted, she giggled at his pout, “Let’s just head over to your place to see what we’re working with.” At his questioning look she explained, “I’m going to take pictures of the damage and send them to a carpenter I know. Hopefully it isn’t too bad and he can fix it.”

“You know a carpenter?” he asked.

Roxy giggled, “I know many people in many walks of life.” She got off the couch and headed for the door, “Come on. The faster I send the pictures the faster we can try and fix the damage.” Adam nodded sheepishly making her giggle, “Trust me I’ve done worse. I once broke a safe house.”

“The whole house?” he asked, as he followed her out of the apartment.

She shrugged, “I was bored waiting for Aggie to come back and there was a sack of flour…”

**Davenport Home**

Roxy whistled, “Yeah, that’s your size all right.” She snapped a photo, she then took a picture of the bottom of the door jam and then the other side. As well as a full shot of the door jam from both sides of it and sent them all to her friend, “Okay, he’ll let me know if he can fix it, if he can then I’ll send him the address.”

“Thanks Roxy.” said Adam, Roxy turned around to smile at him but frowned when she saw that there was a second Adam standing next to him. “Um, Adam. Do I need new glasses or are there two of you?”

The Adams turned to look at each other and one frowned, “Why aren’t you at school?” he demanded.

Adam 2 pouted, “You said you were hanging out with Roxy and I wanted to do that too.” Roxy’s eyebrows went straight to her hairline.

“You are supposed to be at school.” said Adam 1

Adam 2 pouted and crossed his arms, “But I don’t want to go to school.” he whined.

“Well, too bad. I made you to go to school today so that I don’t have to.”

Seeing the impending argument Roxy spoke up, “What is going on?” she demanded, when they both opened their mouths to speak she stopped them, “Not both of you. You.” she pointed to Adam 1.

“Well, Chase said that unless I could be in two places at once I wasn't getting out of training. So Eddy told me and Leo about a cellular duplicator Mr. Davenport built, so we used it to make a duplicate of me, so that it could go to school and I could have fun.” he explained.

“Your dad built a duplicator?” They both nodded, Roxy rubbed her temples, “Why?” she asked in a defeated voice. They shrugged, “Show me where it is, please.” she asked, both Adams nodded, they each took a hand and led her to the elevator. Roxy blushed when they got into the elevator and she was dwarfed by the two large teens, _I have got to make sure Aggie never finds out about this duplicator._ Roxy blushed at the smiles both Adam’s were sending her, _Yeah, she can never know._

**With Aggie, Bree and Chase**

Kerry found the three again after lunch, “Hey! Where’s my homework?” she demanded walking up to them.

“Waiting for you to do it yourself like everyone else.” said Aggie.

Kerry glared, “But I told you to do it.”

“What makes you think we would do what you say?” asked Bree.

Kerry spotted her aunt and smirked at Aggie, who just smirked right back and crossed her arms. “Go ahead.” Kerry ran over to her aunt, making Bree and Chase nervous.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Bree nervously.

“Yeah, I mean, she’s involving Perry. Maybe we should have just done the homework.” said Chase watching the Aunt and niece talk.

Aggie looked at them incredulously, “You two are bionic teens who regularly go on dangerous missions and yet you’re afraid of our principal and her niece?”

Chase winced, “In our defense I don’t even think she’s human.” Okay Aggie had to give him that.

Perry marched over to the three with a smirking Kerry following her. Aggie didn't back down and simply waited for her principal, "What's this I hear about you two ditching my sweet niece. I told you to watch her so that I don't have to." Perry glared at Bree and Chase.

"They had classes. Which are more important then looking after your brat of a niece." Said Aggie.

Perry glared at Aggie, "Heller. What the heck are you doing around my niece? I don't want her anywhere near her."

"Well then you shouldn't have picked my friend and my boyfriend to be her babysitters."

Perry's face scrunched up in confusion, "Wait the two of you are dating? I thought squash face was just making that up."

Chase frowned, "We've been dating for almost two years."

"Really? That long? Wow, you're more messed up than I thought Heller." Perry laughed,

"Oh, you have no idea." Mumbled Aggie, Chase frowned, but she just pecked his lips.

Perry gagged at the sight, "Ugh. And here I thought you couldn't get more repulsive." Aggie and Chase glared at Perry, who wasn't phased, "Anyway, I'm in a good mood today…"

"This is you in a good mood?" Asked Bree.

"Since, I got to spend an extra hour at the dog track this morning cause you were watching her. Or so I thought. I'm going to give you another shot. You are going to watch her tonight."

"Why can't you do it?" Demanded Aggie, she had plans.

"Because, I'm playing flag football with the sheriffs." Boasted Perry.

Chase scoffed, "And how do you get to play flag football with the sheriffs?"

Perry shrugged, "Go to enough highway wrecks with free pizza and they'll let you in. Anyway, if you watch Kerry, I might just forget about the way you abandoned her today and the detention I'm giving you for it."

Aggie scoffed, "You're blackmailing us? Seriously?"

Bree glared, "Yeah, you can't do that."

Perry smirked, "You mouthin' off? You just got detention!"

"What?! You can't just hand out detentions for no reason."

"Just did, Sally sideburns!" Crowed Perry.

"We are not watch--"

"Can you just give us one second please?" Chase led Bree and Aggie off to the side, "Look, okay. The girl is a nightmare but if we do this, we might get on Principal Perry's good side."

"The woman has many sides. None of them are good." Said Bree.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter how many 'favors' we do for her, she will never stop making us miserable. I'm pretty sure it's the only thing that makes her happy." Added Aggie.

Chase gave them both pleading looks and Bree folded, "Fine, I'll do it."

Chase turned to Aggie, "Don't give me a sad look it doesn't work."

"I'll make it worth your while." He offered. She raised an eyebrow, Chase leaned in to whisper something in her ear that made her look thoughtful.

She nodded, "Okay, fine. I'll help you two watch the brat."

Chase smiled and walked back to Perry and Kerry, “We’ve discussed it, and Kerry is more than welcome to come over tonight.”

Perry gave him a condescending look, “There you go again, acting like you have a choice.” Kerry sneered at the three of them and followed her aunt.

“You guys have duck tape right?” They both nodded, 

“You still have your tranq gun?” asked Bree. Aggie nodded, “Then we’ll be just fine.” Chase watched the two girls walk away with a wary look, _Maybe this was a bad idea._

**With Adam and Roxy**

Roxy stood in shock at the three other Adam’s lounging in the lab, her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. When the elevator dinged she whirled around and came face to face with Leo, 

“Hey, where’s-- AH!!!” Leo shrieked when he saw how many Adam’s were in the lab. He met Roxy’s eyes and gulped, “Hey, Roxy. What are you doing here?” He chuckled nervously.

She put her hands on her hips, “Well, I originally came over to see if I could get the hole Adam made fixed, but now it seems I’m going to have to fix this as well.” Leo winced. Roxy turned to all the Adam’s in the lab, “Okay, which one of you is responsible?” she demanded.

They all pointed to an Adam who was sitting in a chair, “He is.” 

She gave him an expectant look and the duplicate looked down in guilt, “I only duplicated myself once because he said I had to go back to school. But then the duplicate I made didn’t want to go to school either.”

She sighed in annoyance, “Of course.” She turned to Leo, “Did you honestly think that if the original didn’t want to go to school that a duplicate of him would?”

“Yeah we really didn’t think past, ‘I can do whatever I want and the duplicate can do the boring stuff.”

“Then why didn't you make a duplicate of yourself?” _Thank god you didn’t though, Adam I can handle. But more than one Leo would kill me._

Leo scoffed, “The world can barely handle one L Dude.” He boasted,

 _“Ain’t that the truth.”_ She mumbled rubbing her temples to fight against the headache that was starting to form at the front of her skull. When her phone vibrated she took it out and read the text, “Okay, this is the carpenter. I’m going to call him. You two figure out how to get rid of these guys.” And with that Roxy left the lab.

**With Aggie, Bree and Chase**

Aggie sat on the couch as Kerry, waved goodbye to her aunt with Bree and Chase behind her. "Bye, aunt Terry! Love you!" She called out sweetly, but she scowled as soon as the door closed, "Ugh. Her car is disgusting. I don't know where the kitty litter ends and the cookie crumbs begin!"

Bree crossed her arms and tried to look authoritative, "All right, Kerry. You're on our turf now."

"Which means that we're in charge." Added Chase.

Kerry scoffed, "I'm not staying with you losers. I'm going to the skate park to throw marbles in the half pipe and then sell ice packs in the parking lot."

"Wow. You are quite the little capitalist." Commented Aggie.

Kerry looked at her phone when it chimed, "Oh, my taxi is here. Don't wait up. Ha ha ha." She left.

Bree looked at her brother expectantly, "Aren't you gonna go after her?"

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" He fired back gesturing to the door.

"Neither of you are going after her." Said Aggie, "Let her dig her own grave. If she gets in trouble it's on her head and Perry's."

Leo rushed in, "Hey. Hey, guys! Um... we have a serious problem with Adam."

Chase frowned, "What's wrong?"

"There are five of him." Aggie, Bree and Chase's faces went blank.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Bree

"We made duplicates of him."

"What?!" Leo winced at Chase's shout.

"Hey, guys." Greeted Adam coming into the kitchen.

Leo's eyes widened, "Adam, what are you doing up here? You're supposed to be downstairs watching the other Adams."

"Well, they got thirsty and I would be a terrible host if I didn't get them something to drink." He pulled out a small piece of paper, “Two waters, one OJ, and one berry-infused decaf green tea, soy milk on the side. One of me is very high-maintenance." He shook his head and gathered the drinks. “Besides, Roxy is watching them.” Aggie's eyebrows went to her hairline, her sister was currently surrounded by four duplicates of her paramore, _Oh, this I have got to see._ Her sister got flustered by just one Adam, so she was probably a blushing puddle of goo.

“Okay, so how and why?” asked Bree,

“Well, we used Mr. Davenport’s cellular duplicator to make them and I did it because I wanted to have fun instead of training and going to school.” He explained. 

“Wait that wasn’t you this morning?” asked Chase, Adam smiled, 

“Nope that was my duplicate.”

Bree snorted, “Well that explains how you were able to make the hole so quickly after training.”

“Yeah. We just thought it was just Leo being his usual destructive self.” said Chase, Bree nodded, 

“Hey! I am not that destructive.” Everyone laughed, 

Aggie scoffed, “Leo, you are the embodiment of Murphy’s Law. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong around you.”

Leo frowned, “Just get down to the lab and fix this nerd!” He said grabbing Chase and dragging him to the elevator. Aggie snickered at the look on Chase’s face, _Guess it’s his turn for a headache._

**Time Skip!**

The group headed down to the lab and found three Adam’s playing rock-paper-scissors, as they stood around a seated Roxy who was messing with the cyber desk, “See, guys? There’s nothing to worry about. They’re all here.” said Adam.

Aggie and Bree sighed, while Chase frowned, “I thought you said there were four duplicates.”

Adam nodded, “Yeah.” He counted the duplicates, “One, two, three and four.” he pointed to himself lastly, “Uh oh.”

“Roxy?!” shouted Leo startling Roxy and making her jump in her seat, 

“What?” she asked, 

“Where’s the fourth Adam? You were supposed to be watching them.” He groused, 

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve been busy reading up on the duplicator and trying to figure out how to get rid of the duplicates.”

Chase sighed, “I’ll help you, Roxy.” he said before turning to Adam and Leo, “Just go track down the missing Adam. Where’s the duplicator?” Roxy snorted while Leo winced and pointed to a broken piece of something.

“Well, there’s a shard of it underneath your shoes.” He said pointing to the shard.

“You broke the duplicator!?” he growled, 

“Hey, that thing was squirting out an Adam every ten seconds. What did you want me to do?” defended Leo crossing his arms.

“Did you at least try turning it off first instead of going straight for the destructive option?” His blush was her answer,

“Just go find the missing Adam!” Shouted Chase, Adam, Bree and Leo ran to the elevator and Aggie stood next to her now tense boyfriend.

“Look on the bright side. When this is done you and I can curl up and watch the documentary together.” Said Aggie trying to comfort him, she knew how annoying it was for him whenever he had to clean up after his sibling’s mistakes. In all honesty she didn’t enjoy it either, they needed to learn how to fix their own mistakes instead of always making Chase do it. “You and Roxy focus on the duplicator. I’ll keep the Adams from wandering off, okay.” Chase nodded and seeing his tired look she pulled him into a long kiss. She took her time with the kiss before pulling away, “With two genius’s working on this you’ll be done in no time, okay?”

Chase smiled, “Okay.”

**Later**

Once Chase had discovered that the duplicates will disintegrate if an electrical current is passed through them, Roxy quickly built a small taser to get rid of them. When she finished Chase quickly zapped the duplicates and the three left the lab to find the last duplicate.

Chase frowned when he saw Adam searching under the couch throw pillows, “Do you really think that your duplicate would be hiding under the cushions?” he asked incredulously.

Adam rolled his eyes, “I couldn’t find him so I’m trying to find out where he’s been. And he’s been here because the stash of cookies I hid in the couch are gone.”

“You keep a stash of cookies in the couch?” asked Aggie,

“Says the woman who hides a stash of weapons in hers.” sassed Roxy, both guys gave Aggie strange looks.

“It’s called the 30 foot rule. It ensures that I am never far away from a backup weapon.” explained Aggie, though the looks didn’t change. Chase made a mental note to go through her apartment and learn where all the weapons were, he wouldn’t ask her to get rid of them, it was her home, but he would feel more comfortable knowing where they all were. 

“Anyway… We figured out how to get rid of them. If we pass an electric current through them they disintegrate, we took care of the three in the lab so we just have to get rid of the last one. 

They all moved to start searching again when Bree walked in with the Adam in tow, “Found him.” Though their relief was short lived when Leo came in through the front door with another Adam.

“Found him.”

“Oh, for fucks sake.” groaned Aggie.

Chase frowned, “What is going on? There was only supposed to be one Adam left.” 

Hearing the elevator ding everyone turned to see a large group of Adams exit the elevator and settle themselves in the kitchen.

“No, no.” said Bree, “I can not handle this many Adams. The world can not handle this many Adams. This is Armageddon.” She panicked.

“It doesn’t make any sense.” said Leo, “If there is one thing I’m good at it’s breaking things. And I definitely broke that duplicator.”

Eddy appeared in his wall, “Oh, did I not mention that the duplicates can multiply on their own? They just had to learn how. And guess what? I taught them!”

“Eddy did Davenport design you to be a complete jackass or did you work at it?” groused Aggie.

“I’ll have you know I’ve worked hard to reach this level and it’s always worth it to watch all of you run around like idiots.” And with that the emoticon disappeared.

“Why hasn’t your dad rewritten his code?” asked Roxy.

“He has.” said Chase, “Several times, but every time he goes right back to that.”

_Knock-Knock_

“Yoo-hoo. Anybody home?” called Perry through the door.

“It’s amazing how many horror movies start out just like this.” deadpanned Aggie, Leo nodded.

“Guys, that’s Principal Perry.” hissed Chase.

“Great.” said Bree, “So now there are eighteen Adams walking around and no Kerry.”

“Shhh. Let’s just pretend we’re not here.” suggested Chase, 

“I heard that!” called Perry, “You don’t think my parents tried that on me at Christmas? Kerry? Are you okay?” Perry tried the door knob, “Open up!” She ordered.

Chase panicked, “Everything’s fine!” he called out, “We just need a second!”

“Listen up, little pigs: I’ve got a welding torch and a battering ram in my trunk. This could go easy or this could go hard.” threatened Perry.

Taking the threat seriously Chase used the device to zap all the duplicates in the kitchen, “That’s only seventeen. There’s one left. Where is he?” They all looked around.

“I don’t know.” said Bree.

“LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOW!”

They stared in shock as ash billowed out of the chimney along with their principal, Chase and Aggie gagged at the ash that filled their sensitive noses, “Wow… Aunt Clara… You’ve gained weight.” coughed out Aggie.

“Did you just shimmy down the chimney?” Asked Leo.

Perry dusted herself off as much as she could, but it didn’t make a difference, “It’s okay. I’m a professional. Used to be a chimney sweep back in the nineties. I learned the hard way not to wear a skirt.”

“The 1890’s?” asked Roxy incredulously, “I knew you were old, but wow.”

Perry glared at Roxy, “Where’s my niece?” she demanded, deciding to ignore the crack about her age.

“Uh, “Bree floundered, “She’s just getting her things together. She’ll be out in a minute.” They all nodded.

“Hey, guys.” greeted the last Adam,

“Adam?!” gasped Chase, his head whipped back to look at Perry who was looking between both Adams, 

“What’s going on?” she asked, “Why are there two of you?”

“You must have gotten some soot on your glasses.” said Chase.

Aggie, Roxy and Leo grabbed Perry and pulled her towards the kitchen sink, “Yeah, so let’s get those cleaned right off.” said Leo, swiping the glasses right off her face. 

Perry squinted and swung her head around, “If you break my glasses Dooley, I’ll break you in half."

Aggie and Roxy kept Perry’s back to Adam, Bree, Chase and the duplicate. “Hurry up and zap them.” said Bree.

“All right. Which one of you is the real Adam?” asked Chase.

“I am.” said both Adams.

“What are you waiting for? Just zap them both.” ordered Bree, 

Chase shook his head, “I can’t. If I zap the real Adam, the jolt of electricity will fry his bionic infrastructure.”

“Well, you gotta zap one of them.”

“Hurry up before Perry see’s.” Hissed Roxy.

Thinking about it for a second Chase grimaced, “All right, whichever of you is the real Adam, show me what you got.” He handed the device to Bree.

One of Adams shrugged, “You asked for it.” And stepped forward to grab him.

Chase’s eyes widened, “Wait.” he made a break for it, “No-- no! No! No! No!” Before the Adam could pick Chase up, Bree zapped him and he disintegrated. They all sighed in relief, the Heller sisters let go of Perry and Leo handed her back, her now clean, glasses.

Perry donned them and looked around, “So where’s Kerry?” she asked, 

They all talked at once, “The thing is… she’s just… uh…” And were saved when Kerry walked through the door.

“Kerry!”

Seeing her aunt, Kerry plastered on a sugary sweet smile, “Aunt Terry! You’re here! I was just taking a stroll on their lovely grounds, and… I must have gotten lost.”

“So, you’re okay?” Asked Perry, 

Kerry scoffed, “Okay? These three have been wonderful to me. I’m just sad I’m not gonna get to hang out with them anymore.”

Perry smiled, “Well, then I have some good news. I’m enrolling you at Mission Creek so then you’ll get to spend everyday with… Steee… and Duu…”

“Bree and Chase!” yelled Bree,

Perry laughed, “Yeah, I still don’t care.” Both Perry’s left the Davenport home and everyone collapsed in relief.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie and Chase were cuddled on his bed watching the documentary, well Chase watched, Aggie was busy with a puzzle cube. Their slices of pizza were set off to the side as they occupied themselves. When a commercial hit Chase spoke, 

"Do you think if we had kids they would end up like Terry?" he asked, 

Aggie snorted, "With us as parents. No way." she answered as she kept working on her puzzle, "As long as we monitor their interactions with your dad and keep them to a minimum I think we should be fine." Chase chuckled and she smirked, "Besides Roxy showed me the videos of your baby assignment from health class. You did a good job until you got competitive."

He winced, "Yeah. Not my finest moment."

"Yeah. I'll admit it was a little worrying when I saw the melted face."

"He started it!" He whined.

"And you didn't finish it." She said. "I think it's adorable how much effort you put into a fake baby. Especially the papoose, though for future reference I think a backpack would be better. A papoose just forces the baby to stare at your chest all day, the backpack lets them see what you do and what's going on around them."

Chase smiled at the advice, "Noted."

She placed down her puzzle, turned to straddle him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "You know it’s a shame that the duplicator was a failure.” she commented, "It had a lot of... potential.”

Chase raised an eyebrow at her mischievous tone, “Potential?”

Aggie smirked, “I always find myself never being unable to enjoy all of you at once. A problem easily solved if…”

“There were two of me.” he finished with a roll of his eyes.

She shook her head, “No if there were two of me.” Chase froze in place and blushed a deep red at the image of having two Aggie’s in his bed.

She hummed, "Hmm. After all a threesome sounds fun, but I don't share." She leaned down and licked his lips, “But I’m sure a genius like you could rebuild it and fix such a small problem.” Chase gulped and Aggie counted it a win when Chase pulled her into a kiss that led to something more. They were recording the documentary anyways.

**Meanwhile with Roxy and Adam**

Roxy hung up her phone with a sigh, “Okay, the carpenter can come tomorrow morning and fix the hole.”

“Awesome!” cheered Adam, he hugged Roxy, “Thank you so much Rox’.”

Roxy giggled and returned the hug, “No problem. I don’t want you to get into trouble, but I hope you learned something from this whole thing.”

Adam nodded, “I did. I learned that I can’t always do whatever I want and…” he smiled mischievously and pulled her closer to kiss her. Roxy smiled and leaned into the kiss. _Poor guy, he’s gonna throw his back out having to lean down so much._ When the kiss ended Adam smiled sweetly at her, “I learned that I like kissing you.”

She blushed, “Well, I like kissing you too.”

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. The Haunting of Mission Creek High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: The trio and Leo went on their first job with Aggie and Roxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The links for Aggie and Roxy's outfits are at the end of the chapter! I literally looked up country style outfits and I liked these, so I do not own the images.

______________________________________________________________________________

**“The Haunting of Mission Creek High”**

Aggie was talking with the Trio by the gym when they heard someone trying to get their attention, “Psst!” They turned to the gym doors and found Leo sticking his head out from behind one of the doors, “Hey, guys, you ever have that nightmare when you’re standing in the middle of the school in nothing but your birthday suit?” He asked, before any of them could answer he stepped out from behind the door in nothing but a towel and a pair of socks, “Well, it’s happening to me! Someone stole my clothes while I was in the shower.”

Aggie frowned, “That is so mean. Who would do that?” asked Bree, she was answered when Trent exited the gym wearing Leo’s clothes over his own and Leo’s shoes on his hands.

“A-yo!” He exclaimed, Aggie glared at Trent.

Leo frowned, “Trent? You took my clothes?”

“Well, yeah. How else am I supposed to play _Attack of the Giant Trent_?” He began to stomp around in a circle, “Fee-fi-fo-fum. I smell the blood of a wimpy one!” Trent leaned in close to Leo and made a show of taking a big inhale of breath through his nose, “Get it? It’s you.” He whispered, he squatted and they all heard the sound of ripping fabric, “Ooh! Tear on isle two!” He smirked, “Looks like your mommy’s gonna have to buy you clothes at the ‘not big and the not tall store’.” He walked away and highfived another student in victory. The trio glared at the bully

“Why does Trent pick on me more than anyone else?” asked Leo,

“Because he’s a dick and you’re an easy target.” said Aggie, making Leo frown at her. 

“Yeah, you've got to outsmart him like me. I’ve studied his schedule and routine to ensure that we’re never alone together. I even know when he’s gonna take a…” He pointed to his watch, 

“Bathroom break!” cried out Trent before making his way to the restroom.

“Right on time.” said Chase, 

Aggie smiled at her boyfriend, “Impressive.” she praised, Chase smiled at her.

“And creepy.” said Bree.

Leo looked frustrated, “I’m sick of this. I’m gonna go offer Trent a choice. Stop picking on me or suffer the consequences.” Leo turned around and walked back into the gym with a purpose, but not a moment later they heard him scream. 

Trent came out of the same door brandishing Leo’s towel. “Camera phones on people, we’ve got a runner!” He yelled out.

Seeing the crowd headed towards the gym Aggie put her foot down, “Don’t even think about it!” She warned, blocking the door, effectively stopping the crowd from entering the gym, she was joined by Adam first then Chase and Bree. They glared at the crowd and looking nervous it disbanded and went back to their business. She turned to look at Trent and held her hand out for the towel, “Give me the towel.” she ordered.

Trent scoffed, “You don’t scare me Heller.”

“Just give us the towel Trent.” said Adam, he didn’t like Trent, but there wasn’t much he could do about him. Perry didn’t care what he did because he was the school's star athlete and she was incredibly competitive, so she turned a bling eye to his bullying. And he couldn’t do anything to Trent or else he would get into trouble with Perry and his dad. Though he wished he could just knock him down a peg or two, he wouldn’t even need his enhanced strength to do it.

Trent shook his head, “No way.” Rolling her eyes, Bree snatched it out of his hands, when he went to grab her wrist Aggie’s hand shot out and caught his before he could. Bree and Adam went into the gym to help their brother, while Chase stayed and watched his girlfriend and the bully in her clutches carefully.

Aggie met Trent’s eyes and tightened her grip, he winced at the pressure, she knew that she could break his wrist with a simple twist of her hand. “Aggie.” said Chase, seeing Trent wince, “You need to let him go. He’s not worth the suspension Perry would give you.” He placed a hand on top of hers and pried her hand off of Trent. Aggie just continued to glare at Trent, and when he was free of her grip he bolted down the hall and away from the gym. “You okay?”

Aggie sighed, “I really hate bullies. I mean seriously, how can making someone else feel like shit make you feel good?” She turned to Chase in exasperation.

“You keep saying it. He’s a dick. Some people are just nasty because it’s who they are.” he said. “Let’s go check on Leo.” Aggie nodded and the two headed into the gym, they spotted Adam over by the entrance for the boys locker room.

He smiled at their approach, “Leo’s in the locker room, Bree ran back to the house to get him a change of clothes and some shoes.”

“That’s good. How’s he doing though?” she asked, 

“As good as he can be I guess. He wanted a moment to himself.”

Aggie looked at her watch, “Well, I think it’s been a moment.” She walked past Adam and into the locker room.

Both boys eyes widened, “Wait, Aggie you can’t just--” 

“It’s the boys locker room.” protested Adam.

They followed her into the locker room, boys were quick to cover themselves with towels when they saw her looking around for Leo. Because of how damp the air was from the running showers she couldn’t pick out his scent. A few boys blushed and a few sent her flirtatious looks, but she ignored it all in search of her upset friend. Adam and Chase just followed her, Chase sent the flirtatious boys glares and Adam watched in silent amusement. When she found Leo he was sitting on a bench in his towel, “Leo.”

Hearing her voice Leo looked up and his eyes widened, “Aggie.” he hissed looking around, “Your in the boys locker room.” Aggie rolled her eyes and took a seat on the bench across from him.

She snorted, “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” she sassed. She eyed him up and down, “You okay?” she asked in concern. She knew that Leo talked to Roxy about Trent's bullying, she was happy he had found a confidant in her sister, but she was growing worried. Roxy never told her the specifics of their talks, she would never betray his trust, but she had expressed her concerns for his mental health. Trent may not be smart, but he knew what buttons to push to make his 'victims' crumble, and with Leo being his favorite caused he to suffer almost daily. She was honestly worried about his mental health, talking to Roxy could only do so much and knew that if he didn't get professional help he would shatter. She and Roxy had discussed finding the four Davenports a therapist on several occasions. As teenage superheroes they were already under a lot of stress, and some harsh experiences were no doubt in their future, they would need someone safe to talk to about their problems who could actually help them. They'd gone through so much already in such a short time span, being raised in a basement for little more than a decade, learning that they had been raised by their Uncle, that their biological father wanted to use them as weapon and that their two closest friends had been lying to them for almost two years. _Not to mention the way they used to treat each other,_ she thought grumpily, _Yet another thing to blame Donald for._ She didn't know how to get Donald to agree to letting the four see a therapist, aside from getting him to sit down with Dr. Henderson face to face.

Adam took a seat next to Leo to place an arm around his shoulder, and Chase bracket Leo on his other side. Which earned a soft smile from Aggie at the support they were offering him. Leo leaned into Adam’s side and sighed, “I will be.” he said honestly, “I’m just really tired of Trent messing with me, you know.” Adam nodded and hugged him tighter into his side. The three shared a worried glance, that didn't sound good, Chase leaned in closer to Leo and bumped their shoulders together, Aggie even reached across to pat his leg. She didn't grab his hand though, even though she wanted to, he was vulnerable right now, but he was also in a boys locker room surrounded by peers who would no doubt mock him for being comforted by a girl and his brothers.

Chase placed a comforting hand on his little brothers shoulder, “You’ve got to try and ignore him. One of the reasons he probably picks on you is because he likes how you react.” He advised.

“I do try, but he just gets under my skin.” he said in frustration.

“I honestly think Trent and I need to have a talk about messing with my little brothers.” said Adam.

"I'm game. I prefer my boyfriend and friend bruise free." said Aggie.

“No!” cried Leo shrugging off his brothers, “That will just make everything worse. I have to be the one to deal with this.”

Chase frowned, “You don’t have to do this alone, Leo. We’re your family, we want to help.”

Leo nodded, “I know.”

“So let us help.” said Adam.

Leo sighed, “Well, you could do one thing.”

She smiled, “Name it.”

“Could you get out of the locker room? You’re making these boys more nervous then they already are.” he deadpanned. They all laughed.

**Time Jump!**

Leo, now dressed in the clothes Bree had retrieved for him, was talking to his siblings and Aggie. Aggie told Bree about the talk in the locker room while Leo changed and when Leo walked out fully dressed Bree dragged him into a long hug away from prying eyes. Aggie couldn't help but notice the way the Trio surrounded their brother offering him the support he needed and showing him that they were there for him.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Perry came out of her office, “Attention dandruff donkeys!” she called out gaining her students attention, “Tomorrow is the homecoming dance, and if you don’t have a date now, keep asking, I love watching rejection!”

Bree smirked, “How many dances have you been asked to?”

Perry smirked right back, “We’re not going there, stick-pop.” Bree rolled her eyes, “Tomorrow’s also the 100th anniversary of the demise of Jasper the Janitor. Flo. Brandy. A little mood lighting.” Both lunch ladies nodded, Flo held a flashlight underneath Perry’s chin and Brandy turned off the lights, “It was a dark gloomy night at Mission Creek High when a group of kids decided to prank old Jasper.”

“What were a bunch of kids doing at school at night?” pipped up Leo.

Perry frowned, “Irrelevant!” She took the flashlight from Flo, “They decided to scare him while he was cleaning the pencil sharpener. His beard got caught and all they found were Jasper shavings with no one to clean them up.” The students started to murmur, “Legend has it, that every ten years Jasper's ghost returns to seek revenge on the students.”

Trent shrieked, “Ah!” Everyone eyed the boy for the high pitched sound, he chuckled nervously, “I mean, Ah, good story.”

Perry returned to her story, “Whenever he returns there’s always a kid who mysteriously moves away, never to be heard from again!” Perry ended with a dramatic flourish, but became annoyed when nothing happened. She turned to Brandy, “Lights. Lights.” She whispered, Brandy flipped the switch. “Any who, I’m going on a little vacay. Me and Mr. Whiskers are going to zip line across the Grand Canyon. Until then I leave you under the watchful eye of Mrs. Thistle. See you in two weeks. Well…” Perry smirked, “Whoever’s left.” She laughed maniacally as she left.

Chase scoffed, “Are we really supposed to believe that the school is haunted?”

“That’s what you’re choosing to focus on?” asked Aggie incredulously, “Not the whole it’s impossible to reduce a person to a pile of chunks with an old hand crank pencil sharpener?”

“That’s what you’re choosing to focus on?” fired back Chase, “Not the ghost part? Wait do you believe in ghosts?” Chase eyed his girlfriend speculatively. 

Aggie shrugged, “I’ve traveled the globe and seen some things that science can’t explain.”

“Ghosts aren’t real.” said Chase, “No ones proved it.”

“No one’s proved that they aren’t real, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” she fired back.

“I’m with Aggie.” said Adam, “Jasper’s probably just misunderstood. The ghost's in my cartoon’s are very friendly.”

They all spotted a scared Trent walking by with his friend, “Do you think that ghost is real? And I’m not asking for me, it's for my friend… Brent.”

Leo’s eyes widened in realization, “I got it. Trent is afraid of ghosts, we can use your bionics to create one and scare him. Then he’ll be humiliated and he won’t do it to me anymore.”

His siblings didn’t look convinced, “Leo, do you actually believe that anyone is going to buy the school is haunted, just cause I do this?” Chase pointed his hand at a push broom that had been left out and made it sweep to the other side of the room. Students screamed in terror and ran out of the school, Chase was shocked, “Alright! Let’s make some ghosts!” He high fived Leo.

“Yes!” Bree and Aggie shared a look.

Aggie held up her right fist, "Roshambo to see who's stuck keeping an eye on them?"

Bree shook her head, "I've got a dance to organize. They're all yours." Aggie sighed, _This is either going to turn out really bad or really great._

**Time Skip!**

Roxy sat in Bree’s room and listened to her gush about the decorations she wanted for the Homecoming Dance. Roxy had volunteered to help her gather her supplies and decorate. Since she would actually be attending. She had been surprised and excited when Adam had asked her to be his date, and once the fact that she was going to a dance with Adam settled in, she became very nervous. Which is why she had come to see Bree in the first place. Her sister wasn’t a good choice on this matter, if she and Adam ever got physical she’d go to her sister for advice, but she needed advice on what to do when nervous. Agatha Heller was very rarely nervous and never about boys, _Well, boy_ , she corrected. Aggie had known what she wanted, gone for it and now she had it, Roxy wasn’t nearly as confident, especially with Adam. Sure they may have shared a few kisses, but she still got nervous.

Unlike her sister Bree understood that nervous feeling she got when Adam smiled at her. Even though Bree was grossed out by the fact that Roxy had a thing for her brother she was more than happy to offer her advice and support. Bree was scanning websites for Western decorations, while Roxy was looking for deals on bales of hay.

“So I think it should be more casual than a dance. Dances make people awkward, and I want people to have fun.” said Bree, 

“Hence the hay bales.” 

Bree nodded, “As far as colors go, I think that bright Autumn colors would be perfect. They’re warm and inviting, the perfect aesthetics for a party.”

“Sounds like a plan. If we find what you want and place the orders tonight, then we can have it in the morning to begin setting up for the dance.” explained Roxy. 

“So let’s get shopping!” Roxy giggled at Bree’s enthusiasm, “And don’t think I’ve forgotten the fact that you’re going with Adam. We need to find you something fun to wear.” Roxy groaned and then it was Bree’s turn to giggle.

**Next Morning Mission Creek High**

“So let me get this straight.” said Aggie as she stood with Chase and waited for Trent to arrive at school, so that the boys could spring their trap. “You seriously plan on scaring Trent just so he’ll stop picking on other kids?” Chase nodded and she smiled at him, “Using someone's fear and weakness to accomplish a goal.” She hummed and toyed with his collar, “I knew there was a reason I fell for you.” He smiled, and placing his hands on her hips pulled her closer.

“I thought you said Trent was coming.” said Leo interrupting the couple. Aggie sighed and sent him an exasperated look, which he ignored.

Chase looked at his watch, “He should be. His morning bathroom break was due 5 minutes ago.” Spotting Trent, Leo and Chase ducked out of sight and Aggie settled in to watch the show.

Trent was speed walking directly for the bathroom chanting, “Gotta go. Gotta go. Gotta go. Gotta go. Gotta go.”

Chase slammed one locker closed to get Trent's attention, “Ah! Who’s there?” asked Trent having stopped at the loud noise, “You don’t know who you’re messing with. I’m 7 years older than everyone here.” He warned and then continued onto the bathroom, “Gotta go.” But he stopped again when the lockers by the gym entrance started slamming open and shut and Leo began flickering the lights. “Ah!” screamed Trent backing away from the lockers, the real terror came when a wall of lockers began moving towards him all the while it’s lockers slammed open and closed, “No! Please, no!” turning around he came face to face with Mrs. Thistle which drove him over the edge and out of the school.

 _Poor, Mrs. Thistle._ Thought Aggie, as the old teacher left as quickly as she could.

Turning the lights back on Leo, Adam and Chase came out of their hiding spots, “That was incredible!” Cheered Leo.

“Amazing! It worked perfectly.” Exclaimed Chase.

“Woohoo. Be right back.” Adam started to speed walk to the bathroom, “Gotta go. Gotta go.”

Aggie clapped for them gaining their attention, “Well, boys I gotta say. You did well. Trent is now scarred for life.” She congratulated, she looked at all the open lockers, the displaced wall of lockers and the mess of said lockers contents. “Now you have to put everything back before somebody sees.” Both boys groaned, “Have fun boys.” she said walking away.

**With Bree and Roxy**

Roxy walked behind Bree carrying two boxes of decorations and came to an abrupt halt when she bumped into Bree’s back, “What on Earth?” exclaimed Bree. Curious Roxy put down the boxes which had been obscuring her vision and saw what had caused Bree to stop. The entire gym was decorated in space paraphernalia and Owen was at the center of it wearing a big smile.

“Actually, it’s Mars.” he said oblivious to how upset Bree was, “Is the red not red enough?” he asked pointing the the print out of the red planet that was on the floor.

“What is all of this?” demanded Bree. 

“Oh, I figured I’d do you a favor and handle all the decorations.” He explained. “You are welcome.” 

“Oh no.” said Roxy seeing Bree’s angry frown.

“But the theme is supposed to be the American Frontier.” She pointed out, "I told you that was my theme."

Owen nodded, “You know I thought about that and technically the new frontier is space. What do you think?”

“I hate it.” said Bree honestly, “Roxy and I spent all night shopping for a wild west theme. We’ve already rented all the decorations for the dance.” She gestured to their boxes and bags.

Owen frowned, “Look I knew you were in over your head and inspiration struck, so I went with it. Again you are welcome.” Owen curtsied and then left the gym with his head held high.

Bree on the other hand was fuming and in her frustration kicked down a figurine of a classic green alien. “Okay, how about we leave the violence to Aggie.” said Roxy, “Now I know this must be frustrating for you but the dance isn’t ruined. We just need to get all of Owen’s decorations down and put up the ones we rented.” Bree smirked, taking a quick look around the room she zoomed off and began dismantling Owen’s work. Roxy smiled and went to get the rest of the decorations.

**With Adam, Aggie, Chase and Leo**

Leo was over the moon with how Trent was still reacting to that mornings scare, “Check it out.” he said pointing to Trent was was standing nervously in front of his locker, “He’s afraid to open his own locker.” Smirking he held up his text book, “Hey, watch this.” 

Leo raised his textbook up and and let it go allowing it to drop to the floor with a loud _SMACK_. “Ah!” Trent spun around and searched for the ‘ghost’. “Why are you coming after me ghost? Is cause I’m a bully? I can change. I’m nice to my rabbit.” Leo and several students laughed at Trent, but Aggie noticed that Chase and Adam were frowning.

“Alright, Leo. I think Trent’s had enough we’ve been torturing him all day.” said Chase.

“One day. He’s been bullying me for years.” said Leo, “So cancel your Christmas plans boys. We’re working.”

“Look at him Leo.” Chase pointed to Trent who was now sitting in the corner in the fetal position, “We scared him so badly, he’s a shell of a man.”

“You know. I’ve made a career all about making sure people get their comeuppance, but the way you're going Leo you’re turning out just like Trent.” said Aggie.

Adam nodded, “They’re right Leo. We’ve had our fun and now it’s time to take the high road.”

Seeing that he was backed into a corner Leo sighed, “Fine.” He begrudgingly walked over to Trent and kneeling down he tapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m not in the fetal position you are.” said Trent defensively.

“Look Trent, the lockers moving, it wasn’t a ghost. We were just messing with you.” Explained Leo, though Trent didn’t believe him.

“I know what I saw. No way that was you.” He denied.

Chase sighed, “Trent, he’s telling the truth. Ghosts aren’t real.”

“Right.” Adam nodded, “Neither are unicorns, leprechauns, or those grapes on top of the deli counter.” Adam frowned, “Trust me on that.”

Trent looked behind the group and his eyes widened, “Oh, yeah? If ghosts aren’t real then why is that doing that?” Trent pointed and they turned around to see the circular bench that usually sat in the middle of the entrance hall moving around all by itself.

Chase frowned completely puzzled, “I… do not know.”

“GHOST!!!” Screamed Trent as he ran out of the school.

_Well, that’s an interesting turn of events._

Leo turned to Chase, “Chase, I thought you said he had enough.”

“That wasn’t me.” denied Chase, 

“Well, then who was it?” asked Adam. Chase shrugged. 

Hearing a wet sound they turned to see a red substance leaking out of a locker vent. Leo was terrified, his mouth opened wide like a shout but no sound was coming out. They jumped when a nearby trashcan exploded, “Ah!” yelled Leo, Aggie tensed, her hand going to her lower back. Then another trashcan, this one right next to them exploded and this time Adam and Chase shouted in fright as well. The final straw was the unholy high pitched animalistic roar that filled the hall, 

"Ah! It’s Jasper!” screeched Leo jumping into Adams arms for safety. He glared at Chase, “You said there was no such things as ghosts! All your smart guy credibility is shot!” He jumped down from Adams arms and got in Chases face, “Shot!”

Chase shook his head, “There has to be some other explanation. Like why that thing moved. It’s an old school, maybe the building settled.” He offered.

“Or maybe the ghost is targeting us.” said Leo.

“It’s not targeting us.” Denied Chase.

Adams eyes widened as he spotted something, “Uh, guys.” Chase and Leo turned to him and then followed his finger, which was pointing to writing that was appearing above the lockers in a red substance.

**Adam**

**Chase**

**Leo**

It read, Chase scoffed, “That could be any Adam, Chase and Leo.” Aggie crossed her arms, cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow in incredulity. Leo whimpered when more writing appeared this time reading, 

**I Mean You**

“Okay.” He admitted gulping, “That’s us. Run! Ah!” Chase and Leo bolted leaving behind Aggie and Adam.

“My what bravery.” Deadpanned Aggie.

Adam smiled at the handwriting, “You know for a dead guy he has lovely penmanship.” Aggie nodded and went to inspect one of the exploding trash cans. She knew explosions, they had distinct smells and sounds, neither of which she experienced. All she could smell was trash, _It was most likely a timed compressed air release, the loud bang was from the air blowing the lids off._

Adam watched her curiously, “What are you doing?’ he asked, 

“Getting answers to what just happened.” She dug around in the receptacle to find the device, “Aha!” she exclaimed triumphantly pulling it out.

“What’s that?” he asked, stepping closer to see what she had found.

“It is a device that releases a burst of compressed air when it’s sent the correct signal.” she explained.

“So it wasn’t a ghost that made the trash cans explode?” he asked, a little disappointed.

She shook her head, “Nope.” She turned her attention to the circular bench, “Help me with this will ya. I want to look underneath.” Adam nodded and using one hand levered it onto one side. Aggie nodded when she saw the motorized wheels that had been attached to the bottom, “Well that’s how they moved the bench.”

“O-o-o-h. Let’s check the bloody locker.” said Adam excitedly, once Aggie stepped away from the bench he moved it back to its proper place and set it down. Aggie smiled, pulling out her phone she looked up the combination to the locker, “Can’t you just pick the lock?”

“Yes, but the problem with that is that it takes too long.” Finding the right combination, she put her phone away and dialed it in. She slowly opened the door to reveal an empty pump, 

“Aw.” pouted Adam, “It’s all gone.”

“Adam. What were you going to do with fake blood?” she asked.

He shrugged, “I don’t know. But whatever I came up with would have been really fun.”

“Well, Halloween is coming up. We can mix up our own batch and make blood puking pumpkins.” she suggested.

“Awesome!”

“Now we just have to figure out how they did the writing on the wall.”

“Oh, I know that one.” Adam smiled at her look, “It’s a projection. See.” He held his hand up and waved it around to cast a shadow over the bloody words. “Aw, man I can’t wait to see Chase and Leo’s faces when I tell them that someone pranked us.”

Aggie gained a mischievous spark in her eyes, “Or… We could not tell them and see what they do.”

“What are you talking about?”

She smiled, “Well, Chase is a man of science. He’ll want to prove that the ghost is either real or fake. And Leo…”

“Will want to catch a ghost!” He smiled, “Oh, I get it! We’re pranking them.”

“Not really.” she said, “It’s more like we’re watching to see what they do. Like an experiment.”

Adam smiled, _“SCIENCE!”_ He cried out holding up a hand for a high five, Aggie smiled right back, 

_“SCIENCE!”_

**With Bree and Roxy**

Roxy was hanging decorations while Bree painted her banner when Owen returned and starred in shock at the changes. “Bree…” he said slowly.

Bree looked up from her painting to smile at him, “Howdy partner.” She tipped her pink cowboy hat. 

“What happened?” He demanded, 

“Oh, well an artist told me that when inspiration strikes you gotta go with it.” She gave him a pointed look, “So I went with it.”

Owen approached her, “This is not my conceptualization.” he said, “This is an unraveling of particularity--”

“Lose the art speak.” she interrupted.

“I want my space stuff back.” he whined, 

Bree rolled her eyes and smirked, “Yeah, sure, uh. It’s over there… by the barrels.” She pointed at the pile she had made of his decorations.

Owen took a deep breath in through his nose to calm himself before plastering on a smile, “You know what Bree. I finally know what this is missing.” He picked up one of her paintbrushes, “May I?” Owen walked over to a mannequin dressed up as a modern cowboy and splattered paint onto the shirt with one whipping action. “Better.” He smirked.

Roxy’s eyes widened, _Oh, shit._ She was suddenly very thankful that she was on the other side of the room and out of the splatter zone. She took out her phone, _Aggie is gonna love this._

“Okay. Since we’re on the topic, I don’t think Mars is red enough.” She grabbed another paintbrush and dipping both into her paint bucket flung the red paint onto the red planet print out he had made.

Owen gasped, but quickly composed himself, “Is that the best you got?” he asked.

Bree smirked, “Hardly.” she stepped up to Owen and slowly brushed down his face with a paint brush. Feeling satisfied she did a couple more strokes and even threw in some side strokes to coat his cheeks.

“Remember when I said I wanted to paint you?” he said. He brushed both of her cheeks and did a couple strokes on her hands and shirt. They glared at each other for a moment before lunging for the paint bucket, Roxy watched in awe as they covered the other in paint with the brushes, until Bree had enough and dumped the bucket over the top of Owen’s head. Owen took a few deep breaths and tried to wipe some of the paint from his face, “Okay… Bree… I’m getting the sense you don’t want my help here.”

“What was your first clue?” called Roxy from the other side of the room, it was hard to tell with the paint, but she was pretty sure the two were blushing. _Oh, yeah. Aggie’s gonna love this._ When her phone vibrated with a text from Adam for a request to face chat she smiled and left the gym to accept the request. When she answered she was surprised to find her sister on the video as well, she raised an eyebrow, “Should I be concerned?” She asked, but their matching smirks answered her question. _This should be interesting._

**Later that Night**

The dance was in full swing when Aggie walked through the door. She looked around the gym to admire the decorations, “So what do you think?” asked Bree, as she and Roxy joined Aggie at the entrance.

Aggie smiled, “It’s amazing. Well, done you guys.” she praised hugging both girls, “So how does it feel to have decorated your first Homecoming Dance?” She asked Bree.

Bree smiled, “It was fun. Even if there were some bumps in the road.”

“Bumps?” questioned Aggie.

Bree blushed and waved it off, “Nothing important enough to talk about.” Aggie wasn’t convinced, “I’m going to go replenish the snack table.” She scurried off leaving the Heller sisters at the entrance. Not wanting to block the doors they moved towards the refreshment table as well.

“Don’t worry. I got a video of the biggest bump in the road.” Roxy pulled out her phone and showed it to Aggie. 

She laughed at the sight of the paint fight, “Oh, we have got to try that.” She said, “Get ourselves some large canvases and just throw paint everywhere.”

“Sounds messy.”

"Fun stuff always is.”

As both girls laughed until the gym doors burst open to reveal Adam, Chase and Leo wearing matching blue jumpsuits and brandishing high tech guns attached to high tech backpacks. “Um, sis?” 

“Yeah?”

“Am I seeing things or did our guys and Leo turn into the Ghostbusters?” asked Aggie, not believing what her eyes were telling her she was seeing.

“You’re not seeing things.” answered Roxy.

“Yeah, I figured.” sighed Aggie, "Though they do look good in blue." Roxy nodded.

“Girls!” Shouted Chase. He, Adam and Leo joined Bree at the refreshment table and so did Aggie and Roxy. Owen took a step away from the six teens, “Have you guys seen any apparitions, ethereal beings, phantasms?” At their blank looks he sighed, “Ghosts! Have you seen any ghosts?”

“Sorry, Egon, I can't say that I have.” Aggie smirked when Roxy snickered and the two shared a fist bump.

“What are you talking about? There’s no such things as ghosts.” said Bree.

“Yes, there is.” refuted Adam.

“Hey, lets go check the hallway.” suggested Leo, Adam and Chase nodded.

“You just came from the hallway.” pointed out Roxy, but the boys ignored her and started to leave the gym.

They were stopped by Trent as he ran screaming through the doors, “Help!” he turned to Leo, Chase and Adam, “You guys have got to hide me from the ghost.” he begged, 

Leo nodded, “Don’t worry Trent. We’ll protect you.” He said surprising Trent.

“Thanks.” he said honestly, 

“Only if you promise to never mess with me again.” said Leo.

“I can give you every other Tuesday off.” offered Trent.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Leo shook Trent’s hand, “Let’s go guys.” The three left the gym and the doors slammed shut behind them.

“Well, that’s not a good sign.” said Roxy, 

“Nope.” agreed Aggie without any real concern, “Well, while they’re busy why don’t you and I take a turn on the dance floor?” Aggie offered Roxy a hand and the sisters took to the dance floor, though it didn’t last long as Leo, Adam and Chase burst through the doors again although this time they weren’t alone. The ghost of Jasper the Janitor appeared next to Bree and screeched.

“Run for your lives!” yelled Leo, shooting Jasper. Everyone screamed and ducked for cover, Aggie and Roxy ducked behind some barrels to watch the fight. Adam, Chase and Leo shot wildly around the gym trying to hit Jasper and making sure not to hit any of the students.

“Do they realize they’re hitting Jasper and nothings happening? Well, except destroying mine and Bree’s lovely work.” asked Roxy.

Aggie was laughing her ass off, “This is… amazing! I knew that something would happen, but this is fantastic.” She smiled as she watched the chaos.

Roxy frowned at her sister, “You do realize that when Bree finds out you let this happen she will kill you, right?”

Aggie shrugged, “Yeah, but it won’t be permanent.” She winced though when Leo and Chase accidentally hit each other. 

Everything came to a stop though, when Adam pulled down a curtain as he was trying to catch Jasper and revealed principal Perry, two large machines and… Jasper? 

Perry smiled awkwardly, “Hello.” she greeted.

Seeing that the danger had passed, Aggie and Roxy left their cover and went to check on Leo and Chase. Naturally Aggie went to her boyfriend and helped him up, “Darling, you have got to stop letting people electrocute you.” She said as she fussed over him and helped him regain his bearings.

“Is everyone having a nice Homecoming?” asked Perry, switching off her machines.

“Principal Perry?” asked Leo as Roxy helped him up, “You’re the ghost?”

“I thought you were on vacation.” said Chase.

Perry smiled, “I am. I can think of nothing more enjoyable to relax than scaring kids.”

Bree shook her head, “How are you still employed?” she demanded, Perry just shrugged.

“Are we really surprised that she decided to do this?” asked Aggie, “Cause this makes a lot of sense to me.”

Bree nodded, “Agreed.”

“So, who’s that guy?” asked Leo, pointing to ‘Jasper’.

“Tom Bombgardner.” said Perry, “he owns a special effects house. We met when I had a small roll in _Space Wars._ ”

Leo’s eyes widened, “I thought I recognized you. You were one of the Fuzzy Forrest creatures.”

Perry blushed, “Aw. I’d do the Harvest Dance for you but I save that for fan conventions.”

Leo nodded, “Smart.”

“Any hoo. Tom is the real genius behind this.” Perry sighed, “I just push the buttons and laugh."

“So wait. If you just wanted to mess with everyone then why’d you come after the three of us?” questioned Chase.

Scaring kids is my thing. You’re stepping on my turf.” she explained, “Although that lockers thing with Trent was genius. I still haven’t figured out how you did it.”

Chase smiled, “A true magician never reveals his secrets.”

“I pushed it!” declared Adam, but everyone just waved the comment off. Roxy smiled at him and patted his arm.

“Wait a minute.” said Trent coming out of his hiding spot, “I am so confused. Ghosts are real? Yes or No?”

“No.” said the three brothers, 

“So you guys were messing with me?”

“Yes.”

Trent walked over to Perry, “And you were messing with me?” he demanded,

Perry scoffed, “Ah, walk it off, Mitzy.” Perry walked away and Trent turned to the three brothers with a glare. 

“Deals off Dooley. I hope you like wearing your underwear as a hat, cause that is where it’s gonna be.” Trent clapped his hands, “A-yo! Undie-head.” Trent skipped over to his friend and highfived him.

“Well now that the ghost is gone how about we put the weapon away and enjoy the rest of the dance?” suggested Aggie

“Yeah. Bree put a lot of work into this. So let's enjoy it!” added Roxy.

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” shouted Adam.

**Time Skip!**

Aggie and Roxy watched Chase and Adam clean up Perry’s machines from the bleachers. After they had stowed the brothers gear they had all enjoyed the dance, even Perry had excused Bree and Roxy from cleanup. Bree hadn’t questioned it and raced out of the building with Owen and Leo had bailed just as quickly leaving the cleanup to Adam and Chase. Aggie and Roxy decided to stay and help, though Perry forbade them from doing anything except pack up the decorations. Everything else was to be left to Adam and Chase.

Aggie didn’t really mind though, once she and Roxy finished their task she picked a nice spot to watch her boyfriend work. He and Adam had tied the top half of their jumpsuits around their waists to reveal their tight black shirts. _And judging by the drool on Roxy’s chin, I’m not the only one enjoying the view._ Indeed Aggie’s sister was on a perch of her own watching the eldest Davenport as he effortlessly moved speakers and large machines, when Perry wasn’t looking.

“I don’t understand how this works.” complained Adam, “You go to all this trouble to terrorize us and we have to take it all apart.”

Perry smirked, “So you do understand how it works.”

Chase wasn’t having it though, “The Spanish club couldn’t go on their annual trip. Yet you could afford this.” He pointed to one of the machines.

“Hey, if I can’t go to Vegas. They can’t go to Spain.” Perry sighed in satisfaction, “Hmm. Every ten years a new group of losers falls for my ghost bit. And every ten years it brings me more and more joy.” They four were shocked when Perry lit up like a Christmas tree and collapsed to the ground. They were even more shocked to see that it was Mrs. Thistle who was responsible.

“It wasn’t funny 20 years ago and it’s not funny now.” said Mrs. Thistle before walking away.

Roxy hopped up from her perch, “Quick! Let’s get out of here before she wakes up!” The four bolted from the school.

**Bonus!**

Aggie’s bedroom door banged open as Chase backed into the room carrying her in his arms while she kissed the breath out of him. When his knees hit the bed he fell back with an Omph, though Aggie didn’t seem to mind. She broke away from the kiss giggling and Chase was pleased to see that her eyes were black. She had grown more comfortable showing them while it was just the two of them, but she still disliked any of the others seeing them.

Chase raised an eyebrow when she pushed his chest down and brought out one of her Karambits out. She smiled and slowly sliced his shirt in half, exposing his hard chest and making her lick her lips, “Oh, gods, I’ve missed you.” It had been a few weeks since their last sexual encounter and she had been feeling restless, so she had some plans for tonight. Smirking she kissed him, maneuvered him up the bed and moved his hands above his head with one hand while the other slipped to her side table. 

Chase’s eyes widened when he felt cool metal on his wrist and heard the clicking of closing cuffs. “Aggie?” he questioned, he looked up awkwardly to see his hands now cuffed to her headboard.

She smiled as she slunk off of him and the bed, “Do you remember when Adam ruined your dads million dollar painting?” He nodded, “Well, remember Agent Ryker?”

Realization dawned on him, but he frowned, “But you gave me his cuffs.” He distinctly remembered her slipping a pair of cuffs into his pants pockets and the vivid dreams he had the following days.

She shook her head, “I gave you a pair of cuffs. Not all of them.” She removed her cowboy hat, jacket and boots before getting down on her knees to take his boots off. “And I have been waiting for the perfect time to put them to good use.”

“And you decided to cuff me to your bed?” he asked, as he settled in to watch her get his boots and socks off.

“Actually, I originally planned for them to be on me.” She hummed when she saw his pupils get bigger, “But we can revisit that another time.” Finished with his socks and boots Aggie crawled back up the bed to sit on his thighs. “Right now, I want to focus on you.” She untied the arms of his jumpsuit from around his waist and unzipped him to reveal his boxers, which she promptly moved out of the way. She had plans for tonight, she had quickly noticed that he was holding something back from her whenever they became intimate or had sex. At first she had thought it was Spike, which worried her because it meant he was stressed, but after talking with him threw that out the window. After observing him for a week she realized it; he was still holding his desires back from her. She thought back to what had happened after the space mission, when he had been pleasuring her, she shivered in pleasure at remembering the way his hand wrapped around her throat and the look in his eyes when they met her's in the mirror. It was the same look he fought down while he made love to her, when he almost ripped her sheets and gripped her hands so tightly they left bruises, that thankfully healed before he ever saw them. He was fighting back whatever sexual desires he had and she could not let that stand. He accepted her desires without a second thought and encouraged her to tell him what she wanted, but he was neglecting his own wants, which was unfair.

So tonight, she would get him to act on those desires. Actions spoke louder than words, after all. And in the morning they would have a talk about communicating with sexual partners. 

Chase hissed when the cool air hit his heated cock and was surprised when she repositioned herself, so that her cunt was over his face. Her skirt surrounded his head dampening the light, but his enhanced vision wasn’t affected. He felt her lay her chest against his sternum and moaned when he felt her lips encircle his cock. His arms strained against her legs and the cuffs as they tried to wrap around her waist to pull her cunt closer, _So damn close._

Aggie smiled around Chases cock as she heard his growl, she pulled her lips off of him with a pop, “Is there something you want, love?”

“You know damn well, what I want.” he growled. 

She giggled, “Do I?” she asked, laying her head against his thigh, her breath hit his wet cock making him hiss. “You know how much I love the sound of your voice, love. Tell me what you want.”

Chase smiled, “I want my tongue in your cunt and my cock down your throat.”

She sighed in pleasure at hearing what he wanted, but she wanted to tease him a little, “You don’t want me to remove the cuffs?” She asked, moving one hand up and down his hard covered thigh while her other wrapped around his cock and began to pump slowly. “I know how much you love to play with me.”

Chase chuckled, “I do, but I would never want to spoil your fun.” He blew against her cunt making her gasp, “After all you always let me take you, let me dominate you.” Aggie shivered at the reminder, _Though as much as you really want_ , she thought. She adored how dominant Chase was in bed, it made her toes tingle and gave her a sense of freedom when she didn’t have to be so in control. “I want to see you take me, and in order to do that I need to get you ready for me.” he yanked on his cuffs, “So sit on my face,” He ordered,

Aggie smiled and lowered herself onto his mouth, she gasped when he wasted no time spearing his tongue inside her and began to devour her. Not wanting him to feel left out she replaced the hand on his cock with her mouth, she felt the moan he let loose in her core and made her let loose one of her own. When he increased the force of his mouth she felt her toes curl and her hips began to rock against his mouth. She removed her lips from his cock to catch her breath, “Ah.” She gasped, “Don't stop. Oh, fuck!” her fingernails clawed against his thighs making the muscles jump. She felt herself getting to the edge, “I’m close… just a little more Chase… fuck I love your mouth.” She felt him smirk, but couldn’t find the energy to retaliate when her orgasm crashed over her, “Ah!” she cried out.

When she went limp, Chase couldn’t help, but pat himself on the back. _Cuffed to a bed and I still can make her cum before me._ She slowly lifted herself off of his face and placed herself back on his thighs. When she faced him she leaned down and licked her arousal off of his chin and lips before kissing him. Pulling out of the kiss she smiled at him, keeping eye contact she slipped him inside of her and they both moaned at the feeling. She placed her palms flat on his chest and threw her back in a silent scream when he snapped his hips up into her, _Fuck he’s so damn deep._ “I will never get tired of that.” she said meeting his eyes again.

He smirked, “Always glad to be of service.” He sassed.

She smirked right back and began to chase her own pleasure, which threw him for a loop. “Three weeks.” she grunted, “Three weeks of nothing, but my fingers and some toys. I couldn’t cum.” She cried out, when he snapped his hips up again, “Ah!”

Chase growled at her shirt as it blocked his view of her body as it bounced on top of him, “Your toys weren’t big enough were they?” he asked, “Of course they weren’t. Your cunt doesn’t want anything but my cock inside it.” He pulled against the cuffs, “I love your cunt. Using my hand doesn’t compare.” he grunted when she picked up the pace, “I fucking love cumming inside you.” He admitted.

She gasped at the admission, “I love it too.” She dug her nails into his chest and moved them down, he hissed at the sting. 

“I’m close.” he said, “Just… a little…” She smirked and lifted herself off of him before he could finish. Chase’s eyes snapped to hers and she couldn’t help but shiver at the look in his eyes. _Perfect._ She smiled and began to get off of him, she heard the cuffs break before her whole world spun and she found herself with her cheek against her mattress with her ass in the air. She felt giddy when Chase easily ripped her clothing from not only her body, but his as well before blanketing himself over her. When he slammed back inside of her she shrieked into the mattress in pleasure as he chased his release.

When he sunk his teeth into her shoulder she bucked her hips back into his, “Yes!” Finding some strength she pushed herself up enough to balance their weight on her left arm and reached her right hand up to clutch at his hair. She turned to whisper in his ear _, “This is what I wanted._ ” she gasped, _“You have desires, just like me. They are nothing to be ashamed of._ _”_ The next slam of his hips was brutal, sending her off balance and back into the mattress, but she relished the sting of pain she felt. 

His teeth let go of her shoulder and she felt the skin begin to heal. One of his hands went into her hair and yanked her up off the mattress and into his chest. Using that same hand he turned her head to kiss him, she tasted the sweet tang of her blood and groaned. He pulled her head away from his and stopped his hips, she brought a hand up to caress his cheek, _“Chase.”_ she said.

He licked his lips, _“I want...”_

 _“What?”_ She asked desperately, _"What do you want? Show me."_ She said, _“You are always holding a piece of yo_ _urself back from me. You don’t think I’ve noticed, but I do. That dark spark you get in your eye whenever we make love. A spark I know has nothing to do with Spike.”_ She leaned her face closer to his, _“I want that final piece of you.”_

Chase looked unsure, _“Are you--”_

_“Yes.”_

Chase kissed her again before shoving her back down onto the mattress. The mattress muffled her shriek of pleasure at the brutal pace he set, one hand at her lower back pushed her down while the other grabbed her hip to pull/push her in time with his thrusts. He didn’t talk, all she heard from him were pleasured grunts, growls and moans. When he blanketed himself over her again he sunk his teeth back into the same place as before. 

“Ah!” She cried out as she came, but he didn’t stop. He kept his pace intending to find his end inside her, her hands tore through her sheets as she came again and this time he came with her. His hips slammed into her a final time as he filled her, his hands moved to grip hers in the torn sheets. She felt her bones rattle as he laid on top of her, his hot breath tickled her neck when he removed his teeth and buried his nose in her hair as he tried to catch his breath. _“That was--”_

 _“We’re not done.”_ he growled out. Her eyes widened when she felt that he was still hard inside her. _“Not until you can’t walk for a few days._

_“My healing--”_

He chuckled, _“Isn’t perfect. Certain things slow it down. Like exhaustion. And I plan on keeping you in this bed for the next few hours.”_ He bit her ear making her shiver, but she couldn’t fight her smile at the prospect.

Turning her head she met his eyes, _“Bring it on.”_

 **End of Chapter 15** ****

**Aggie's Outfit**

**<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425027283556088137/> **

**Roxy's Outfit**

**<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/384635624415544725/> **


	17. First Job!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Adam and Roxy shared their first kiss!
> 
> Notes: Welcome to the first crossover episode! Please note that this will not follow the release dates of the episodes of these two series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late! It was a monster to right. Please excuse the lack of indents. And there is a special bit at the end, let me know if you can't open it.
> 
> The reason that this is so late is because I went over Season 1 and everything I've written so far for season 2 and made improvements. So please feel free to re-read them!

______________________________________________________________________________

**“First Job!”**

Aggie sat with her sister, the trio, Leo and Mr. Davenport in the hotel suite living room as they went over the plans of Techtronics Seaford Lab. “Chase, you'll be in charge of finding the list, Adam, you’ll be his backup. Bree and I will search the lab for any weapons he might be storing there. Leo and Roxy will be our eyes and ears. Roxy, you’ll be helping Chase and Adam. Leo, you’ll be helping Bree and I with our search.” Explained Aggie, “Any questions?”

Leo raised his hand, “Why are you going with Bree?” Bree looked intrigued as well.

Aggie smiled at the question, “We can search the facility and gather evidence of any arms dealing faster than Adam or Chase. Not to mention the fact that the list will most likely be electronic, Chase and Roxy together can easily hack anything they come across and Adam can search Tanner’s office in case he keeps a physical copy. And if anyone comes across the pair Adam can deal with them.” She explained.

“You and Aggie will use these.” Roxy held up two long necklaces with extra large warrior shield pendants , “Any photos you take will be uploaded, scanned and saved, so don’t be afraid to get trigger happy.”

“How does it work?” asked Bree, examining one of the large disks.

Roxy picked up the second pendant, “Simply put the camera is in the bead in the center and all you have to do is point it at your target and push the center disk on the back.” Bree turned it over to see the flat surface and pushed it gently. She smiled at the click she heard.

“Cool. Can I keep this after this?” she asked, Roxy nodded with a smile, “Awesome.”

“Now I know you guys haven’t done a mission like this before, but the key points are stealth and speed. I want you in and out of there.” said Davenport. The trio nodded.

“We got it Mr. Davenport, you can count on us.” said Chase.

“Yeah, we got this.” agreed Adam.

“Well, we do.” said Bree motioning between herself and Aggie, “I don’t know about those two. Adam’s about as stealthy as a bull in a china shop.” She teased, Adam rolled his eyes and shoved Bree’s shoulder at her teasing.

Davenport smiled at his kids, “You’re all going to do great.”

Leo frowned, “Are we really going to the fair at the school?”

“Yes.” said Aggie, “I will be shadowing Tanner in the morning and then you three will join me at the fair. This will be a lesson in blending in with a crowd and how to tail someone.”

“I actually want to see the inventions that will be presented.” said Chase, Roxy frowned, 

“Don’t hold your breath. It’s just a high school invention fair.” she said.

“It’s a chance for students to show off what they’ve learned and their creativity.” Davenport frowned. “Why can’t I go again?” he asked.

“Donald Davenport showing up at a random high school fair for no reason would raise eyebrows and questions, Big D.” explained Leo, “So you’re going to have to sit this one out.”

“Which begs the question; why did you come?” asked Adam,

Davenport scoffed, “Yeah, like I’m going to let six teenagers stay in a hotel suite without a chaperone, there’s no telling what you’ll order from room service.”

“You own the hotel.” pointed out Leo.

Davenport smiled, “Yeah, I do.” he said gleefully. “Look at this place. Is it awesome or what?”

He was right, the suite was beautiful and free of any Davenport paraphernalia, _Thank god,_ thought Aggie. The last thing she wanted to do was try and fall asleep with a painting of Donald Davenport staring at her. The suite had two bed rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys, much to Aggie’s disappointment, though she knew it was a good idea. She couldn’t afford to distract Chase and it would be too tempting if they shared a bed. The suite was incredibly large with the two bedrooms, a kitchen and an open space with a long plush couch facing the balcony. Everything was done up in shining metal and various shades of blue.

“Thank you, Mr. Davenport, for letting us use the suite.” said Aggie honestly. She and Roxy were fine squatting for the duration of a job and then moving on without a trace. Or even using a safe house. Hotel rooms were saved for last resorts, but she wouldn’t tell him that. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to not have to piggyback off of someone else’s network and satellites for a change.” said Roxy.

“Glad to be of help. Though I have to ask, are you being paid for this job or…”

Aggie shook her head, “This is a favor for a friend. We’ve worked with Funderburk before and we’ve kept in touch.”

“I still can’t wrap my head around him being a spy.” said Leo. He couldn’t equate the friendly dorky man with something as badass as a spy.

Aggie smirked, “Exactly. Being a spy is about being unnoticed and forgettable. Doing a job without being caught. To be someone other than yourself.”

“The movies have really warped people’s perceptions of what a spy is.” explained Roxy, “It’s actually helped spy’s blend in more. Everyone’s looking for a good looking man in a suit or a hot goddess in a sexy outfit.” Roxy turned to her sister, “I mean really, when have you ever seen a real female spy in a catsuit?” 

Aggie snorted, “Outside of Halloween? Never.”

“You wear a catsuit.” pointed out Adam.

Aggie shook her head, “No, I wear body armor and only when it’s necessary for a job. And it very rarely is.” she explained, “I wore it and will wear it whenever I do missions with the three of you, to hide my identity.”

“Why?” asked Bree, this time it was Roxy’s turn to snort.

Aggie sighed, “A lot of people want me dead.” She said frankly.

“I thought you were a shadow.” sassed Leo.

“In my line of work you piss off a lot of people. There are a few people who want my head served to them on a platter.” She explained, “The three of you will have enough issues when your secret comes out, the last thing you need is for me to make you a bigger target.”

“If our secret comes out.” said Davenport. Aggie sighed in exhaustion.

She had been having this argument with Davenport for a while. He believed that his family secret would never come to light, while Aggie disagreed. No secret stayed a secret for long, and the blow out for the world finding out that there were three teenagers that had not only been genetically engineered, but also enhanced with bionics was going to be bad. So she and Roxy had several safety nets in place for when the secret came out, Aggie just hoped she didn’t have to use a few of them.

“Alright. Tomorrow we follow Tanner from the fair.” The trio nodded, “And then the day after tomorrow we will start our search.”

“Why don’t we just break in tonight?” asked Adam

Aggie shook her head, “Never break into a place if you do not know what you want. Where it is? And how you can get out with it.” She explained. “If you know exactly where you need to go, how to get there and how to get out, then the chances of you being successful are higher. Which is why we are following Tanner for a day.” she explained, “Our objectives tomorrow are simple, clone his phone, see where he goes and break into wherever he’s staying. We need to get an idea of where his client list is.” explained Aggie.

“Why do we need his client list? If we prove to the police that he’s selling weapons shouldn’t that be enough?” asked Leo.

Aggie shook her head, “The list gives us the opportunity to arrest anyone who has ever bought weapons from him.” 

“Which means instead of nailing just one bad guy we could catch hundreds.” Said Chase with a smile.

“Exactly.”

Davenport clapped his hands together, “Alright, time to hit the sac.” His kids groaned, “Hey, even super teens need sleep. Now mush.” Aggie made sure to kiss Chase goodnight and was very pleased to see Roxy shyly kiss Adams cheek. Seeing the mischievous glint in Bree’s eyes, Aggie resigned herself to getting only a few hours of sleep.

**Next Day - At the Fair**

_“I can’t believe you’re making me wear fake glasses.”_ grumbled Chase, as he adjusted said glasses on his face.

Aggie rolled her eyes at her boyfriends grumbling which she had been listening to ever since everyone got dressed in their disguises. They had complained about the layers but Aggie had lectured them on the possibilities of quick changes, an action that should only take 37 seconds and allows you to be lost in a crowd. Bree had pointed out that her speed could get her out of any situation, but Aggie had shut down that logic when she pointed out that her speed could be shut down and that knowing how to get out of a situation without relying on their bionics was an important skill all three of them needed. So they had begrudgingly gotten dressed in their disguises.

The trio and Aggie were currently walking around the room and examining the ‘inventions’ of the Seaford High students. Roxy and Chase were not impressed, which further added to his irritation.

 _“Quit complaining.”_ ordered Bree.

 _“I’m already considered a nerd without adding glasses into the mix.”_ He groused

 _“Quit complaining.”_ parroted Adam making Chase pout and cross his arms as he examined a compost invention.

 _“Guys focus.”_ ordered Davenport, 

“Tanner’s here and getting ready to make his entrance.” said Aggie, “You each need to keep your eyes on him.”

“Attention everyone!” Everyone turned to face an older red haired woman wearing a pink dress and floral cardigan, “I am so excited to announce we have a special guest judge this year, he’s from Techtronic Labs. And he is not hard on this lonely lady’s eyes. Derek Tanner.”

The whole room was awed when a man floated in on a hoverboard… well not everyone. The trio were decidedly unimpressed, they had hoverboards when they were toddlers to help them reach high things, and for simulations. 

_“Ppft.”_ Scoffed Davenport, _“Hoverboards are so 1989.”_ Aggie smiled at hearing her sister giggle over the comms. Even Roxy had her own hoverboard technology.

“Hello future. I am Derek.” Chase rolled his eyes, “And this is the ‘Mind Surfer’.” Tanner hopped off the board, “You control where it goes with your thoughts.” He ‘kicked’ it up and set it to hover over the registration table, “And that’s really what inventing is. Dreaming things into reality.”

The teacher in the pink dress stepped up to Tanner with a flirtatious look, “You know I tell them that everyday. But do they listen? No!” Tanner looked awkward for a second before the teacher smiled and started to lead him around the room to see the various inventions.

 _“Shouldn't it be making things a reality?”_ Questioned Bree, _“You have to think of a project and then make it happen. Going through countless trials and errors before creating the finished project. If all it took were dreams then we would’ve had a pet robot pig years ago.”_

 _“Mr. Piggoto is still a possibility.”_ said Adam, “ _Roxy’s helping me design him.”_ He boasted.

Leo and Davenport eyed Roxy back at the hotel suite, she shrugged, “It’s either he gets the robot or he’ll sneak a real pig into the house.”

 _“And you know I will. So it’s either you get me a real one or you let Rox’ and I build one.”_ Adam smirked. 

_“Guys, can we please focus on Tanner.”_ said Chase trying to get everyone back on track. He watched Tanner move from one ‘invention’ to the next with a poorly concealed unimpressed look, and Chase didn’t blame him, he hadn’t seen anything impressive either. 

“Stop pouting, love. It doesn’t suit you.” said Aggie

 _“I’m not pouting.”_ he grumbled, 

_“Yes you are.”_ Said everyone. Chase frowned and returned his focus to Tanner. The teacher led him around the whole room, and nothing seemed to catch his attention, until she brought him to a tall, skinny, pale red haired boy

“And this is Milton Krupnick. He’s the smartest boy in our class.’ said the teacher, gesturing to the red haired boy who was blushing lightly.

Tanner smiled and stepped closer to the red head, “Milton. If you are anything like your father, I know your project will be most impressive.”

 _“What a backhanded compliment.”_ said Adam. _“If he fails it’s because he’s not as smart as his dad. But if he does impress him it’s because of his dad and not himself.”_

 _“I think we can all agree that we knew he was a douche when he floated into the room, instead of walking like any other human being.”_ said Bree.

“May I present…” he started, until two boys sandwiched him between them, “May we present… The Corn Coddlers.” Milton removed a sheet to reveal a pair of high tech gloves.

Everyone gave him confused looks, “The what now?” asked the brown haired boy with him.

“Every Wednesday night I have to give my Nana a foot massage.” To everyone’s surprise Milto removed an even bigger sheet to reveal an old woman knitting on a recliner.

Tanner looked intrigued, “Oh. An old lady under a sheet. Already better than the butt whistle.”

 _“Should we be concerned?”_ asked Leo,

“By what? The fact that an old lady let her grandson haul her out here and stuck her under a sheet? The fact that no one noticed? Or that someone made a butt whistle?” snarled Aggie.

 _“All of them?”_ offered Adam.

“Between her bunions, calluses and gnarled up corns, I’m dealing with some pretty tough feet.” Milton gestured for his friend to make the seat recline and the brown haired kid followed the instruction as Milton donned the gloves. “These mechanised gloves give my hands the strength of 10 men. Allowing me to do this.” Milton got on his knees and massaged his nana’s feet, much to her happiness.

 _“Okay, is anyone else grossed out?”_ asked Bree.

 _“I’m honestly more interested in the fact that a high school student replicated a part of Mr. Davenport's exo suit.”_ said Chase.

“Well, this is just embarrassing.” said Tanner, Milton’s two friends started to bail, thinking that Mitlons invention was a bust, “That I didn’t think of such a fantastic invention!” Milton’s two friends returned. “How did you manage to increase the strength of the hand tenfold?”

Milton smirked, “I used Green Blatts law of inverse pressurization to maximise its relative force increasing its power.”

“It’s simple really.” boasted his other friend earning him a look from Milton.

Tanner looked positively gleeful, “Well, you three boys are going on a V.I.P tour of Techtronic Labs, because you are the winners.” Milton and his two friends became excited at the news.

 _“We should find out more about those gloves.”_ said Davenport,

“And Mr. Krupnick.” added Aggie

 _“On it.”_ said Leo and Roxy.

“Bree, you and I are going to gather some intel.” said Aggie, “Meet me at the registration desk.” Bree smiled, “Chase and Adam do not lose Tanner. If he leaves we leave.”

**With Milton, Jack and Jerry**

“This is so cool! Derek Tanner actually picked my invention.” gushed Milton,

“Our invention.” said Jerry. 

Milton just rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Just as long as I get to go to Techtronics Labs I’m happy.”

“Well, you deserve it Milton.” said Jack.

“Um, excuse me?” The three boys turned to find two pretty girls.

One had short blonde hair, and was wearing pink glasses, a pink sweater, a black flare skirt, black tights and black heels carrying a big purse. The other girl had long black hair, and was wearing black jeans tucked into black shin boots, with a white t-shirt and a red leather jacket. 

The girl with black hair smiled, “My name’s Angela and this is my friend Beth.” She introduced, the blonde girl smiled, “We were hoping to ask you a few questions about the gloves. They look really cool.”

“Yeah.” gushed the blonde, “Did you make them yourself?” 

Milton opened his mouth to speak but the black haired kid stepped forward, “We helped him. We’re his partners. The name’s Jerry…” He took Brees hand, “Jerry Martinez.” He kissed her hand. Bree fought down the urge to snatch her hand away and instead chose to giggled at the gesture. Jerry smirked lavishly and made to do the same to Aggie. 

Hearing the growl over the comms Aggie waved at him, “It’s nice to meet you Jerry.” She then turned to the other boy, “And you are?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m Jack.” He held out his hand and shook Aggie’s in a firm grip, “Jerry and I are Milton’s friends. Are you and Beth thinking about coming to Seaford High or--”

“Oh, no. My dad is here on business and he let Susan, and I tag along. We’re just passing through unfortunately.” said Bree. _Nice, sticking to the truth as much as possible makes it harder to spot the lie._

“We saw a flier for the fair and decided to come check it out.” added Aggie.

“Are you two interested in inventing?” asked Milton politely.

“Kinda. I’m embarrassed to say that I’ve never been very good at it.” said Bree shyly, “But I do admire anyone who can actually make something that doesn’t end up exploding.” She sent Milton a smile, making him blush.

 _“Do we really have to listen to you guys flirt?”_ asked Adam. He caught his brother across the room glaring at Jerry, and was thankful that he didn’t have his heat vision. He’d admit that he wasn’t all that happy about some guy flirting with his sister, but he could see that neither Bree or Aggie were interested. And if he could see that then Chase could too, _Now if Roxy was here it’d be another matter. Guess teenage hormones are powerful enough to override even a genius’s brain._

“So what made you go in a robotics direction? Why not chemistry? Couldn’t you have made a cream or something to lessen the damage to her feet?” asked Aggie.

“I went the chemistry route last year.” said Milton, “I wanted to challenge myself this year.”

Bree looked around at the other projects, "Considering your competition it doesn't seem like that much of a challenge."

Milton shrugged, "It was still fun to do."

“So how are you three friends?” asked Aggie, 

“We go to the same dojo.” said Jack.

“Really? So you do karate?” She asked. Looking at their frames she could see it, Jack more so than the other two boys, but her eyes could pick up the incredibly lean muscles underneath their clothes.

“Yep. I don’t mean to brag, and I don’t want to scare you girls, but the three of us. Are lethal weapons.” boasted Jerry throwing his arms around both Jack and Milton’s shoulders. Said boys rolled their eyes at their friend.

Both girls were fighting their laughter, they could each tear the boys apart with their bare hands. The others had no such compunctions, Leo and Davenport especially were howling with laughter. Bree and Aggie plastered on impressed looks, “Wow, that’s so cool. So can you, break boards and stuff?” asked Bree.

Jerry smirked, “You bet.”

“So instead of building the gloves for sparring you created them to give your nana a better foot massage?” asked Aggie.

Milton’s eyes widened, “Are you crazy? If I sparred with anyone wearing these, I could seriously injure them.” 

_“We should get some pictures of them.”_ said Roxy.

“Do you think I could take a look at them?” asked Aggie,

Milton nodded, “Sure, go ahead.” Aggie smiled and stepped forward to take the gloves. She made sure to smile flirtatiously when she met Milton’s eye, and felt victorious when he blushed and ducked his head. She had to admit he was cute, _Guess I have a thing for geniuses._

Judging by the growling over the comms she knew she’d have to have a private talk with Chase about how to conduct himself on jobs. _Though I might have to have the conversation with Spike, rather than Chase._ Chase knew that she loved him and wouldn’t cheat, he would also understand that she was acting for the job and nothing more. Spike on the other hand wasn’t nearly as evolved as Chase, and would need to be reassured that she wasn’t going anywhere. 

She made sure to hold the gloves level with her necklace so that Roxy could snap pictures remotely, she slowly rotated the gloves to make sure Roxy got a 360 view.

 _“I have to admit the design is simplistic but beautiful.”_ Praised Davenport, _“How old is this kid? I might want to get him for my internship program.”_

 _“Focus, Big D. Mission first, internship later.”_ scolded Leo.

“Your design is beautiful. What metal did you use, aluminum or steel?” asked Aggie, 

“Both.” he answered, “I needed both flexibility and strength. Try them on.”

Aggie donned the gloves and flexed her fingers, sure the gloves were too big for her hands, but she could definitely feel their strength when she made a fist. Intrigued Bree held her hand out in invitation. Gently Aggie wrapped one hand around Bree’s in order to shake it and squeezed as gently as possible. When she saw her wince she dropped the hand.

Bree shook her hand out, “Wow, that’s some grip. It reminds me of my older brothers.” Everyone perked up at that, Adam’s strength was definitely stronger than ten men, in fact he could be stronger than a hundred men if his strength was increased. 

"Amazing. You really are brilliant Milton. I would love to talk with you about some of your other projects. If you don't mind that is." said Aggie.

Milton smiled and blushed, "Sure. I'd love that."

"Great!" She pulled out a phone, "If you give me your number I can text you my email address so we can keep in touch when I leave." She handed him her phone, much to the shock of his two friends.

"Oh, me too." Said Bree, bringing out her phone as well. Milton happily gave both girls his number and both made sure to send him a text so that he would have theirs.

 _"Guys, Tanner's leaving."_ Said Adam. Chase sent a text to Bree.

When her phone buzzed she looked at it and frowned, "Aw. It's my dad. He said he needs us back at the hotel." She looked at Milton, "It was really nice meeting you Milton, but we have to go." Bree leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Aggie smirked at his blush and followed Bree out of the cafeteria.

 _"Those gloves are very dangerous."_ Said Leo

 _"A perfect weapon for an arms dealer. By examining the gloves he could create an entire suit to match."_ Commented Davenport.

 _"Which is exactly why Tanner invited them for a tour of his lab. We need to be on that tour."_ Said Chase.

 _"And how do you propose we do that?"_ Asked Leo, _"And aren't we already breaking in?"_

 _"Yes, but this gives us an opportunity to get a better look at his security."_ Said Roxy

 _"I can get us in.”_ Said Davenport, _“Tanner's wanted to get in on some of my contracts for a few years, but I've always turned him down. No way would he pass up the opportunity to meet with me."_ Said Davenport, “ _I'll call him and set up a meeting at the same time as the tour."_

 _"And when he brings up the tour you'll mention that you brought your daughter and her friend along."_ Said Aggie. _“Looks like we have a change of plans.”_

 _"So that means we don’t have to follow him around, right?"_ Asked Bree

Aggie smirked, "Now why would I deprive you of such an important lesson?" The trio groaned over the comms.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie and Bree followed Davenport into the lobby of Techtronic Labs, “Remember Bree, you keep the boys distracted while I look around.”

Bree smiled, “Fine by me.” 

“I’ll keep Tanner talking and out of the way.” said Davenport, 

_“And we’ll be your eyes.”_ said Roxy, she and Leo were watching them through security feeds.

“Chase, Adam, how are things on your end?” asked Aggie.

 _“Fine. You know for a guy who owns high tech labs, his security is awful.”_ said Chase

 _“Though he does have awesome snacks.”_ Commented Adam

 _“Adam, stop eating his snacks.”_ scolded Chase, 

_“Aggie said we need to be casual and look like we belong here. A teenage boy having a snack is normal.”_ said Adam. 

“Just make sure to search everywhere for the list, and don’t wreck the place. It needs to look exactly as he left it.” she instructed.

They were met in the lobby by Tanner himself, “Ah, Donald Davenport. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” He shook hands with Davenport, “How long has it been? 5 years?”

“Three. We talked at the tech conference in Dubai.” said Davenport. 

“Right.” He turned to Aggie and Bree, “And which one of these lovely creatures is your daughter?” he asked, with a large smile.

Davenport smiled and placed an arm around Bree’s shoulders, “This is my daughter Beth.” Bree shook Tanners hand, 

“A pleasure to meet the daughter of such a brilliant man.” said Tanner.

“And this is her friend Angela.”Aggie shook Tanner’s hand.

“Lovely. Well, as soon as my three guests get here we can start the tour.” said Tanner, “Just a quick look at the facilities and then we can discuss our business.”

Davenport smiled his businessman smile, “A tour sounds great. Who are your three guests?”

Tanner smiled, “The winner’s of an invention fair I judged, their invention was impressive. I think it’s important to encourage such creative minds and I thought seeing a real working lab would inspire them.” He looked to the lobby entrance and smiled, “And here they are. Milton!” 

Davenport, Bree and Aggie turned to see Tanner shake Miltons hand, “I am so happy you boys are here, ah, and I see you brought your Corn Coddlers as well.” greeted Tanner, 

“Yep.” said Milton holding up the gloves.

“Well, I hope you boys don’t mind but I have three more guests that will be joining your tour. But I think you’ll be excited about one of them.” Tanner led the three boys over to Davenport and the girls, “Boys, may I introduce…”

“Donald Davenport.” said Milton in awe, he walked forward and grabbed Davenport’s hand to shake it. “It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Davenport. I’ve read all of your papers and books.”

Davenport smiled, “Well, it’s nice to know that young minds are taking such an interest in science. My daughter told me about the gloves you made.”

Milton, who was still shaking Davenport’s hand, looked confused, “Daughter?” Taking his eyes off Davenport Milton saw Bree and Aggie, “Beth?” his eyes widened, “Your Donald Davenport’s daughter?”

Bree giggled and smiled at Milton, “Yep.” She and Aggie waved to Milton, Jack and Jerry.

Tanner clapped his hands, “Well, since we’re all here we can start the tour. Follow me.”

**Time Skip!**

“This is Hans an award winning physicist.” said Tanner bringing the group to one of his scientists, “Last year he invented a geothermal earthquake detector that saved thousands of lives.”

“What’s he working on now?” asked Milton in excitement.

“Rubber snot.” said Tanner. Hans held up a dull, dirty orange colored goop, while the others were disgusted Jerry was enthusiastic, 

“Oh, finally. Something the world needs.” Jerry stepped closer to examine the goop.

Tanner gave Jerry a weird look before turning the group's attention to another scientist who seemed to be brushing air. “We’re very excited about this. We’ve been contracted by a security company to invent an invisible guard dog. It’s very exciting.” As discreetly as she could Aggie sniffed the air, _Yeah that’s definitely a dog._ No one believed Tanner though.

“I’m sorry?’ asked Jack in disbelief.

“Doctor Karajee is grooming, King. A purebred German Shepherd.” explained Tanner.

“Okay.” said Jerry, “Yeah sure he is. Yeah. There’s a big doggie on that table." Jerry circled around to the other side of Doctor Karajee and bending down he began to speak to the ‘Invisible dog’ in a teasing manner, “Oh, hey, fella. Oh, look at me, I’m a little kitty cat. Meowr.”

“Oh, no, please don’t do that.” Warned Tanner, but Jerry didn’t stop.

“You want to get the kitty cat?”

“Please don’t--” Growling interrupted Tanner and Jerry’s eyes widened in fright, and when he backed away from the table, King pounced and knocked him to the floor. 

Everyone flinched, “Ah!” screamed Jerry, “Jack! Jack! He got the little kitty cat!”

“I got you, man.” Jack ran forward with Bree and Aggie following. Bree and Aggie grabbed a hold on King and pulled him off Jerry, their superior strength making it easy, while Jack helped his friend up.

When King struggled in the girls hold, Aggie let loose a quiet growl of her own that was lost to everyone else’s ears. But when King heard it he stopped and whimpered, which surprised Tanner and Karajee. Tanner cleared his throat, “Well, I think that seems like a good end to the tour. The five of you are welcome to explore while Mr. Davenport and I discuss business.” Aggie and Bree let go of King when Karajee put King on his leash.

“You okay?” asked Aggie. Jerry wiped the frightened look off his face and tried to act cool, 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Totally cool… I was just playing with King.” Jerry looked down at King’s leash, “Isn’t that right boy we were just playing.” He made to pet King but the dog yet again lunged for him, but Doctor Karajee kept a firm hand on his leash. Jerry screamed though and ran from the room with Jack on his tail.

On the inside Aggie was thanking the boys as they had provided she and Bree the perfect excuse to explore the rest of the building. On the outside however, she sighed in resignation, “Don’t worry. We’ll keep an eye on them.” she said.

Tanner nodded, “Thank you.” 

“You girls be safe now okay.” said Davenport, “Don’t go messing with anything.”

“Don’t worry, dad. We won’t.” assured Bree with a smile. She and Aggie went after the two boys with matching grins. When they were far enough away from Davenport, Tanner and Milton, Aggie split from Bree to do her own search.

“Alright, Leo lead me.” she said, 

**With Bree, Jack and Jerry**

Bree, Jack and Jerry were exploring one of the labs, Jerry was looking at chemicals, Jack was inspecting some equipment and Bree was snapping pictures of a heavy duty door marked Danger! Restricted Area and it’s security pad.

 _“Okay, so it’s got a palm scanner, but those are easy to get around.”_ said Roxy, _“I’ve marked it on the map. You can check it out tonight.”_

When a woman wearing a lab coat walked out Jerry rushed over and stopped the door from closing completely, “Psst! Psst!” Both Bree and Jack turned to see Jerry with his foot in the door.

Jack walked over to his friend with a frown, “Dude. What are you doing it says restricted.” He looked around to make sure no one was going to catch them.

Bree stayed silent and came over to the two boys, “We’re on a V.I.P tour. What do you think V.I.P stands for? Visit It Please.”

“Don’t--” Jerry ignored Jack and entered the room with Jack and Bree hot on his heels. Her eyes widened behind her glasses and her hand flew to her necklace and began taking pictures, while Jack and Jerry looked around the room.

“Woah.” They both breathed in amazement.

Jack frowned when he spotted something, “Hey, check it out.” He walked over to a pair of gloves, “It’s our gloves.” He leaned in closer to examine them and his frown deepened, “It looks like Tanner really amped them up.” Bree came closer and examined the gloves as well, she also spotted the schematics behind the gloves and the breastplate on a dummy.

 _“This isn’t good.”_ said Roxy, _“It looks like he intends to build armor, like Davenports Exo-Suit.”_ Bree snapped pictures of everything, making sure to get pictures of the weapons on the walls. _“Your pictures are coming in great Bree. Keeping taking them."_

 _"I'm heading your way Bree."_ said Aggie, abandoning the scientists she was following.

 _"So am I."_ Said Davenport, _"Tanner ended the meeting after getting an alert on his phone. You need to get out of there now."_

" _He's right. Bree you need to get out of there."_ Added Leo.

“This stuff looks different than the stuff they’re developing out there.” commented Jack going over to examine a weapons shelf by another dummy.

“I know these things look dangerous.” added Jerry.

Getting an idea Bree pulled out her phone and started snapping pictures which caught the boys attention, “Beth what are you doing?” asked Jack.

She kept taking pictures, “You guys are right. This looks a lot like the stuff my dad builds for the military and according to my dad Techtronic Industries doesn’t have any military contracts. So I’m taking pictures to show to my dad, he’ll be able to tell if this stuff is dangerous or not.” she explained.

 _"Bree, get out now."_ Ordered Davenport.

Jerry moved over to the breastplate, “Hey, look. I think they’re going to be part of this crazy suit.” He noticed a button, “Hey, what do you think this does?”

“Jerry don’t--” Before Jack could finish Jerry hit the button, two seconds later a beam of energy shot out and hit the dummy by Jack causing a small explosion.

Seeing Jack stumble back at the abrupt blast, Jerry and Bree rushed over to check on him. 

"Dude, are you okay?" Asked Jerry with a worried frown. 

Jack clutched his ears, "What I can't hear you." He said loudly.

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ Demanded Adam. He eyed Chase in worry, he had violently yanked out his com at the sound of the explosion and was clutching his ear. Seeing that they were blocking the flow of the sidewalk he ushered his little brother off to the side to lean against a store.

Bree sighed in relief when she saw that Jack was fine, "He's okay. Which is more than I can say for this dummy. The beam blew a whole right through its abdomen." She took a picture with her phone and her necklace. Seeing that Jack was holding his ears Bree pulled his right arm away from his ear to inspect it, "It's not bleeding, but being so close to the blast might have ruptured your eardrums." 

"What?" Asked Jack loudly, " I can't hear you."

Bree rolled her eyes and turned to Jerry, "We should take him to a doctor to get his ears checked out." Jerry nodded.

At that moment Tanner and two security guards came in, using her speed, Bree hid her phone. "What are you three doing in here?" Demanded Tanner looking around at the damage, "This room is restricted."

"Huh?" Questioned Jack.

Tanner glared, "The tour is over. You're leaving." He said examining the gloves.

Jerry frowned, "You know the stuff in this room is dangerous." 

Tanner's glare intensified, "You three are banned for life." He declared.

Bree followed the two security guards that dragged Jack and Jerry out of the room and when a third appeared and grabbed her arm roughly she cried out in surprise.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Demanded Davenport as he, along with Agatha and Milton came over. Seeing how angry Davenport the guard dropped Bree's arm, Bree glared at the guard and went to her father and friend. Davenport looked Bree over to make sure she was okay before rounding on Tanner, "What is going on here?" Seeing that Jack and Jerry were still being held by the guards Davenport glared, "Tell your security to get their hands off those boys Tanner." He ordered.

Tanner fought back a sneer, motioned for his guards to let the boys go and plastered on a slimy smile, "These boys and your daughter were in an area clearly marked as restricted. I understand that curiosity is important in the world of science, but there is a reason the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' was invented." 

The threat in Tanner's voice flew over the boys’ heads, but the Davenport's and the Heller sisters heard it loud and clear. "I think it's time we left." Said Davenport placing a protective hand on Bree's shoulder, and turned to Jack, Milton and Jerry, "Why don't I give you boys a lift?"

Jerry nodded, "Thanks Mr. Davenport." Jack was still confused but let Jerry tug him to follow the Davenport's and Agatha.

"Wait! Mr. Davenport we didn't finish our meeting--" tried Tanner as they started to leave.

"And we won't be." He said interrupting Tanner Bree and Aggie smirked at the look on Tanner's face as they all walked out.

Bree frowned when she noticed that Milton wasn't following them, "Milton?" She asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Milton frowned, he was worried about Jack, but he still wanted to impress Mr. Tanner. Seeing the conflict on his friends face Jerry plastered on a smile, "It's okay Milton. Stay and finish the tour."

"Are you sure? Cause--"

Jerry nodded, "It's fine. We'll meet up later." Milton nodded and Tanner placed a hand on Milton's shoulder with a smug smile. 

_Well, it would seem today's not a total loss_ , thought Tanner.

**Time Jump - Hotel Suite**

Agatha fussed over Chase behind the closed door of the boys room. Davenport, and Bree were with Jack and Jerry at the doctor getting Jack's ears checked, while Adam, Roxy and Leo were busy going over the pictures Bree had taken and monitoring the security feeds of the lab. Her nose twitched at the smell of popcorn, _No doubt courtesy of Adam._

Aggie had been worried about Chase the whole way back to the hotel and as soon as she arrived she dragged Chase away so that she could make sure he was alright herself. 

Chase let her fuss, the damage wasn't that bad, he had just been shocked by the loud explosion over the coms. His super sensitive ears weren't ready for it and it had been hard to recalibrate while in the loud shopping district. He had assured everyone over the coms that he was fine, and if he noticed that Adam walked closer to him on the way back to the hotel he didn't comment. He smiled when Aggie arrived at the suite, wordlessly pulled him into his shared room and locked the door. He found it adorable whenever she got like this and ironic that someone who had earned the title Demon could be so cute.

After 5 minutes had passed he gently tugged her hands away from his ears and used his grip on them to pull her into his lap. "I'm fine. I haven't had the opportunity to condition myself to the sound of explosions, so it hurt and took some time to recalibrate my hearing in the middle of a loud shopping district. That's all, I'm fine now."

She blushed making him smile, "I'm sorry. It's just… I worry. I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but you're squishy and--"

Chase made an affronted noise, "I am not squishy."

"Yes, you are." She giggle and kissed his pout, "Don't worry. Anyone who can't walk off bullets like me is squishy. Even Adam." Chase rolled his eyes, "So how did it go at Tanner's place?"

Chase sighed and placed his hands on her hips, “It wasn’t at his place. So he either keeps it on his person or in his office, though he did have some encrypted files on his computer. So I copied them, Roxy and I were decrypting until my girlfriend pulled me away.” He chuckled when her blush deepened, “You are adorable you know that.” 

Now it was her turn to balk, “I am a deadly spy-sassin. I am not adorable.” Chase chuckled, making her slap his bicep.

“What? You are a deadly spy-sassin and you are adorable. And there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind.” He smirked internally when he saw the mischievous gleam that entered her eyes.

Her expression turned sultry as she moved her hands down from his shoulders to his chest, “Nothing?” She questioned, “Oh, I think there are a lot of things I could do that could change your mind.”

Chase hummed and rubbed her thighs, “I have no doubt that you could convince me to do a lot of things.” He admitted, making her smile, “But not about this. You are my adorably deadly spy-sassin and you are just going to have to get used to that, so there.” He stuck his tongue out at her for emphasis which only made her burst into giggles.

Chase smiled at her and as her giggles subsided she placed her forehead against his, “So, onto another topic, you got very growly when Jerry flirted with Bree and I at the fair.” Chase became stiff, so Aggie lifted her head to meet his eyes, “My question to you is; Was that you or Spike?”

Chase sighed, “Spike.” He said honestly, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he’s a little possessive.”

She snorted, “Yeah, and a fish is a little wet.” She poked his chest, “And don’t try to blame all the possessiveness you feel on him. You can be just as possessive, you’re just less of a Neanderthal about it.”

He leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder, “I know. But insecurities suck.”

“I know.” She agreed, petting his head and rubbing his back, “I have them too.” Chase lifted his head and looked at her in surprise, “What? You don’t think I’m worried that some beautiful genius is going to come along and steal you from me? Insecurities are a part of being human, everyone has them and there is no shame in that. We just can’t let them rule us, we have to work past them.” Chase nodded, “But when we’re on jobs you need to reign your insecurities in. There will be times where I will have to flirt with people and do things you won’t like to get a job done.”

Chase nodded, “I know, that. And as much as he hates it Spike gets that too. It doesn’t mean he likes it though.” She looked concerned, “Don’t worry. If I can stop him from ripping Trent limb from limb, I can stop him from acting on his jealousy.”

“That’s all I ask.” She smiled and pecked his lips, “Now come on. You should get back to helping Roxy.”

**Earlier with Jack, Jerry, ‘Beth’ and Donald**

Jerry, Bree and Davenport watched the doctor examine Jacks ears, “Well, the good news is that your eardrums weren’t ruptured.”

“So he’s going to be okay?” asked Jerry.

The doctor turned to him and smiled, “Yes. His hearing will be fine in a few hours.”

“I kinda heard that.” said Jack. He was shouting anymore, his hearing had slowly been returning since they left the lab. Voices were now less muffled making it easier to hear again.

The doctor smiled at Jack, “That’s a great sign. If your hearing hasn’t returned by tomorrow or if you experience any problems, please come back here immediately.”

Jerry stepped forward, “Don’t worry, I’ll drag him back here if there are any problems.”

The doctor nodded, “Well, then Jack, you are free to go.”

“Thanks Doc.” said Jack hopping off the bed. Jerry came forward and high fived his friend and Bree offered them both smiles.

Davenport stepped forward to shake the Doctors hand, “Thank you so much Doctor Keller.”

Dr. Keller smiled, “Happy to help.” Before the group of four left the hospital the teens thanked Doctor keller as well. 

Once they were back at the town car, Davenport faced the three teens. “Alright boys. I’ll drop you off wherever you want. Beth and I need to get back to the hotel.” 

“Could you drop us off at the Seaford Mall?” asked Jerry, “We promised our sensei we’d come by and practice after visiting Techtronic Labs.” He explained.

Davenport smiled, “No problem. Hop on in.” Once they were all in Jerry gave the driver the address and they set off. “So what dojo do you boys attend?”

“The Bobby Wasabi Dojo.” answered Jerry.

“The action movie star from the 80’s?” asked Davenport,

Bree perked up, “Oh! I’ve seen those. A- Angela’s brought them over for a movie marathon once. The movie itself was kinda corny, but the action sequences were awesome.” Jerry and Jack smiled, “Have you guys met him?”

“Yeah. He comes by sometimes… In fact Jack’s grandfather was Bobby’s sensei and taught Jack everything he knows.” Boasted Jerry, making Jack blush. “He’s a second degree black belt.”

“Wow.” exclaimed Bree, “That’s impressive.” 

They passed the rest of the car ride listening to Jack and Jerry regale them with stories about their dojo and the various hijinks they had gotten into with their friends. By the time they had arrived at the mall Bree had exchanged numbers with both boys with the promise of keeping in touch.

As soon as the boys were gone and the two were alone in the car again Davenport put up the divider and started to address the rest of the group via coms, “Okay. We got Jacks ears checked out, he’s going to be fine, his eardrums weren’t ruptured. We’re on our way back to the hotel. Adam, Chase, how did it go at Tanner’s place? Did you find anything?”

 _“We don’t know yet. Chase was able to find some encrypted files on his computer. He was helping Roxy decrypt them.”_ Explained Adam. 

Davenport frowned, “Was? Why isn’t he helping now?”

 _“Aggie pulled him aside to make sure he was alright. That explosion did a number on his super hearing.”_ Explained Roxy,

“Is he okay?” asked Bree in worry.

 _“He’s fine. I checked him over myself when he got back with Adam. Aggie is just a worried girlfriend right now.”_ said Leo. _“Once she’s sure he’s not dying he’ll start helping again._ ”

 _“Were you able to clone his cell phone Mr. Davenport?”_ asked Roxy.

Davenport smirked, “Yeah, we can go through it once we get to the Hotel.”

“What about the pictures I took?” asked Bree, “What kind of weapons are we looking at?”

 _“Nothing good._ ” said Leo, he had been tasked with going through the pictures and cataloging everything.

“If they’re anything like that breastplate Jerry fired, we need to shut him down today.” said Bree. The idea of something that powerful being sold to war mongers made her feel sick.

 _“Agreed.”_ said Aggie coming onto the com channel. _“In case none of these files are the list and it isn’t on his phone, we need to cripple his operations. It will give us time to find the list. But we won’t do it tonight.”_ She said, much to everyone’s surprise, _“They’ll be extra vigilant tonight, because his weapons room was discovered. We’ll observe the security changes and break in tomorrow.”_

 _“So we’re going back to the original plan?”_ asked Chase 

_“With a few changes.”_ she answered, _“You and Bree will be searching the office with Roxy guiding you, while Adam and I destroy the weapons with Leo’s help.”_

Bree pouted, “Awe, why can’t I go destroy weapons?” 

Davenport chuckled at his daughter when she started to argue with her friend over why she should be on the destruction team instead of Adam.

**The Next Day**

_“Guess who just showed up disguised very badly as scientists.”_ Aggie and Adam were in the weapons room destroying a few laser guns when Leo’s voice came over the coms. They had been worried when they didn’t see Miltons gloves in the room, but had ignored it in favor of destroying the weapons. 

Aggie groaned, “Don’t tell me…”

_“Yep. Guess Milton told them about Tanner threatening him, Now all three are on their way to the weapons room.”_

Adam and Aggie shared a look, “Where’s tanner?” she asked.

_“He’s heading to the room as well, and he has the gloves.”_

Adam’s eyes widened, “If he uses those gloves he could break them in half.”

Aggie nodded, “Then we deal with him ourselves. You think you can beat those gloves?” she asked.

Adam’s face became determined, “Definitely.”

 _“Just be careful Adam. He upgraded the gloves, so we don’t know how strong they are now.”_ Advised Davenport. 

“He won’t be facing Tanner alone. The gloves are useless if he can’t move his arms.”

 _“We’re on our way.”_ said Bree.

“No.” denied Aggie, “You and Chase keep looking for the list. They don’t know Adam and my face is covered, no need to blow your cover.”

 _“Besides we need that list.”_ added Leo, _“That’s our objective. Not the gloves.”_

 _“Are you sure?”_ asked Chase. He had remained silent during the exchange as he searched Tanner’s office computer. He hadn’t found the list yet, but he found several blueprints for weapons that he was in the process of sending to Roxy and Leo back at the hotel while Bree searched the office. Roxy and Davenport’s main concern right now was decrypting Tanner’s files and phone, so Leo was running their coms and keeping an eye on them. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Aggie and Adam to fight alone, but knew that in order to complete the mission they needed to.

“Yes. Adam and I can handle it.” Aggie assured them.

“ _Well, I hope you’re ready cause. Tanners cornering them outside the weapons room now.”_ Said Leo.

Aggie turned to Adam, “We need to get Tanner away from Milton, Jack and Jerry, we can’t have them in the crossfire.” He nodded, “You lead Tanner and I’ll get them. Once I’m sure they’re out of the way, I’ll join you.”

Adam took a deep breath, “Let’s do this.”

Aggie nodded and opened the door just in time to see Tanner throw Jack and grab Milton by the shirt. Adam wasted no time in grabbing Tanner and yanking him away from Milton, the sudden action causing Tanner to let go of Milton who dropped back down to the floor with wide eyes. Without any preamble Aggie grabbed Milton and Jack who had gotten up and dragged them over to Jerry who was struggling to his feet. All three wore stunned looks.

“ **_Stay over here and out of the way.”_ ** She ordered, they nodded mechanically and she turned to watch the fight. A term she used very loosely. To her amusement Adam was trying desperately not to hurt the angry weapons dealer who was swinging wildly at him. **“** **_Please tell me we’re recording this Leo.”_ **

_“You bet. I am so going to make a highlight reel of this.”_ He laughed.

Because he was getting tired, Tanner threw a straight punch which Adam stopped with one hand making everyone’s eyes, bar Aggie’s, widen in shock. “How?” asked Tanner in shock. Adam just smirked and yanked the glove off of Tanner’s hand. “Ah!” yelled Tanner at the harsh yanking motion. Adam didn’t stop there, he grabbed the other glove and ripped it off the man’s hand. “Ah!” He shoved tanner away and with everyone’s eyes on him crushed the gloves with his bare hands

“Whoa.” gasped Jerry, Jack and Milton.

 **_“Well, that was pathetic.”_ ** bemoaned Aggie catching the three boy’s attention, **_“I was hoping he’d put up more of a fight.”_ ** She shrugged, **_“But what can you expect when the only weapons he brought were a pair of gloves.”_ ** Even though her voice was modulated everyone could hear her mocking tone. Adam chuckled and sent her a smile when she joined him in his mirth.

Tanner glared when the three boys started to laugh too. “You won’t get away with this. None of you are leaving here alive.” He threatened, he tried to run from the room, but Adam grabbed the back of his suit and yanked him back. Aggie considered interrogating him about the list, until Roxy’s voice burst to life over the coms,

 _“I’ve got the list!”_ She exclaimed, _“It’s on his phone.”_

Smirking Aggie approached the squirming weapons dealer, and reached into his suit pocket, “Hey! What are you--”

“Shut up.” Ordered Adam, when Tanner went to grab Aggie’s hand that held his phone, he winced when they both slapped his hand away.

Pocketing the phone Aggie pulled a pair of handcuffs from her belt, and cuffed Tanner before turning to the three silent boys. She handed Tanner’s phone to Jack who sent her a questioning look, **_“The police are on their way. Give that to the arresting officer and tell them it contains a list of the people Tanner has been selling weapons to.”_ **

Jack nodded, and then shook his, “Wait a second. Who are you?”

“And how did he destroy my gloves with his bare hands?” demanded Milton eyeing Adam who was keeping Tanner from running and his destroyed gloves.”

 **_“That is not of import.”_ ** Aggie nodded to Adam who brought Tanner closer, **_“I trust the three of you are capable of keeping Tanner from running?”_ **

“Yeah, but--”

“Great!” said Adam shoving the awful man into the three teens arms, “Well, it was nice meeting you guys. I had fun, we should do this again and all that jazz.” He said, making a break for their designated exit.

Roxy giggled over the coms as she watched Adam leave the explanations to Aggie and heard her sister grumble her pledge of retribution. _“Just get out. They wanted proof Tanner is evil to show to the police and now they have it.”_

Listening to her smart sister, Aggie sighed, **_“You wanted proof of Tanner’s wrongdoing and now you have it. Do not look a gift horse in the mouth.”_ ** And with that Aggie headed for her exit. **_“Cedalion, inform our client of our success and set up a meeting.”_ **

“ _Will do.”_

**_“Chase. Bree. Where are you?”_ **

_“Taking our exit.”_ answered Chase, _“We left tanners office as soon as Roxy said she found the list. The police will be able to access his computer and find everything I did without any problems.”_

 _“As soon as we’re clear I’m speeding the two of us back to the hotel.”_ added Bree.

Aggie smiled under her mask, **_“Then Adam and I will meet you guys back at the hotel. Well done everyone.”_ **

**Time Jump!**

Aggie and Leo were yet again sitting in the office of Principal Funderburk in Seaford High School. Funderburk was over the moon when Aggie handed over the cloned phone and the flashdrive Roxy had transferred the client list to.

“Thank you so much, Agatha.” Aggie smiled at his thanks, “Thank you Leo.” Leo beamed at the praise, “And please thank your sister and the rest of the team for me.” Funderburk looked hesitant for a second, before addressing Aggie, “Can I speak to you alone?” he asked.

Aggie shrugged and turned to Leo, “I’ll meet you back at the base.” Leo frowned but left without a word. When the door closed she turned to him with an expectant look.

Taking a deep breath Funderburk started speaking, “I want to put together a team of spies.” Aggie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing so he kept going, “You, more than most, know how easily teenagers are glossed over and seen as harmless idiots by adults. It’s an asset that has been grossly overlooked.”

Aggie eyed the excited grin Funderburk was wearing with trepidation, “And you are telling me this because…” She knew the answer but she wanted confirmation.

“I want you on the team.” She frowned,

“No.”

Funderburk pouted, “Oh, come on. Why not?” He whined, “You have the skills and experience I need for a team leader. The recruits I have in mind are skilled, but they need training and someone their own age to keep them in line. You and your sister would be perfect.”

She sighed, “I’m not going to lead your team of teenage spies Funderburk,” When she saw him pout she added, “But…” H perked up, “I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to a few training sessions. After all it wouldn’t be too different then what I’m doing now.”

“Seriously?!” he asked incredulously, “You’re going to help?”

She narrowed her eyes, “On a few conditions.” That quieted his excitement a little, “One, I have full veto power. If I say no to a person you take it as gospel.” he nodded, “Two, I want to be kept apprised of everything you and your team do, if you take them out for frozen yogurt as a team building exercise I want to know. And three…” She let her eyes change, stood up and leaned over his desk to meet his eyes. Her smile was feral when she saw him flinch, “I want you to get a therapist for them. Someone they can talk to that will ont betray their confidence and keep them from ending up in the Cuckoo’s Nest before they reach their late twenties.” Funderburk nodded, so Aggie stood up straight and let her eyes return to their previous state. “Send the recruit files to Roxy. She’ll send you a secure number to contact us. We’ll be in touch, Erik.”

And with that Aggie walked out of the office with Leo pestering Roxy about sneaking his name onto Funderburks recruitment list. Which triggered a debate between Davenport and his kids about becoming Spies. Aggie just rolled her eyes, _They’re wasting their breath. Washington will never sign off on a team of teen spies. If it ever got out that America approved of child soldiers they’d be crucified._

 _“Milton's on the list!?”_ Cried out Leo in outrage, making Roxy and Aggie laugh.

**End of Chapter 17**

C:\Users\Gwen\Pictures\Aggie and Roxy Outfits\Agatha Heller Mission and Assassin Gear 1.gif


	18. Perry 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: The Trio, Leo and Mr. Davenport have completed their first job with Aggie and Roxy.

______________________________________________________________________________

**“Perry 2.0”**

Aggie, Chase and Leo were walking to their next class when they were startled by Perry’s voice, “Morning Germ Sacks.” She greeted, using an old microphone and small speaker to amplify her voice. Aggie felt bad for Michael, who had no doubt been bullied into carrying the small speaker for Perry. “I know you’ve all been complaining that the technology around her isn’t quite--” Perry frowned at the mic when it cut out, “Ahem. Isn’t quite--” Feeling frustrated she slapped the mic into the palm of her opposite hand causing a high pitched feedback that made everyone cover their ears in pain. Especially Aggie and Chase who winced at the pain inflicted on their super ears. “State of the art.” Continued Perry, “So thanks to your truly we’re getting cutting edge equipment for the whole school to enjoy.” Perry handed the mic off to Michael who flinched back, “Jojo. Betty. Let’s go ladies! Wheel it like it’s hot!” Ordered Perry.

The two lunch ladies wheeled something covered by a clean sheet out of the gym, and with a smug smile Perry swaggered over to gesture grandly, “Behold. Mission Creek Highs brand new… Media Center!” Betty pulled away the sheet to reveal an outdated television. None of the students were impressed. 

“I don’t think you can call it technology if you have to change the channel with pliers.” sassed Leo.

Aggie and Chase were practically gagging at the chemical smell wafting from the technological dinosaur, “Why do I smell Formaldehyde?” asked Chase. 

“Cause I found it on the curb outside the morgue.” answered Perry, “I’m getting all my Christmas presents there too. Aunt Dottie’s getting sheets.” She declared gleefully.

Chase frowned, “How is this thing new?’ he demanded pointing at said thing.

“It’s new to you Lady Face.” fired Perry before walking away.

Meanwhile Aggie searched through her backpack and pulled out a necklace with a small silver vial pendant. Popping the top she brought it up to her nose and let the smell chase away the chemical smell. Leo raised an eyebrow at her behavior, “Uh, Aggie. What are you doing?”

She looked at the curious faces of Leo and Chase, “There is no way I am dealing with the smell of Formaldehyde all day long.” She said donning the necklace, making sure to place it inside her shirt to stop it from clacking against her favorite necklace. “This will help.”

“And that is?” he asked slowly.

“A small vial of perfume.”

“Got anymore?” asked Chase, Aggie smiled at her boyfriend and produced another necklace.

Chase took it with a smile and removing the top he breathed in the scent, feeling curious Leo did as well. Chase smiled as he recognized the scent, “Oohh, this smells nice. What is it?”

“Jasmine and Musk.” answered Chase. 

“What about yours?” asked Leo.

“Honey and Coffee.”

Leo’s face scrunched up in thought while Chase beamed, “Why that? It’s a pretty weird combination.”

She shrugged, “It calms me.” She and Chase shared a smile. Chase had asked her why she liked wearing his clothes, she had blushed and explained that they smelled like him and his scent of Honey and Coffee made her feel calm. This had led to Chase admitting that he also enjoyed her scent of Musk and Jasmine. It was nice to speak to someone who understood what it was like to experience a world that was on steroids. Everything was more for him, and sometimes it was overwhelming. Growing up he couldn't explain that to his siblings, because then they would think he was weaker than they already did. Mr. Davenport would just give him more training to try and fix it, and completely miss the fact that there was nothing to fix.

Leo shrugged, “Whatever floats your boat.” Chase took back the necklace and placed it inside his shirt.

“Aggie!” shouted Adam, startling the three as he ran over with Bree in tow.

She smiled, “Hey, Adam what’s--”

“The new kid’s a bionic spy and Bree doesn’t believe me.” He interrupted.

“I told you Adam he’s not a bionic spy. He’s a foreign exchange student.” groaned Bree.

Adam wasn’t convinced though, “So was Marcus.”

“Adam you’re overreacting.” said Chase, trying to stop his brother’s paranoia in its tracks, “Marcus was built by Douglas and Douglas is frozen in a lump of ice in one of Mr. Davenport’s secure facilities. He couldn’t have made another android and sent it here to spy on us.” Adam frowned.

“Yeah. You’re just being paranoid.” added Leo dismissively.

Seeing how worried Adam was, Aggie put a reassuring hand on his arm, “Why don’t I check him out and have Roxy do a background check?” Adam beamed at her, “If you’re wrong there’s no harm done and if you’re right we’ll have caught him early.”

“Thank you!” He exclaimed, picking her up into a bear hug. Knowing that Aggie wasn’t as breakable as they had all originally thought, Adam had become more tactile towards her, much to his family’s amusement. Adam, in general, was a very tactile person, which did not pair well with super strength. Even though he had control he was still afraid of accidentally harming someone and thus limited his physical interactions with ‘squishies’ as he had taken to calling normal people. A saying he had picked up from the Heller sisters, much to Mr. Davenport’s frustration, needless to say the man did not like being called ‘squishy’.

She laughed and patted his back, “Alright, put me down you big teddy bear.” 

Adam placed her back on the ground and was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, “So what’s our first step?”

“Tell me what you know about him so far.” Adam nodded, but it was Bree who answered.

“His name is Alistair and he’s from Ireland.”

“Did he mention where in Ireland?” Bree and Adam shook their heads making her sigh, “Alright, well, it’s a start.”

“Okay, let’s fire up the media center!” Announced Perry gaining everyone’s attention. Perry plugged the TV’s power cord into an extension cord, the TV’s screen came to life to display the Indian-Head Test Pattern and promptly shorted out not only itself but the school power as well, except for the emergency lights. Perry tried to play it off, “Uh, okay. Alright, just a minor setback. For the record, you all look much better in this light.” 

“And somehow you look worse.” snarked Aggie, gaining laughs from not only the four siblings but a few of the students around them as well.

“I heard that Heller!” growled Perry, before stomping off to her office. Aggie and Leo fist bumped.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie was with Leo and Chase in the lab working on their homework with their outdated textbooks, or what passed for textbooks by Mission Creek High standards. She pitied Leo’s book, the binding was destroyed and what pages still remained were sad and tattered, which hurt a piece of her soul. Unlike her boyfriend she preferred a real book to an electronic copy, sure she had an e-reader, but it was for long missions and allowed her to carry her favorites without losing any baggage space. But when she was home she loved reading from a physical book, the smell and texture made her know that she was home, so seeing books in such disrepair bothered her. 

“Leo.” Said Chase, breaking the silence of the lab, “Read what’s on page 47 of your History book.”

Leo gave him an irritated look which made Aggie giggle, “I don’t have a page 47.” he turned one tattered loose page, “I have a 4…” another page, “A 12…” another page, “A 32…” and then he held up two pages that were stuck together, “... And what I hope is gum on 98.” They all cringed in disgust when he pried the two pages apart a little.

“This book is so old. Listen to this…” Chase pointed to a little paragraph in his book, “‘Chapter 4, Horseless carriages taking over the streets of America.’”

“Other schools teach on laptops and tablets.” groused Leo, “We’re reading from textbooks that warn us the British are coming. We need to do something to bring Mission Creek High into the 21st century.”

“Ooh. Maybe I can help.” Offered Mr. Davenport as he joined the three teens.

“No.” Denied Chase and Leo making their father pout, 

“What-- I am a genius tech Mogul. I could revolutionize your whole school.” He frowned, “Why don’t you want me to help?”

“Because every time you try to help it starts in a good place, but then your ego takes over and ruin everything.” answered Leo.

Mr. Davenport scoffed, “That is not true. Give me one example.”

“Last week you gave me a new backpack.”

“You said you needed a backpack.” He countered,

“A backpack. Not this.” He said bending down to retrieve the white monstrosity that depicted a large picture of his father’s winking face. 

“Well the guys in the office loved theirs.” He defended,

Leo gave him a deadpan look, “Trust me. They don’t.”

“Roxy's got some spray paint, if you want to paint over it.” offered Aggie.

Mr. Davenport gasped in horror, grabbed the backpack and cradled it to his chest as if to protect it from her, “You will not paint over such beautiful work.” All three rolled their eyes at his antics.

“You don’t get it.” Started Chase, getting them back on topic, “This is our school you’re talking about.”

Leo nodded, “Yeah. Whatever disaster you create there will affect us every day.”

Mr. Davenport sighed and his expression became serious, “Guys, I promise I won’t embarrass you. This is about your school and not me.” The boys looked hesitant.

“Well, the school could really use the help.” confessed Chase.

“Fine.” grumbled Leo, making Mr. Davenport smile, “But you keep that ego under control.” He ordered. 

Mr. Davenport scoffed, “Don’t worry. My ego is officially checked.”

_*Davenport Davenport someone’s trying to call Davenport*_

They gave him unimpressed looks when he pulled out his phone, “What?” he asked, “It’s catchy.”

“No it’s really not.” Mr. Davenport stuck his tongue out at Aggie before leaving the lab in a huff. “It’s a pity he couldn’t just make a donation to the school.” she mused. Leo’s head snapped to look at her so fast she was afraid he gave himself whiplash.

“Why didn’t you suggest that?”

She rolled her eyes, “Get real, Leo. All the money would have gone to Perry and the sports teams, like the rest of the schools budget. It’s why all the other clubs and classes have to have bake sales and car washes, to raise money.”

“I still don’t understand how she is still our principal.” said Leo.

“Because she knows how to play the game and she’s not afraid to fight dirty.” she answered.

**With Roxy, Adam and Bree**

The three teens were in the living room lounging on the couch as Roxy did a background check on Alistair. She had been happy to help alleviate Adams worry, so she had shown up with her laptop and walked both Bree and Adam through how to do a background check, and how to verify whether the information was real or not. After an hour of combing through data Roxy had a verdict, “Well, you’ll be happy to know that his name isn’t fake and his school records are legit. I’ve even got a birth certificate, medical records and academic records. He’s clean.”

“See!” crowed Bree, “He’s just a normal boy.” She got up off the couch, “Later.” She zipped out of the room leaving Adam and Roxy alone.

“Are you sure?” asked Adam, when Roxy frowned, he back peddled, “Not because I don’t trust Aggie or your work. It’s just--”

“You’re worried.” She interrupted softly, Adam nodded, “You missed Marcus and it almost cost you your loved ones.” She placed a hand over his, “I get it. You’re protecting your family. It’s good that you’re being more aware of the people around you. You saw a similarity and weren’t willing to brush it off.” She smiled at him, “You’re learning.”

Adam’s smile was strained, seeing this Roxy closed her laptop and got off the couch, “Are you leaving?” he asked.

She shook her head, “Nah. My back's just killing me from sitting on this couch, I could really use a bed right now… And some company?”

Adam smiled, “Always.” Together the two headed up to Adam’s room and settled in together on the bed. Adam on his back with Roxy cuddled into his side, with one arm under her head, he thanked his bionics for stopping his limb from falling asleep. He was happily surprised when she asked him to cuddle with her the first time, she had looked so cute when she asked with a soft voice and a blush dusting her cheeks, he couldn’t say no. Not to mention the fact that he loved to cuddle, Tasha called him a cuddle bug, which he figured was a good thing because she had been smiling when she said it. When he asked Roxy to explain it she had just giggled and told him that it was a good thing and that he should never change, so he had shrugged and gone with it. 

He knew that this wasn’t strictly normal for… _a couple?_ His face scrunched up in thought, _Are we a couple now? I mean… we’ve kissed, and we cuddle a lot, but we haven’t gone on a date or anything._ _Though that’s probably because I haven’t asked her._ Adam was worried about asking Roxy out, he didn’t want to make her feel like he was pushing her into anything. He even contemplated the idea of letting her ask him out, it allowed her to decide when she was ready and saved Adam from feeling hurt if she turned him down.

“You’re thinking too much.” Mumbled Roxy, startling Adam out of his thoughts. 

He chuckled, “I’ve been accused of a lot of things, but I’ve never been accused of thinking too much.” Roxy poked his side hard, “Ow!”

“Don’t talk like that. No ones allowed to talk to you like that, least of all you.” she scolded, making him smile. “So what were you thinking about?”

Deciding to just bite the bullet, he answered her honestly, “I was wondering if you’d say yes or no if I asked you out on a date.” Adam felt her become stiff and started to panic a little, _Shit Shit Shit._ He rolled onto his side to face her, “I’m sorry I just--” He was cut off when Roxy kissed him.

Surprised he remained still and when she pulled away she gave him a big smile, “Does that help?” She asked.

He smiled, placing an arm around her waist he pulled her closer against his chest and rested his forehead against hers, “Well, then. Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?”

She smiled, “Yes.” Adam gave her a goofy smile and as she cuddled into his chest to hide her blush he wrapped his arms around her to hug her close. _Raisa is going to be so excited._

**Time Jump!**

Aggie was extra excited the next day as she walked with her sister around the school to inspect the improvements she had helped Mr. Davenport install. Roxy hadn’t even been irritated when Mr. Davenport had barged in on her cuddle session with Adam to rope her into helping him with upgrading the High School. Aggie was happy to notice that Adam was also in high spirits when she had seen him earlier, _They’re both so cute!_ When she saw her sister frown she became a little worried, “What’s wrong?”

Roxy sighed and shook her head, “Leo and Chase are going to be unhappy.”

“Why? You and Mr. Davenport upgraded the school, just like they wanted.”

“Yeah, but unfortunately I couldn’t control Mr. Davenport as much as I thought I could.”

Aggie groaned, “Oh, god. What did he do?”

Roxy winced, “You’d better see for yourself.” Taking her hand, Roxy led Aggie to the front hall of the school towards Perry’s office, though she detoured when she spotted Mr. Davenport, Chase and Leo conversing by Leo’s locker.

Leo beamed when he saw the two approaching, “Roxy!” He exclaimed meeting them so that he could hug her. “Thank you so much for helping Big D! It’s awesome!”

Roxy returned the hug awkwardly, “Yeah, um, your welcome.” Chase and Aggie chuckled at the awkward look on her face making her glare at the couple. 

Mr. Davenport looked smug, “See. I told you guys it would be great.” The boys’ smiles were short lived, when a robot Perry marched out of Perry’s office.

“Oh. Now I get it.” said Aggie.

Leo’s smile was bizarre as he looked the robot over, “Oh, and I see you gave Principal Perry a makeover. I especially love what you did to her face.”

Having heard him the robot’s head turned to face him, “ _Zip it Dooley._ ” It ordered.

“That’s not Perry.” said Mr. Davenport excitedly, “That’s Robo-Perry. She’s a robot.”

“And she’s beautiful.” declared Perry hugging the robot, which was wearing the exact same pants suit and shirt. Perry kissed the robots cheeks much to their horror.

Leo covered his eyes to protect himself and Aggie covered not only Roxy’s, but Chases eyes as well. “Make it stop!” Begged Leo. Chase and Roxy removed Aggie’s hands from their faces.

Mr. Davenport frowned at their theatrics, “Anyway, I designed Robo-Perry so she can roam the halls handing out detentions, while--”

“I’m on a three hour luch break.” said Perry, laughing, “Or lurking elsewhere.”

Chase glared at his dad, “How could you do this?” he demanded, though Mr. Davenport was oblivious to his sons irritation.

“Simple. I, ah, took the foundations of a robot I built for private security. And I repurposed the software. And then of course I matched her vocal pattern. It wasn’t easy matching the sounds of a gravel truck unloading with a bear in labor, but I got it.”

“I always wanted a super cute twin sister.” said Perry, she gasped as an idea struck her, “I’m gonna buy us matching bikinis.” She did a pose which the robot mirrored.

“Aggie.” said Leo, “Could I borrow a knife so that I can gouge my eyes out.”

“Using bleach or lye is faster and there’s some in the janitors closet.” 

“Copy that.” Leo turned to leave, in the direction of the janitors closet, but Chase grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Perry approached Mr. Davenport with her arms open to hug him, “Thanks Don.”

Though he blocked her, “Ah-Eh. Yeah, you’re welcome.” He gave her a thumbs up.

Having reached his boiling point Chase dragged Mr. Davenport and Leo away from the two Perry’s with Roxy and Aggie following, “Why would you make another Perry?” He demanded.

Mr. Davenport smiled, “Principal Perry said that if I make her life easier, she’s going to name a wing of the school after me. Ha ha.”

“You sold us out, just to have your name above a doorway?!” He asked incredulously.

“Once again your ego takes over and ruins everything.” added Leo crossing his arms.

Mr. Davenport frowned, “Hey, if my name on this school brings more prestige and funding because I’m so awesome. That’s a win-win-win. That’s three wins! That’s a Daven-win.” he smiled an obnoxious smile.

Leo turned to Roxy, “How could you let him do this?!”

Roxy threw her hands up in defeat, “I tried! I’m only one person and I was busy getting everything else set up to babysit him.”

Mr. Davenport scoffed, “I don’t need a babysitter.” he whined crossing his arms petulantly.

“Obviously you do.” said Chase. He and Leo walked away, both upset with their dad.

Mr. Davenport looked upset as well and turned to the sisters for an explanation, “I don’t understand. Why are they so upset with me?”

“Seriously?” asked Aggie, “Perry makes the entire student body miserable, but she loves picking on all four of your kids the most. And now that there are two of them not only will her bullying be doubled, but now the entire student body will be gunning for Leo and Chase.” 

Roxy nodded, “They’ll be bullied even more than they already are. Leo especially, because he’s an easier target then Chase.” She turned to Aggie, “I’ll go find Adam and Bree, let them know what’s going on. They don’t get bullied like Leo and Chase, but they should get a heads up.”

“And they can keep an eye on Chase and Leo. Thanks.” Roxy nodded and headed off to find the siblings, leaving Aggie and Mr. Davenport alone. The man looked a little ill, “We need to talk.” She easily dragged the man outside and sat him down at one of the lunch tables.

“Are Chase and Leo really being bullied?” He asked, she almost felt bad at his sad tone. Almost.

“Yes, and you just made it worse.” he flinched, but she didn’t stop, “In one fatal swoop, you empowered their most tenacious bully, turned the entire school against them and proved to them that you will always put your wants ahead of their needs.”

“I would never--”

“You just did.” She cut him off, “All because you wanted your name above a door that no one, least of all the students, will pay attention to. Now before I start laying into you, I would like to know why?”

He looked a little lost, “I just wanted them to be proud that I’m their dad. Even if I’m not their real dad.” 

Aggie’s face softened at hearing his vulnerable tone and took a seat next to him, “You are their dad. You raised them, not Douglas.”

He scoffed, “They call me, Mr. Davenport and Leo even calls me Big D.”

“I asked Chase about that once.” She said, catching his attention, “Would you like to know what he said?” He nodded, “They call you Mr. Davenport because you never told them not to.” his eyes widened, 

“That’s it?” He asked in surprise.

She nodded, “Yeah. As far as they’re concerned, you’re their father, not Douglas. Remember what Adam called him when we brought him back to the lab?”

"‘Evil Uncle Daddy’.” He quoted,

She nodded, “Yeah. And when Chase made the deal in the Arctic to bring Douglas back to the lab he refused to call him Dad, even though he was tricking him into believing he was on his side.” his eyes became a little misty at that, “Although, considering you just made them social pariahs I think their bemoaning that fact right now.” She patted his back, “All actions have consequences. Especially selfish ones. So you need to make up for it, and getting rid of that monstrosity is a great first step.” He nodded, so she got up, “Well, I have to get to class. Take my advice, get rid of that thing before Adam kills one of the jocks. Or Spike does.” Davenport’s eyes widened as she walked back to the school entrance, her cackles trailing behind her.

**Earlier With Roxy, Adam, and Bree**

Roxy tracked Adam and Bree to the gym where they were having P.E. Adam spotted her first. He jogged over with a big smile, “Hey, Rox’.” he greeted, bending down to kiss her cheek which became pink, much to his pleasure, “What are you doing here?” He frowned when her face became sad, he gently took a hold of her elbow and led her to a quieter part of the gym, “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“It’s about Chase and Leo.”

He tensed, “Are they okay?”

She shook her head, “Your dad done fucked up.” His eyebrows hit his hairline, Roxy only swore when she was scared.

“What did he do now?”

“He made a robot version of Perry.” Adam paled, “Yeah. And the students know that it was Chase and Leo who convinced your dad to upgrade the school, and that he made Robo-Perry. So everyone is going to go out of their way to be mean to them as well as you and Bree, but I’m really worried about Chase and Leo because they are already being bullied and it’s been really hard on Leo and I don’t want--”

“Woah, hey. Take a deep breath.” He interrupted her word barf, and pulled her into a hug to help calm her down.

Roxy clutched his gym shirt and tried to match his breathing, which is when Bree spotted them and came over wearing a worried frown seeing how upset Roxy was. “Is she okay?” she asked softly.

“Dad built a Robo-Perry.”

Bree looked confused, “Why is she upset about that? She doesn’t doesn’t have to deal with that.”

“Because people are going to blame you guys and they are going to torment Chase and Leo because they were the ones who convinced your dad to upgrade the school.” said Roxy lifting her head from Adam’s chest.

Bree winced, “Yeah, okay, that’s bad.” She met Adam’s eyes, “We’ll keep an eye on Leo. Aggie can handle anyone who tries to mess with Chase." Adam nodded, he and Bree could keep the other students from taking their frustration out on Leo, "Don’t worry Roxy, we got this.”

He looked down at Roxy with a reassuring smile, “See. Problem solved. There’s nothing to worry about. Okay?”

“Okay.” she said softly, making the siblings smile. “I’m sorry for interrupting your class with my little freak out.”

Bree shrugged, “It’s fine. I think it’s sweet that you care so much about us.” said Bree, Roxy smiled at the compliment.

“Thanks. I’m here all day though.” She said surprising them, “Your dad and I or overseeing the installment of the fingerprint scanners for the lockers.” She explained.

“Cool. That means you can join us for lunch.” said Adam.

Roxy nodded, “Definitely.” She kissed Adam’s cheek before she left to track down Mr. Davenport. So she missed Bree poking fun at her brother for the goofy grin that was on his face.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie, Roxy, Leo and the Trio were eating lunch in the entry hall on the center bench when Robo-Perry marched by dragging along a male student. It was day three of Robo-Perry’s reign of terror, much to Aggie’s irritation. She, along with Adam and Bree, had been on protective detail, non-stop, which she was very grateful for when Trent and a few of the jocks tried to corner Leo in the locker room. Thankfully Adam had been there to scare them off before they could do anything, but it had taken both Adam and Spike to stop Aggie from crippling the idiots. After that Roxy elected to be at the school until either Mr. Davenport decommissioned Robo-Perry or it was destroyed by a mob created by Aggie.

 _“Keep it up Chip Barker and you will be in detention forever you...”_ Robo-Perry stopped, _“Searching database for insult… Mouth Breather.”_ She started dragging Chip away again, Chip glared at Chase and Leo as he was dragged past the group. Aggie and Bree glared right back.

Chase frowned, “Great. Everybody at school hates us.” He bemoaned, Aggie rubbed his shoulder from her spot behind him. She was sitting on the flat top of the circular bench next to Adam, with Chase between her legs. Bree was situated behind Adam and Aggie, While Roxy was between Adam’s legs and Leo was between Chase and Roxy.

“Yeah. But now it’s high-tech hate.” grumbled Leo. Roxy nudged his shoulder with hers in a show of support. 

Which is how Mr. Davenport found them, “Hey, how come you guys aren’t eating in the cafeteria?” He asked.

“Funny thing. When your dad creates an even worse version of the worst principal ever, kids tend to turn on you.” Chase went to take a bite of his banana until it was rudely slapped out of his hand by a passing student. Aggie growled and made to get up and go after the student, but was held back by Bree and Adam.

Davenport frowned, “Look don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine, I’m going to convince Perry to get rid of Robbo-Perry.”

Leo and the Trio looked at their father in shock, while Aggie and Roxy beamed, “Who are you and what have you done with our self obsessed dad?” Demanded Bree. Aggie saw the spark in Mr. Davenport's eye when Bree said dad.

“Maybe he hit his head and has a concussion. Bree you should run him to the hospital.” advised Leo. 

Bree nodded and started to get up, “I didn’t hit my head and I don’t need to go to the hospital.” Denied Davenport, feeling a little sad to know that his kids thought that the only way he would help them would be if he sustained a head injury. “I messed up.” He admitted further shocking his children, “I promised you that I could keep my ego in check and I broke that promise. So I’m going to convince Perry to get rid of Robo-Perry.”

“Really?” asked Adam hopefully.

“Do not play with me.” Threatened Leo.

“Why did you wait three days?” asked Chase suspiciously. Normally Aggie would be proud of her boyfriend for being cautious, but hearing how guarded his voice was rubbed her the wrong way.

Mr. Davenport noticed his son’s tone as well, “I’ve been trying to butter Perry up so that I can convince her to get rid of Robo-Perry.” He explained, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but she isn’t a reasonable human being, and she is really attached to that thing. I mean--”

“Donny D!” Shouted Perry in greeting. The six teens saw Mr. Davenport grimace before plastering on a fake smile and turning to greet the principal.

“Principal P.” He greeted. The two then engaged in a ‘secret’ handshake, much to the six teens’ horror. Yet again Aggie covered Chase’s eyes, but this time Roxy covered Leo’s, Adam covered Roxy’s and Bree covered Adam’s.

When they finished the teens removed their hands and Leo shook his head, “Old people. You don’t think you are, but you are.” The other teens nodded their heads in agreement.

Mr. Davenport glared at his son, while Principal Perry just seemed giddy, “You are a genius.” She praised.

The man smirked, “And you are a master of the obvious.” the two adults shared a laugh, though Mr. Davenport's sounded forced.

“Robo-Perry is amazing.” She gushed, “I know it’s only been a few days, but…” She took a deep breath, “Do you smell that?” she asked.

Both Aggie and Chase sniffed the air, “Moist cat food.” Sassed Chase, making the others snicker, Mr. Davenport hid his, while Perry glared.

“I was running late. I grabbed a can. I thought it was tuna. Live with it.” she ordered. They all leaned away from her when her breath wafted over them, Chase and Aggie went for their vials, since they could smell it more than anyone else. “Fear.” gushed Perry, “It’s fear and it’s everywhere. It’s the best smell in the world.”

“She’s not wrong.” agreed Aggie, only to receive a pinch from Bree for her comment.

“I prefer crisply minted hundreds, but whatever floats your boat Perry Bomb.” said Davenport patting Perry’s arm.

Perry smiled, “Listen, I was telling the superintendent how wonderful Robo-Perry is and he’s bringing the entire school board by this afternoon to check her out. Soon, if we’re lucky there will be a Robo-Perry in every school in the district. And after that every school in America.” The six teens felt dread pool in their stomachs and Mr. Davenport choked on his own spit.

Perry thumped him on the back to clear his airways, “Great now kids who we’ve never met will hate us.” snarked Leo

Recovering his breath Mr. Davenport tried to fix the situation, “Y- You know that’s probably not a good idea.” Perry frowned, “You know Robo-Perry still has a few glitches that I should--”

“I haven’t seen them.” countered Perry, “She’s been nothing but perfect. Like me.”

Mr. Davenport frowned, “Well, I built it so, I would know if something was wrong with it.”

“Well, why don’t we go and discuss this in my office? I think a lot more clearly in my butt massaging chair.” All the teens grimaced in disgust.

Mr. Davenport’s face went blank, “I’m sorry. I blacked out after the word chair.” With a shudder Mr. Davenport followed Perry into her office.

“Okay. I think we can all agree that if he pulls this off he deserves a medal for putting up with… that for three days.” said Bree.

“And if he doesn’t we’re locking him out of the lab for a week.” Added Chase, they all nodded and Roxy shuddered. A genius being banned from their ‘workshop’ was painful. Chase perked up, “Wait. If Robo-Perry glitches in front of the school board then they'd have to make Perry get rid of it.”

“So we need to make her glitch.” said Bree following her brother's logic.

“Shouldn’t we wait for your dad?” asked Roxy, “Maybe he’ll convince Perry to get rid of it.” 

The Trio and Leo shared a look, “Nah.”

**Time Jump!**

Following Roxy’s advice, Leo and Chase skipped class so that they could get access to Robo-Perry while she was charging. Not wanting to leave them without backup Roxy decided to go with them, since she was not a student she could go wherever she wanted. She had initially wanted to be the one to tweak Robo-Perry’s code, but Chase and Leo wanted to be the ones to mess with Robo-Perry, so she agreed to be their backup.

Roxy and Chase were waiting for Leo to give them the all clear before heading down the stairs to the first floor where Robo-Perry was charging. Leo appeared at the foot of the stairs and beckoned for them to join him, “Okay. Coast is clear.” 

Chase nodded, “I just need to find out where Mr. Davenport put her control panel.” The three approached the robot slowly and Chase started his scan. When he found the panel he grimaced, “Hundreds. Hundreds of places to choose from and he puts it…” Chase lifted the robots left arm and pointed to the right side of Robo-Perry’s ‘ribcage’, “...There.”

Roxy rolled her eyes, “She doesn’t sweat she’s a robot. Just hurry up. I’d rather not have to explain to the real Perry why we’re messing with her twin.”

“Good point.” agreed Chase, “Leo, help me move her clothes so I can get access to the control panel.”

Now it was Leo’s turn to grimace, “Yeah, I’ma pass on that. I don’t like looking at Perry when she has clothes on and I don’t care if this is just a robot version of her, I don’t wanna see what she’s hiding.”

“Oh, for the love of-- I’ll do it.” grumbled Roxy, marching over she helped get the robotic arm out of the blazer sleeve, then untucked the shirt to lift it and reveal the panel.

Using the tools Roxy lent him Chase quickly made a change to Robo-Perry’s coding and when he finished he helped Roxy fix the shirt and blazer so that nothing looked out of place. “There we go.” He said as he and Roxy took a step back, “Instead of seeing Robo-Perry patrolling the halls, the school board will see this.” Chase unplugged Robo-Perry causing it to sand up, then, to Roxy and Leo’s surprise, began to dance. Feeling accomplished Leo and Chase joined Robo-Perry with their own dance moves, Roxy started giggling at how ridiculous the boys looked, but her attention was soon grabbed by Mr. Davenport who was looking at the dancing Robo-Perry with wide, horror filled eyes.

“Ah!” cried out Mr. Davenport, catching Leo and Chases attention, “What did you guys do to her?!” he demanded.

“Tapped into her control panel and adjusting her settings.” explained Chase, “Now she’ll glitch in front of the school board and then Perry will have no choice but to get rid of Robo-Perry.”

Mr. Davenport frowned, “I told you I would get Perry to get rid of it.” He wouldn’t lie, he was hurt to know that they didn’t trust him to fix his mistake. 

“Did you?” asked Leo.

Mr. Davenport shook his head, but then he realized something, “Wait. Did you say you adjusted her settings?” Chase nodded with a smug smile which made Mr. Davenport pale, which worried Roxy. “No, no, no. Robo-Perry’s original programming was for military patrol.” He explained making Roxy pale as the pieces fell into place, “If any unauthorized users tamper with it, it resets to its factory default.” Chase and Leo didn’t get, “So reset her date and time. Big deal.”

Mr. Davenport glared at his son’s, “The factory default is search and destroy!” He seethed, Leo and Chase’s eyes went wide with understanding. Roxy pulled out her phone and set a text to her sister requesting backup and to bring Adam and Bree. “Now it’s locked in and I can’t stop it.” Robo-Perry turned to face the four with red eyes.

 _“Threat detected. Destroy.”_ It declared grabbing Mr. Davenport and throwing him into a wall of lockers. 

“Ah!” The three rushed around the robot to make sure Mr. Davenport was alright. Leo and Chase helped him onto his feet, and Roxy did a quick check to make sure nothing was broken and he didn’t have a concussion. 

Meanwhile Robo-Perry went in search of another threat, which turned out to be a recycling bin, _“Out of my way. Space waster.”_ It grabbed the bin and tossed it aside.

“We need to stop her before she destroys the whole school.” said Mr. Davenport.

“Or hurts a student.” added Roxy.

Coming up with a plan Chase’s face became determined, “I think we can divert her attention and lure her into an empty classroom.” He explained, indicating to the open door, “We just need some bait.” Chase and Mr. Davenport turned to Leo, making Roxy frown and shake her head.

“No.” She protested, “No. Absolutely not. He can’t handle the real Perry, let alone a military grade, robotic version of her.”

Leo frowned, “I can do it!” He said.

Roxy glared, “You aren’t even a hundred pounds when you are soaking wet.” When he opened his mouth to argue she shook her head, “You are not going anywhere near that thing if I can help it.” Leo nodded at her harsh tone. Her eyes zeroed in on Chase, his eyes widened and he shook his head, frantically and he felt a shudder when her grin resembled Aggie’s. “You’re the only one here who is bionic and it’s your plan.”

Mr. Davenport nodded, “She has a point.”

Chase groaned, “Fine. I’ll do it.” Squaring his shoulders he walked cautiously towards the hunting robot, “Hey, Robo-Perry!” he called gaining the robots attention, when it turned to face him he glared, “You’re mother’s a vacuum cleaner!” he mocked and stuck his tongue out at the robot. When the robot charged at him, he flipped over it and bolted for the open classroom door, with Robo-Perry hot on his heels. Mr. Davenport, Leo and Roxy ran for the door as they heard crashes, and when Chase flew out the door Roxy and Leo rushed forward to pull it closed. They braced themselves against the door to stop Robo-Perry from getting out, though they, along with the door, were rattled when it banged against the door to get out.

“Wow. I am really glad I installed those security cameras, cause Aggie’s gonna be upset she missed that.” said Roxy.

“What did I miss?” asked Aggie as she, Bree and Adam descended the stairs. Adam immediately moved to the rattling door to replace Roxy and Leo, both sagged in relief when he did, they were not built to be effective human barricades.

“What did you guys do?” demanded Bree, she was eyeing the door Adam was keeping from being knocked down, she did not like the sounds of destruction coming from it.

“Well… the good news is I got her to glitch.” said Chase slowly with an awkward smile, Bree and Aggie wore matching unimpressed looks, with their hips cocked, their arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. _Oh, god she’s been giving Bree lessons._ “The bad news is that by doing so I reset her to her factory settings which as it turns out is Search and Destroy… Oops?”

Aggie’s mouth was set in a grim line, “And why, may I ask, is Robo-Perry’s default command Search and Destroy?”

“Because Robo-perry is a repurposed robot I built for the military.” explained Mr. Davenport and he winced at the matching looks of anger on the two girls faces.

“Let me get this straight, you put a robot built for military purposes in a building surrounded by innocent teenagers?” demanded Bree, making her father flinch.

“Yes?” He offered.

Bree rolled her eyes, “Men are idiots.” she bemoaned.

“Amen.” Roxy, Aggie and Bree looked to Leo in surprise. Seeing their looks Leo shrugged, “What? You’re not wrong.” he defended, he had been raised by a single mother because his bio dad couldn’t handle having a kid. His mom was a badass, who raised a kid single handedly without giving up her career. “Even if what you’re saying is technically sexist.”

Aggie nodded, “Good point.”

“Okay, does anybody have any ideas of how we’re going to get rid of the murder bot?” asked Adam, “Cause this door is starting to crack.”

Before anyone could say anything Mr. davenport spotted a group of people being led by Perry coming through the entrance, “Oh, great. The school board.” 

“This demonstration will show that Mission Creek High is the school of the future.” Perry declared walking in front of the school board like a preening peacock. Spotting Mr. Davenport Perry smiled, “And there’s the man who is 30% responsible for it, Donal Davenport.”

Plastering on his CEO smile Mr. Davenport approached the group, “Principal Perry.” He greeted.

“What’s the word Donny bird?” she fired back making finger guns. She looked around and frowned when she didn’t see her robot, “Uh, where’s Robo-Me?” she asked.

Seeing an opportunity Mr. Davenport pounced, “Well, remember those glitches I warned you about?” He asked, he internally fist bumped when a loud violent crash came from the door Adam was blocking, causing the members of the school board turned to it with wide, scared eyes, “Well, they’ve started to… let’s say act up.” He shook his head and came closer to the principal making it look like he was trying to keep what he was saying between himself and Perry, but made sure that the school board could hear him, “I told you that Robo-Perry wasn’t ready yet.” The six teens were smiling proudly at what Mr. Davenport was doing, especially the Trio and Leo.

Perry’s face scrunched in confusion, “What are you talking about? You never--”

At that moment Robo-Perry tore the door off its hinges and tossed it into another part of the classroom. Adam jumped away from the door, as his siblings and the Heller sisters moved to the side and got between them and the rampaging robot.

“There she is.” growed Perry, completely ignoring the fact that the robot had just destroyed school property in front of the school board. “Come give your sissy a kissy.” She cooed.

 _“Threat detected.”_ said Robo-Perry.

Perry scoffed, “Threat? I’m no threat. What are you talking about?” She asked in confusion.

 _“Destroy.”_ declared Robo-Perry advancing on Principal Perry with its arms outstretched in front of it.

“Destroy me? Oh, honey many have tried. I don’t think--” Perry was cut off when Robo-Perry grabbed her shoulders and the two began to grapple. Perry managed to throw the robot off and glared at it, “Alright. I don’t know what’s going on, but you are going down metal me.”

 _“No. You are going down fleshy me.”_ declared the robot and the two engaged each other again.

Leo was positively giddy, “Well, we’re not getting much of an education, but where else can you see this?”

Aggie nudged Mr. Davenport gaining his attention, “This would be a good time to get the School Board away from the killer robot and show them the upgrades you made to the school.”

Mr. Davenport nodded and turned to the School Board members, who’s eyes were locked on the battle happening between their principal and what they thought was a great improvement to the school. Mr. Davenport was happy when Roxy came up to flank him as he began to address the group of adults, “Gentleman. Ladies. This is my associate, Miss Roxy Heller.” He introduced, “She worked with me to install the various upgrades to Mission Creek High, and will be showing you the various upgrades we’ve installed.”

One member pointed shakingly at the battling principal, “But- But what about--”

“No need to worry about that. Principal Perry can handle it.” Dismissed Roxy as she shuffled the group up the stairs, “Why don’t we start with the upgraded computer lab?” She offered.

Mr. Davenport stayed behind and turned to his kids and Aggie, “Mr. Davenport, how are we going to stop Robo-Perry?” asked Chase.

Mr. Davenport’s face became grim, “We don’t have a choice. You’re going to have to use your bionics.” the teens frowned.

“You want us to expose ourselves in front of Principal Perry?” demanded Chase.

Adam winced, “Poor choice of words little brother.” Chase rolled his eyes.

“Look we have to do something.” he argued, “Or else Robo-Perry’s going to destroy the entire school.” The three hesitated.

“It’s your robot. You designed it.” Pointed out Aggie. The last thing she wanted was for Perry to know the Davenport family’s secret. That would not bode well for anyone, “Can’t you just shut it down?”

Mr. Davenport shook his head, “The only way to change the code is with direct access. You can’t hack into it. That was one of my selling points.” He boasted. Aggie slapped the back of his head, “Ow.” he complained, rubbing the spot.

“Focus.” She ordered, “You’re a genius come up w--” She was cut off by Perry yelling as the robot threw her into a wall of lockers. The robot turned to face the group of six, the trio got into fighting stances and braced themselves for a fight, Leo and Mr. Davenport moved out of the ‘splash zone’, while Aggie slunk around the edge of the room to get behind the robot to act as support. She pulled a push dagger out of her boot and settled it into her left fist. She wouldn’t be able to pierce the metal ‘skin’ of the robot, but she could damage it’s unprotected eyes.

Though it was unnecessary when Perry got up from where she had been thrown into the lockers and charged the robot with a warcry. She clotheslined Robo-Perry, bringing the two of them to the ground and in a true show of how unstable the woman was she proceeded to rip the robots head off and getting off the ground held it up in a show of victory. “There can be only one!” She declared.

“Still one too many.” Mumbled Leo, gaining nods of agreement from his family and Aggie. Feeling exhausted, Perry, with Robo-Perry head in hand, retreated to her office, not caring about the school board right now. Chase raised an eyebrow at the blade in his girlfriend’s hand, he knew that she preferred her Karambits when it came to close quarter fighting, so he was curious to know why she hadn’t pulled them. Understanding his unspoken question she returned to the group, “A push dagger is better for attacking a face.” She explained, “A long curved blade like my Karambit’s would take more effort and time than I had to do the damage needed to slow Robo-Perry down.” 

“You were going to stab her in the face?” asked Leo

“The eyes to be specific.” She answered, “I clocked them as a point of weakness. Joints would be too, but I don’t know where they are on Robo-Perry so the eyes were the best bet at getting us an edge.”

Leo eyed her, “Have I ever told you how terrifying you can be?” asked Leo.

She smiled feral, “No, but it would be nice to hear every now and then.”

**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chase & Spike/Agatha (OFC). Adam/Roxy (OFC)(Side-Pairing)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it. Orion quote https://amazing-space.stsci.edu/news/archive/2013/01/ill-01.php
> 
> Cedalion https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cedalion
> 
> Previously: Donald Davenport has begun to realize the impact he has had on his children, is upset with himself and wants to do better. Adam has finally asked Roxy out on a date.
> 
> Note: Sorry for such a short chapter! Oh and I definitely got a lot of Roxy's origin from Penny Dreadful's Season 3 Justine.

**Healing**

Adam was nervous, but he supposed that was to be expected for a first date. He was pacing nervously in his room while his siblings lounged around in a show of support. Bree was helping him decide on what to wear for the date, and Chase was offering a listening ear and advice. Which Adam was grateful for. When Adam had first informed his siblings of his date with Roxy, Chase had immediately advised him to consult Aggie. They all knew that Roxy had gone through something horrific, but only Adam had some idea as to what it was. And Adam was smart enough to know that the explanation Roxy gave him wasn’t the complete truth, she had left pieces out. And while he was curious, he wanted her to tell him in her own time. For god's sake, she had almost broken down in tears when she told him her edited story. Adam didn't want to taint their date with painful memories,so he was determined to avoid any triggers. 

When he had said as much to Aggie, she had given him the softest look he had ever seen on her face, patted his hand and told him he was good people. He had been confused but accepted the compliment anyways. In the end he hadn’t needed to change what he wanted to do, only make adjustments to how he could get it done. Leo had volunteered to help get everything set up with Aggie, so he was with the Heller sister’s.

“So you’re nervous about your first date. Wanna not talk about it?” asked Chase, taking a page out of his girlfriends book to break the tension in his older brother's shoulders. Bree giggled and Adam smiled at the familiar words. Chase beamed when he saw Adam's shoulders relax a little, "You've planned a great date Adam. She's going to love it." He patted the empty space next to him on the bed in invitation, Adam sighed and sat next to his little brother.

"But what if she doesn't?" He asked quietly, but both of his siblings heard him. Bree rehung the shirt she was examining, and left the closet to sit on Adams other side, effectively bracketing him between his younger siblings.

"Why do you think she won't like it?" Asked Bree.

Adam shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe, I feel like we should be doing more."

"Like what?" Asked Chase.

"Like dinner at a nice restaurant."

"Do you honestly think Roxy would like that?"

Adam thought about it for a second and then shook his head, "No."

"Why?" Pushed Bree.

Adams face became thoughtful, "She'd be tense and nervous the whole time." Bree and Chase nodded and encouraged him to explain further. "She'd be tense because of all the strangers around us and nervous about the food." 

The Heller sisters had informed the Davenport family about their 'dislike' of restaurants.  _ "It's too easy to infiltrate as a member of the staff and too easy to poison food." _ Had explained Aggie. She had even shared a vague story that left them confused on whether  _ she _ had poisoned someone at a restaurant, or if she herself had been poisoned. Needless to say neither Heller sister would eat at a restaurant unless held at gun point.  _ And maybe not even then _ , mused Adam.

"So if you  _ know _ why taking her to a 'nice restaurant' is off the table, why do you feel like you should?" Asked Chase.

Adam frowned,"Because that's what all the couples on TV and in movies do for first dates."

Chase frowned, "Adam. Everyone is different. There are no two people who are exactly alike. Even identical twins are different, even if they don't necessarily look physically different. Love is no different. What works for one couple, won't necessarily work for another because, just like people, Love is different for everyone."

Bree nodded, "Chase is right. You need to trust your gut Adam. You know Roxy. You know what makes her happy, and sad, and angry. You planned this date knowing all of that, so it can't go wrong."

"And if you're really that nervous, I'm pretty sure if you asked, Aggie would be more than happy to shadow your date and make sure everything goes well." Added Chase making his siblings laugh and the last of the tension left Adam's shoulders.

"She'd see it as a way to help make her sister happy and a way to keep her skills sharp."

All three rolled their eyes, they had each gotten a lecture on not letting skills fall by the wayside, lest they end up botching a mission.

"What about the gift?"asked Bree.

Adam beamed, he was incredibly proud with the gift he had made for Roxy. Chase had lent him a hand, since Adam had helped him with his gift to Aggie he was more than happy to help him with Roxy’s gift. 

Bree pouted when ner brothers didn’t tell her what the gift was, “You know I’m totally going to keep you both in the dark about my gift for my first date, just to spite you.”

“And what do you plan on getting Owen?” teased Chase, though he lost his smile when he saw Bree’s frown. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t think I’m going to ask him out or say yes if he asks me out.” she admitted surprising both of her brothers.

“I thought you liked him?” asked Adam.

She shrugged, “I thought I did.” She said honestly, “But I have nothing in common with him and when we hang out I feel like he’s speaking this language that no matter how hard I try I just can’t learn. Not to mention what he did at Homecoming.” She sighed and leaned into Adam when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “I listen to him, but he doesn’t listen to me. He doesn’t ask me about my hobbies or what I would like to do and that’s not okay.”

Adam nodded, “No, it’s not.” He agreed, a thought hit him and he decided to run with it, “Aren’t you still talking to Milton?” Adam liked Milton. He had become great friends with Bree and the two talked often, which resulted in Bree smiling more.

Bree snorted, “He’s sweet, but he is too much like dad and Chase for me to date. Not to mention he has a girlfriend.” She smiled though, “But he’s an amazing friend… Even if I’m technically lying to him.”

“Only about your name and your hair color.” pointed out Chase.

“What I was trying to say…” Started Adam to get them back on topic, “Is that maybe he could introduce you to someone.”

She didn’t look too sure, “I don’t know. Long distance relationships don’t tend to work out.”

“They can when one half of the couple can run over 500 miles an hour without getting winded.” Said Chase, “Plus you can video chat. So it’s completely possible, just hard.”

Bree smiled at her brothers, “Okay. Yeah, I’ll talk to Milton when he gets back from his family reunion in Scotland.” 

“Just not that Jerry guy. I mean he seemed like a great friend but acted too much like a commitment phobic flirt.” said Adam, making Bree giggle and Chase nod in agreement.

**Time Jump!**

Roxy’s leg bounced as she sat nervously on the couch. Leo had been trying to distract her as she waited for Adam to come and pick her up. He wasn’t late, in fact Roxy’s pretty sure she still had 5 minutes before Adam was scheduled to arrive, but her nervousness made it feel like time was moving at Bree speeds. 

“Okay. Now you’re making me nervous.” said Leo.

Roxy gave him an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry, Leo. I’m a little scared.”

Leo tilted his head, “Why?”

She sighed, “I’ve never been on a date before.” she admitted.

Leo nodded, “A date is just a romantic way of just spending time with someone. You love spending time with Adam, the only difference now is that you’ve both revealed your romantic interests in each other.” He smiled reassuringly, “So just be yourself and do what you always do and just enjoy each other’s company.”

Roxy nodded, “Okay. Yeah, I can do that.” She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Leo beamed, “Great! Just have fun.”

“And…” Called Aggie from where she was working in the kitchen. She had agreed to cook for the couple and was measuring everything out. “... If something goes wrong, all you have to do is tell Adam and he’ll bring you home or call me and I’ll come get you. Hell, Bree offered to be your ride if things go sideways.”

“But they won’t.” Declared Leo sending Aggie a glare, “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Roxy giggled, “It’s okay, Leo. Aggie’s just reassuring me in her own way.” He nodded in understanding.

When a knock sounded at the door Leo smiled, “That’ll be him. Come on.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch to stand in view of the front door. He fussed with the skirt of her dress to make sure it was nice, she was wearing a red two layered halter swing dress, with a black top layer and a red second layer paired with matching glasses, with black tights and red leather, knee high, heeled boots. She wore a red leather choker around her throat, a matching cuff around her right wrist and short black soft, fingerless gloves, “Oohh. Don’t forget your purse.” he said, grabbing it off the couch to hand to her. It was a small black leather hard shell shoulder purse. She smiled in thanks and Leo returned it before turning to go to the door.

Adam was wearing a short sleeved white button up shirt, with two of the top buttons undone, tucked into black slacks and he had a rectangular box clutched in one hand. He smiled at Leo, “Hey, is Roxy…” He trailed off as he caught sight of her and his jaw dropped open in awe. Roxy blushed at his reaction and Leo smirked. He reached out and shut his eldest brother’s jaw, which snapped him out of his daze. He licked his lips nervously and smiled, “Hi, Roxy.”

She smiled, “Hi, Adam.”

Leo rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother’s wrist to pull him inside. Adam went easily and stepped up to Roxy to kiss her cheek. “Now, you two crazy kids need to be back here by nine o’clock for dinner.”

Adam chuckled at Leo’s ‘stern’ face, “Yes, sir.” he said, making everyone, including Leo, laugh.

“You mom will be supervising dinner and will drive you home tonight Adam.” said Aggie from the kitchen.

Adam nodded and looked at Roxy, “You look beautiful.”

Roxy blushed so red she matched parts of her dress, “Thank you. You look very handsome.”

He blushed too, “Thank you. Um, here.” he held up the box. Roxy took it with a curious look, the black rectangle was tied with a red ribbon, which she undid with one slow pull, “Chase helped me make it.” He said.

Opening the box Roxy found a gleaming multi-tool sitting on velvet, “Oh, Adam.” she gasped, taking it out of the box, which she set down on a side table, she examined it. “Titanium?” she asked.

“Yep. I got permission from Mr. Davenport and he ordered me some. Chase picked the tools and I cut the metal and put it together.” He shuffled nervously, “Do you like it? I know that guys usually give girls jewelry, but you don’t like jewelry, but you love inventing and tinkering so I thought--”

She pulled him into a hug cutting off his word barf, “I love it.” she said honestly. “It’s perfect.”

Adam smiled when she put it in her purse, “Planning your escape from our date already?”

She giggled, “No. You know me, I’m like a Boy Scout. Always prepared.”

Adam laughed and looked at his watch, “Well, we should get going if we want to get there on time.” Roxy nodded.

“Don’t forget a jacket.” called out Aggie.

Leo held up a black wrap for Roxy, “Thank you, Leo.” Adam took the wrap and Roxy turned around for him to drape it over her shoulders.

Roxy smiled and arranged the fabric to sit comfortably, “Thank you, Adam.”

“Have fun!” said Leo as the two left and closed the door behind them.

**Time Jump!**

Roxy smiled when Adam led her into the Mission Creek Planetarium. Even though Mission Creek wasn’t a city it was difficult to stargaze, but Roxy had built herself a telescope which she kept on the roof so that she could stargaze whenever she got the urge. She had showed it to Adam once and he had obviously picked up on it because she was overjoyed to see where they were. She was surprised though when an employee greeted them and showed them inside, “I asked Mr. Davenport to buy out the whole show tonight.”

“Oh, Adam. You didn’t have to--”

He shrugged, “I wanted you to be comfortable.” She was touched by the gesture and happy to know that he had really listened to her rambling when she had talked about the one time she had gone to the Planetarium and almost had a panic attack. Being alone in a dark room filled with strangers reclined on her back had not been a fun experience.

They took their seats and laid back to stare up at the ceiling, and the show began. Adam didn’t listen to the employee as much as he listened to Roxy as she pointed out constellations and stars. When they reached the Orion constellation Adam asked her, “Why did you give your sister the name Orion?”

Roxy sighed, “I told you what my childhood, or lack thereof, was like, right?”

“Yeah, but I have a feeling you left a lot out.”

“I did. It-- it was very… painful for me.” she said slowly, “The room I was kept in when I wasn’t with a client only had one window…” Adam reached for her hand and she squeezed it tightly, “... I would watch the sky for hours before I either fell asleep or passed out. There was one constellation that I was always drawn to when I saw it.”

“The Orion constellation.”

She smiled, “Yeah. I didn’t know what it was called… we weren’t allowed books and they didn’t both teaching us about math, science or even history. We didn’t need that kind of knowledge… But once I was left unattended in a clients home and I found a book about the stars and their stories.”

“So who was Orion?”

Roxy smiled and quoted the book she had read so long ago, “ _ ‘Orion the Hunter appears in the winter sky, with his bow and his hunting dogs, Canis Major and Canis Minor, trailing behind him. Greek mythology tells us that Orion was known as a talented hunter. His boast that he could rid the Earth of all the wild animals, however, angered the Earth goddess, Gaia. She sent a scorpion to defeat Orion. Orion tried to battle the scorpion, but he quickly realized that he could not shoot his arrow through the creature’s armor. To avoid the scorpion, he jumped into the sea. It was then that Apollo (the Greek god of the Sun) decided to take action. He pointed out to his twin sister, Artemis, a small black object in the sea. Claiming it was a horrible villain, he dared her to shoot it with her bow and arrow. Artemis easily hit the target. When she swam out to retrieve her victim, however, she discovered that the villain was her friend, Orion. Artemis begged the gods to bring Orion back to life, but they refused. So, instead, she put Orion’s picture in the sky so that she could always see him.’ _ ”

She licked her lips, “At the time I believed with absolute certainty that I would never leave the life I had, but in my dreams I was saved by Orion. Like in all Greek Myths Orion wasn’t a very good person, but the Orion I created was the hero who would rescue me from my hell every night.”

“Aggie.”

Roxy nodded, “The night she rescued me was the night I was going to die.” Adam remained silent, but kept her hand in his to offer her his support, “I had grown too old, so I was too be killed in front of an audience so that they could be one last use to them. I was stripped bare and made to stand in the middle of seated well dressed men and women, as a man in a black hood assembled his tools…. I waited with my head bowed. I was so weak that my legs shook and I was sure I would soon pass out from exhaustion and hunger. Once they had determined that I was to be killed they stopped feeding me, they didn’t want to waste the food on someone who would soon be dead…” Adam squeezed her hand, and clutched the armrest of his seat tightly. When he felt it buckle and break in his fist he made a mental note to tell Mr. Davenport that he would have to pay for the seat. “... but… before the first blow could be struck a loud shot rang out. I felt blood splatter across my skin, but I kept my head down. Finally succumbing to my exhaustion I collapsed to the ground, I couldn’t make out my savior, my vision was so blurry, but when they came to me I felt so weak that I felt like I was finally going to die.” Roxy fekt a few tears fall from her eyes, “And I was so happy, because my death wouldn’t be painful, like I was always told it would be. But I wanted to let my savior know that I was thankful for what they had done. So with what I thought was my last breath I said, ‘ _ Спасибо, Орион.’ _ ”

“When I woke up my new life began as my Orion’s Cedalion.”

“Who’s Cedalion?” He asked.

“‘When he had been blinded by Oenopion, Orion took up Cedalion and set the youth upon his shoulders to be his guide to the East.Where the rays of Helios restored Orion's sight.’”

Adam smiled, “That’s what you do for her and more, isn’t it? You’re her eyes as well as her ears when she’s on a job or mission.”

“Yeah… I will always be grateful for what she did for me and I will never be able to repay her for what she did. No matter what she says.”

“Well, I am definitely grateful for what she did too.” he said looking at Roxy’s tear stained cheeks he reached over with his free hand to wipe them away. “She saved you and brought you into my life.” Roxy turned to face him and slowly leaned over to kiss him as stars flew above them.

**End of Chapter 19**


	20. Helping a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chase & Spike/Agatha (OFC). Adam/Roxy (OFC)(Side-Pairing)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Adam and Roxy have gone on their first date!

**Helping a Friend**

Bree was worried. She hadn't heard from Milton for two days and that didn't sit well with her. He had even missed their scheduled video call, without letting her know he couldn't do it, which Milton would never do. She then texted and called Jack and Jerry, but they hadn't responded either. Adding in the fact that Milton and Julie had broken up, Bree was very tense and stressed with her concern for her friend. She was currently sitting on her bed, staring at her phone which was on her comforter in front of her, and debating the merit of throwing on her wig to speed down to Seaford to make sure he was alright. Which is when Tasha knocked on her door and walked in.

Tasha was concerned as she watched her daughter fidget on her bed staring at her phone, "Hey, sweety. Is everything alright?” She asked, even though she could tell something was wrong it didn't mean Bree would tell her.

Bree looked away from the phone to see her mother standing in the doorway of her room, wearing a concerned look. Bree sighed, “No.” she admitted. Tasha stepped into the room and, closing the door behind her, took a seat next to her daughter.

“What’s wrong?” she placed a hand on her twitching knee.

“I think something’s happened to Milton and his friends."

“Isn’t that the friend you made when you helped Aggie in Seaford?” Bree nodded, “Okay. Why do you think something’s happened to him and his friends?”

Bree bit her lip, “Milton missed our scheduled video chat and didn't tell me that he couldn't do it. Now at first I thought he forgot, which would make sense, everyone forgets things from time to time. Even geniuses. So I texted him and when he didn't respond I called him, but he still didn't answer. So I tried two of his friends and got the same result and it's been two days.” Seeing how tense she was Tasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh, honey. You’re really worried.” Bree nodded and folded into Tasha’s side, which further worried her. Her three new children we're tougher than most and it took a lot to seriously rattle them, “Why don’t you speed down to Seaford and check things out?” Bree perked up at that.

“Really?”

Tasha nodded, “Of course. You know your friend and if your instincts are telling you there’s something wrong you should trust them.” Bree smiled, “But you are not going alone. Take either one of the Heller sisters or one of your brothers, not Leo and you call as soon as you know what’s wrong.” Bree nodded eagerly, happily accepting the terms if it meant she could check on her friend and hugged Tasha.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” she chanted making Tasha laugh. Letting go, Bree got off the bed with a smile, “I’ll head over to Aggie’s right now to get my wig.” Bree sped out of the room, the air current flipping Tasha’s hair around.

Tasha fixed her hair, “And that is how you Mom.” She declared getting off the bed to let her husband know what was going on.

**The Heller Apartment**

Aggie was washing dishes, while Roxy tinkered at the kitchen island when there was a knock at the front door. “Can you get that?” asked Aggie, “My hands are all soapy and wet.”

“Sure.” Roxy put down her tools and got up to answer the door. 

“Thank you."

Roxy bounced over to the door and looking through the peephole she was surprised, “It’s Bree.” she announced as she unlocked the door to let their friend in. Curious, Aggie stopped washing dishes, dried her hands and went to greet their friend.

Bree wasted no time in seeding through the door, “I need help.” She said as soon as she came to a stop at the back of the couch, “I’m going to Seaford and Tasha said I could as long as I brought someone with me. SowillyougowithmetoSeaford?”

The Heller sisters blinked and stared at Bree who was practically vibrating where she stood. “O-kay.” said Aggie slowly. “I guess I can go with you. Let me get my things and we can go.” She didn't know what was going on, but seeing how tense her friend was, decided that easing that tension was more important. And judging by Bree's reaction it was the right call.

Bree sagged in relief, “Thank you.” She said gratefully. Aggie made her way to the stairs and Roxy gave her a nod to let her know she would get some answers.

“Why don’t you take a seat and have a snack while Aggie gets ready. And I'll pack some up for you as well, just in case you end up having to run a few marathons.” Bree nodded and followed her into the kitchen. “Would you like some iced tea?”

“That would be nice.” said Bree gratefully.

Nodding Roxy grabbed a glass and the pitcher of Iced Tea out of the fridge, “Aggie made some cherry tarts.” Bree perked up and made grabby hands at the plate of treats, making Roxy giggle. She finished filling as glass and passed both to her friend before pouring herself a glass. Roxy then put together a small lunch bag as Bree nibbled at the tarts and explained why she needed to go to Seaford.

When she finished her explanation she nervously played with the sleeves of her shirt, “I know it sounds like I’m overreacting--”

“You’re not.” said Roxy, surprising Bree. “Three teenagers not responding to texts and calls is strange. What about any posts on social media?"

Bree shook her head, "It's completely silent. Nothing new has been posted in two days."

"Which is very odd in this day and age." Muttered Roxy. "Have you tried talking to their families?" Bree shook her head, "Then that should be your first stop. A direct source is always the best."

“Okay." She gave Roxy a smile, "Thank you for not calling me crazy."

"You noticed a change in behaviour in your friend that others would simply brush aside citing that ' _ They must be busy. _ '" Bree smiled, "And there is no harm in checking up on him. He's either fine and your instincts were wrong or something's happened to him and you made the right call. Trust your instincts, they're there for a reason."

Bree nodded, “Tasha said the same thing… sorta.”

“That’s because your mother is an intelligent woman.” said Aggie as she came down the stairs in a new outfit, and carrying a duffle bag over her shoulder. “I’ve got your glasses and a set of comms just in case.”

“Which I will run if you need them.” added Roxy, "I'll also do some research on my end to see where your friends have disappeared to."

Bree smiled, “I really appreciate this you guys.” 

Both sisters smiled and Aggie placed a hand on Bree's bicep, “That’s what friends are for. Now come on, let’s go check on your friend.”

“What about my wig?” asked Bree,

Aggie shrugged, “Just say you dyed your hair and wear the glasses.” She held out said glasses and Bree pocketed them.

“Let’s go.” 

“I’ll text you when we get there.” Roxy nodded. Bree took the duffle bag, bent down so Aggie could climb onto her back and the two sped out of the apartment.

**Seaford**

Their first stop was Milton’s home, Bree knocked on the door while Aggie snuck into Milton's bedroom. Mrs. Krupnick answered the door and as soon as Bre introduced herself she was swept into the home with a large welcoming smile. Apparently Milton had told his family about his new friend from out of town and the summer internship he was applying for with Davenport Industries. Mrs.Krupnick had gushed about how pretty she was, and that his son was so lucky to have such a nice girl as his friend. Bree blushed at the praise from the older woman. When she had an opening, Bree explained that she had planned on surprising Milton with a visit while her father was there on business, she thought that she could take his mind off of his break up with Julie and asked where Milton was. She didn't miss the way Mrs. Krupnick tensed at her question, but she covered it quickly and said that Milton's sensei Rudy had won a trip out of state, for himself and his students. Bree didn't believe her, she smiled though, and expressed her happiness at her friend's good fortune. Believing that Bree had bought her lie Mrs. Krupncik relaxed and asked Bree if she knew anything about whether Milton had the internship or not. 

Bree smiled, Mr. Davenport had every intention of snagging Milton for his company. The boy was a genius, and by hook or by crook he would be working for Davenport Industries before he graduated high school. Bree had smiled and said that Milton had impressed her father, which was no easy feat, and that he was very eager to see what Milton could do at his company. 

Mrs. Krupnick had expressed concern over favoritism since Milton and Bree were friends, but Bree had waved away her worries and ensured her that her father would never hire someone just because they were her friend. Milton had proved his intelligence and creativity to her father and that's what mattered. Bree asked that she not reveal anything to her son, she wanted it to be a surprise. Mrs. Krupnick had beamed, assured her that she wouldn't tell a soul and offered her some oatmeal cookies before she left. Bree had accepted them, making sure to grab extra for Aggie and let herself be pulled into a hug before leaving the Krupnick home.

Bree met up with Aggie down the street, and told her about Mrs. Krupnicks lie. Aggie then informed Bree of the undercover cops watching the Krupnick home. They shared a worried look,  _ Something was wrong. _ Aggie contacted Roxy and told her to search the local police computer system for the teenagers' names. 

Covering their bases they went to Jack and Jerry's homes, where Bree only ended up having the same conversation again, and again. A also found more undercover cops watching the families. Though Aggie had an interesting conversation with Jack's grandfather while Bree talked to his parents(See end of Chapter). 

Rudy's apartment was… different. They hadn't found Rudy, but Bree met a woman named Bethany Applbaum and Aggie met a boy named Sam Gillespie. Aggie was surprised when the boy confronted her in Rudy's bedroom, brandishing a toy Katana. 

Sam stared down her goggles, demanded she tell him what she was doing in his dad's bedroom and that if he didn't like the answer he would show her just how dangerous a toy could be. She rolled her eyes, she knew exactly how dangerous a toy could be, and smirked behind her mask when she thought of the people who had learned by her hand. Instead of meeting his demands right away she praised him for his stance and the fact that he was holding the toy correctly. 

Sam thanked her and demanded she answer his question. She made a show of looking him up and down, since he couldn't see her face, and told him the truth. That her name was Orion and she was helping her friend who was worried about Milton because they hadn't heard from him in two days. Upon investigation they learned that he and his friends were out of state with their Sensei Rudy who had won a trip. They didn't believe it and came to Rudy's apartment to confirm if it was true. Aggie sat still as Sam copied her and looked her up and down, "I believe you." He stated, though he didn't put his toy down, a gesture she approved of. 

**"** **_So where is your father?"_ ** She asked.

"He's in witness protection." He answered.

She pushed down her aggravation at the knowledge that she would have to deal with the Marshal's and asked,  **"** **_Did your dad explain what that means?_ ** **"**

Sam titled his head, "He said that he had to go into hiding until the bad man he tried to put away was caught. But it's their fault the bad man got away." Sam's face became sad.

Aggie tilted her head and asked,  **"** **_What's wrong?_ ** **"**

"I just got a family and now it's gone." He admitted, the arm holding the Katana dropped down, so the tip touched the floor.

Aggie felt a pang of sympathy for the boy,  **"** **_No it's not_ ** **."** Sam eyed her critically,  **"** **_Your father will be back tomorrow. I promise_ ** **."**

Sam snorted, "And why should I believe you."

**"** **_Because I don't make promises I'm incapable of keeping. It's a sign of weakness_ ** **."** She got up from the bed to exit the way she came in leaving behind a stunned little boy.

As Aggie waited outside for Bree to finish up she pulled out her phone to call Funderburk.

_ Ring-Ring-Ring _

_ “Ye-llo” _

“Eric I need a Status Update on Milton Krupnick, Jack Brewer, Jerry Martinez, Kim Crawford and Rudy Gillespie”

_ “Hey, Agatha. I’m doing great. What’s my day been like? Oh, well--” _

“I get it. I need to work on my small talk.” She heard Eric snort on the other end of the line, “But right now I just learned that four of your students and their Sensei are in witness protection. And since you want to recruit two of them, I'd assume you'd know where they are."

_ “Oh.” _

"Dare I ask why they’re in witness protection.” she asked.

Eric sighed over the line,  _ “They identified a robber known as Benny the Blade and pinned him to the robbery of a sports equipment store in the Bay View Mall." _

"He robbed a sports equipment store?" She asked incredulously.

_ "Yep. Though according to the news the police have been trying to pin Benny down for years. Apparently all of the witnesses have either been too afraid to testify or ended up dead before trial. Unfortunately Benny escaped custody while he was being escorted into the court house, so they were all taken into witness protection until they are able to catch Benny again.” _

"Yeah, well that's not gonna fly. I need them back by tomorrow night." She sighed, "What’s the reward?”

_ "Five Grand.” _

“That’s it?”

_ “Yep.” _

She sighed in annoyance and rubbed a hand down her face, “Alright. Do you know where they are being kept by the Marshalls?"

_ "Uh, they're not being protected by the Marshalls." _

"What do you mean? The Marshalls are in charge of Witness Protection."

" _ You know how much the police love to cooperate with feds. They want the credit for catching Benny and if they involve the feds they'll just be footnotes." _

"Fucking politics." She grumbled.

_ "Amen." _ Said Eric,  _ "Why do you think I left my desk job in Washington? _ " Aggie snorted,  _ "Anyway… they're being kept on a farm outside the city." _

"Do you have any leads on this Benny the Blade idiot?"

_ "Not a fan of the nickname then?"  _ He asked sarcastically.

"I admire the alliteration, but unless he has a fondness  _ and _ skill with blades then it's really awful." 

_ "Well, to answer your question, no I do not have a clue where the man is." _

She sighed, "Well, I guess I know what I’m doing for the rest of the day. I’ll drop by once they’re back, what do you want?” She knew better than to walk away without giving him some form of payment for the information.

_ “O-oh! The Banana Cake with Cream Cheese Icing!” _ He answered excitedly, Aggie rolled her eyes.

“Done. I’ll talk to you later.”

_ “Bye-bye.” _

Aggie hung up just as Bree joined her, "So I know why they aren't here."

Bree perked up, "Why?"

"Turns out they witnessed a robbery. They stepped up and identified the perpetrator, a man named Benny the Blade. He was caught and arrested, but he escaped when he was being led into the courthouse."

Bree frowned, "So that's it? We have to wait until the police catch him again?"

“No. We're going to catch Benny, so that Miltom and his friends are no longer in danger. According to Eric, they're on a farm outside the city. I'll call Roxy and she'll find where they are. Then we'll drop in and see how they’re doing.”

**Time Ship!**

" _They’ve been relocated to a farm in Holmesdale, owned by Jebidiah Pratchett. He lives on the farm with his daughter Lily Pratchett, and according to his financial records it isn’t doing so well. 419 Prarey Way.”_ Roxy explained over their comms, as the two girls sat at a table in the Bay View Mall's dark courtyard.

Aggie's face scrunched up in confusion, "That's barely three hours away. What the hell are these idiots thinking."

Bree became worried, "What's wrong?"

Aggie sighed, "Usually when one goes into Witness Protection it is handled by the Marshalls which are a part of the federal government. But local law enforcement doesn't enjoy involving the federal government because they tend to trample over the locals and take all the credit."

"So it's bad that the police are handling their protection?" She questioned.

"Not necessarily. They're watching the families to see if Benny pays them a visit, which is a good move, but that puts the families in danger. They also haven't moved Milton and the others out of state, but that could be due to a lack of funds and resources." She ran a hand through her hair, "We need to head down there and see if we can't help improve security before searching for Benny ourselves." She smiled, "There's a bounty on his head."

"How much?"

"Five grand."

"Seriously?" Asked Bree in amazement.

Aggie nodded, "And since you're the one who pulled us into this job the Lion's Share goes to you."

"'Lions Share'?"

"Three-thousand to you two-thousand to us."

"Cool!" She could wait to rub it in her brother's faces that she had made three grand. Bree eyed her friend, "You're not going to do anything to the cops right?" Aggie's feral smile didn't alleviate the worry pooling in Bree's stomach.

**Time Jump!** **  
** Aggie was not impressed with the cops at all for just leaving the five alone on the farm with no protection. She and Bree had set up cameras in various places around the property which were connected to Roxy’s set up back at the Heller apartment. The whole time Bree rolled her eyes at Aggie's under her breath griping about the laziness of it all and how if she had been hired to kill the group they would already be dead. Once done they scaled the side of the barn to arrive in the hay loft just in time to see a hay bail land on Rudy’s chest. Both girls hissed in sympathy, but Aggie had to give the man credit, he shook it off and got back up.

Having heard the commotion, Jack, Milton and Kim Crawford entered the barn, each sporting different injuries. Jack’s clothes sported a light dusting of dirt and his hair was mused, Kim’s hair was disheveled with feathers in it and scratches on her face, Milton was in the worst condition with torn clothes, a scratched face and feathers in his hair.

“What happened to you?” asked Jack.

Rudy frowned, “I got bailed and barreled.” He answered and then gestured to Jack and Kim, “What happened to you?”

“We got pecked and feathered.” answered Kim, “What about you?” she asked Milton.

“I got crow’d and eagled.” He answered.

**“** **_They look like shit.”_ ** Bree nodded, in agreement. Farm work did not agree with the group, though Bree was happy to see that her friend was okay.

_ “We have a problem.” _ Aggie and Bree tensed at Roxy’s voice.

**_“What is it?”_ **

_ “Jerry’s cellphone pinged at the farm earlier and I wasn’t the only one who traced it.” _

**_“Benny?”_ **

_ "Yep. He’s most likely on his way now.” _

**_“Contact the detective in charge of the case and let him know what’s going on. Use the camera’s we set up to let us know when Benny sets foot on the property.”_ **

_ “You got it.” _

“What are we gonna do?” asked Bree.

**_“You’re going to use your speed to barricade everyone in the barn for safe keeping. When Benny arrives we will deal with him, along with any men he’s brought with him before they get near it.”_ ** Aggie dug into her duffle bag and pulled out her backup mask and goggles to hand to Bree. Bree accepted them and donned them without a second thought,  **_“Find Mr. Pratchett, his daughter and Jerry, and get them into the barn.”_ ** Bree nodded and left through the hay loft window to accomplish her task, while Aggie’s attention returned to the five.

“What it do farm friends? Woah!” Exclaimed Lily Pratchett as she came into the barn on the arm of Jerry Martinez.

_ Guess that’s one person Bree doesn’t have to go searching for,  _ **_“Bree. Lily and Jerry just entered the barn. We just need Mr. Pratchett and we’re good to go.”_ **

_ “Got it. I’ve found him, I’ll bring him now.” _

**_"Just be careful not to give him whiplash. He’s not young.”_ ** She advised.

_ “Understood. Be careful with the squishy’s.” _ Aggie snorted and tuned back into what was happening on the ground floor.

“You’re finally here.” said Rudy, giving Jerry a disapproving look, “Everybody get back to work we have jobs to do.” This sparked complaining from the teens, each voicing their displeasure with their tasks.

Complaining which was cut off by the abrupt arrival of Mr. Pratchett in a whirlwind that slammed the barn doors shut behind him. He looked a little disoriented, but he quickly focused on his five new farm hands, who were shocked by his sudden appearance. “What’s going on here?!” He cried out, “Who are you people, because you sure aren’t farmers?” 

They all looked guilty, “You’re right.” said Rudy, “You deserve the truth. We’re a--”

“We are a Mariachi band.  _ And I am senorita Rosa.”  _ Milton’s voice became high pitched to more resemble a girl’s voice.

“Milton.” Admonished Kim

“Shut it Jore-He.” He hissed.

_ “They’re coming up the driveway now.” _ said Roxy.

**_“Got it.”_ ** Aggie left her position to leave the hay loft and the barn,  **_“Bree our first move is to disarm them, we can’t risk a bullet going through the barn and hitting anyone.”_ **

From her hiding place Bree watched five men exit a white van, five unarmed men.  _ “There are five of them and… they aren’t carrying any weapons.” _

**_“Are you sure?”_ **

_ “The only thing they’re carrying is a pizza box.” _

Aggie sighed,  **_“Alright. You stay out of sight by the barn. Once they get close enough I’ll distract them and you’ll knock them all out.”_ **

**_“_ ** _ Understood.” _

Aggie was hidden from view as five big men came into view, making their way towards the barn. She felt disappointment and annoyance when she scanned them and came to the same assessment as Bree,  _ No weapons. _ Disappointment, because there was no challenge and annoyance because of their arrogance.  _ Even though they’re going up against a couple of kids and their sensei, it’s stupid not to at least bring one gun. _

**_“All right, Bree. Let’s do this and collect the reward.”_ **

_ “Ready.” _

Aggie stepped into view and the group of fives path, “ **_Good evening gentlemen.”_ ** She greeted.

“Who the hell are you?” demanded Benny.

**_“I’m not the one you should worry about.”_ ** This confused the men until they all suddenly dropped to the ground with Bree standing proudly holding some rope in one hand and the pizza box in the other. Aggie clapped for her and Bree did a dramatic curtsey,  **_“All right, we’ll leave the four here and take Benny in the van to Eric and he’ll collect the reward for us.”_ **

“What about Milton and the others?” asked Bree handing some rope to Aggie so they could start riding all the men up.

**_“We'll let them out of the barn before we go."_ **

"And what about Funderburk? Won't he want some of the reward money?"

Aggie shook her head,  **_"Nah. I promised him a banana cake in exchange for the information he gave us."_ **

"Ooohhh. The one with the cream cheese frosting?" 

**_"Yep."_ **

"Could you make two?" She asked sweetly.

" **_Are you kidding? You're about to collect your first reward, we're going to celebrate. You can have whatever treat you want."_ **

“Awesome!”

When they were carrying Benny to the car Rudy and the others came around the corner, “Hey, my pizza!” said Jerry with a smile, walking over and picking up the box from the lap of one of the tied up men. Opening it he frowned, “Hey! This is Veggie, I ordered a Meat Lover’s.”

“Jerry!" Hissed Kim.

"Huh?" He looked at Bree and Aggie still holding an unconscious Benny the Blade, "Oh… right." He backed away to rejoin his friends still holding the pizza.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Rudy. The group, minus Jerry, took up fighting stances and placed themselves in front of the Pratchett's.

**_"I promised your son I'd have you home today, and I'm here to keep that promise."_ ** Said Aggie.

Rudy tensed and glared at her, "How do you know my son?"

_ "It doesn't matter. _ " Said Bree, her voice was modulated as well, " _ We've captured Benny, which means you can all go home." _

"Yeah and you can collect the reward money." Said Jack.

Bree shrugged,  _ "That's just a bonus. Bye!" _ She and Aggie continued onto the van.

"Stop!" 

Bree and Aggie groaned and just dropped the man,  **_"What_ ** _ /What?" _

"You're the same person from Tectronic Labs." Said Milton, he turned to Jack and Jerry, "You remember, when Tanner turned out to be an arms dealer and was going to sell my Corn Coddlers as weapons."

Realization dawned on Jack’s face, “Oh, right. I remember.” he eyed Aggie warily though, “Thanks for that.” Aggie nodded her head in appreciation of the thank you, “Um, why are you here?"

"Better question; How did you find us?" Said Kim. Jack, Milton and Jerry had told her and Rudy the truth about how they were able to get Tanner arrested. She was thankful for the two strangers for helping her friends, but she didn’t trust anyone who hid their face.

" _ Finding you wasn't all that hard." _

**_"Especially when someone uses their own phone to order a pizza."_ ** The group glared at Jerry who was happily eating a slice of pizza.  **_"And when the authorities have done such a poor job."_ ** Added Aggie, much to their confusion. She sighed, “ **_The Witness Protection Program is run by the U.S Marshal's. If they were running this, then the five of you would have been relocated out of state with your families, given new names, and enrolled in school, while Rudy would get a job. Not to mention the fact that the five of you would have been separated and sent to different states. Making all five of you farm hands is an awful cover, since four of you are highschoolers and Rudy has never worked on a farm a day in his life. And lastly a Marshal should be close by to keep you safe."_ ** She shook her head, “ **_If this idiot…"_ ** She kicked Benny's temple when he lifted his head to knock him out again,  **_"... had better connections he would have killed you five yesterday.”_ **

“It’s not that bad.” mumbled Rudy.

**_“You’re three hours outside of Seaford. With traffic.”_ **

Bree rolled her eyes, though no one could tell, " _ You'll have to excuse my… associate. She has really high standards." _

**_"Expecting people to do their jobs well is not having high standards._ ** " Grumbled Aggie

" _ Would you rather be dealing with the Marshal's?"  _

Aggie groaned, **_"God, no.”_ **

“ _ Then stop complaining.” _ ordered Bree.

Aggie turned her attention on Rudy,  **_"Your son has potential.”_ **

Rudy became tense again at the mention of Sam, “ _ Orion… _ ” warned Bree.

**_“He does!"_ ** She defended,  **_"He threatened me with a toy Katana and looked like he could actually do some damage.”_ **

“ _ No _ .” Ordered Bree, making Aggie pout behind her mask.

“Why did Sam threaten you with his toy Katana?” demanded Rudy.

“ **_Because he found me in your bedroom.”_ ** Ignoring the shock on Rudy’s face she added,  **_“Which is another sign of his potential. The last person to catch me was his grandpa…”_ ** She pointed at Jack,  **_“... And that was years ago.”_ **

"Wait, you know my grandpa?" Asked Jack in shock.

**_"'Know' is a very loose term."_ **

“Why were you in my bedroom?”

_ "We were trying to find Benny the Blade and since you were his target, we needed to find you before he did." _ Explained Bree.

_ "You guys need to get a move on. The police are getting close." _ Warned Roxy.

_ "Well… that's all the time we have today. Orion, we need to go, now." _

Aggie turned to say one last thing to Rudy, " **_What are your thoughts on guest teachers?”_ **

“Um, I think it’s a great idea because it can expand a student's skills.” He answered honestly, “Why?” he asked her.

**_"We'll be in touch."_ **

The group watched Aggie and Bree load Benny's unconscious form into the van, "What do we tell the police?" Asked Milton.

_ " Just say that they said they were sent by Benny and that you were able to subdue them. Three of you are black belts so that shouldn't be too unbelievable." _

"Will someone tell me what in the Sam hill is going on here?!" Demanded the farmer.

_ "Gotta go. _ " Bree pulled the back door of the van closed and Aggie drove them away from the farm. 

**Time Jump!**

When Rudy walked through the door of his apartment he was immediately tackled around the middle by Sam. "Omph!"

"Dad!" He cried out in excitement, "You're back!"

Rudy smiled and hugged his son as Bethany exited his kitchen with a big smile. "Hey, little man. I missed you."

"Well, we missed you." Said Bethany stepping forward to kiss his cheek. Rudy stepped into his apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Um, Sam I need to talk to you and I want you to be honest with me." He said seriously leading Sam over to the couch with Bethany following with a worried look. "Now Sam did you find someone in my bedroom yesterday?"

"Yes." Said Sam honestly, knowing better than to lie to Rudy.

"What? Sam why didn't you say anything?" Asked Bethany, frightened that someone had been in the apartment and close to Sam without her knowledge.

"She said her name was Orion and that she was helping a friend of hers, who was worried about Milton. They didn't believe the story that you had won a trip and taken your students with you."

Rudy frowned, "She said that she was helping a friend of Milton's?" Sam nodded.

"Come to think of it… a girl came round looking for you." Said Bethany, "She said that she was a worried that she hadn't heard from her friends and was hoping that as their sensei you might know where they were."

"Did she say what her name was?" 

"Beth Davenport." She answered, "She was such a sweet girl. I wish that some of my students could be as polite as she was." She saw the frown on Rudy's face, "Is there something wrong?"

"Mmm?" Rudy looked at Bethany and saw her worried look, "No, no. Everything's fine." He turned a stern gaze on Sam, "The next time you find someone in the apartment without permission you need to tell and run. Do you understand? What you did was very unsafe."

Sam pouted, "But you've been teaching me." He argued, "And Orion said that my stance was perfect."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are too young to be confronting intruders." He admonished. Seeing how downtrodden Sam looked he sighed, "Though this Orion did hint at the fact of giving you some lessons."

Sam perked up, "Really?"

Rudy smirked, "She and her associate were able to take down Benny the Blade and his four goons without any trouble… I might be willing to take her up on her offer." Sam's smile almost split his face, "As long as your grades are good and you do all your chores."

"I will! I will! I promise!" He swore quickly bouncing up and down on the couch.

"She said she'd get in touch with me. When she does I'll discuss it with her."

"Yes!"

"But I will supervise every session. You are not allowed alone with her. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded and tackled Rudy once again, "This is gonna be awesome!"

Bethany smiled, "Speaking of chores, you need to go and set the table Sam."

"Right!" Sam took off to do his task.

Bethany gave Rudy a questioning glance, "Are you sure that's such a good idea? This person did break into your apartment."

"Whoever this Orion person and their friend are they helped me and my students, because they were worried about Milton. That tells me that they're at least good people, so I'm willing to give them a chance."

Sam bounced back into the room and declared that the table was set. Rudy made a note to talk to Milton the next day to get some idea into what was going on.

**Time Jump!**

Milton was very confused as he sat on his bed getting ready to go to sleep. His mother had told him of Beth's visit, he had felt a little guilty making her worry, but when his friends called to tell him that Beth had paid their families a visit he became suspicious.

His friend comes to town to pay him a visit, only to discover that he has gone on a trip out of town and the next day the person from Tectronic Labs along with someone else captures Benny the Blade and his goons. It was too much of a coincidence.  _ Maybe they work for Mr. Davenport? _ He theorized,  _ The person showed up the first time after Mr. Davenport's meeting with Mr. Tanner and showed up again after Beth's visit.  _

He looked at his phone on his bedside table with a contemplative look. Biting his lip he picked it up, finding Beth's number he called her.

Bree put down her slice of pizza and looked at her phone, she smiled when she saw Milton's face. "It's Milton." She told the Heller's.

"Well, answer it." Said Roxy.

Bree smiled and accepted the call, "Hey, Milton. How's the trip going?"

_ "Hey, Beth. I'm actually home now." _

"Really? Huh. Guess I missed you by a day then."

_ "Yeah, my mom said you'd stopped by. " _

"Yeah, well when my dad said he was going to Seaford I asked if I could tag along. I thought you'd like a surprise after your break up with Julie." Bree winced at reminding her friend of that, but Agie and Roxy encouraged her to keep talking. "At least tell me the trip was fun enough to miss hanging out with me."

" _ I wasn't on a trip."  _

"Oh? Then where were you?"

_ "Witness Protection." _

"What?" She asked, "Why would you be in witness protection?" 

" _ My friends and I witnessed a crime, and the man responsible escaped police custody. Due to his violent tendencies the police wanted to keep us safe." _

"Well if you're calling me does that mean they've caught him again?"

_ "It's funny… Do you remember when we first met and we went on that tour at Tectronic Labs?" _

"Yeah. I remember. My dad told me that Mr. Tanner was arrested for being n arms dealer."

_ "Well, my friends, Jack and Jerry, helped put him away." _

"You never told me that."

_ "Well something interesting happened. The same person who helped us stop Tanner also captured Benny the Blade." _

Bree's brow furrowed, "Okay… why are you telling me now?"

_ "Well, um… this might sound weird and I completely understand if you don't want to tell me but… um…" _

Bree rolled her eyes, "Spit it out Milton."

_ "I was wondering if the person worked for your dad?" _

Bree met Aggies eyes, she mouthed,  _ Half-truth. _ Bree nodded, "I'm sorry Milton… I was really worried when I didn't hear from you for two days and when I tried to contact Jack and Jerry I couldn't reach them either. So I went with my dad and stopped by to see if something was wrong. When you mom told me about the trip I could tell she was lying and went by Jack and Jerry's place too. When I just got the same lie I called one of my dad's bodyguards."

_ "Bodyguard?" _

"Yeah. My dad holds a lot of military contacts and is runs a tech company. He needs bodyguards sometimes, not only for himself but for me, my brothers and our mom." She bit her lip, "My dad was suspicious of Tanner and hired someone to investigate. So when I couldn't find you I called them and asked them to find you."

_ "That's--" _

"Weird I know. But I was so worried that something had happened and I was right and--"

_ "It's all right, Beth. I understand. You were worried. I'm actually glad you did. That farm was awful." _

Bree smiled, "Well, I'm all ears if you want to tell me about it."

Aggie and Roxy shared a smile as Bree got up to talk to Milton in private. "That is so cute." Gushed Roxy.

"The poor girls got a crush and she doesn't even know it."

"Should we tell her?"

Aggie shook her head, "Nah. He just got out of a relationship and Bree's still figuring out what she likes. Let them figure it out themselves." The sisters clicked their cans of soda and smiled as Bree laughed and twirled her hair around her fingers.

**End of Chapter 20**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. "Twas the Mission Before Christmas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: Bree and Aggie went to help Milton and co. And Bree earned her first bounty/reward!

**“Twas the Mission Before Christmas”**

Aggie watched Adam and Roxy cut christmas cookies from the couch where she was helping Leo and Chase sort through Christmas decorations. “It was really nice of you all to invite Roxy and I to celebrate Christmas with you.”

Tasha smiled, “Of course, after everything you and your sister have done for us, it’s the least we could do.”

“That and the fact that Aggie offered to cook.” Aggie laughed and nudged his shoulder.

Tasha smiled, “And I can’t wait. I’ve never had a Christmas goose before.”

“What do you guys usually do for Christmas?” asked Leo as he was covered in ropes of garland he was unloading from the decorations box.

“Apart from exchanging gifts we don’t have any traditions. We’re usually working.” said Roxy as she placed raw cookies on oven trays with Adam.

Tasha frowned, “Well, that’s no way to spend a holiday.”

Aggie leaned in to whisper to Chase, “It is when the payouts are big enough.” He chuckled.

“Even we got Christmas in the basement.” said Adam.

“Christmas, but no birthday parties. Interesting.” mused Aggie sending Davenport a look.

“That’s because at Christmas he can get gifts too.” sassed Leo making everyone, bar Davenport, laugh.

“Hey! I’m not that bad.” He pouted as he hug ornaments on the Christmas tree.

“Really, Donald? Because I just noticed the holiday card we mailed out.” She said frowning at the card she held in her hand, “What happened to the family portrait we took to celebrate our first Christmas together?”

“Oh, I shredded those, these are way more festive.” He said, oblivious to the point she was trying to make.

Adam opened the oven to retrieve a tray filled with baked cookies and replaced it with a tray of uncooked cookies, “Who wants a Christmas cookie?” he asked excitedly.

“Adam!” Roxy slapped his hand away, stopping it from grabbing a cookie, “You have to let them cool.”

“And you have to frost them.” added Aggie.

Adam frowned, “Aw… But I want a cookie now.”

“Patience Adam.” admonished Tasha. Reluctantly Adam helped Roxy place the cookies on a cooling rack and cut more cookies.

Bree entered the house carrying empty light spools and a rolled up plan, “Okay, I finished all the lights. Are we sure we want so many?”

Adam smiled, “Yes! We want to make sure Santa comes to our house first.”

“Adam, we all love Christmas, but I think you're going a little overboard.” she said putting down the spools and plan and stepping up to the mixing bowl to get some dough.

Roxy batted her hands away, “Wash your hands first and you can lick the bowl.”

Leo pouted, “How come she gets to lick the bowl?”

“Yeah.” agreed Davenport.

Aggie rolled her eyes, but it was Chase who answered, “Because she hung all the lights outside by herself and did it according to Adams ridiculous plans.”

“Exactly. She’s done the most work.” Bree preened and went to quickly wash her hands before grabbing the bowl and skipping over to the couch to let Chase have a taste. Chase smiled and scooped some onto his finger.

“Hey!” exclaimed Leo pointing at his siblings.

“He didn’t complain.” said Bree.

An alarm sounded on Mr. Davenports phone, “That's an urgent mission alert, we have to get to the lab.” Mr. Davenport and the teens went down to the lab, “The alert is coming from Facility X, my research center at the frozen tundra.” He got on his console and brought up a video call with the facility, “Dr. Evans are you there?”

A video came to life on the screen with some static, “ _ Yeah, I'm here!” _ Replied the scruffy man,  _ “Although... There's been a major volcanic eruption nearby and we're experiencing aftershocks!” _ The area behind Dr. Evans shook and some silver colored barrels tipped over and fell, _ “I'm afraid if we don't act fast…” _ The connection failed and cut out with static.

“Well, that doesn’t bode well. What kind of research is Dr. Evans conduction?” asked Aggie.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you that, girls.” Both of the Heller’s sisters nodded in understanding, “And I’m sorry guys, I know the timing isn't ideal.”

“It's okay, Mr. Davenport, we know what we have to do.” said Chase, “Let’s suit up.” The trio headed for their capsules.

“I updated your mission suits after Chase’s last trip to the arctic. They should be able to sustain your body heat no problem.” said Roxy.

Once changed the three stepped out and began to pack their duffles, “Aren’t you going to get ready Aggie?” asked Chase.

Aggie shook her head, “This is a simple rescue mission. My skills will be put to better use here getting everything ready for tomorrow’s dinner.” Chase nodded.

Leo frowned, “I can't believe you guys have to go on a mission on Christmas Eve.” He bemoaned on behalf of his siblings.

Adam smiled, “Well, I'm not going to let this ruin my Christmas spirit, so I'll be wearing... my Santa hat!” He placed his hat proudly on his head, making Roxy giggle.

“Really, Adam? A Santa hat with a mission suit?” questioned Chase.

“Hey, if the ladies at the bank can wear them at work, so can I!” declared Adam, making his siblings smile.

“I can't re-establish contact with Dr. Evans, the volcano must have knocked out satellite communications. A giant ash-cloud has plunged the area into total darkness. There is no way rescue teams will be able to get through.”

“So Dr. Evans is trapped.” said Bree.

“There's an automated transport ready to take you up there, but without satellite communications, Leo, Roxy and I won’t be on coms.” said Davenport.

“Be careful.” said Aggie, giving Chase a kiss. “All of you.”

“We will.” said Bree.

Roxy shyly kissed Adam making him smile, “Make sure Leo and Mr. Davenport don’t eat all the cookies.” he whispered.

**Time Jump!**

Aggie was now manning the cookie station with Roxy who was fidgety because she couldn’t monitor the mission and keep an eye on the trio. Aggie placed her hands over her sisters trembling ones, “They will be fine, Roxy. They were designed for this. They’ll be okay.”

Roxy nodded, “Logically I know that, but emotionally--”

“You’re worried about your friends and your boyfriend.” finished Leo.

“Which is perfectly understandable.” added Aggie, “Now come on, we’ve made enough cookies for now. We need to start on the stuffing.” She picked up a pot and handed it to Leo, “Alright Leo, you need to break up the two loaves into the pot, while I make the bacon and Roxy chops the mushrooms and celery.”

Leo looked at Roxy’s trembling hands, “Uh, I think, I should chop and Roxy should do the bread.”

Roxy looked down at her hands, “Good idea.” She grabbed the pot which contained the two loaves and moved to the couch to watch the christmas movies playing on the TV while she worked.

“Remove the stems from the mushrooms and place them in here…” she placed a bowl next to the cutting board, “... we will use them to make the gravy. And slice the celery into big chunks.”

“If this is for tomorrow why are we starting it now?” asked Leo as he started his task.

“Because the bread and the bacon need to sit overnight, so that the bread soaks up all the bacon fat.” she explained, “Tomorrow we will mix in the mushrooms and celery. Some of the stuffing will go in the goose and the rest will be cooked separately. Oohh…” she picked up a little yellow box from the counter, “... Give that to Roxy. She needs to mix it with the bread.”

Leo eyed the small box, “What is it?”

“Bell’s seasoning.” she said, “It’s the most important spice of both Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners.”

Nodding Leo brought it over to Roxy, which is when the doorbell rang. “Oh, I got it. Must be grandma, or perhaps, some carolists have come to spread some holiday cheer.” He opened the door, “Merry--”

“Hey, Dooley.” greeted Principal Perry.

“Ah!” he shouted slamming the door shut, hearing the commotion Davenport and Tasha cam down the stairs, “Code Red. Turn off the lights. Everybody hide.” hissed Leo, moving to hide behind the couch. 

“You already opened the door, nimrod.” said Aggie. 

“Who is it?” asked Tasha.

“Principal Perry.” answered Roxy.

Davenport’s eyes went wide, “I'm with Leo, I'll be behind the tree.”

Tasha rolled her eyes and grabbing her husbands arm to stop him opened the door to greet the principal, “Hi.”

“Sorry to bother you, but I ran into some car trouble while doing one of my favorite utile traditions.” said Perry.

Tasha smiled, “Oh, you were driving around looking at Christmas lights?

Perry snorted, “No! I was tearing through puddles trying to splash carolers.” 

“Now that makes more sense.” muttered Aggie.

“Took a corner to fast and accidentally ran over some of your decorations.” Perry reached to the side and brought out a stand up Santa with a dark tire tread going down the center which flattened it. “Ho-ho-ho, here you go.” 

Davenport took the ruined decoration, “Nice aim. What were you driving a tractor?”

“I’m stuck.” said Perry, “I popped a tire and I can’t get any cell reception up here at  _ Rich Man Mountain. _ ” Perry picked up the landline to call for a tow truck, and when she reached for some bread Roxy smacked her hand away. Perry glared at her, but she glared right back and took the pot and bread into the kitchen.

“Please tell me we’re getting rid of her?” pleaded Roxy.

“ _ Hose… _ Terry Perry. Uh, yeah, I had another accident. I’m gonna need a tow… No the cat wasn’t driving this time… Uh, huh…” When Leo walked by with a mug of fresh coco for his mom Perry snagged it, “... Oohh, coco, mmm… What? Ugh, great.” she hung up and placed the phone and mug down on the coffee table, “There’s only one driver tonight and there’s thirty people ahead of me.”

“So call another company.” said Aggie.

Roxy nodded, “We’ll even pay for it. It is Christmas after all.”

Leo nodded eagerly, “Good idea. I’ll look up another company.”

“No need. We know someone.” said Aggie, “Though after driving her he might cut ties with us.” she muttered the last bit quietly.

**With the Trio**

Entering the facility the trio could see that it was a mess. Using the map Mr. Davenport had given them, they searched the facility for Doctor Evans, and eventually found him in one of the labs.

“Oh, good. You made it.” he said coming over to the three wearing a plastic viking helmet with wire connecting the two horns together.

“Uh, did we really just risk our lives, on Christmas Eve, to save a guy in a viking helmet?” questioned Bree.

Dr. Evans touched the helmet, “Oh, this? This is my TV antenna. When the ash cloud clears, I get great reception. All  _ two _ Eskimo channels.”

“Is everything alright here?” asked Chase.

“Well, the volcano really shook things up. Communications are down, and the pizza guy is four years late.” listed Dr. Evans.

“Great. Another genius with bad jokes. Haha. Merry Christmas to me.” said Bree sarcastically.

Dr. Evans looked them up and down with a smile, “Wow. I can’t believe I’m finally getting to meet the bionic superhumans I’ve heard so much about.”

Adam tensed, “You know about us?”

Hearing the suspicion and hostility in his older brothers voice he placed a hand on his arm, “It’s okay, Adam. He’s Mr. Davenports chief scientist. He knows everything about us.”

Adam relaxed a little, “Okay, well, we need to get you out of here Dr. Evans.”

Dr. Evans frowned, “Whoa, I can't leave until I've stabilized a few things. If you all help me this won't take very long.”

Chase nodded, “All right, then let’s get to work. What do you need us to do?”

**Back at the Davenport Home**

Agie, Leo and Roxy spent their time keeping Perry out of the kitchen, while Tasha and Davenport kept her away from the gifts under the tree. “How much longer until the tow truck gets here?” asked Leo.

“Just a few more minutes.” said Roxy.

“So… what did you guys get your fella’s?” asked Leo. They gave him suspicious looks and he rolled his eyes, “I won’t tell them.”

“Well, we got them some shirts and stuff and one or two personal gifts.” said Aggie, causing Leo to lean in closer.

Roxy pursed her lips, “I made Adam a robotic pig.”

Leo’s eyes widened, “Seriously?”

She nodded, “Yeah. He’s always wanted one for a pet and since Davenport will never let him have a real one, I made him a robotic one that won’t make a mess.”

“And what about you?”

Aggie smiled, “I got him a couple of bags of the Turkish coffee he thinks I don’t know he steals from the apartment every now and then…”

“I knew I was drinking that much.” muttered Roxy.

“Inside the boxes there’s also some fresh honey with combs and a really fun travel mug I had personalized.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, “That’s it?”

“No, I have something else that I will give him tonight.”

“Eww.” gagged Leo.

Aggie rolled her eyes, “He and I got each other special gifts which we will exchange tonight.” She frowned, “If the three get back in time that is.”

“Well whenever they get back, Perry can’t be here. She’s going to ruin their Christmas.”

“I agree, but all of my plans end with us all going to jail.” said Leo.

“Only if we get caught.” said Aggie, “So whatcha got, Dooley?”

“Did you bring any tranquilizers with you?”

Aggie shook her head, “None that are strong enough to take her out.”

“Even if we used multiple doses.” added Roxy, “There’s no telling what her system has endured over the years. She’s probably immune to a lot of things by now.”

“If you were pestilence would you go near her?”

“Good point.”

**Back at Facility X**

Adam, Bree and Chase finished securing the last of the equipment when Dr. Evans rejoined them, “Oh. Thanks for lending a hand guys.”

“No problem, glad we could help.”

“Now let’s get you out of here.”

They all froze when the heard the sound of shifting snow through the ceiling above them, “What’s that noise?” asked Bree.

“That sounded like an--”

“Aftershock!/Aftershock!” shouted Chase and Dr. Evans as the facility began to shake.

“Brace yourselves!” yelled Dr. Evans. Adam and Bree took refuge in a corner with Adam covering his sister, while Dr. Evans and Chase braced themselves in the doorway of the lab.

When the facility stopped shaking an alarm sounded and flashing lights filled the lab. Spotting something Chases eyes widened, “Uh, Dr. Evans…”

Dr. Evans looked in the direction Chase was pointing, “Oh, no!” he exclaimed going over to the damaged device, “There’s a crack in the gamma sphere.”

“Uh, I don’t know what a gamma sphere is, but that sounds bad.” said Adam.

“It’s a containment vessel for the most powerful energy known to man, Gamma Rays. Mr. Davenport and I believe that if we can harness these we could solve the world’s energy problems. We’ve been working on it for years.” He examined the crack, “If the glass breaks the Gamma Rays will mix with the ash cloud and blow a hole in the atmosphere, wiping out 20% of the population.”

“Can we patch the crack?” asked Chase

“‘Patch the crack’?” asked Dr. Evans incredulously, “Billion dollar technology… unstable energy source… sure, let’s put a little chewing gum in there and see if that works.”

“Hey, there’s no need to get snippy.” said Bree.

Adam giggled, “‘Snippy’.”

When the crack got a little bigger Dr. Evans pushed them back, “Woah. The more oxygen that gets in that crack the worse this is gonna get.”

Chases eyes widened, “Wait! Maybe I can temporarily contain it with my force field.”

“Great! And I can come up with a more permanent solution.” said Dr. Evans going over to the computer console to begin working on a fix.”

Chase gathered the energy of his forcefield and placed it around the glass sphere, “Bree. You need to go outside and see if you can use your speed to clear the ash cloud.”

“There are oxygen tanks in lab C.” said Dr. Evans.

“Got it.” Bree sped off to get the tanks and clear the ash cloud.

“What can I do?” asked Adam.

“Make sure I don’t pass out.” said Chase making Adam frown, “This might take some time, and I can only hold my field for so long. I’m really gonna have to push myself.”

Adam nodded and went to stand next to his brother, “You got it.”

As the hours passed Adam tried to take Chases mind off of what he was doing, guessing about what gifts they were going to get, if Santa would like the cookies he made or if Roxy would like the gift he got her. Bree returned, stating that she had been able to clear the ash cloud though she now resembled a chimney sweep, much to her ire, and when Adam hummed the first bar of  _ Chim Chim Cher-ee _ she smacked his arm. She joined Adam in speculating over what this year's Christmas would be like, since they would be joined by both Tasha, Leo and the Heller sisters. Bree had been shopping around for months to find the perfect gifts for everyone, much to her joy, she loved to shop whether it was for herself or others. She had taken her time with each person's gifts and she didn't want anyone to know what she had bought, she even used cash to buy everything so Mr. Davenport, Chase, Roxy and Leo could find out and asked Aggie to help hide everything. Out of everyone, she knew Aggie wouldn't take a peak, she didn't care about the gifts all that much, so Aggie had offered up the apartment across from hers as a storage space for the gifts. Bree had waited until the 23rd to wrap everything and the Heller sisters had brought everything over, Aggie had even gone as far as to threaten Chase to stop him from using his x-ray app to take a peek at the gifts.

Bree was especially excited for the small stocking stuffers and gifts she and Aggie had acquired for everyone. They had addressed them to be from Santa and the two of them would place them once everyone else had gone to sleep. Aggie said that they could use the program Roxy had made to hide themselves from Eddie, and the house's security cameras. She couldn't wait to see Adam's face when he got his first gift from Santa.

Chase grunted at the effort of keeping his force field active and was feeling it start to fail, “The Gamma Rays are melting a hole in my force field. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to contain it.” he said. Adam frowned at the strain of Chase's voice and moved to squat behind him, he pressed their backs together and pushed a little upwards to help keep Chase on his feet. The position was easy to maintain, sleeping standing up for years had its benefits. Chase sighed a little in relief and pushed against his brothers back releasing some of the pressure on his legs.

“Oh, you have to, I don’t have a fix yet.” said Dr. Evans.

“So when these Gamma rays hit we’re pretty much gonners?” asked Adam.

Hearing his worry Chase smirked, “Well, we will. You should be fine since your head is full of lead.” Adam smiled at the jab, there was no malice behind Chase's words, like there would have been before.

Dr. Evans eyes widened in realization, “Ah! Yes! Lead!”

Adam frowned at the man, “Hey. Dr. Smarty. We just met, you don’t have that privilege yet.”

Dr. Evans shook his head, “No lead can contain the Gamma rays.” he smiled and gestured at the facility, "Davenport made this building out of lead, to keep everybody from spying on his secret technology. All we have to do is rig enough explosives to implode on the Gamma Sphere.”

“Great Idea.” praised Bree, rushing over to their duffle bags she retrieved the explosives from each of them.

“Blowing stuff on Christmas… it is the most wonderful time of the year.” Adam smiled.

"Adam. Go help Bree set the charges."

"You sure?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I got this."

"All right, on three. 1… 2… 3!" They pushed against each other's back and stood up. Once Adam was sure Chase was firmly on his feet he stepped away slowly. He smiled and turned to pay his shoulder, "Just a couple more minutes." Chase nodded and Adam got to work. With Bree's speed it didn't take long, Adams job was to make sure the fuses didn't get tangled, if they did, they risked being snuffed out. He smiled as he worked, it reminded him of how he had spent the morning untangling the Christmas lights, a job no one but him wanted. He sang  _ Deck the Halls  _ under his breath too, definitely feeling the Christmas mood.

Bree smiled when they finished, “Charges are set so all we have to do is light this fuse to start the implosion." She placed it on the ground and backed away with Adam and Dr. Evans.

“We’ll only have 15 seconds to get out of the blast zone once the fuse is lit.” said Chase, "Bree get the duffle bags and Dr. Evans outside." She grabbed all three duffle bags and let the Doctor climb onto her back before speeding out. When she returned he nodded to her, “You'll only have a few seconds to get me out, so you'll just have to grab me and go."

Bree frowned, "What about whiplash?"

He shrugged, "At least I'll still be alive to feel it." He looked at Adam, "All right, light the fuse."

“Right.” Adam, secure on Bree's back, used his heat vision to light the fuse, before disappearing with Bree. Chase timed it in his head and let go of his forcefield right as Bree grabbed him and dragged him out into the snow. Even though he was prepared he felt his stomach lurch and he fell to his knees as the facility exploded. Thankfully, he kept some of his dignity and didn't hurl into the snow.

"You all right, buddy?" Asked Adam and Chase nodded.

"How's your neck?" Asked Bree.

He rolled his head and winced a little, "Nothing a nice massage won't cure."

"Well, I'm sure Aggie will be happy to help you there." Said Adam.

**Later Back at the Davenport Home**

When Aggie felt a hand on her shoulder she sprung up on Chase's bed, grabbing the person's shirt in one hand and holding a blade to their throat with the other. When she recognized Chase's goofy smile she let go of him and put the knife down to hug him, "Thank g--" when he winced she pulled back with a frown. "What happened?"

He sighed and laid down on the bed, "My neck was jostled when Bree sped me out of the facility."

She straddled his hips and felt his neck with both hands. She massaged him gently and he melted into his mattress. Looking at the clock she smiled, "Well, at least your home in time for you to open your Christmas Eve gift."

He chuckled, "No offense, but right now I don't think I could sit up to kiss you. Let alone open a gift."

She smiled, "Then I'll open it for you." She leaned down to kiss him before getting off the bed to retrieve a little box wrapped in green paper and tied with a red ribbon. 

"Your gift is in the bottom drawer of my desk." She retrieved that too before returning to the bed to lay next to him on her side. "I wanted to get you something special. Something as special as the necklace you gave me on our first date." She tapped a fingernail against said necklace. 

She pulled the bow apart and unwrapped the paper to reveal a ring box, curious Chase gingerly sat himself up enough to take the box. Opening it he found a simple band with a chain running through it, and taking it out of the box he could see an inscription on the inside,  _ "Hoc tibi promitto _ ." He read, "This I promise you?"

She smiled, "When you gave me this necklace on our first date you were promising me your devotion and fidelity. So it's my turn to do the same." Taking it from him she placed it over his head, he fingered it as it laid against his chest.

He smiled, "I meant it you know."

"And so do I, Chase Davenport."

"Your turn." He said. She picked up her gift, which had been wrapped in blue paper covered in snowflakes. He laughed at how carefully she unwrapped it, "It's not a bomb."

She stopped and grimaced, "Force of habit… sorry." This time she tore the paper and balled it up to toss into the trash bin by the desk. The box was slightly bigger than the one she had given him, she quirked an eyebrow, "You know we have got to stop getting each other jewelry."

"Open it." He encouraged. She did so and found a two solid black metal bracelet and matching rings. Curious she picked up the bracelet first to examine it, "Put them on." He said, taking one ring out of the box. 

She let him place the ring on her right ring finger and smirked, "You know in Hungary the engagement ring is worn on the left hand and it is then transferred to the right, after the vows are exchanged at the altar."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not proposing yet." He adjusted the matching bracelet, "Okay, just flick your wrist." She held her hand out and did as instructed.

Her eyes widened as black metal enveloped her palm, wrist and forearm and a long blade extended a good three inches past her finger tips. "What… how…"

"Nano tech. I've been helping Me. Davenport develop. I know how much you love your Karambits, but I thought you'd like something a bit more inconspicuous."

"It's beautiful." She said in awe. Admiring the way the metal moved with her rather than constricting her. "How do I--"

"Just flick your wrist again."

She did so and the blade disappeared, to become a bracelet and ring again. Taking them off she placed them back in the box and placed it on the bedside table. She then turned to snuggle into his side, "Best boyfriend ever." She declared.

"Does that mean I can get a neck rub?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." She giggled and helped him sit up so she could squeeze between his back and the headboard and get on her knees. Chase fell asleep as she worked and didn't wake up when she left to sneak the Santa gifts under the tree and into the stockings with Bree. They even ate the cookies and drank the milk. Before they left Aggie pointed out a present for Bree and told her to open that first tomorrow. Bree couldn't wait and sped back down to the lab.

**Christmas morning**

Aggie and Tasha were the first ones up on Christmas day, each still dressed in their pajamas and it would be some hours before the rest of the house began to stir. So the two women went to work. Tasha cued up a Christmas movie marathon to play as everyone opened their gifts, lit the log in the fireplace and set up blankets and pillows around the Christmas tree. She also placed a recycling bin close by for everyone to drop the torn wrapping paper into.

Aggie whipped up the batch of Cocoa she had prepared the night before and got to work on getting the stuffing done and the goose in the oven. Tasha helped her once she was sure the living room was prepared for the incoming chaos. Together they got the goose stuffed and into the oven in great time, before moving onto the morning treats. By the time everyone was up and down stairs a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and peppermint sticks, as well as two batches of mini sweet mine pies to nibble on while they opened their gifts and until dinner was ready.

Leo took immediate charge, designating himself as Santa making him in charge of handing out gifts and what order. Although Bree was able to strong-arm him into letting her open a gift first, and she immediately went for the box Aggie had pointed out. She tore through the paper and upon opening the box she squealed, finding a camera that had been built by Roxy, modeled off of the old polaroids and capable of keeping up with her in terms of speed. The box also contained film refills, a carrying case for the camera and an empty photo album. She launched herself at the Heller sisters to hug both of them, causing her brothers to dive out of the way to avoid being hit in the face.

Bree snapped photos for the rest of the day, Aggie praised her sister’s math skills as her estimation made sure that Bree had more than enough to not run out of film. When Adam opened his box from Roxy and squeed just as loud as Bree, he carefully picked up a metal teacup pig that Roxy had painted pink and threw away the box. Roxy showed him how to switch the robotic pet on and immediately fell in love with it when it oinked and cuddled into his arms. “Mr. Pigotto lives!” he declared in happiness.

When Chase opened his gift from Aggie, he laughed and showed Mr. Davenport a travel mug that read, ‘Stop Mad Science: Do your part and keep this Scientist caffeinated!’ He also found tins of turkish coffee and jars of honey. Leo received a batch of colorful pun shirts and collector editions of his favorite comics.

Mr. Davenport received a bottle of Macallan Fine and Rare 1926 Whiskey and Tasha Earring and Necklace set from Cartier. Both were surprised by cuch expensive gifts, but their concerns were waved away by both girls. 

From Adam, Aggie received a set of Wüsthof knives and a leather knife roll up storage bag. From Bree, a dark green army jacket with a good, that had the sleeves torn off and several patches seen onto the back, which Bree revealed proudly tht she had seen on herself. From Chase she got a beautiful hand made Go set that she couldn't wait to put to use. From Leo, she got a batch of shirts with saying that varied from, 'Professional Scientist Wrangler' too 'Dont worry it's not my blood'. 

Roxy recieved a special projector from Adam that Chase had helped him build, that projected a the nights sky of an are in real time onto the ceiling of a room. She had kissed his cheek for that. From Bree she got a box of several toy robots from the 1930' all the way to the present. Roxy had laughed in joy, declaring she couldn't wait to improve them all. From Chase, she got a set of beautiful metal hairp sticks and clips, sighting that her hair had gotten longer and that these could keep it out of her face while she worked. Leo had gotten her six lab coats, one splattered with fake blood, another singed and burned, one hazmat yellow with black symbols, and one that resembled Professor Stiens from 'Soul Eater'. 

From Mr. And Mrs. Davenport the Heller sisters had recieved a record player and several records.

The Davenport Family and Heller Sisters fell asleep in the living room watching Christmas movies, content with their first joint Christmas celebration.

**End of Chapter 21**


	22. "No Going Back"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
> 
> Previously: The Heller and Davenport-Dooley families celebrated their first Christmas together.
> 
> NOTE: The first two chapters of Season 3 are up!

**“No Going Back”**

Aggie rushed down the hall towards the trio with a frown on her face, “You three need to get out of here. Now.” She said shoving the three away from the staircase and down another hallway.

“What? Why?” asked Bree.

“There’s no time to explain just go before she--”

“Hey!” shouted Perry, spotting the four teenagers. She marched down the hallway with an angry frown on her face, “Where do the four of you think you’re going? No one leaves the school unless they pass inspection. Get your butts downstairs now!” She ordered. She walked behind the four to herd them down the stairs.

When they got down to the lobby they saw the line of students waiting to be inspected by the wand wielding lunch ladies. “What’s all this?” asked Chase.

“Security check. Put all metal objects in the bucket.” said Perry, picking up a red bucket to collect all the belonging, “Then proceed to the wands for a more thorough search.” She smirked at the trio.

“Principal Perry, what’s going on?” asked Bree nervously.

“Someone’s been stealing laptops from the computer lab.’ she explained, “So, I’m gonna bust the perp. Or perps.”

Aggie rolled her eyes, “This is ridiculous. You’re not searching backpacks, you’re using metal detectors, that doesn’t make any sense! They wouldn’t just shove a laptop under their shirt!”

"One more word Heller and you're getting a cavity search." Sneered Perry, Aggie wasn't cowed and was about to speak, but Chase covered her mouth.

" _Not the time._ " He said quietly.

"Bottom line, nobody leaves this school without going through those metal detectors." She hugged the now full bucket, "And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sort through your loose change and have a little heart to heart with the vending machine." She walked off with a pep in her step, while the four moved closer together.

"Guys, we cannot get wanted. Those things will go off like crazy if they detect our bionics." Said Bree in a panic.

"There's no it's or buts about it." Said Aggie, "You guys are going to make those wands sing like canaries."

Chase frowned, "Well, what are we going to do? She's totally going to bust us." 

Perry popped up next to them, "Bust you for what? What are you hiding little bo peep?" 

"Watch it Rumplestiltskin." Warned Aggie. Chase kept a firm hold of his girlfriend's biceps to keep her from launching herself at the principal.

"He's not hiding anything." Said Bree trying to figure the tension between principal and student.

"Well, he does have an unusually large birthmark on his left hip. If you stare at it long enough, it kind of looks like Justin Bieber." Said Adam.

"Adam." Hissed Chase in embarrassment, while Bree and Aggie giggled.

"Well, you're up first birthmark." Said Perry shoving Chase towards the lunch ladies. "Empty your pockets." She ordered.

"Principal Perry…" tried Chase.

"Comply perp!" She ordered, "Wand him." As soon as the wands were turned on him they went off. Agge and Chase both covered their ears at the high pitched noise. Perry smirked victoriously, "Well what do you know, we got one. Flank him girls, the little ones always put up a fight!"

"You can't do this, he obviously doesn't have the laptops." Said Bree.

"Then why did the metal detectors go off, huh? Answer me that." Countered Perry. She eyed her three remaining targets, "Wand them." She ordered and the lunch ladies passed their wands over all three. Just like with Chase the wands went off for Adam and Bree, but they didn't do anything for Aggie. "All right, you pass Heller. Get lost!"

Aggie glared at the principal, "No way! I'm not leaving them alone with you."

"Aggie." Said Chase, "It's alright. Why don't you go check on Leo." He gave her a look and she begrudgingly nodded her head in understanding. She quickly gathered her things from her locker including her skateboard, she kissed Chase's cheek and sent Perry one last glare before skating as quickly as she could over to the Davenport home.

**Quick Squick**

Aggie used her own key to enter the Davenport home, "Mr. Davenport!" She shouted running over to the man, who was working at his desk.

He looked up and frowned, "Aggie? What--"

"Principal Perry used metal detectors on Adam, Bree and Chase." His eyes widened, "They went off and now she's keeping them at the school until she figures out why."

"Why is she using metal detectors? The school board never said anything about installing metal detectors." He asked in confusion.

Aggie rolled her eyes, "They didn't. She's using the handheld ones to find out who's been stealing the laptops from the computer lab."

"That doesn't make sense."

"That's what I said!"

He grabbed the land line and dialed the school, "She can't do anything to them without my permission."

She sagged in relief, "Thank you." She dropped into the chair facing the desk while he walked off to talk to the principal. Leo came down the stairs holding a box of tissues, "Hey, Leo. How are you feeling?"

Leo frowned, "A little better. Head colds suck."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Trying to stop Perry from discovering the trios bionics."

His eyes widened, "What happened? I was gone for a day." She chuckled, at his exasperated tone.

"That woman is insane!" Shouted Davenport coming back to his desk and slamming the phone into the charging station.

"She won't let them go?"

"No. She says that I until she discovers who's been stealing the laptops they're her number one suspects." He caught sight of Leo and frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Said Leo, "you know, the one you didn't cobble together in your basement."

Davenport rolled his eyes, "I mean, why aren't you at school?"

"I got a little head cold. I sneezed in class and I don't know what came out, but I walked out two pounds lighter." He said making both Aggie and Donald shudder in disgust.

Tasha walked in with a frown on her face, "Donald, I think there's something wrong with your credit card. When I went to buy groceries it was declined."

Davenport frowned in confusion, "Declined? How could that be?" He began typing at his computer to pull up his bank statement.

"Let me make it clear. SHE SPENT ALL YOUR MONEY!" Said Eddy appearing on the TV above the fireplace.

"I did not spend all his money." Denied Tasha.

"Oh. Saving a little for a face lift?" Taunted Eddy. Leo and Aggie grabbed Tasha arms to stop her from lunging for the TV.

"This card is completely maxed out with purchases I didn't make." Said Davenport, "A plane ticket, a speed boat, $2,000 worth of hair dye and colored contact lenses." Tasha, Leo and Aggie gave him a look, "This time, it was not me!"

"Okay, so someone must have hacked your account." Said Aggie.

Davenport scoffed, "Impossible. No one could hack my software."

"Obviously some can and they did." Said Aggie, "Let me call Roxy. She might be able to trace the back."

"I'll do the same. Come on Leo." The two headed off to the lab while Aggie called her sister.

**Meanwhile**

The trio eyed Perry warily, she had let the rest of the student body go, leaving only them and the lunch ladies in the school. Perry glared at the trio, "Everyone cleared the checkpoint hours ago. So why do you three flashbacks keep setting it off? You may not have the laptops, but you're hiding something." She gasped, "Maybe another pat down from Carol and Deb will make ya talk."

All three shook their heads frantically, "No No. We're good. The first one already scared me for life."

When Perry's phone rang the trio tried to take off but Perry stopped them, "Don't move. Nobody's going anywhere until I get to the bottom of this." She walked off the answer the call, leaving the lunch ladies to keep watch over the three of them.

"Guys, we have got to get out of here." Said Chase, "She's talking to Me. Davenport right now, but I don't think he'll be able to convince her to let us go."

Adam sighed, "Relax. The only way Perry could actually see our bionics is if she rips our skin off."

"Have you met Carol and Deb? I'm pretty sure it's in their will house." Said Bree, gesturing to the two large women glaring at them.

"They won't skin us, Bree. Relax. All that's going to happen is, Perry will get frustrated when she can't find anything and send us home. No harm no foul." Said Adam, "So just take a breath and be patient." He advised.

"Great news!" Said Perry walking back in.

"You're letting us go." Said Bree hopefully.

"No! I made a call to my friend Chuck over at airport security and he's gonna let me borrow an X-ray machine!" She smirked at their worried faces, "Once I get that machine it'll show what you're hiding. Wherever it is you're hiding it."

Chase glared at Adam, "Can we start panicking now?"

**Quick Squick**

The trio eyed the large machine now occupying the gym. "I should have thought of this ages ago. Now I can bust you three, and find out what that stabbing ache in my kidney is. Just got power it up."

Chase whirled on his siblings, "There's gotta be a way to break that machine."

"What about my blastwave?" Suggested Adam.

Chase snapped his fingers, "Perfect! Just try not to kill us, okay?"

"Ok jumbo, get in there. Your day of reckoning has come!" Said Perry.

Thinking quickly Adam point towards the ceiling, "Umm... Hey there's a little birdy!"

Perry and the lunch ladies heads snapped up to search for it, "Oooh I'll get it! My cats love it when mama bring them home a treat!" 

Once they were clear Chase and Bree got behind Adam, "Now." Said Chase.

The power built up around Adams arms and he sent it hurtling towards the x-ray machine. The resulting blast shook the whole school, Adam covered his siblings while the lunch ladies covered Perry.

When the building settled Bre laughed nervously, "Wow! That was some jolt!"

Perry scoffed, "That was nothing. Once I got stuck under my car, and all I had was two cans of cat food and the leather from the belt. Longest 2 hours of my life!" The trio looked at her in disgust, while she inspected the machine, "Awww Puppy heads! The air-wave broke my machine!"

"Oh. No, that is terrible. Well good luck with that!" Said Bree and the three started for the door.

"Ahhh not so fast pixie! I can fix this. You may not know this, but I work weekends as a lumber girl down tool tent. No-one knows their way around a claw hammer like I do."

"I do not doubt that." Deadpanned Chase.

**Davenport Home**

Leo and Davenport were not making any headway into the mysterious hacker, which was frustrating everyone. "Leo, have you had any luck tracing those hackers?"

Leo shook his head, "No. Every IP address you gave me leads to a dead end. These people really know how to cover their tracks."

"Roxy's not having much luck either." Said Aggie.

"I can't access anything. The contexts of my Cyber-Desk have been wiped clean." He swiped at the hologram above his desk, dispersing it, "This is worse than I thought. All of my facilitates world-wide have been hacked! All the data and info-structures are gone. Davenport Industries is ruined! This is not a run-of-the-mill computer hacker. It's obviously someone who hates me and would do anything to ruin me."

"Well, we all know who that is." Said Aggie.

Davenport shook his head, "No. Douglas is safely locked away in one of my facilities."

"Then who else hates you as much as he does?" Questioned Leo.

"Maybe Tanner?" Suggested Aggie.

"He's not good enough and he's broke so he couldn't hire anyone with the skill to do this." 

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Leo.

"I'm gonna have to call my friend at the FBI." Said Davenport.

"You have a friend at the FBI? Cool." Said Leo with a smile.

"Yeah. We're yoga buddies."

"And now it's not cool." Said Leo, "What about you Aggie? Don't you have contacts?"

She sighed, "I've already reached out, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Someone good enough to do this doesn't leave a trail. They most likely get their business like me, by word of mouth. Which means their clients won't be quick to sell whoever this is out."

"Then let's hope the feds can help." Said Leo turning back to his computer for another go.

"I doubt it." She muttered.

**Mission Creek Gym**

Perry fiddled with the wiring panel of the X-ray machine, "Lefty loosey, righty-- CRAM IT IN THERE!!" She groaned and pulled back from the panel, "I can't fix it!" She whined.

"You know as much as we want to watch fix it, we're gonna go!" The three bolted out of the gym with Perry following. They ducked their heads to avoid the sparks from a loose electrical wire, "Your blast wave ability must of loosened the electrical box." Said Chase as Perry came out of the gym.

"Hold it! You three got lucky this time but I know you're up to somethin'!" She shouted, then looked up at the sparking wire, "I'll fix it next week." She shrugged it off, but then the wire came loose. She screamed and covered her face with her hands.

Bree sped over and tackled the woman to the ground, "We gotta stop that before it electrocutes someone! Once I've stabilized it, use your heat vision to cut it." Adam nodded and waited until the wire stopped moving to severe the wire. "Yes!" Exclaimed Chase high giving his brother, but their celebrating ceased when Perry looked at them in shock, "Um… and that's our magic show! Ta da!" The boys bowed and Bree did a little curtsey. Perry screamed and backed away from the trio, "Principal Perry…" said Chase calmly taking a step toward her.

She pointed at him, "Stand back freaks! I always knew you were weird but now I know the truth! You're martians!"

"Yes, we're martins." Said Chase playing along.

"Right." Said Adam, "And if you don't let us go we'll melt your brain." He threatened 

Perry snorted, "If it's your brain that's going to try and melt mine, I like my chances Sasquatch." She glared at the three, "I know about you people. You're just the scouting party. Trying to find all of our weaknesses and try to kill Will Smith!"

"We're not trying to kill anyone." Denied Bree.

But Perry wasn't listening, "I gotta call the cops, or FBI. Think Terry, what would Will Smith do?!" The trio took their chance and finally ran out of the school and straight home.

**Outside the Davenport Home**

The trio stopped in the driveway when they saw a menacing SUV parked in it, "Wait." Said Chase and the three hid, using his bionics he zoomed his vision in on the man answering the door and focused his hearing when it was answered by Tasha, " _FBI, ma'am. Need to see Donald Davenport._ "

"It's the FBI." Said Chase.

"This is bad. What do we do?" Asked Bree.

"We need to get to Roxy and Aggie's apartment." Said Chase.

"Why there?" Asked Adam.

"Aggie's planned for this. She's got passports, money and clothes for all of us. Just in case we all had to run someday." He explained.

"So we're just gonna run?" Asked Bree, "But what about Mr. Davenport? And Leo? Tasha?"

"We can't stay here." Said Adam, "Who knows what they'll do to Mr. Davenport. Cause I'm pretty sure giving us bionics will be considered illegal human experimentation."

"We need to go, Bree." Said Chase.

Bree stared at her home sadly, "Okay."

**Inside the Davenport Home**

Aggie and Leo joined Mr. Davenport in the living room after the agent left, "Hey Big D, how did it go with your friend from the FBI?"

Davenport frowned, "He just left. I gave him all the information, but he said this hacking is beyond anything he's done before. It's gonna be weeks 'til he has any leads."

"Told you." Said Aggie as there was a knock at the door.

Davenport opened it to reveal Perry, "Principal Perry what are you doing here?"

"Does our frontgate even have a code?" Muttered Leo.

“You don't enter a woman's facility without knowing how to scale a few walls.” said Perry proudly, “Anywho,” she mused stepping into the house, “I thought I should just drop by and say hi and I KNOW YOUR SECRET!!!”

Davenport scoffed, “Secret? What secret--”

“The big one shot lasers from his eyes, the girl could run as fast as lighting, and the stubby one could move things with his mind!” Fired off Perry.

“ Oh yeah, she's got you.” said Leo. 

Perry eyed, Leo and poked his arm, “Is he one of them?”

Davenport scoffed, “What, Leo, bionic?”

“Bionic?” questioned Perry, “What are you talking about, bionic?”

“What are you talking about?” countered Davenport.

“So they’re not martians, they’re bionic.” muttered Perry.

“You thought they were martians?” asked Leo.

“They didn’t deny it!” shouted Perry.

“Great going Mr. Davenport. You just spilled the beans.” she clapped for him.

Perry turned her focus on her, “What about you Heller? You another bionic freak?”

Smirking Aggie took a step closer to the woman, invading her space, “Oh, no darling.” she drawled, “I am something so much worse.” She blinked and let her eyes change. Perry screamed in fright and hid herself behind Davenport, she snarled at the woman, “Where the hell are Adam, Bree and Chase?” she demanded.

“I don’t know. They ran off. I thought they came here.” said Perry.

Hearing the commotion tasha joined them, “What is going on? I heard screaming… Oh, Principal Perry.”

Perry sneered, “Tasha.”

“She knows.” said Davenport, confusing his wife, until he tilted his head towards the basement.

“Oh. They were here when I arrived.” She said. 

Davenport sighed, “ Look, I can explain, it's not what you think.”

“Ah no need, my first instinct was to go to the authorities, but then I thought I got secrets too. A Lady of Mystery if you will.”

“What do you want?” asked Aggie.

“Nothing from you.” Perry looked to Donald, “I'll keep your secret, but it's gonna cost you. A lot.”

Tasha glared at the woman, “Who do you think you are, trying to blackmail us?”

“Deal.” said Donald, shocking everybody.

“You can’t be serious, Donald?” asked Tasha incredulously.

“ If it keeps our family together.” said Donald in defeat.

“There are other options Mr. Davenport.” said Aggie, with a feral smile, “After all, she hasn’t told anyone what she’s seen… Have you?”

Leo pulled Aggie away from Perry who was shrinking away from her, “Okay, down girl. No killing until we’ve figured out what to do with the body.”

“Leo.” admonished Tasha.

_Kncok-knock-knock_

“What now?” grumbled Davenport answering the door, this time coming face to fcae with men in suits.

“Donald Davenport, we're with the First International Bank, this house and everything it no longer belongs to you.” said a bald man, holding a clipboard.

“That's ridiculous. I have billions of dollars in your bank.” said Davenport.

“ Not anymore, all of your accounts were liquidated hours ago.” said the man, holding out the clipboard for Davenport to see. 

“I never authorized that.” he said taking the clipboard to read the paperwork.

“Your signature says otherwise.”

Davenport looked at the signature and frowned, “ My signature? The person who broke into my account must have forged my signature.”

“That may well be Mr. Davenport, but until we straighten this issue out, we're gonna freeze all of your accounts.” said the banker.

“What does that mean?” asked Leo.

“It means you’re broke.” the banker and his associates walked away. 

Tasha looked out at the driveway, “Donald, they're towing the cars.” Donald, Tasha and Leo shared worried looks, while Aggie’s mind was focused on the trio.

**Earlier**

Roxy jumped at the knocking at her door. She had been trying to trace the hack for hours and was coming up with nothing. She calmed her racing heart and picked up her personal taser to approach the door, she wasn’t making that mistake again, “Roxy open up, it’s us!” called out Adam.

Sighing in relief she rushed to the door and opened it up for the trio, who rushed inside in a hurry. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Perry saw us use our bionics to save her from a sparking wire, but we let her believe we were martians which may have been worse because she said she was gong to call the FBI and she must have been telling the truth because when we got home there was a an FBI agent at the front door so we came here to avoid the agent and to possibly flee the country.” said Bree in one breath.

“FBI? Wait-- Calm down.” said Roxy, “You guys aren’t fleeing the country.”

“But the FBI Agent--”

“Was called by your dad to investigate the hacker who’s been draining his accounts and hacking Davenport industries.” explained Roxy.

“What?” questioned the trio.

“Someone hacked, Mr. Davenport?” asked Chase.

Roxy nodded and led the three to her computer, “I’ve been trying to find out who did it, but whoever they are, they’re better than me. I can’t find them.”

“Well, I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.” The four whirled around to find Douglas standing in the doorway with a smug smirk, with a man standing behind him dress completely in black, apart from the blank white mask.

“Douglas.” hissed Roxy.

“How did you get out of that ice block?” demanded Chase.

Douglas smirked, “Simple. Genius like mine is in high demand, so it’s not surprising that someone decided to break me out.”

“We’re not going to let you take us.” said Bree, she and her brothers were tense and ready for a fight.

“Oh, sweety, you don’t have a choice in the matter.” The man behind Douglas raised a hand and electricity jumped to all three bionic teens knocking them out.

Roxy tensed as Douglas approached her with a smirk, “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not making that mistake again. You and your sister are important to my children, but I can’t have you interfering in our family business.” Before she could do anything Douglas injected Roxy with a tranquilizer and she slumped forward, Douglas caught her and picking her up, he laid her on the couch. He looked to his masked partner, “Let’s get them before her sister shows up.” Douglas picked up Bree while the masked man threw both Adam and Chase over his shoulders.

**Now at the Davenport Home**

Aggie, Leo and Davenport were in the lab, “The guy from the bank says we gotta go now, they're changing the lock on all the doors.” said Leo, “Where are we going to go?”

“Look, until this whole hacker situation has been dealt with your family can stay in the apartment across from mine. Roxy and I keep it empty for emergency’s.” said Aggie.

“Thank you, Aggie.” said Davenport, “Hopefully, this situation will be resolved quickly.”

“But where are Adam, Bree and Chase?” asked Leo.

“One thing at a time, Leo.” said Davenport, “I’m just as worried as you are, but we’re just going to have to trust that they’re okay. I can use Roxy’s tech to track their GPS signal. I don’t want to risk accessing their bionics with anything in the lab. That last thing I want to do is give whoever this hacker is access to their bionics.”

 _“Sorry, Donny, but that ship has sailed.”_ Their heads snapped up to look at the monitors that displayed Douglas’s smiling face, “ _I'm back!”_ He laughed.

“Douglas! How did you get out?!”

 _“Doesn’t matter. I thought I should tell you it was me who did this to you, well I had a little help. And now that I'm free I think I'm gonna go spend some quality time with my three favorite kids!”_ Douglas stepped to the side to reveal the unconscious forms of Adam, Bree and Chase. _“They're mine Donny! You lost!”_

“I’ll find them.” declared Donald.

“ _That's gonna be a little hard without your lab.”_ Douglas smirked and held up a detonator.

“RUN!” Shouted Aggie, she shoved them into action and the three ran for the elevator doors. As the first explosion rocked the underground lab Aggie shoved Donald and Leo into the elevator car and hit the button shutting the doors just as she was engulfed in fire with the rest of the lab.

**End of Chapter 22 and Season 2 of Lab Rats**   
  



End file.
